


Bitten

by essencede



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead Game
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Rape, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Pain, Slow Burn, Torture, Trauma, Young Love, characters from the past, descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 129,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede
Summary: Clementine's son is everything to her. She desperately searches for a new group, a home for her and her son.She comes across two people, Tenn and Violet and takes a chance. Maybe her and AJ can have a home. Something close to normal.The bite on her arm along with Tenn and Violet's baggage say otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

Clementine walks; one foot in front of the other, again and again. she's walked so many miles, passed so many trees. They all seem the same but there are differences of course. Her boots crunch leaves as they've done many times before. Her hand holds the smaller, colder one of her son, AJ and her other hand grips a pocket knife. His free hand grips the cold gun as his eyes study the forest. His eyes then move to hers, silently asking if they're going to stop if there's somewhere to stay nearby. She gives him an assuring smile. There'll be a place to stay, another meal, and safety. Soon. Eventually. 

She hopes. She says. She’s said this over and over. 

“Soon.”

"When are we stopping next?" His small voice asks and she can hear the fatigue. He yawns and she presses her lips together, feeling guilty for limiting their sleep. But they have to get up and use all hours when the sun's up. They can't travel like this at night. It's too dangerous and she can't lose him. She won’t lose him. 

"Soon, goofball," She promises and squeezes his hand assuringly. 

His coffee eyes express his disappointment and he lets out a quiet sigh. 

"Are you feeling okay?" He checks on her, tilting his head and studying her. 

"I'm good," She informs him and smiles assuringly

"You sure?" He questions and she sighs, wishing aj wasn't so smart and worrisome. 

She feels fine, but she's still worried about leaving AJ all alone. She's worried that they won't ever find a home. Or shelter, at least. Or food. 

She shuts her eyes for a couple seconds, her eyelashes brushing her cheekbones, and her breathing slows for a second. 

Leaves crunch behind them and Clementine pauses, her eyes opening quickly. The sound of a bow sounds through the forest and she looks to AJ. He looks back at her with nervous eyes and she puts her hands up, sighing. Her pocket knife falls out of her hand and his the ground with a small sound. 

"What do you want?" she yells at them before biting her bottom lip. 

"Drop the gun, kid," A girl's voice orders and Clementine nods her head to AJ.

He drops it and puts his hands up. 

Two teens walk in front of them; a girl with blonde hair pointing a bow and arrow at them and a boy with a small gun pointed at the ground. The girl is pale with fierce, light verdant eyes. The boy has a scar on his face, sepia skin, and soft, hazelnut eyes. 

Clementine is shocked, seeing people her age once again. Her eyes widen slightly and she opens her mouth slightly. She hides this shock by putting on an emotionless face and giving the green-eyed girl a glare.

"What do you want?" Clementine repeats calmly.

"Supplies. Anything," The girl responds and Clementine sighs.

"We have nothing," She informs.

"What group are you from?" The girl asks while keeping the gun pointed.

"We haven't had a group in a long time," Clementine says.

"What are your names?" The boy asks calmly but he seems nervous at the sight of new people.

"I'm Clementine and this is AJ."

"Is he...yours?" The girl asks and squints, noticing their differences.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Clementine glares at her, tired of this, tired of people. She knows they're going to take what they have and leave them helpless. It's just how the world is now. "Can you just end the interview and get on with it?"

"Get on with what?" The girl questions.

"Taking our shit and leaving us," Clementine growls with a glare.

The boy whispers to the girl and she sighs, looking less fierce and more tired. She looks incredibly sad. There’s a silence. The girl shuts her eyes and tightly and lets out a breath.

"We're not going to take from you. We can't be like...them," The girl says and lowers her bow. "My name's Violet and this is Tenn."

"We should all work together. We're in the same boat," Tenn suggests quietly.

"Tenn,” Violet says and runs her fingers through her hair. “If you guys would like to work together, we can uh, figure something out. We could use the help.”

The girl looks nervously toward them, meeting Clementine’s eyes before looking back to her companion. She licks her lips nervously. This could be a huge mistake. 

“We also have some rabbit,” Tenn mentions, motioning to his backpack. Violet purses her lips at this comment.

Clementine’s eyes widen at the mention of food. She’s at the point of hunger where she’s numb from it. She can’t recall the last time she’s had a meal. The days blend together. At least, she’s sure she had some water yesterday. 

"We're gonna work with them?" AJ questions, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe," she mutters to AJ. "Do you know this area well?" Clementine asks them. 

"Yeah, we've been around here for a while," Violet answers and Clementine gives in, deciding she can work with them for now. She won't trust them, but maybe she could. 

"Then, yeah, we'll work with you. Do you guys have a place to stay?" Clementine asks and Tenn looks to Violet.

"Should we go back?" He asks her and she thinks for a moment.

"Where else could we go? We'll stay there for a bit and find another place, okay? I don't plan to stay there for long," Violet says and Clementine looks at her confusedly. "Yeah, we have a place to stay,” she replies back to Clementine.

"Lead the way then," Clementine says and picks up her pocket knife.

AJ grabs his gun and Violet looks to say something but keeps quiet. Clementine and AJ walk next to them. The first several minutes are quiet before Tenn decides to speak. 

"How long have you been out here on your own?" Tenn asks while tilting his head slightly. 

"For a long time," Clementine replies with a shrug. "What about you?"

"For a little while; we had a group for a while and then most got taken to this other place. Violet and I escaped before we would've gotten taken, " He tells them and bites his lip, looking lost in thought.

Clementine's eyes flick to Violet, who looks lost in thought. Violet hasn't said much besides questioning them earlier. She can already tell Violet is the quiet type, and that that might be the most she'll hear from the girl. There's something mysterious about the girl, that sad and empty look in her eyes. They've all had it rough, but Clementine wonders exactly what she went through. What did they escape from?

Tenn looks like he'd be an open book, answer your questions if you asked them. She's curious about both of them, how they've lasted this long. She wonders how many people they've lost, what adults raised them. 

"What was your first group like?" Clementine inquires, curious and trying to make conversation. 

"We lived in a school and it was the same group until recently. The adults left soon after this began, except for few. So then we all had to take care of one another. This kid named Marlon became our leader and took care of us for a while—"

"He also traded some of us to save his ass," Violet growls and then presses her lips together tightly. Clementine squints at her, looking to Tenn for answers. 

"Yeah, he got rid of my sisters to save himself and to protect us, but then that group ended up taking us anyway. They then killed him to scare us after he refused to make up for what he'd done, and make us follow—"

"He got what he deserved," Violet says and fidgets with her hair, not aiming that comment at anyone. 

"We then escaped from them. Now we’re going to be the ones that get our friends back," He says and motions to him and Violet.

"So you're telling me a group of kids survived all this time until now?" Clementine questions and the two nod their heads. "How?"

"Yeah, we're lucky that we did for this long," Tenn says. 

"So there are lots of other kids too?" AJ questions and Tenn nods his head.

Clementine's eyes flick again to Violet who looks lost in thought. The blonde teen seems to shake, clenching her fists tightly. She keeps her lips tightly pressed together. Clementine wonders what their last group was like, how it must've been losing someone you've had by your side this whole time. Clementine can't understand having someone that long except for AJ. Everyone else died. 

"Did the rest of your friends escape with you? What happened?" Clementine inquires.

"We decided we couldn't all escape at once, so Violet and I would be the first to go. We escaped and left everyone else, but I believe they will escape," Tenn tells her and she nods her head.

"What was your first group like?" Tenn asks her.

She talks about Lee, Kenny, Duck, Ben, Lilly, Carley, all of them. She describes their personalities and how they all died. The words leave her mouth. She’s basically ranting, letting out her pain with every word. She gets teary about Lee which causes AJ to squeeze her hand. Both Tenn and Violet listen intently. Tenn asks her some questions about Kenny and Lee while Violet stays silent. Their eyes meet several times and Violet always looks away quickly. It's almost as if she's scared with how fast she turns away.

"How old are you?" Tenn asks for AJ who looks to Clementine. Tenn frowns when he notices that the child doesn't know his own age.

"Around six and a half,” Clementine replies and sends a smile to AJ. "When will we get to this place?" 

"It's a school and probably like ten minutes," Tenn answers with a shrug.

Clementine becomes nervous, suddenly wondering if this could be a trap. She doesn't know much about them or their last group. She decides to go with it, holding her pocket knife tightly all of a sudden, She trusts AJ would be able to use his gun. They can escape if they need to. She hopes. 

"So you guys had a home this whole time?" She asks and Tenn nods his head. Violet doesn't show any signs of paying attention anymore; her eyes are studying the trees and her eyes don't come near any of them.

"Yeah, we did. We were very lucky," he says and Clementine nods her head.

"Clem says hopefully soon we'll find a place to stay. A home," AJ says and looks at them hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Tenn assures and tries not to look sad. He feels bad for this kid, knowing he didn't get to see the world before all of this. After the end, basically. Or the new start of the world. Tenn doubts it's the end; there has to be something new after all this. 

They walk in silence, not wanting to pry for information from each other anymore. Clementine studies the sky, knowing the sun will be down in just an hour or so. This school better be a place where they can spend the night. 

"You okay?" Clementine hears Tenn ask Violet. She turns and sees Violet's calm exterior just shatter. She looks so broken, but quickly covers it up once again. 

Her eyes meet Clementine's and Clementine guiltily, quickly turns to AJ.

"No, how can I be? We left our friends and they might be killed! My ex-girlfriend is probably a completely different person. A fucking Raider! I already thought I lost her, but I find out I basically did, but she's alive! It's just— I can't. Even though I'm angry at Marlon and I hate him, it was disgusting and terrible to see him killed like that," She rants and stops, staying silent for a minute.

"Sorry for just going off. It was a simple question, no.” She pauses. “How are you holding up?” She turns to Tenn. 

"Not that good, but I'm hopeful. That's all I can do; just hope and hope. I think it'll be okay, our friends will be there with us eventually," He says, his voice cheerful but Clementine knows it's fake for Violet's sake.

"Maybe," Violet says and sighs, biting her lip and hanging her head.

"What happened to them?" AJ whispers, really confused but aware that the situation was terrible.

"Bad things. I'm not sure exactly what but it was bad," she answers his question vaguely.

"I won't let whatever happens to them happen to you, Clem."

"Thank you, goofball, but I'm the one that should be protecting you." 

A building appears in their sight and Tenn informs them that it's the school. They pick up the pace, just wanting a break. Clementine notices that the place is a mess; clear that it was attacked. Tables are broken, empty guns lay on the ground, and there are bodies. Tenn and Violet run to the bodies with no words shared.

"Mitch!" Violet cries out and runs to the body.

"Brody!" Tenn cries and pauses in place, staring at the body.

Clementine whispers to AJ, telling him to keep back and let them mourn. Tonight will be a rough night for those two.

***

“Here.” Tenn offers them his bag with the rabbit.

“You sure?” she asks and he nods his head. “Thank you.”

She takes what’s left of the rabbit and shares it with AJ. She gives him most of it, but gives her just enough to make her stomach ache less.

Clementine then helps them dig, but once the sun was basically down, they all stop. They are almost done with one grave, but the other hasn't even been started. They stop, all fatigued and tired. Clementine apologizes to them and checks up on AJ, giving the two a minute. 

"How's it going, goofball?" She asks him, patting his back as he yawns.

"I'm tired, Clem," he whines quietly and she nods her head in understanding.

"Yeah, we'll give them a minute and we'll find a room to stay in," Clementine says and looks over to the two.

Violet is walking over to them and Clementine is surprised to see no tears. Those green eyes avoid hers, looking down at the ground. 

"I'll bring you guys to a room. Just give him a minute," she says, meaning Tenn. She lifts her head and her hand, motioning over to him before going inside.

"Are you okay?" AJ asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she lies and Clementine is instantly reminded of how she was after Lee's death. 

She faked that she was okay to Omid and Christa, but they knew she was faking. They told her it was okay to cry, to be sad, to mourn. So she cried and felt lonely. She cried for Lee. For her parents. She cried because of the emptiness, and that the loneliness that wouldn't go away. She had Omid and Christa, but she felt so lonely. It felt like a piece of her had been ripped away and wouldn’t come back. The world felt too dark and she had wondered what she was living for. 

Lee would show up in dreams and tell her she needed to live, that he loved her. She would cry and hold him close. Her parents would appear and she would break down once again, telling them everything that happened and how much she missed them. 

"If you need to talk, I'm here. I get it. I know how lonely it feels even though there are people around you, people supporting you. I've lost a lot—so many people are gone. Just know I'm here and I won't judge you," Clementine says to her, her throat seeming dry. This doesn't really affect her, but it's still hard to speak as memories come back to her.  

Those green eyes finally meet hers. Violet bites her lip and holds her breath, trying not to let out sobs or say something dumb. She nods her head, unable to say anything. 

"Thank you," she whispers, avoiding their eyes and leads them to a room. She motions to the door and walks away without another word. 

"I feel so bad," AJ tells her and Clementine nods her head.

"Yeah, it's a bad place to be in," Clementine says and opens up the door, trying not to remember the past and all that pain. All those she lost. All those people that died for her. Those who changed her. All those she lives for now. 

She opens up the door and tries to clear her head. She puts on a smile which AJ sees through, being the perceptive little boy he is. He doesn't say anything though; he just tells her he's surprised to see beds.


	2. Chapter 2

clementine wakes up the next morning to a sleeping aj across the room from her. his face is clear of any signs of stress and he looks so free of worries. her lips curve into a smile at the sight of him. he hasn't slept well in awhile with nightmares plaguing his mind and destroying the possibility of getting a good sleep. her heart aches at the thought and she wishes she could give him a good childhood. she genuinely wonders if he will be happy, if she'll live long enough to properly raise him. 

she stands up, yawning and stretching before walking out the door. she keeps her pocket knife in hand just in case. her eyes search the area for anything dangerous, as they always do. as they must do. she paces the hallway and there's a creak, making her turn. 

violet steps out of her room, darker bags under her eyes and she looks so gone. her eyes seem so empty and her shoulders are hunched. she nods her head at clementine, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"did you get any sleep?" clementine asks, not knowing what else to ask. to ask how violet is doing would be dumb, she knows the answer already. violet looks as if she wants to sleep or cry, but it seems that she can't do either. 

"not much. nightmares, stress—i just can't. i want to but i feel like i'm not safe. i feel like i'm going to get taken and then my friends are all gonna be dead, or changed," she says with a hoarse voice and now there's emotion in her eyes, in her expression, but she's not feeling any good ones. 

"yeah, it's hard to lose people and it's hard to live nowadays. i'm constantly worried i'm going to leave aj, like everyone did to me. i know it's hard to sleep right now and i get it, but you should try to sleep. you're lucky things are calm enough right now that you can sleep, and it's dangerous to not get sleep nowadays."

"i know, i have to be able to function and to run and to fight, it's just hard."

"violet, i'm here for you guys. i'll tell you guys if anything goes wrong or anything," clementine tries to assure her, feeling guilty and seeing herself in violet. there was a point in time where she couldn't sleep, when everything became too much, when she felt so alone except for aj. she remembers being afraid of being taken away from aj, and losing him. she still is, but she's better about it. she deals with it and she can sleep, she must. 

"thank you for being so nice, you honestly have no reason to," violet says quietly with a forced smile.

"we're all survivors here, and from what i can tell, you guys are different."

"'different?'"violet raises an eyebrow. 

"you didn't rob us, you didn't kill us, and you're kids. you understand what aj and i went through, growing up in this world," clementine explains, justifying her words. violet nods her head.

"yeah, i was shocked to find other kids, though living in this world, i can't help but feel like an adult," violet says, leaning against the doorway.

"i also feel like one and it's also hard to not feel like a mom either," clementine admits.

"so you didn't have him?" violet asks, crossing her arms.

"no, but i've been with him since the day he was born and was on my own with him for awhile. my friend kenny also said i was just like his mother," she says with a sad smile and violet genuinely smiles for a second. her verdant eyes are soft as she hears about clem's relationship with aj. 

"it's nice you've had someone with you this long," violet comments and then yawns once again. "i should go back to bed while i can," she says and waves. 

clementine walks back the room to see aj standing up with fear in his eyes. his hands are shaky and his gun is in his hands. 

"hey, goofball, did you have a nightmare?" clementine asks softly as he calms down. 

"no, i thought you disappeared or they took you or something," aj says and lets out a big sigh. 

"did you have any nightmares?" clementine checks, sitting next to him and ruffling his hair. 

"i don't think so but i don't remember all my dreams," aj replies, putting his gun on the nightstand. 

"that's good; you've been getting them less and less," clementine says hopefully.

"what about you? you always have nightmares about the ranch and i remember you couldn't sleep awhile ago for a bit," aj asks, concerned for his mother who bites her lip.

"i'm better," she answers simply, which is kind of true. she hasn't been having nightmares, but she's the same mentally if she's being honest with herself. 

"if you're ever scared, don't worry, i'm here," aj assures and she chuckles, wrapping an arm around him.

"i need to be the strong one to protect you, buddy," she replies and kisses his forehead. "thanks, goofball."

"for what?"

"for being with me all these years and being so tough."

"but you raised me to be like this and taught me everything," he says and then smirks. "i think i'm still pretty cool though."

"yeah, like you said, i made you cool." she pinches his side and they laugh.

"do you think we could stay here awhile? it's nice and i haven't had a bed in so long, clem," aj asks and his eyes beg her for a yes. 

"i don't know, they made it sound like they wouldn't stay here long because it wasn't safe. i'm not going to put you in danger just because there's beds," she replies and aj nods his head in understanding.

"well, if things get dangerous before we leave, i'll be ready," he says with determination in his eyes. "i'll protect you," he assures and clementine nods her head. 

"how do you feel about them?" clementine asks as aj lays back on the bed. 

"violet and tenn?" he shuts his eyes and thinks.

"tenn seems really nice and i like him, but i don't know if violet likes us." clementine nods her head in understanding for the both of them. violet seems like the quiet and distant type, and she's been through a lot, some of it possibly recent. it'd make sense for her to be cautious and distant, which would give off mixed feelings. 

"what about you?" aj asks her, his coffee eyes looking for the right answer, for anything he's missed. whenever it seems there's something wrong, clementine always knows what to do and if there is actually something wrong. 

there was once a rumor about a herd and they came across it. clementine had coated them in walker guts and blood. aj was gagging and his eyes were tearing up, but they got through it. they stuck together and got through the herd. 

aj will always look for her answers and trust her instinct. he will put in his input and always be careful, but he knows it'll be pretty much okay as long as he has clem. 

"they're nice, but they're going through a rough time. they escaped from a bad place and had seen their friends killed there. they escaped and don't know if their other friends are alive. you also saw the bodies, right?" aj nods his head. "yeah, they're not going to be happy and they're going to be emotional, but they're like us. they grew up in this mess of a world and they seem like they haven't seemed to become evil, like a lot of adults have." 

"yeah, i think they're good," aj agrees. "should we trust them though?"

"we don't have to trust them and i don't completely, but we also have only known them for a couple hours. let's wait it out and we'll see," clementine advises as there's a knock on the door.

aj grabs his gun and looks to clem. "it's tenn. can i come in?"

"lower the gun," clementine whispers. "yeah," she answers tenn louder. 

aj puts the gun down on the dresser.

tenn walks in, eyes bloodshot and bags underneath them. his shoulders are hunched and he doesn't bother putting a smile on his face. his eyes are gentle but incredibly dark and emotional.

"is there something you need?" clementine asks gently.

"no, i was just checking up on you guys," he answers and tries to put on a smile.

"we're good. thanks for showing us this place. the beds were nice, right, aj?"

"yeah, thank you," aj says with a grateful smile.

"no problem, we couldn't just leave you guys out there. we're used to bigger groups and everything. i think we'll like the company," he says and rubs the back of his neck.

"i'm here for you guys if you need anything. losing is people can be really, really hard. especially burying the bodies," clementine says and his coffee eyes tear up. 

he holds his breath, clenches his jaw, and tries not to cry. he cried all last night, leaving him with sore and puffy eyes. his throat hurts and even though he got a decent amount of sleep, he feels so incredibly tired. 

"thank you," he says weakly and shakes his head. "sorry for crying again."

"don't apologize," clementine says sadly, nodding her head in understanding. "want me to help you guys bury them?"

"it's a lot to ask, but if you could, that'd be great. we would appreciate it," tenn says and wipes his eyes.

he stands in silence for a moment, shutting his eyes and breathing. he tells himself not to cry and then lets out a big sigh. he becomes less tense as he tries to let out all this tightness, all this pain, all this sadness. he breathes in and out, trying to keep himself grounded and calm down. 

"before that, we should go hunting and get some food. i'm a little shaky and i'm sure aj is hungry," he says and clem nods her head.

"there should be some traps still out, but i don't know. i do know there's some bows and arrows and stuff. maybe we could practice before going out for a bit. i know violet knows how to use one, but i don't know if she'll want to get up and do anything today."

"is she still sleeping?" clem asks and tenn nods his head.

"yeah, i didn't wake her up. i don't want to, she hasn't slept good in awhile," tenn tells clem. there's more to say but he keeps quiet.

"yeah, let her sleep." she turns to aj, going back to the topic of hunting. "do you wanna go hunting, aj?" clem asks.

"sure," he replies with a shrug and she's grateful he's a chill kid, or at least used to this lifestyle. 

"we should look and see if the bow and arrows are still here, and then we could practice. then, we'll see if violet's awake and if we're leaving, we'll have to wake up her up," tenn tells them the plan. 

"sounds good," clem agrees.

they look through a messy room and are lucky to find some bows and arrows. there's just two with a broken one next to them. they find the arrows on the floor and tenn leads them outside. 

the sun shines and there's a breeze, but it's not super cold. it's a little chilly, but the weather is nice and refreshing. the yard is how they found it, tables knocked over, bowls broken and glass on the ground. empty guns are also found and there's a broken flashlight nearby. there's a little spot for archery, so they start practicing.

tenn has decent aim and so does clem, meaning if they want to hunting, there needs to be improvement. they practice for awhile as aj stays off the to the side, studying the mess. 

"can i walk around?" he asks clem and she stops, raising an eyebrow.

"in the school?" she asks and he nods his head. "alright, just be careful and if anything goes bad, call for us and violet. you got your gun?"

"yeah, and okay," he agrees and walks inside. 

"how's it been raising him?" tenn asks as clementine shoots. 

"not easy, but i wouldn't give any of those memories up. i love him," she informs tenn and he smiles.

"so he was born in this, right?" tenn asks, fidgeting with his bow. his eyes look as if they're a little far away as he studies the details of his bow. 

he remembers his friends shooting these bows and watching them throughout the years. he yearns to see them again, to hunt alongside them, to tell them how grateful he is to have met them.

he's then reminded of where he is and who he's with, that clementine is talking. 

"—he'll never get the childhood we got and it's such a shame," clementine finishes and tenn nods his head.

they shoot for an hour and they both feel kind of frustrated, feeling as if they're not that good. they're decent, but not amazing. hunting would not be easy, but at this point, they're desperate for food. their stomaches ache and it's a familiar feeling; it's not a pleasant one, but they've felt it so many times and so many memories are tied to this feeling.

clementine is reminded of the motor inn, being hungry, and nervous. she didn't know what could happen to her or where her hat was. she drew and talked to ben and duck. she would play soccer, kicking it against surfaces for it to bounce off to be kicked once again. she remembers the arguments over the food and the arguments over supplies, and who had control of the group. she always wanted lee to be leader, trusting him the most.

she's snapped back to the current, her heart aching along with her stomach. the two walk back inside, looking for a break and for violet and aj. 

"aj!" clementine calls and then hears his voice in the distance. 

"i think he's in the music room," tenn says and leads her to it.

she finds aj studying the piano curiously, his head tilted slightly and he keeps his distance slightly. clementine's mouth drops open after not seeing one in a long time. she walks over to it, pressing a key and smiles to herself. it's untuned but it's still pleasant, reminding her of the past. 

"what is it?" aj asks and tenn feels guilty, being reminded once again that this kid is not the same. an innocent childhood in this world, it just can't happen.

"a piano," clementine and tenn say in unison.

"what's it do?" aj asks as clem pushes random keys. "it's kinda loud."

"it plays music. i don't know any song, but if someone did, that'd be great. you would probably like it," she replies. "do you know anything?" tenn shakes his head. 

"so it's nice? i thought loud was bad."

"not always," clementine replies and steps away from the piano.

the door opened again, revealing a tired looking violet. she greets them with a small wave and tenn walks over to her.

clementine leaves them alone to talk. she wouldn't understand the situation entirely and it's really none of her business. 

"how do you play this and make it sound nice?" aj asks, looking up at her curiously.

"well, i don't know how to myself, but you learn how to read notes which match up to the keys, and then songs are written using those notes. you then read the notes and play them. the songs should and usually sound nice," clementine tries to explain, though she never played and can't remember much information. 

"when are leaving for hunting?" violet says loudly before making eye contact with clem. she then avoids clem's eyes awkwardly. 

"is now good? i'm hungry," clementine says, resting her hand on her stomach. 

"me too," aj agrees.

"fine by me," violet agrees with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group continues to get closer and a friend arrives.

the bite aches today, reminding clementine of death. reminding her of those she's lost and what she could lose. her eyes dart to aj, who talks to tenn. his eyes are bright and he excitedly moves around. 

violet remains quiet at clementine's side. she seems calm and almost emotionless. the broken girl that she calmed down the other day seems to have disappeared, but she knows that part of violet is hidden. in a world like this, a person can't wallow in the pain, a person must learn to become strong from it or at least able to handle it. 

clementine decides she should make conversation. they'll be with other for a bit, she assumes so they should speak more. plus, it's nice having a girl her age. she's never had that except back when she was eight. when things were normal. before the world went to shit and so did the people. most people. 

"how are you?" clem asks and violet blinks, looking confused. there also may have been a hint of being surprised when she raises her eyebrows. 

"me? um, yeah, as good as i can be in this world," she responds and lets out a sigh. "what about you?"

"i'm okay. it's nice meeting people our age. aj and i never really had that," clem replies, smiling to herself and then looking to aj. 

that big smile. he looked so innocent and so childlike. this felt so normal. things should be like this. she takes a minute to appreciate her surroundings. the sun shining down on them, keeping them warm and this world bright. the tall, green trees, the calming and quiet sound of the leaves rustling. the fresh smell of the woods is incredibly calming and grounding. the birds chirping remind her that there is life, not just people, not just the dead walking. 

"that's really all i've known," violet replies and clem shrugs. "did you ever have anyone your age?"

"this kid named duck in the beginning," clem begins and violet tilts her head confusedly at the strange name. she chuckles and clem nods her head, smiling. "he got bit after a few months and the guy who took care of me ended up shooting him for the kid's dad, who was taking it hard, obviously."

clem continues: "then, after that i was like thirteen or fourteen and i met this kid who was my age. he was too overconfident and really didn't know what he was doing, but it was nice. it was new to have someone my age again. and then you guys."

violet nods her head, trying to picture these kids without any description of them. 

"how old are you?" violet tries to continue conversation.

"i think i'm sixteen or seventeen, but i honestly don't know," clementine replies, looking around and trying to add up all these days, all these months, the seasons,  the deaths, the sleepless nights. there's so much to count, so much pain and so many memories. good and bad. 

"nice, i'm around eighteen, maybe nineteen." violet's posture was a bit more confident, more comfortable. her back was arched less, but her posture still was pretty bad.

"it feels like it's been forever since i've walked in the woods with people my age," clementine says and violet giggles, her eyes closing.

"it's weird. normal things are rare these days," violet says and then they all stop.

"there's a rabbit," tenn whispers and points to it.

"it's not much, but it's something," the blonde replies and the desperation is now clear. 

clem's once forgotten hunger is now realized once again. she licks her chapped lips and readies herself to help with this hunt. she wants food, needs food for aj. he's a growing boy and she needs to be able to take care of him, raise him right, protect him. she grips the dagger in her hands tightly, as if that would work against a fast, little rabbit. 

she wasn't confident in her skills with the bow and arrow, so it would be violet's job to do this. the girl takes a moment, breathing and aiming before shooting and getting it. they all cheer quietly, not wanting to stir up animals and make the forest aware of their presence. 

violet picks it up and clem's stomach growls, making them all laugh. violet lets her hand drop to her side and sighs.

"this won't be enough. we need more," violet states the obvious, losing the smile and tenn looks to clem and then back to violet.

"it's a start. we've been out here for around twenty minutes. this isn't bad," tenn tries to cheer up the girl who nods her head quietly. 

"sorry, i'm just so hungry and i'm not in a good mood," violet whispers and huffs. 

"it's okay," clementine assures softly and lifts her arm but hesitates to touch violet. she does understand where she's coming from, feeling the same with her parents, lee, with the loss of christa, luke, kenny, and so much more. "you lost your friends. i went through something similar awhile ago and it was tough. i was on my own for the first time, but like you, i found people. aj's mother was one of them, she didn't like me at the time, but the group accepted me. i did what i had to and i miss them."

"thanks for being understanding," violet whispers and shakes her head. "sorry i'm so weak."

"vi, we're all hurting and we're all scared in this world. you can't be so negative. you won't be able to go on," tenn says and clenches his fists. 

aj remains off to the side, studying everyone's body language, their expressions. he tries to get used to all this new drama. these new people are interesting, so different. he then wonders what those people they lost were like. the other people tenn told him were their age. he wonders if they'll come back, if he can make more friends. him and clem. maybe they could have a home.

while is lost in thought, they begin walking with tenn and vi being a pair, talking back and forth. clem breaks aj's trance and they follow closely behind. 

"you alright, goofball?" clem asks, her mocha eyes gentle and a small smile on her lips. her arm rests on his back. 

"yeah, i'm just wondering what their friends were like," he replies honestly and then looks to clem's other arm. where the bite sits, the thing that he swore about when clem wasn't listening. the thing that made him break down sobbing the day he found it.

"i'm fine," clem assures, noticing his eyes watching her arm, following it like how a lion hunts down its prey. 

"does your arm hurt? i know sometimes it hurts a lot," aj worries and his calm composure is broken, like a glass that fell off a table. his eyebrows are furrowed and clementine feels guilt once again.

her stomach aches, the hunger and the guilt giving her more pain than this bite ever could. how could she let herself get bit? thank god it wasn't aj though, she's always thought right after this thought. she wouldn't forgive herself if aj was in her shoes. he might not have made it this many weeks with a bite. 

"it's fine. the usual," she replies with the steadiest voice she can muster. 

"you okay?" tenn asks, turning back along with violet who quickly glances at the pair.

"yeah, i fell on my arm and it kind of hurts but it's not broken or anything. it happened a couple days ago," clementine quickly explains and aj nods his head, remembering his mother's words.

she had made him promise to not tell anyone about the bite. she might got shot on sight and possibly aj too. she wouldn't let either of them take the risk. 

"i don't know anything medical but i learned how to bandage and stuff from my friend, ruby. i think we even still have supplies back at the school," violet offers and tenn nods his head.

"i've already looked at it and everything awhile ago. don't worry about me," she assures and smiles. "thank you though."

clem realizes one of the consequences of being with a group would be getting caught with a bite. either one of these kids could end her life. she doesn't blame them and knows it wouldn't be in cold blood. they don't seem like the type at all. they were both so broken though they pushed through, just like clem and aj. they didn't resort to things like carver, being cruel, being controlling. she witnessed so much worse than this. if she did get caught, she would get through this with aj. 

***

after eating dinner, they all sit together around the fire, warming up. the sun is setting behind them, changing the colors of everything as the world begins to darken. they talked about random things but they tried to stay positive. violet was on the quieter side, studying clem and quickly looking away. she studied aj too and clem couldn't put her finger down on whatever violet was thinking. she continued holding conversation with tenn and aj though. 

"disco broccoli was a great tv show, kiddo. i wish you could've seen it," clementine says sadly as his eyes light up at the mention of his favorite toy's name. 

clementine aches for childhood and to give aj a good one. she wants to cry seeing his eyes light up and how he tells them he also wishes he could have seen the show. she holds back these tears though. 

"i watched it all the time with my sisters." tenn laughs, his eyes crinkling at the sides. 

at the mention of his sisters, violet pulls her legs up tighter to her chest and shuts her eyes. tenn looks over and then quickly looks away. it's suddenly silent and aj squints confusedly. 

"why are you guys sad?" aj asks, missing the conversation about disco broccoli. 

"there's only one sister left and she's with them. the uh, raiders," tenn replies and violet then opens her eyes.

"yeah, minnie and i were um...close—i don't know what to think. i cant even see that girl as her, but it is," violet finally speaks once again and clem notices violet's nails sink into her other hand's skin. she doesn't flinch like a child getting a shot, she keeps them there for a bit, making clem's heart ache. 

she never had siblings or someone close like that to lose as a kid, but she understands when she compares with the loss of her parents, lee, christa, and possibly aj. she suddenly feels cold and the fire won't help this. 

"i'm sorry," is all clem can say but it's genuine and gentle. they nod their heads and look to each other. 

"do you think any others will escape?" clem asks and the two look horrified.

"i honestly don't know. it was hard enough to escape, but after seeing my friends get bit and my friend's fingers cut off, i knew i had to. we had to start somewhere. i knew by escaping that maybe i could do something outside, so i was set on doing so," violet replies and then shuts her eyes. "i hope no one else is hurt because of us."

"me too," tenn says sadly and then mutters, "the monsters are better than the people these days."

"did any of your friends not get kidnapped?" clem asks, sitting criss-cross now.

"yeah, my friend louis and my other friend ruby got away that night, but we don't know where they are," violet says and tenn then forces a smile.

"i think they're alive. i think we'll find them and maybe we'll get everyone else back. we'll get minnie, aasim, omar, willy, everyone," tenn says and clem wants to offer to help, but knows this isn't her fight. she doesn't want to put aj in danger, but maybe this is a possibility. attacking this group could take away the chances of it kidnapping her and aj. 

"sorry for things getting so dark. i think i'm going to go to bed," violet announces and stands up. she gives them all a small, forced smile and walks away.

"good night," everyone says in unison and then there's silence.

it's not an awkward silence. the air is light, emotions aren't heavy and everything is just calm. the fire crackles as it slowly fades along with the wood. 

"how are you holding up?" clem asks as aj leans into her side, his breathing slowing.

his eyelids seem heavier, but he keeps his eyes open. it's nice seeing him calm. it's always better than him getting overtaken with anger or fear of losing her and what the future holds for the pair.

"i'm okay. i know we'll get them back," tenn assures with a shy smile. "every one of them, including my sisters."

"if you guys are smart and set on it, i bet you can do it," clementine shares her opinion while she rubs aj's back.

there's a rustling nearby which makes aj jump up and clem begin to stand. there's a growl and clem's heart sinks. she suddenly feels so much younger, six years younger. her heart pounds up against her chest, like someone slamming on a door, wanting to escape. she grabs aj's hand and backs away as aj squints into the distance.

"clem?" aj whispers and she then snaps out of it.

"yeah?" her voice is shaky as the thing reveals itself.

it's a decent sized dog, this dog makes tenn gasp and chuckle immediately.

"come here, girl. it's okay, i'm here," he calls to her gently and sticks his arm out, walking slowly to her. "they're nice, it's okay," he purrs to her and she suddenly seems happy and gentile. she is now nothing like the beast that lurked in the shadows, but she still is in clem's eyes.

"i'm okay," the black-haired girl assures the worried child who grips her arm tight, making sure she's aware of him. 

"you okay? are you afraid of dogs?" tenn asks as he continues to pet the cheerful dog.

"yeah, one attacked me a couple years ago and i haven't seen one since," clem explains and lets out a huge breath. "i think we should be going to bed now."

"oh, okay. rosie's fine though, clem. violet and i will get you guys introduced to each other tomorrow. good night," tenn says cheerfully, but there's some disappointment in his voice. 

"good night," the two say in unison and once they get inside, clem is calm once again. she drops aj's hand and whispers an apology.

"a dog attacked you?" aj asks as clem shuts the room's door.

"yeah, i told you awhile ago. you must have forgot. it was before you were born. i met your parents' group right after," she replies with a sad smile as aj walks over to his bed.

"oh, yeah. and it gave you the scar on your arm." the small boy points to her arm with his pointer finger. she nods her head, though he can't really see that in the darkness. 

"yeah," she responds and shivers at the feeling of the dog's sharp teeth sinking into her arm, puncturing her skin, ripping her apart. her heart still aches at the memory of putting the dog down. the dog was a survivor, just like her, just like the kids around her. 

"are all dogs bad?" the boy lays down, curious of the new creature. 

"no, just like people, they're survivors, so they may do some harsh things. so i don't trust them, like how i am with people," she justifies before letting out a yawn. 

"do you think tenn and violet will get the rest of their group back?" aj wonders and clementine ponders this thought once again.

she hopes so, but she doubts it. nothing ever seems to go perfectly. so many things went wrong in her life and theirs, it'd be likely for that to be added to the list. at this thought, she's also reminded of christa and her heart aches once again. she hopes christa made it. so many people from her past are dead. lee, carley, doug, duck, kenny, lilly, katjaa, omid, luke, aj's parents, so many dead.

"i hope so, but i don't know. we don't know what the other group is like and what they do to keep people there. it's clear they want people there, they kidnapped kids for their purposes," clementine rambles on for a minute before yawning once again. "let's hope for the best. night, aj."

"night."


	4. Chapter 4

clem recalls a phrase she heard awhile ago, or maybe she made it up herself. she can't remember anymore, it was that long ago. or maybe it wasn't, but so much has happened since then. those details faded like writing on paper over several years. those details are replaced with others: aj's smile, aj's small hands clasped around his gun, that face he makes when he's curious, that face he makes when he's deep in thought. 

she relates this quote to the situation in front of her, or the thing in front of her, more like the dog in front of her. this dog, she's living and can think. if she wants, she can switch what she wants to do with a snap of a finger. she can go from a cheerful, panting puppy to a ferocious beast with a big bite. she's not like the walkers. there's no proof they don't think, but it's clear they're not that smart. their thoughts aren't complicated and their only purpose is to attack. attack and eat. attack and eat. again and again and again. kill one after another. take another life, turn someone, cause pain, cause fear. if the nonliving can do that, imagine what the living could do. though clem doesn't need to, after seeing carver and his actions, after seeing kenny crumble. 

she's broken out of her thoughts by violet who takes her hand gently. green eyes look to her for permission and clem nods her head, calming down slightly with the support of those around her. violet whispers sweet assurances in her ear and aj offers his support silently. he stands off to the side with his arms crossed and his posture perfectly straight. he doesn't look too afraid but clem knows he's nervous for her. he's never met a dog before. they're unpredictable to him, they're kind of mystical. rosie responds to her name and seems to communicate in a way. 

"just let her sniff your hand and she'll get used to you," violet instructs and clem nods her head, clenching her other fist. she hates this fear. 

years ago, she'd be fine petting a dog. she'd be wary of the animal, but it would be a great site. she would smile instead of shivering slightly. 

tenn stands behind rosie, giving clem a thumbs up and a huge smile. rosie sniffs clem and to her surprise, she doesn't flinch. rosie licks her hand and clem lets out a tiny giggle, smiling slightly. violet keeps hold of her hand until clem pulls away slightly. violet smiles at clem and clem smiles wider.

"thank you," she says and violet bites her lip, nodding her head.

"no problem," the loner girl replies and looks to tenn.

"how about you, aj?" he turns to aj who nods his head excitedly, his hands up to his chest, fingertips touching.

he looks slightly nervous but excited. clem loves that look. it reminds him that he is a kid, that he can have some of a childhood. there's still positivity—light in the darkness. 

"when are leaving the school?" clem asks and violet's smile falls along with her shoulders, making her posture worse.

the blonde crosses her arms and looks up to the sky, as if it held the answers. clem suddenly regretted asking this question. 

"sorry, neverm—"

"no, don't apologize. it's just that i've been here throughout this whole thing and i figured if i was leaving, i'd have my friends. or more of them, more than just tenn and rosie," violet says quietly, as if admitting her feelings is some sin.

"my answer is i don't know. probably later once we gather the supplies and everything. i think we could stay here, but what if those people come back for supplies or they find out about us somehow? like minnie tells them that there were more kids when she left or something—no, minnie wouldn't betray us," she ponders aloud and quickly apologizes, shrugging her shoulders.

clem notices the tiredness and can relate to it. many days, she's felt so tired and so useless. she's questioned her influence on aj, how good of a guardian she is. she's always been afraid of the places she's stayed in. she's felt terror at the thought of losing aj somewhere. it feels wrong to stay in one place too long. that means she'll lose something. she'll make a friend for that friend to die. 

"i get it. i plan to stick by you guys, if you guys want. you know these forests better and know those people better than i do." violet forces a small smile, tapping her foot against the ground nervously. she hangs her head low and avoids eye contact with the other teen.

"sure, if you guys want. i don't think either of us would mind you guys sticking by us. we're used to a larger group anyway," she admits and then shoves her hands in her pockets. 

"thanks." clem can't help but hope this will last. she can't help but want to stay, give aj friends and possibly a bit of a childhood in this hell. 

"i'm going to go uh, pack my bag." violet walks away, looking skittish, like clementine when she first saw rosie.

***

loss. 

the word haunts her. she's afraid to lose. to be alone. to be abandoned. she's afraid of change. she's afraid of this world and what it brings.

violet falls to the floor, her back against the dusty wall. she shuts her eyes, shutting the world away. she invites her thoughts to take over.

she's afraid to get close to clementine and aj, but she wants to. she wants tenn to have more friends. she wants people by her side. she wants people to stay with her for once. 

but all people leave eventually. she will lose tenn eventually. she will lose clem and aj eventually. she could lose her friends. she's already lost some. what if they're all dead? the group wanted soldiers. louis wasn't that. 

violet opens her eyes, feeling so overwhelmed. the world around her seems to crumble and her thoughts rave through her mind. it's too much. her mind feels so full and so weird. she can't take this. 

she decides she'll just pack and not risk losing what she currently has. tenn, rosie, clementine, aj. friends. not a lot of friends, but some. she's not alone. they haven't abandoned her yet. she's not alone. 

she focuses on her breathing, on the room around her and her thoughts seem to dwindle, a fire with no wood to burn. this fire, this storm, this attack on her head is now over but the thoughts still linger. 

the next time she sees clem, she notices the blood stains on her hat. her mind is brought back to loss. she studies the two for a second as they pass and hopes they last. she also wonders if all those from their past are also dead. 

***

"goodbye," violet mutters under her breath as rosie walks out, following them.

the two study the school for one last minute as the other pair stands off to the side. 

"we'll see the school again someday. or we'll find another that's just as good with less bad memories," tenn proclaims and the blonde just nods her head.

she hopes so, but she genuinely doesn't know. she wonders how tenn always is so positive. maybe it's just the artist in him, seeing the positive and the beauty in the world. 

"ready to go?" clem asks and violet hums.

aj jogs to tenn's side, asking him about art and what an artist is. clem tried to explain earlier but he wanted tenn to explain. the two talk like children would years ago and it's refreshing. 

"it's nice seeing aj have someone to talk to besides me. someone his age," clementine begins as violet runs her fingers through her hair. 

"yeah, it must be," the blonde agrees and drops her hand to her side. 

"it's nice to talk to you to," clem admits and the blonde tries to cover a smile with her hand.

"it's nice having you around," violet agrees, muffled but audible. those green eyes look brighter in the sunlight and even better when accompanied with a shy smile. "so you've never had a girl your age around this whole time?"

"well, right before aj was born, there was this girl named sarah. she was a bit older and we had nothing in common. she was very weak and scared. she wasn't made for this, but i don't think anyone really was. her dad was a nice man, but he didn't raise her right. i think it's his fault for coddling her that she couldn't make it," clem explains, moving her hands around as the girl's face flashes through her mind. 

"damn, that must've sucked."

"i guess, yeah. the worse part was seeing her die. i just saved her and then she just died, but i doubt she would've made it past that anyway."

the two are silent for a moment, not sure what to add. it becomes less sunny, clouds seeming to appear out of nowhere, bringing darkness. 

"how many people did you start off with, if you don't mind me asking?" clem questions, tilting her head slightly to look at violet, who stares at her boots.

"i honestly don't know anymore. around twenty to forty, i think," she guesses and shrugs. "how big was your first group?"

"it wasn't too big. i didn't have a consistent group in the beginning. it was just me and this guy lee, and then we went to a farm. we met more people and then there were a bunch of walkers which killed the farmer's son. we were kicked out and then we were with this guy, kenny and his wife and kid. those were the people that seemed to last the longest," the dark-haired girl struggles to explain her situation. 

she lost so much so fast, or so it seemed so. it's strange that was so long ago. around eight years ago. the idea is just insane. 

"even in the beginning, you were losing and gaining a lot. we had lots of change and lost in the beginning, but it was consistent in a way after the adults disappeared," violet explains.

"did you have anyone kill another in the group?"

"this guy, marlon tried. he traded tenn's sisters and then tried to kill this girl brody who tried to tell us. she was then killed by those raiders to show us that we didn't stand a chance against them," violet describes and for some reason, there was guilt in her eyes. as if she pulled the trigger, or put her in the raider's hands. violet doesn't explain.

she licks her lips and decides to ask the same question back, making clem bite her lip. she sighs. "a bunch of times. this woman was the first and there were several after that." clem blanks on the name of the woman for a moment though she's sure she just thought of her the other day. she then decides that insane woman isn't worth the thought.

there's a low rumble and they all groan. great, a storm. rosie barks and clementine bets if the dog was a person, she would be making the same noise.

"we need to get to shelter fast," tenn says and violet takes a moment to take out the map.

"well, we're almost outside of the safe zone. i don't remember much outside of it but there's buildings like that train station we could stay in." violet's thin finger hovers over the building.

"hopefully there's no one else there," tenn adds and aj mutters in agreement. 

"i doubt it. unless the raiders are there, but i'm sure they're somewhere else. they're a big group so i doubt they'd be somewhere so small," violet responds and folds up the map.

"let's go there then," clem suggests and they all agree. 

then, there's rustling in the distance. it could be dinner or a walker looking for dinner. there's a rumble in the distance too, meaning a storm is brewing. this situation seemed to be worsening. 

"let's go," violet whispers and motions for them to follow her.

after a minute, voices can be heard and violet stops. she turns around and looks at tenn.

"do you know those voices?" clem whispers and violet nods her head.

"i was hiding in the school before escaping, so i heard everything. those are the raiders. i think they're coming to get supplies or something. but those people are in power, i'm pretty sure, so i wonder why they're coming here," violet quickly explains and clenches her fist, gripping her cleaver tightly until her fingers go white. 

"we're just coming to get supplies. if there's other kids to get or other survivors, that's a plus," a voice says as another seems to complain based on his tone. 

"i feel like we should be guarding those damn kids," the man voices his opinion, sounding like he's in a bad mood.

the group keeps walking as violet and tenn seem to get more and more uncomfortable. clem can't blame them but she's worried they'll get slowed down or be loud by accident.

"i wish we could run, but we can't be loud," violet whispers to clem, looking behind her shoulder. 

"calm down," clem suggests and goes to touch violet who shrugs away her touch.

"i can't calm down with those monsters behind me," she violently whispers back and then takes a deep breath.

there's a gunshot and they all freeze. 

"they did the same to brody," violet says, slightly louder than her last words and then covers her mouth, rubbing her middle finger back and forth on her chapped bottom lip. 

"hello?" the man's voice calls and all their stomach's drop.

clem goes closer to aj, pulling him back and walking slowly backward.

"i think i see people," clem thinks she hears the man announce. "come out!"


	5. Chapter 5

"split up," violet whispers, her voice shaky.

the two pairs split, the blonde girl and her friend running to the left while the mother and her son sprint forward. their dog also runs to the blonde and her friend, sensing the danger. she grips aj's hand as they run through the forest, passing branch after branch. stepping on stick after stick. then there's gunshots and clem knows that those people after them. she hopes violet and tenn will be okay, but a part of her wishes it was them. she can't let all those deaths be for nothing. what would lee think? what about aj's parents? rebecca and alvin? guilt sits in her stomach, mixing with her nerves. 

her chest aches as she desperately tries to remain on her feet. she feels lightheaded from all this stress and the constant dehydration that haunts her body. 

"just fucking stop!" a voice shouts and clem feels that this is for nothing, but she won't give up.

she won't stop running. for aj. for all those lost. she won't let these bastards get her. this is her plan.

until aj falls to the ground. until another gunshot sounds. clem has to stop and this destroys the plan. she forces aj up, who looks terrified and determined, but another gunshot sounds. this is over. she can't keep running like this. one of them will be shot and she can't let that happen. 

her chest quickly rises and falls. the pace seems to match the footsteps of the people coming. aj raises his gun, keeps it focused on the figures approached. clem also gets ready with her knife, but she doubts it will help. as they get closer, she notices both of their guns and realizes this is no use. still she won't give in. that's not her. that's not aj. she's survived because she hasn't given in.

"damn kids," the man chokes out as he arrives, aiming his gun on clementine.

"what the fuck do you want?" she growls out and he chokes out a laugh.

"you're not in the position to be so rude," he growls as the woman next to him has her eyes set on aj.

"drop the gun," the woman states and aj shoots her a glare. "do it."

"why should i?" aj growls back at her.

the two are silent, making eye contact. the man then walks over to clementine with a menacing grin, revealing his disgusting, discolored teeth. his multi-colored eyes reveal his bad intentions. clementine gets ready to fight, but knows this is hopeless so she tries to resist. 

"don't bother," the woman with messy, oily brown hair states emotionlessly.

the man kicks her in the stomach and she lets out a pained noise, falling to her knees. he then pushes her to the ground, resting his foot on her head, making her growl.

"fuck you," she mutters as angrily as she can.

this can't fucking be it. it can't be. aj. aj. she wants him to run so badly but she knows he can't. he fucking can't. fuck. fuck. fuck. they're at these people's mercy. these assholes. these monsters. 

"what was that?" the man asks and applies more pressure to her head, making her groan.

"clementine!" aj shouts and lowers his gun. 

"clementine?" the woman mutters and gasps. "get off her."

"what?" the man questions and the pressure lightens.

"get off her," the woman orders and suddenly the pressure is released and immediately, she feels some relief.

her mind is still racing. how can she escape this? who are these people? aj? aj. she sits up as the woman looks at her. she checks on aj from her peripheral and he's okay. he just looks terrified and furious. clementine breathes heavily as the woman speaks.

"you've grown up. i'm surprised you've made it, but if those kids could make it, it's not that shocking," she says and clementine squints at her confusedly.

"who are you?" clementine questions, glaring into the dirt brown eyes seeming to look through her.

"i'm lilly. you met me awhile ago, back when this started. i wouldn't be shocked if you didn't remember me, clementine," she introduces herself and holds out her hand.

"i remember you," clementine says and takes her hand, deciding to try to be as nice as she can. she then gives up this act, remembering what a crazy bitch she was. "you shot carley," clem growls, her amber eyes holding an aggressive fire.

lilly ignores this comment but there was a slight reaction just seconds before. she raised her eyebrows. 

"lee's not with you," lilly points out and her eyes then move to aj. "so, i should assume he's dead?"

clem's hardened eyes suddenly become softer and she just gives in. that horrible day. losing lee and her parents. it will always haunt her.

"yeah," clem answers quietly and then just stares emotionlessly at the woman in front of her.

"a shame, but it's his fault. he was too hopeful, too nice to other people. that's why he took in you. i bet part of his death was caused by you, trying to protect you. something along those lines," she assumes and clementine can't help but clench her fists, diffing her nails into her palm.

"i can't believe he let me stay after i shot that girl, carley. it was a dumb decision. as i said, he was too good of a person," she continues and clem wants to slap her. 

he was a good person and one could argue that's what got him killed, and clem did agree. but good people make life pleasant, they make this world more lively, worth living in. people like lilly, insane, seemingly inhuman, do just the opposite. a gross, murderous woman likes her is worse than the dead walking. 

there's a gunshot from the man's gun, killing a walker nearby.

"and you seem to have followed in his footsteps. you'll die, clementine. all alone out here with a child, you won't make it long. you'll make mistakes, trust the wrong people. you'll die protecting him or you'll fail, and he'll die," she states confidently and clementine's stomach turns at the words. it's truly disgusting how lilly seems to get the slightest bit of satisfaction by saying this.

"if i die protecting him, it'll be worth it."

"don't think like that. all those people that died for you didn't die so you could throw you life away stupidly for a child. i think you could live if you join my group," lilly suggests and looks to the man. "abel, don't you think a kid surviving out on her own like this would be better off?" 

"of course," he agrees and looks to the small child. "this one could also make a good soldier. that look, the way he points his gun, i think he would fight well."

"why don't you join us, clementine? he'll be much better off," she suggests and holds out her hand. she smirks and clem knows she has no choice. 

they won't take no for answer. they have guns and they only have one. clem looks to her knife on the ground and lilly chuckles. she kicks the knife away. 

"well?" lilly looks to the silent girl, ready for her 'yes'.

she sees vi behind a tree in the distance, with the bow and arrow. clem nods her head, looking to violet and then turns to lilly.

"is that a ye-ahh!" lilly screams in pain and aj lifts his gun to shoot abel.

"run!" clem runs, leaving her knife and an angry lilly trailing.

within a minute there's a bunch of walkers nearby. they must be from the gunshots from earlier, clementine suspects.

all other thoughts leave her head. she momentarily forgets the introverted, blonde girl and the imaginative, dark-haired boy. she focuses on her son, the brave, young boy at her side. a light drizzle starts and now she realizes, the world is much darker. if they keep at a distance, lilly could lose sight of them. 

"clementine!" the woman's furious voice echoes through the woods, the noise bouncing off the trees and then hitting clem's ears. clementine holds back a shiver and keeps running.

her mind is racing. aj. dodge. lilly. branch. she needs to get away. she pushes past a walker and then has aj turn.

"give me your knife," she pants and holds out her hand.

he nods his head and grabs the smaller one for himself. the cold metal is placed in her hands and suddenly, she's a bit more grounded. she feels safer and stronger. 

a walker comes up, growling and moaning. as always, the eyes are empty and the arms seems to flail around randomly. this thing is dead, thoughtless. unlike the woman hunting her. in this situation, she's not the prey. she's the hunter. 

the cool, grimy knife is stuck into the walker's eye, making it growl louder until it quiets. some of the murky, rust-colored blood spills out. she pulls her knife out as some stomach-turning sounds make their way to her ears. she's used to the sound of a knife in a waller's head and the sound when the knife is taken out. her stomach no longer turns and she just feels tired. this is a chore. 

there's swearing in the distance but the screams and protests seem to fade away in the distance. clem can't help but let that curve of her lips happen. they could make it. the connection that clementine that had could be severed, a walker's head ripped of its neck. 

the water droplets mix with the murky blood on her knife as she continues killing, pushing through. her movements are slowing and she's still panting, but she gets through it. her eyes dart to the side, watching aj take care of their enemies. he has that look on his face. his eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes seem only notice the things looking at him as if he were food. 

then, a disgusting smelling, cold, wrinkled hand reaches out and grabs her. her heart stops and she's about to let out a scream when the thing pulls her close. she's back to chest with the thing, making her quiver slightly. she resists, trying to pull but somehow, it's so strong. this is the end. her eyes look to aj and she wants to focus on him rather than the situation. 

"stop," the thing mutters and she wants to scream even more. there's a guy's voice. "i'm here to help you."

he lets go and she immediately moves away, studying him. it looks like a person is hidden underneath a walker's skin. brown eyes stare into hers.

"alright," she agrees warily as they walk over to get aj.

"distract them and you can get through," he instructs and she nods her head.

he follows behind from a distance, throwing a rock in another direction, making the walker's move. a gunshot in the distance also works in their favor. 

"you okay?" clementine says, searching his body for bites and injuries with her free hand.

her hand then rests, cupping his cheek and she smiles. the world seems to come together and she can think now. her heart is still pounding but it slows slightly. 

"no bites," he tells her and she nods her head, grateful. 

"follow me," the boy instructs and motions for them to do so.

***

the blonde is leaned up against a tree, feeling lightheaded and incredibly fatigued. her chest aches and she feels like no matter how much she breathes, it's not helping. she's losing more people again the raiders. she isn't that attached to clementine but she does admire the girl. she's tougher than violet, for sure, surviving out in this world from group to group, with a young boy too. and he was tough too. she also couldn't help but admire the girl in other ways, such as her pleasant, slim figure. her face was pretty attractive too, under all the blood and the toughness that hides her smile, her laughs. 

violet quickly rids herself of these thoughts, minnie coming back into her thoughts. she's like a cough that just keeps coming back. again and again. she thought she lost her but maybe she didn't. 

violet then falls the ground next to tenn, who rests his head on the tree. his eye are shut and he looks calm, as if he's sleeping. his furrowed eyebrows give him away and the fidgeting of his fingers. rosie runs up to the two and stops. she looks concerned as she studies the two. 

he opens his eyes as if he knows violet and rosie are studying him. he looks up to violet with glossy, pinecone-colored eyes. he forces his chapped lips into a smile, but there's pain in his featured. his eyebrows are still slightly furrowed and his eyes wrinkle slightly. violet noticed the dark rings around his eyes and this demolishes her heart. he's always so hopeful, so kind. it's like someone is stabbing her, like a walker just sunk its teeth into her. she has to look away. 

"are you okay?" she asks, concern clear. this isn't some greeting, this is genuine. he shouldn't just answer 'good', it's not true.

he pauses, his lip trembling and he shakes his head. violet sees the movement and their eyes meet again. broken clover-colored eyes meet broken pinecone-colored eyes. he shakes his head again and his breathing picks up. he's trying not to cry. they're both so frustrated with their situation. all their friends leaving them. being taken from them, more like.

violet is so used to it, has seen it so many times. she's so tired of it. she hates how the ache of her heart is the same every time. she's used to it, but she's not numb to it. she wishes she was, but she's grateful for it too. emotions make her different from those monsters walking around, from the people like lilly that steal children. 

"do you think they're alive?" tenn asks shakily, petting the panting rosie and violet is still. 

are they? can they? they could be, but this world is cruel. it's very easy to lose someone, to take someone from them. violet just shrugs and hates how even though she barely knows these kids, it still hurts. 

"vi?" he calls to her, trying to save her from all her thoughts. 

"i hope so," she whispers and shuts her eyes, as if to escape this world, this reality for a second.

she takes a deep breath and stands up. life must continue on. she's got to keep this boy alive and herself. 

"let's just find somewhere to stay," she says and feels the cold rain trickle down on her skin. 

tenn nods his head, silently, as usual for the shy boy. he's already back to quiet self with the small boy gone, violet notices but she doesn't comment on it.

***

clementine despises stress. it keeps her focus away from aj and makes the pain from her bite worse. she holds her arm and aj watches her closely, knowing that she's experiencing pain. he pouts as he leans into her side.

"how bad is the pain?" he asks, those big, innocent eyes staring into hers.

"a little worse than usual. don't worry," she assures gently, forcing a smile. "thank you," clementine repeats and james nods his head.

"i didn't like sending them off to be massacred, but i wouldn't let any more kids be taken by the raiders," he states.

they currently sit in a small shack full of supplies meant for agriculture. there's mulch, rakes and whatnot. clementine's arm aches similarly to how it did many years ago, right before aj's birth. and the other time when she was branded to show her loyalty to 'the new frontier'. 

there was another bite on her arm, aching even worse, bleeding much worse. the group thought it was a walker bite, but it wasn't. she had to steal, had to survive. 

she's then brought back to reality with james offering the pair an apple. she takes it and nods her head. she can't thank james enough for his kindness. he just nods his head and gives her a genuine, closed-mouth smile. the musty and death filled him room suddenly changes when her and aj take the bite of the apple. the  taste is sweet and so utterly pleasant. the smell is refreshing too. she hasn't had apples in so long. she can't even remember if aj has ever had one before.

"so you walk with them?" clementine asks after swelling a bite. 

"yes," he responds shyly.

"just like your old group did. i've never met a group or anyone like that. i've walked with them, but covered in their guts. you don't kill them."

"no, i don't. i haven't killed one in awhile. i only do it when i have to, and i avoid getting them killed."

"thank you again, for helping us and sending them in," clementine repeats and he just nods his head. 

"why don't you kill the monsters?" aj asks, after finishing up the apple. he holds the stem in his hands before placing it a couple inches away. 

"i don't believe they're monsters. they were once people," he states simply, looking uncomfortable and losing his smile. it wasn't much of a smile, but he still loses whatever sense of happiness he's had.

"i guess i can understand that," clementine says, trying to be as polite to him as possible. he saved their lives and she can kind of understand where he's coming from. it's a nice thought, but it may not be the truth. 

"is your arm okay?" james asks, pushing his wet locks from his eye. a few strands still pester him but it's better than before. 

clementine pauses and holds it. she sighs and pulls up her sleeve, revealing the bite. james gulps and studies it. everyone seems to hold their breath as they look at it. james and clementine then make eye contact and he looks so perplexed at the sight. 

"it's healed? not completely, but still," he points out and shakes his head, his mouth open in shock. he looks to her for answers. "what?"

"i got it around two weeks ago, i think. i don't know anything about time anymore. i was worried for the first day and didn't sleep by aj. i had him wait and i didn't want to turn, but i said, since it would be tough, he could wait until after. so he did and i never turned," she explains and touches the mark lightly, it pulsing at the touch. 

"maybe james is right. there is something inside walkers. what if you are one?" aj asks hopefully and she sighs.

"i never turned," she states and aj shakes his head.

he turns to james. "do you think she'll turn?" he asks, desperate for a positive answer.

"i uh, don't know," james replies and looks for clem for help.

she just shushes aj as he looks up at her with disappointment clouding his features. she kisses his forehead and pulls up her sleeve. he leans back into her side silently. 

"it's okay, i'm okay."

the room is silent as the sun peaks in through the windows. the rain hitting the roof outside is much quieter than several minutes ago. the sun is peaking out of the clouds, revealing some colors in the sky. the day is about to end.

she hopes that violet and tenn found shelter. 

"did the other kids we were with make it out safe?" clementine hopes to find out. 

aj moves slightly at this question.

"they were running and alive. i focused on you guys more, so i don't know. sorry," he apologizes and purses his lips.

"at least there's a chance," she says and states at the ground. "did aj kill the man from before or do you not know?" 

"i don't know, but i hope aj didn't kill anyone. he's so small and that's a lot on one's shoulders," james answers quieter than usual, which made pretty hard to hear. 

she wonders if he's ever killed a person. with how he treats walkers, she genuinely can't tell. she doubts it, but most have killed for the sake of survival. it would be incredibly hard to find anyone who didn't kill, at least for self defense. 

"it is." clementine recalls the first time she killed someone. 

she can't remember the man's face or his voice, but he was evil. he tricked her and made her believe that he had her parents. while clementine blames herself for lee's death, it was that man's fault. she sobbed after shooting him, but it was deserved. she doesn't feel as bad about it anymore. the thought of him makes her furious. 

aj yawns and shuts his eyes, not adding the conversation. he's clearly upset. this day was a train wreck. 

"we should go to sleep. i can help you look for your people," he offers and clem shakes her head.

"thank you for everything, james. you don't have to do that if you don't want to," she says gently, trying to be quiet so the light sleeper could rest.

"it's fine. i want to make sure i have your backs if those raiders come back," he assures, raising his hand to signal her to stop from denying him this. 

"thank you," she says once again.

"you can rest. i'll keep watch," he offers and she feels so bad, as if she's taking advantage of this sweet guy.

"let's just put things in front of the door and all get some rest. if anything happens, aj and i are light sleepers, we'll be ready," clementine suggests and he nods his head hesitatingly. 

they put the bags of mulch a toolbox in front of the door. it's not a lot, but it should help somewhat. clementine looks through the toolbox and pockets a screwdriver. she makes sure aj's weapons are in his reach, just in case she turns in her sleep. though by now, she's starting to doubt she'll turn. still, she won't be taking risks.

she sleeps at a distance from the two. it's around two feet or maybe three. it's not a lot, but there's not much room in general. aj also doesn't like sleeping too far away from clem, even if it is childlike and possibly dangerous with that bite. 

clementine falls asleep, dreaming of the pair they had just met and that time in the shed before aj was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are enjoying the story as much i enjoy writing it. i hope you guys also don’t mind the lowercase. i just type and write that way. i also hope this pacing isn’t too fast. sorry for the wait on the romance, but i want to build them up. see you on the other side!
> 
> ~layne


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys want when it comes to this story? is there a character anyone wants to be developed or an interaction with lilly?

violet wakes up, her back aching from sleeping on the floor of the fishing shack, for the second night. there has been no unwanted visitors, luckily. she looks to tenn, who sleeps peacefully on his side. she looks around for their dog, but she's nowhere to be seen. she must be out somewhere, maybe going to the bathroom, violet ponders.

violet's thoughts go back to clementine and aj. she ponders if she and tenn should go looking for them. at least she could find their bodies and get closure. she's never really had closure in many cases. from her parents to the twins. it sucks losing the people around her. no one at the school has stayed forever. not even her and tenn now. 

she stands up, stretching and then wiping her eyes. the sun is bright outside, making her eyes ache. she takes a couple steps and this has tenn wake up with a gasp.

he looks confused so she consoles him with her gentle voice, "it's just me, buddy." 

"oh, sorry," he quickly and quietly apologizes.

she just nods her head and takes a spear from the wall.  he squints as the light hits his eyes. he studies his surroundings, thinking about something violet doesn't know.

"up for some fishing?" she asks.

"for breakfast?" he asks, looking kind of disgusted. his eyes still droop from just waking up. 

"i know, but it's food." 

"yeah, you're right."

***

"how long have you and your group been together?" james asks, wearing his mask, muffling his voice.

"just a few days, really not long," she replies as aj fidgets with his gun. "but it was nice to have people again," she admits and james hums. 

there's this constant thought in the back of clem's mind. more like a name. a person. an old family member. lilly. just the fact that she survived. she is the only person left from her past. it's bittersweet, the person being lilly, but there is a person. the insane, murderous woman who killed an innocent person. the life lee saved. she's probably killed many more innocents, corrupted more. clementine kind of wishes the woman just died instead of becoming what she is now. a leader to some kind of group of kidnappers.

"do you mind if we check this shack over there? there might be supplies or something," james suggests and points to a small building in the distance. 

"why not? if lilly and that guy are there, we're running as fast we can though," she states quickly, her eyes widening. i'd prefer to not fight with them. does that sound alright?" clementine asks and james nods.

they walk up to the shock, ready for walkers or people. they hear voices inside. they listen and realize it's not lilly and abel's voices. from what clem can tell, it's violet talking.

"i think it's violet," she announces to them quietly, her back pressed up against the wall.

"can we walk in?" aj asks and clem shakes her head. 

"they might shoot on sight," she points out.

"so let's knock?" aj suggests, unsure.

"are you sure it's them?" james looks to clem and she nods.

"i'm pretty sure."

"should i knock?" aj repeats and holds his hand up.

"no, i'll speak," clementine says and then raises her voice. "violet? tenn?" 

james backs away as he hears shuffling inside. she hears the the pair talking before the two walk out with weapons. they look the same, wearing the same outfits, and same tired faces. tenn lights up at the sight of aj, smiling widely and beckoning for aj to walk up to him. violet looks at james with fear and clem holds out an arm, protecting him. seeing clem, violet's eyes light up a little. she smiles softly and looks away shyly. she then watches the boys catch up excitedly. she hasn't known clementine for long, so she doesn't know how to greet the girl. maybe just a smile if fine. a hug would be pushing it.

"you can stay if you want," clementine turns around and offers. "i know you haven't had a group in awhile, so i think it could be nice to have that again."

"it's fine, clementine. thanks for the offer," he says as he's reminded of the fear on violet's face. "i'll think about it, but no promises."

"good luck out there then," clementine says and she can see his eyes crinkle.

"same to you," he says and turns around. 

"thank you," she says again and he waves goodbye. 

"bye," aj says but he doesn't know if james hears him. 

"are you guys okay?" violet asks, walking up to clem looking worried.

"we got away. thanks for that attack back there," clementine says and violet waves her off.

"it was nothing. i wish i could've done more to those fuckers," the blonde states with clenched fists.

"i guess now you really can't go back to the school. none of us can. they're going to be searching for us," clementine states and violet nods her head.

"if you want to stay with us, you're welcome to. i'm uh, glad you guys came back," violet says and clem gives her a soft smile.

"yeah, it's nice having more company," clementine agrees with an optimistic smile.

violet crosses her arms. "i thought i was going to go out one day, and just find your bodies. i'm glad i didn't."

"same to you," clem replies, her lips dropping and her smile is lost once again. as it has many times. so many times. 

violet looks like she has something to say, but she purses her lips instead. clementine doesn't know what else to say so she looks over to the kids. clementine smiles and violet finds it interesting, seeing a mother this young. she can see how much she cares for the boy through her eyes. she can understand it, kind of. tenn is like her little brother, being as close as they are, they just felt like siblings. neither of them voiced this, it seemed unnecessary, and possibly rude to his sisters. violet stops her stare, not wanting to seem weird. 

"we cooked some fish if you guys are interested," violet breaks the silence and clem forces a small, grateful smile.

"are you sure? if you don't have a lot, you can just feed aj," she says and violet shakes her head, uncrossing her arms.

"we have too much and it smells," violet assures and shakes her head once again. her nose wrinkles and her lips purse. 

"alright, if i'm helping you guys get rid of the smell, then it's fine," clem agrees, a smirk forming on her lips now.

the boys follow, talking about the people they saw the other day. all their bags sit in another corner. 

"so you know that woman?" violet tries to make conversation as the two eat the fish, but this thought has been in the back of her mind. she has to ask this question.

the boys sit across the room. clementine can hear tenn trying to explain what the other world was like to her curious son.

"yeah, she was one of the first people i met when this all started," clem answers, her eyes staring off into the distance before meeting those green ones. 

"was she always that much of a bitch?" 

clementine shrugs. "she was nice to me at points, but her actions towards others were different. she killed an innocent woman, blamed her for something she didn't do. stress and her dad's death just overtook her, and she broke." 

"did you meet her dad?" violet raises an eyebrow.

"yeah, and i witnessed his death," clem answers and shivers, remembering the noise of his head being crushed. she remembers lilly's loud, broken screams afterward. her sobs and swears filling that room. the glares that she shot at kenny could kill. that whole situation was an experience that always seems to stick. she almost lost lee that night and lilly lost everything that night. clem assumes her sanity also must've been lost that night. she wonders if they both share the same nightmares about that place.

"were you close with her at all?" violet asks, trying to make conversation, even if it wasn't pleasant. she also couldn't help but be interested in the bitch that attacked her home, and stole her friends. 

"not really, but we were like family. i wasn't distant to her or anyone really, maybe just her dad. he was an asshole. but i wasn't close with her, for sure," clementine answers before taking her final bite.

"i see where she gets it from," violet comments and clem nods her head. "i'm guessing the guy is new?"

"yeah, never seen him in my life," clem responds. "he doesn't seem pleasant either."

"trust me, he's not. they're both huge assholes, taking fucking kids and making them their soldiers. they've got to be fucking desperate if they're stooping to that level."

"i'll help you get your friends back. in a way, this is also personal to me. lee would deal with this. he wouldn't let her continue this." clementine stares off once again, wondering if lee would want her to get involved. probably not, but she thinks he would have faith in her. she could do it. she wonders if omid, christa, and kenny would agree with her decision.

"are you going to kill her?" the blonde raises an eyebrow and suddenly, clem blanks. 

lee gave her a second chance, and she took the r.v., so should clem give her another. what she was doing was sick and disgusting, but maybe clem could change her. they were both each other's only connection to the past. clem wondered if she could even pull the trigger after being reminded that this was her only connection to the past, the beginning.

"i don't know. this sounds dumb, but maybe i could change her," clem says and violet is silent, unsure of what to say.

"i don't know if i would spare her," violet states simply, putting down the stick her fish has been on. 

"she's my only connection the past and i'm hers, so maybe i could do something. she's a tough woman, so she could be a very useful ally. i think she just needs someone to go against her, teach her that this way of survival isn't right. maybe i can remind her that lee gave her a second chance, so i'll give her one, and she better not make the same mistakes."

"i doubt she'll listen. isn't she a leader? she seems like a leader that thinks she's above everyone and doesn't listen to anyone else. and she's a huge bitch."

"i don't know, but do you think she subordinates tell her what's wrong and what's right? no, so if i do, maybe i'll have an effect...probably not, but i have to try. maybe she has a fear i could use," clementine ponders aloud and then shuts her eyes. she lets her shoulders fall and lets out a large breath. "i honestly don't know."

"i get it and if you want to reason with her, that's fine. just be careful, clementine. if she tries any bad shit again, i will not hesitate to hurt her or kill her."

there's silence. the air is heavy and tense again. it's a tough topic, but still one that should be discussed. they all are a group now, therefore, they all need to be on the same page. 

"is there anything else you want to talk about?" clementine hopefully asks, her hazel eyes lighting up. "sorry, i don't know what else to talk about. there's always been adults and most of it was just survival stuff. and sexual stuff sometimes, me not being involved in the conversation, of course. now, we can talk and be normal, or at least kind of normal."

violet chuckles and a smile sits on her lips. "i get it, yeah. um, i don't know. i wish we had that deck of cards back at the school. we could play a game or something."

"that would be nice. i haven't done that in forever." clementine sits with her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. 

"um, do you just want to ask questions back in forth?" 

"why not? you go."

"um, okay. how many people have you killed?" violet begins.

"a few, i can't remember exactly. did you ever kill a person?" this game is going to be dark.

"one of the first kids that turned," violet answers and sighs at the memory. "who was that guy that was with you?"

"just a nice guy that helped us. his name's james. he doesn't like the raiders either," clementine answers simply, not wanting to get into his feelings on walkers. "favorite food?"

"chicken nuggets," violet replies with a chuckle. "do you remember those?"

"kind of. is that your question?" clementine raises an eyebrow. 

"sure. you go." violet shrugs, blanking in another possible question.

"have you saved anyone's life, besides ours?"

"i don't know, probably. or maybe i didn't help save a life, i just made it easier to get out of a dangerous situation," violet tries to explain with a shrug. "worse thing ever eaten?"

"probably a guy's leg, or i almost did," clem replies and violet looks so confused and horrified. clem laughs at the sight. "i almost did," she reminds, holding up a finger as if it'll have an effect on violet's reaction.

"what the fuck," violet lets out, trying not to yell. "just ask the next question."

"um, i don't know," clementine shrugs and decides to ask something dumb. a normal question. "um, have you ever dated anyone or had a crush over these years?"

"one of those questions? damn, are we in a soap opera or something? having a sleepover and talking about boys?" violet jokes and clementine rolls her eyes.

"i don't know what to ask. answer the question." 

violet loses her smile and sighs, staring at the ground. her smile returns, though it's small. her eyes don't meet clem's, thinking as she stares at the wooden floor. "i dated tenn's sister. i never got to say goodbye. she could be alive, lilly said she is, but i'm sure she's changed. what if that's not the minnie i met?" 

"yeah, i get it," clem replies and sighs. 

"you?" 

"no, i've never had the chance. the people that were close to my age, i just never had any kind of feeling like that for them," she replies with a shrug. 

"did they?" the blonde prods and clementine squints, furrowing her eyebrows.

"um, apparently the boy did, according to his uncle."

"damn, did you turn him down?" 

"no, i left to find aj. that was my goal at the time. i don't regret it. i really don't think i could be into gabe," clementine answers and glances at the young boy playing with tenn.

violet also turns around for a second, chuckling. 

"he's shy and quiet, so it's nice seeing him like this," violet points out. 

"it's nice for aj to have a friend. i was afraid he'd only have me," she says as violet lies down in front of her. 

she rests her head on her arm as her body leans on its side. 

"i don't think that's bad. you're a good mom. he probably wouldn't mind either," violet comments and clementine pouts.

"still, i've always wanted a childhood for him. imagine what it's like not knowing what a playground is or meeting all these kids your age in school," the younger teen says with a dull, sad expression.

"school sucked," she comments and looks at clementine as if she's strange.

"it's better than the dead killing your family," clem states, and violet can't disagree with that. 

"true, though those kids were more like my family than my actual family," violet states and then remains silent.

clem doesn't know whether to question her or stay silent, so she chooses the latter. violet studies clem's face, her eyes lingering on clem's chapped lips. clem looks to violet who quickly breaks her gaze and decides to tap her fingers on the floor. 

though the conversation wasn't all butterflies and rainbows, clem is still grateful for this. the calm before the storm. clem knows there will be a storm. there always will be. clem decides to lay down, feeling fatigued from dehydration and all the walking. 

"aj, come to bed. we don't know if we'll get to sleep in or what," clem calls for her son who groans.

"really? please give me five more minutes to draw with tenn," he begs and clem sighs, giving in. 

"i'm not that tired. i can watch them," violet offers, still laying down next to clem.

clem hesitates, having been responsible for aj all these years. the bite on her arm aching slightly now reminds her that she may have to give someone else the responsibility. she also knows aj is tough, so she nods her head.

"thank you," clem whispers and lays down. 

"don't worry about it. we're a group."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big question: when the time comes, should clementine kill lilly? either option comes with consequences. please vote and maybe put reasons/ideas as to why she should or should not. thanks for the support as always! enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> ~layne

blood. blood. blood everywhere. cold. warm. different colors. some faded. some bright. fresh. some dark. old. dated. but there is so much. it's like an ocean. she feels as if she can drown in all this blood. the faces of those she's lost. the people she feels that she killed. 

this was just her and aj, looking for supplies and then she opened a door. opening this door made aj disappear and her stomach drop. the room was coated in blood and she slipped, coating herself in the substance. the smell was so strong and no matter what, she could taste and smell it. no matter what she did, there seemed to be more and more. no matter what, she couldn't breathe. she couldn't stop panting.

she looks to the side, hearing a gunshot. lee looks to her, the bullet hole still in his head and the gun in her hand. then the gun becomes blood, coating her hand and dripping onto her clothes. she lets out a choked cry, tears falling from her eyes. guilt attacks her and her arm aches so much. 

kenny then comes up behind her and she smiles. "kenny," she says and her eyes beg him for help. he goes to hug her and then his eyes become empty black pits. he falls the ground and she screams. she looks for lee and he's gone.

she then feels someone grab her, put a cold hand to her mouth. 

"bitch," jane's voice reaches her ears and she shivers. "you let me fucking die. for kenny. that insane asshole."

she walks over to clementine, eyebrows furrowed and a glare is aimed at her. clementine just shivers. 

"i'm sorry," she whispers, and jane growls at her.

"like that fucking fixes everything, clementine."

luke walks through the wall and looks at her with that terrified face she saw when she was trapped in the water. she remembers him falling to his death, a terrified, empty look on his face. she lets out more sobs, trembling and falling back into jane. and the knife in jane's chest. it prods her back and then there's a searing pain in her back. she gives in to the pain, feeling lightheaded and as if she deserves death. 

aj's gone. she's failed to protect her son. she's failed to save these people. and now she's failing to want to live.

clem wakes up, a sweating, shaky mess. her eyes are full of her pain, and she lets out a small sob. she's having trouble calming down and she can't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. she can't breathe, can't move, can't stop shaking. she can't stop seeing the faces of those she lost. those who should be here now. the faces of those she wants to comfort her now.

"clementine?" violet's voice reaches her in this state. 

she can't speak, she doesn't trust her voice. her throat just doesn't work. clem lets out a small sob and luckily, that's the lost. violet gently taps her and they find each other in the moonlight.

"can i hug you?" violet asks awkwardly, unsure of what else to do. she wants to calm the teen down. clementine hugs violet tightly. "it's okay. you're here with me, aj and tenn. it's okay," she gently assures, her voice soft like silk.

clem stops sobbing, but she's leaves in the wind, trembling and she can't control it. clem's hat is off for once so violet rests her other hand on clem's head, playing with a strand of curls. she doesn't know what else to do, she's just here, holding her. 

violet also finds this calming, holding someone close again, being warmed by someone again. she rests her head on clem's shoulder. she hums the song minnie used to sing. she hears the piano in her head. she rocks clem back and forth, who after a minute is calm. they both just long for another person's hug, another person's touch. 

violet ends up laying down with clem on top of her, laying her head on violet's chest. she listens to the sound of violet's heart, alive. she feels grounded and warm. it's pleasant but she doubts she'll be able to go back to sleep.

the two remain silent, just enjoying each other's presence. violet is kind of flustered, never having done this with anyone. not even minnie, and she can't help but admit clem is attractive and admirable. she chases these thoughts away by playing with those curly locks instead. 

violet ends up falling asleep after a few minutes, but clementine can't. clementine just gets used to her head going up and down with the rise and fall of violet's chest and stomach. after maybe thirty minutes, she lets sleep steal her away once again.

***

"christa?" clementine says and reaches out for the tall woman.

"clem?" tears trickle down the woman's cheeks.

"i miss you so much, christa," she sobs and falls into the woman. she can't stand. she can't think. all she cares about is christa and the warmth she feels by hugging this woman. her guardian. "i'm so sorry. i wish i could done more when they attacked."

clementine's voice is higher pitched and her height is reduced. she feels so much smaller. so much weaker. so lost. she's a child again. an innocent, lost child. 

"it's okay," the woman's deep voice calms her as she continues to cry. 

"it's okay, honey," she hears a voice say and she looks back.

omid. a gentle smile on his face. no bullet hole in his chest. clem's eyebrows furrow and she sobs even louder. 

"i'm so sorry," she apologizes and that's all she can say. she's a sobbing mess. her eyes ache and her cheeks moisten. 

"it's not your fault, clem," omid assures and wraps his arms around her.

"why does everyone around me die? because of me? from lee to kenny. maybe i also could've saved luke," she sobs out, her voice shaky and cracking. if this were real, they wouldn't have understood.

"it's not your fault, clem. they died for you or they made a mistake and died. don't blame yourself. we wouldn't want you doing that," christa states, cupping clementine's cheek. 

"you're just saying that," clementine weeps, her whole body shaking. 

"no, we're not," omid insists and clementine just hugs them again, not speaking another word.    

***

violet wakes up and she wants to scream. someone is on top of her. is she okay? is she dying? her breathing picks up, but the moment she sees clem calmly sleeping on her, she shuts her eyes. she catches her breath and smiles to herself for being so scared. 

she blushes slightly at being in such close proximity to someone she doesn't know that well. and the fact that it's a pretty girl. 

"what are you doing?" a high pitched voice asks, scaring violet once again.

"oh, aj, you're awake. um, clementine had a bad dream," violet explains quietly and aj nods his head in understanding.

"she gets them a lot," he tells violet, the curiosity in his eyes gone. he sits down with crossed legs, watching clem sleep.

"can't blame her," violet says and instinctually rubs the other teen's back. 

clem's eyes then open and she lifts her head, looking at the two of them. she smiles to violet and then looks to aj. tears are in her eyes but she wipes them away. no one comments on them. 

"morning, goofball," she says and he rolls his eyes.

"i don't like that nickname."

"too bad," she responds and gets off of violet. 

the younger teen stands up and holds her hand out for the blonde. violet gets up and cracks her back.

"thank you," clem whispers gently with the same, loving smile she gave aj. the smile is genuine, but there's so much pain in her eyes behind the gratefulness.

"no problem." violet shyly smiles back. 

"did you sleep alright? is your back okay?" clem asks, and violet can really see how motherly she is. 

"i'm okay," she assures. it's unfamiliar being fretted on like this. "my back hurts a little, but we slept on the floor." clementine sighs guiltily. "i slept just fine, clementine," violet continues to assure.

"okay, good. if you ever need something like that, i'm here," clem offers and rests her hand on violet's arm. 

"thanks." violet nods her head shyly.

"we should leave here. it isn't safe. i know it's close by, but there has to be another building better than this." clem motions to the shack.

"i know, but we don't know anywhere else. we don't want to be wandering and run into them," violet says and clem sighs before sitting on her knees. 

violet sits down next to her, one leg out and one leg curled to her chest. she leans over that leg and stares into clem's eyes, looking to her for a solution.

"i get it, but we have to go. we have food and water to clean up in, but we don't have a safe place to sleep in. if we go somewhere nearby or maybe even a tiny bit far, we could have all of those things," clem continues and violet gives in, nodding.

"yeah, then we should leave now. we need all the daylight we can have. i'm not walking around at night with raiders and walkers," violet states and clem hums in agreement.

"i wouldn't suggest it," she agrees. 

"so you're set on staying with us?" violet asks, raising an eyebrow and leaning back. 

"where else should we go? we have nowhere to be," clem responds, motioning to aj. 

"yeah, but it would be easier to run away. we might slow you down or lilly will find you," violet points out and clem sighs, staring at the ground.

"there's danger no matter what in this world. i'm willing to take risks to have a group again, to give aj the childhood he deserves. i like you guys too, even though not much time has passed," clementine justifies and looks to violet, determined. 

violet just nods, looking away for a second. "hopefully this will all work out," she mutters to herself, though clem hears.

"it might not, but you have to take risks for your group," clem states and violet bites her lip.

"i know that, but still—why are you risking yourself and aj for this? you don't know them, you just know us." violet looks so broken in this moment. she avoids eye contact as her lip trembles. 

clem can't blame violet for doubting her. at surface level, clem has no reason to do this, but with this group, there's a future. they're not like lilly, they're not like many of the other groups out there. she finds herself to be lucky to have found them. 

"i feel responsible in a way, for lilly. i thought she died, but here she is, hurting you guys, our new group. i want to stop her and i want to help you guys," clem states and violet bites her lip.

"thanks, even if you don't go through it, thank you. i wouldn't blame you if you turned back and went off with aj on your own."

"are your people worth it?" clem asks and violet squints at her in confusion.

"yes, of course," the blonde insists and clem shrugs.

"that's all i need," she states with a confident and cocky smirk.

"you really are something," violet says to her with a smile, shaking her head.

clem turns to aj, hoping this is the right decision. he turns toward her, smiling and holding up a drawing.

"clem! look!" he yells to her, so proud.

she stands up with a big smile.

she hopes something goes right with this group. she hopes that through them, her and aj can get the home they've been searching for. 

"you're improving so fast," clem compliments and takes the drawing into her hands.

it's the four of them and rosie, all together. 

"and once we get our friends back, we can add to it," tenn suggests and aj nods his head excitedly.

"moments like this are what makes it worth it. i hope there will be more like these in the future. that's why i'm going to fight for and with you guys," clem states, looking to tenn, and then to the gentle stare of violet. 

***

there's yelling and tons of shouting. gunshots echo through the boat. their footsteps are so loud. this is their only chance. a lot of the group is out for supplies and tending to the horses. 

"fucking get them!"

"don't let them escape!"

"ungrateful bastards!"

one of them gets shot and they all pause, looking horrified. 

"don't do this! you guys should've never tried to escape!" the redhead screams at them.

"leave me behind!" the boy shouts.

"fuck! i-i-i'm so sorry!" another boy shouts.

"just go!"

"go fuck yourselves!" another boy yells and then runs, angry with himself for leaving his friend.

"you fucking bastards!" lilly shouts and shoots at the wall, missing them just barely. "come fucking back here!"

she runs after them with the redhead just a little bit behind her. she shoots and then hits another kid, making him scream. she almost missed, hitting his side but the bullet doesn't stay inside. 

he's slowed down, causing him to be grabbed by another guard. he screams and fights them, but it's no use. the man is much larger and he's one of the kids without a weapon. 

the kids somehow run out of there. sadly not all of them. they hold back their tears and just focus on running. they turn and make sure not to run straight, because of the gunshots sounding.

they push through walkers and kill the few that are there. while it kills the redhead to resort to this, she shoots one of the enemies right in the chest. the tall man falls flat on his face. she keeps running. huffing and struggling to get air to her lungs. she wants to sob. she hates this. she hates all of this. she hates them.

"fuck," the redhead swears, gripping her knife and catching up to the front of the group, pushing herself even more. 

"do you think violet and tenn are alive?" one asks, breathless and they all sigh, feeling lucky but defeated.

their chests ache. their limbs ache. and they all feel so weak, but so strong at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

after around a week of going place to place, the four of them and rosie stay at the school. the plan is to stay there and if they hear anyone, to hide in the basement. since the group is so small, they will also do all hunting for supplies or runs for water together. it was the best idea since none of these places seem to cut it. they were either too small, too dangerous, or too far from any good source of food or water. 

"our supplies are low. we need to go looking for food," clem tells violet, leaning up against a wall. 

violet sits in marlon's chair, staring at the map. she nods her head, keeping quiet as usual. clem is already used to that. she gets disappointed when violet barely seemed to acknowledge her. violet should suggest something, but she doesn't.

"everything alright?" she moves from her spot and up to the desk.

"yeah, yeah," she assures and gives clem a small smile. 

"you sure?" clem raises an eyebrow.

"yeah, as good as i can be, being so helpless."

"we'll get your friends back. there'll be a chance or an idea. things may not work out perfectly, but something will work out in our favor," clem insists and violet bites her lip, deep in thought. 

"what did that boy that saved you do?"

"what do you mean? like, how he wore walker skin? how he spared them?"

"yeah, that's how he survived?" violet asks and clem nods her head. "so can he get walkers to maybe attack the place that lilly and abel are?"

"maybe, but he doesn't like killing walkers, so i can't guarantee anything. vi, we also don't know where they're being held," clem points out and vi nods her head.

"just thinking of ideas," she responds and clem smiles.

"i think it's a good one. we just need to work out its flaws."

"should we go hunting for stuff now?" violet asks, standing up.

"sounds good," clem replies with a smile.

the two walk side by side out of the room.

***

the two pairs walk contentedly, the two kids talking as usual. clem is quiet, deep in thought about something. violet is the same, studying the trees, watching the leaves quiver as she passes. 

the two are closer, but they haven't had a moment like they did a couple nights ago. they slept separately, as most people do. clementine seems as tough as ever, not letting anyone break her. violet feels some envy towards her, a strong, unbreakable mother. of course, she has her breaking points, like that night. violet couldn't help but compare herself to the girl. clem is just so much stronger. so much tougher. so much more gentle. the whole mother thing seems to come to her. she's doing amazing with the little boy in front of them. 

how could she be like this? with this world? violet feels so broken and while she knows she's tough, she feels so weak in comparison to clementine. clem could probably get all her friends back; violet doubts she could do the same. 

she wonders how clementine let a new face like aj into her life. with all this loss, it's hard. it's hard for violet to admit she likes the new pair with her. she doesn't want to get attached. she's already lost of them once, and she felt terrible about it, for whatever reason. she assumes it's because she's human. she wonders why she wasn't numb to it, after losing everything at a young age. the minute this all started, her family was gone. her family abandoned her and...then the adults. 

she glances to the shorter teen who seems lost in thought too. violet wonders what she could be thinking about. she wonders what plans float through her mind, what memories that brain possesses. 

clem catches her staring and violet tries to play it off, pretending that the trees are the most beautiful, interesting things she's ever seen. clem doesn't say anything, she just focuses on the two boys in front of her.

clem's mind then wanders back to when christa was pregnant. her baby would be around the age of aj. she smiles to herself. that baby would be one of the toughest kids alive. what an amazing mother that kid could've had. she bites her lip, hating that she's lost so much, from that child to christa. clem wonders if christa somehow survived that day, when those goddamn bandits attacked them. her teeth draw blood and licks it away. the copper taste makes her nauseas after her dreams. or nightmares. most of her dreams hold nothing pleasant. somehow, harsh reality seems better than her dreams. here she has aj, a boy growing into something she's proud of, that all those she died for would be proud of. 

clementine has the urge to wrap her arms around the boy and kiss his forehead, but decides it's not the time. right now, they're desperate for food. her next glance at violet proves that. the girl's clover eyes scour the woods, for anything. her shaky hands show that she hasn't eaten much, but they could also signal that she's nervous and scared. clem can't blame her for shaking, either way. 

clem looks around herself once again when she sees aj hold his hand up to his stomach. she thinks she hears his stomach growl, but she doesn't need to when she sees the discomfort in his face. 

"clem?" violet whispers and clem glances over to the taller girl. "do you see those people in the distance?"

"yeah, shit." clem licks the blood oozing out her lip again, pausing to think of what to do. "maybe they're not people. if we just go more to the left, we can avoid them."

"what if they're raiders?" violet proposes as aj lifts his gun.

"if they're raiders, i'll be ready," aj says and clem shakes her head.

"we're not getting into battles now. fighting the woods will do nothing, i don't think. unless we hold someone captive, but i don't want to do that," clem states.

"why not? the less raiders around, the easier it'll be. i don't want to kill people, but these people are monsters and the world has changed, clem," violet justifies her stance, giving clem a hardened stare.

"how many people do you think were captured and forced to fight? innocent people that accepted this lifestyle to survive? how many people do you think are there right now? in that group—"

"clem, we don't have to kill them. i'm just saying it's an option, and not the worst one. i just want my friends and some info on where they are," violet says and loses her anger, it's just frustration. 

"that looks like too many people to take, vi. i don't think it's smart. i have aj; you have tenn. we can't put them in all that danger. they're fucking tough, but this just isn't worth it," clem points out gently, squinting into the distance. 

"i feel so goddamn weak, clementine. i'm just surviving out there. i keep thinking over plans and going over them in my head, but i don't know shit. i don't know if they're alive, if they've given up, where they're being kept," violet rants, gripping her knife tightly and furrowing her eyebrows.

"if there was one of them, i would be fine doing this with you, vi. this is too dangerous though. we'll get a chance and do some looking, i promise. maybe my friend james knows something."

"clem, you keep relying on nothing, saying there's a chance this'll happen or that'll happen—"

"i know, i know. i'm sorry." clem grabs violet's shoulder with one hand and holds her knife with the other. "but we need to pick the right battles."

violet looks to the approaching figures and squints. then she covers her mouth, looking to tenn.

"vi, what's up?" clem asks, dropping her hand back to her side.

"vi?" tenn whispers. 

"i think i see louis and ruby," violet lets out as tears gather in her eyes. she hasn't cried in so long, but seeing her friends—she can't stop the tears. 

"i see her red hair and yeah, that's louis. and willy?"

aj looks to clementine with a smile. he grabs her hand as the two others jog over to the group.

"this is great, clem," the small child exclaims, squeezing her hand. 

"it is," clem agrees, but she's kind of nervous. 

she can't help but wonder if those aren't their friends. there's no time to prepare when they draw weapons. violet stops and so does tenn, but then the weapons are dropped and hugs are shared. clem walks over a minute later, trailing behind them.

aj holds her hand, studying all these new kids. a tall one with dreadlocks looks at her, looking nervous as he grips a knife. he raises it just to lower his arm when he sees aj. he gives her a friendly smile. 

"who's this?" she hears the boy ask violet, who looks to her with a smile. 

"that's clementine and the little guy is aj," she says, wiping away tears with the back of her sleeve. "fuck, i'm so happy you guys are back...did aasim and omar make it?" 

"we don't know," the redhead replies and lowers her head.

the boy is about to greet the pair, but then stops at the mention of his friends. he doesn't say anything, losing that hopeful smile and letting out a sigh.

"we can get them later. we will get them later," violet insists before hugging the smaller boy. 

the boy with dreadlocks and gentle eyes then walks over to clem with a smile. 

"my name's louis. nice to meet you, aj," he glances to aj and waves. "and you, clementine. if only i had my piano."

"are you going to sing 'my darling, clementine'? because if you do, i will smack you," she states with a smirk. 

"there's a song about you?" aj asks, perplexed.

"no, not about me, but my name's in it," she responds with a chuckle.

"if i get a piano, i can't make any promises not to play it," he says and she nods her head, rolling her eyes.

"then i won't be making any promises not to smack you." the two instantly warm up and it's pleasant, not anxiety ridden like her meeting with violet. though that is an introduction to remember. 

this boy's nice, but that's all she knows. she wonders if there's anything darker or deeper to him. she's snapped out of this thought when the redhead greets her with a wave.

"nice to meet you two. my name's ruby," she says and clementine nods her head.

"my name's willy," the shorter boy with messy hair adds.

"it's nice meeting you guys too. violet has been set on getting you guys back," clementine says and violet nods her head.

"i'm shocked i just found you guys in the woods. it's a fucking miracle," violet exclaims and crosses her arms. "how did you escape?"

"i had a knife hidden in my boot so i used it to open my door. louis and i shared a cell, so we both got out and disarmed a guard. we got her gun and got everyone else, and just ran. it worked for the most part," ruby explains and looks to louis to say something else.

"vi, minnie isn't minnie and sophie is dead. that girl back there—she was the delta's soldier, not our friend," he says quietly and violet bites her lip, nodding her head.

"we asked her to help us and we get that she didn't want to take risks for our sake, but she fought against us. she tried to keep us in there," willy explains, looking angry, as he had the right to be.

clementine takes in all this information, feeling bad for violet. violet's ex girlfriend has betrayed them. she's never had a relationship, but she compares it to christa doing something like that to her and she feels the sting. 

"do you guys have any food? or supplies? i'd like to get back to the school, but we were looking for supplies. we shouldn't go back to the school without something," violet says and everyone looks to her as if she's insane, except for the other three.

"you're staying at the school?" louis questions and then squeezes his his nose bridge with his fingers.

"yeah, i know it's not the best place, but at the same time, it is. there's nowhere else to stay around here. let's stay there for a night and then leave for somewhere else," violet suggest and everyone sighs, tired. 

"i think the place is pretty great. if we come up with a plan, you could make it really hard to get into," clementine comments and violet smiles at her, silently thanking her for the support.

***

feeling as if this is none of their business, clementine and aj remain in their room. a candle lights the room, giving the room an orange color. aj rests in his bed, not too hungry after dinner, used to not eating a lot. he plays with his unloaded gun, a habit he picked up soon after getting it. 

clementine ponders as she stares at the map violet gave her when they all arrived. she decides they need to cover the walls with something, so the raiders can't climb over. they also need to set traps, so if they get in, it won't be easy to walk around. she is then reminded they have tables which they can use as cover. it's not the best cover but it'd be something. 

"do you have anyone that could come back like their friends did?" aj asks out of the blue, breaking clementine out of her thoughts.

"huh?" clem looks to aj, his eyes trained on her.

"do you have any friends that could come and see you again, like violet and tenn's friends did?" aj repeats the question and clem states at aj for a second, at a loss for words.

"remember the stories about that woman, christa?" 

"yeah, you told me a lot about her and her friend o-o, um?" he tries to remember the name, pouting and furrowing his eyebrows.

"omid," clementine corrects with a solemn smile. another guardian lost to this world. he didn't have to die. that damn girl. "yeah, christa could be alive, but i honestly don't know, aj. or maybe this woman, bonnie, but in her last moments with me, she wasn't much of a friend," clementine explains and aj nods his head.

clementine is surprised aj hasn't asked about his parents. she's only answered one question about them, if he even had parents. she knows aj views her as his mother, but she's surprised the curious boy doesn't seem to care for his biological parents. 

"so christa never met me, right?" aj asks and clem shakes her head.

"no, but i know she would've loved you. her baby would've been around your age," she says and aj just listens, unsure of how to respond. 

"i wish i could've met all those people you talk about and care about. i wish i could've met your parents," he says, swinging his legs back and forth off the bed. 

"you met kenny and he loved you," clem says, about to tear up. "he would be proud of you, alvin lee junior." 

"i wish i could remember him," aj says and shakes his head. "can we talk about something else?" he notices the sadness and his curiosity has been fed. 

"sure, goofball."

***

"so we're trusting this girl to protect us? vi, you barely know her. i like her; she seems nice, but i wouldn't trust her with all of this," ruby argues as violet sits in marlon's chair. she's leaning back with arms crossed as usual. 

"she's been out here her whole life, basically. where were we? in this school, just listening to marlon. she's survived out there all this time with a son, imagine that—"

"i'm not denying she's tough and experienced, vi, i'm just saying she has no reason to protect us, and we can't trust one person to plan out of all this. i think we should leave," ruby states, resting her hands on the desk.

"what about omar and aasim?" violet questions and ruby bites her lip.

"i don't know, but we will try to get them. they're gonna be prisoners for awhile, so they'll be on that boat. we know where it is, too. it's close by here, i can't argue that, but that also makes it dangerous, vi."

"yeah, i do agree with ruby on that one. i would love to stay here and it does have the room for us, but i feel like they'll hunt us down. they're desperate and angry," louis explains and violet huffs.

"alright, then let's do a vote. it's the best way to solve things," violet proposes, standing up. 

"is clementine going to vote too?" louis asks and violet nods her head.

"she's proved herself to me. i want her by our side," she says with a confident smile, surprising everyone except tenn. tenn couldn't blame violet for feeling this way. 

this is so out of character for violet, defending someone that would be considered a stranger. especially after what strangers did to them. 

"tenn?" louis says, glancing to the boy who stands next to violet.

"yeah, i like them," he replies, nodding his head and smiling brightly. his eyes crinkle at the sides and his smile is contagious. 

"why do they want to be with our group? it's dangerous," willy questions, uncrossing his arms and looking to violet for answers.

"because she wants to give aj a home and a childhood. he's never had that and she believes that this group could be it. she's willing to fight for us. i wouldn't take her or aj for granted. they're capable and strong," violet says and ruby can't help but smile, seeing violet this passionate about something, about another person. 

"fuck it, let's have them join the group," louis says with a big smile, chuckling. "anyone else object?"

"i guess not," willy replies with a shrug.

"no," ruby says, shaking her head and looking down to hide her smirk. "i trust in your gut, vi. and she doesn't set anything off in mine."

"okay, everyone. go to bed. we'll vote in the morning about this and we can also decide a leader," violet says and everyone nods their heads.

everyone but louis and tenn walk away. violet looks to them confusedly, raising her eyebrows.

"i want you to be leader," tenn states and violet blinks confusedly. "goodnight."

"goodnight?" violet replies, turning to louis. "what do you want?" 

"i just wanted to say the same thing as tenn. i can't really see anyone else as leader except for clementine, but we don't know her, so that's not an option yet. i'm sure as hell not able to do this and i don't think ruby or anyone else is interested," he states, patting violet's arm and walking away. 

violet doesn't know whether to object or go with it. she can't disagree but she's also terrified of becoming marlon. she feels weak and that's what marlon was. his weakness led him to give in to raiders. violet trusts she won't do that, but she's terrified at the possibility. what if that situation arises? what if it's her fault the group falls? 

she leans over the desk, fatigue slamming into her like a bus. she can't believe becoming leader is a possibility. violet is an awkward, antisocial, sensitive teen. it can be easy to anger her at times and she doesn't always get along with people. leader can't be her position. 

violet calms down after a second, deciding that her friends will support her and things could go well with her as leader.

***

violet walks into the hallway to inform clementine of the situation, and luckily, clementine was in the hallway. tenn and aj were running off as usual. clementine turns around, hearing the creaks in the floor. her tensed shoulders release their tension and her lips curve into her smile. her amber eyes are gentle as they meet the cactus-colored eyes of her friend.

clementine then walks over to her with concern washing over her features. violet wonders if it's clear she's stressed and concerned. 

"you okay?" clem asks and violet just shrugs, putting on a desperate smile.

"i'm better than before," she replies and clem nods her head. 

"do you want to come inside?" clem opens the door.

"um, sure. thanks," she says and steps into the room the twins stayed in. 

she looks around and notices the drawing on the wall, and the papers littering the desk. over the time they've known each other, the kids have drawn a lot. the walls and the bed are the same, pretty much. the bedsheets are slightly messy, but it doesn't matter. the world has changed.

"tenn mentioned we're voting on whether we're staying here," clem mentions and pats the spot next to her on her bed.

"yeah, and we're voting on leader...they want me to be leader," violet lets out and clementine tilts her head slightly to get a better view of violet's face.

"i would vote for you," clem admits and violet sighs, leaning up against the side of the bed which holds up the other bed. 

"i would vote for you. i don't think i can do it," violet admits, clenching her fists.

"it's going to be hard. i can't lie to you and say it won't be easy. i've seen so many leaders fall apart and i think you have too. marlon...but i think you can do it. you just need some help. i'll help, and i'll make sure everyone else does too," clem assures, and lightly bumps into violet. "you'll be fine," she whispers, looking to violet for a smile. some kind of positive response. 

violet smiles at her, her cheeks flushed at the proximity and she lets out all the tension in her body with a single breath. her eyes flicker over to clem's lips and she licks her own. this assurance is great, but she can't help but want something more. there's a pretty girl before her and she kind of wants her. she doesn't know her well, but damn. this girl is something. 

clem's heart races slightly, noticing violet's stare. she's suddenly aware of the girl's proximity, her body heat warming her own skin. she gulps and can't believe this could happen. she's never thought of such a thing. the thought rarely crossed her mind. 

violet then looks to clem guiltily. "sorry, i uh—"

"no, it's okay. if you wanted to do anything, i'm not experienced...but i'm willing," she admits and forces herself to hold her stare with violet. "just not right now. you have a lot going on and i don't want to take advantage of you."

she stares at clementine's lips, longing to press hers to them. she shakes her head. she awkwardly rests her hand on clem's thigh. clem nods her head, giving her permission and looking for an explanation. 

"and i don't want to lead you on. i'm sorry, so sorry. i'm interested, but i need time to figure it out and let you figure it out...if you need to," violet says shakily and clem places her warmer hand on the pale one.

"don't apologize, it's okay," she assures gently, her voice like silk. "i think i need to think over my feelings—i've never thought about relationships and that stuff...maybe i could have that now."

"do you think it's scary? being in a relationship now?" violet asks quietly.

"yeah, i've lost so much, and i'm so tired of it all. but what makes life worth living is love and family. so i'll get over my fear," she states, looking to vi nervously.

"yeah, i'll have to get over that fear sometime," violet states, her voice kind of shaky and her breaths uneven.

violet pulls away, standing up and keeping that flustered smile. clementine chuckles, seeing violet so flustered, so different than usual. she assumes she's also blushing; she can feel the tingles and the warmth in her cheeks. 

"goodnight," violet says, maintaining eye contact for a second before turning away.

"goodnight, vi."

the door shuts and clementine is left alone with her thoughts once again. she wonders if this could be okay. all the people she's been close to besides aj and lilly, have died or left. clementine is hesitant to say christa is dead because that wonderful woman was her guardian at one point. she's lost all hope of seeing her again, but that doesn't mean she can't be happy and alive. somewhere. clementine wonders if maybe bonnie somehow made it. that woman was a bitch in the end, but at least someone else from her past could be alive. 

all those that have been around her and have died. it's gotten slightly less painful, but thinking about all she's lost still brings tears to her eyes. she doesn't want to add violet to the long list, but what it she doesn't have to? what if her, violet, aj, and the other kids can get a happy ending? she sincerely doubts it but this fear, this sadness—it's tough to handle, so she thinks positive. she decides this'll be her goal. it isn't promised, it may never happen, but she wants it. it's a possibility. 

aj surviving like this long was a possibility, but now it's reality. her surviving this long was a possibility, a goal set by lee, christa, omid, kenny, and now it's a reality. 

just like the bite on her arm.

***

violet kicks off her shoes, feeling so overwhelmed but happy. hopeful. content. joyful. there's so many words to describe this feeling, this lightness, this airiness. she uses this hope, these thoughts of clementine to push away the dark thoughts, chasing after her. these thoughts claw at her brain. instead of painful stabs to her heart, they're just scratches. she's used to this fear, these overwhelming, unexplainable feelings attacking her. there's always something or someone to lose. the thought always haunts her, follows her, a scar on her person permanently.

minnie then pops up in her head and how everyone has been telling her that her ex has changed. minnie isn't minnie. minnie is a raider. no longer family. no longer a friend. no longer a girlfriend, violet's girlfriend. why does she still feel guilty at the thought of kissing clementine? or anyone else? it's over, it has been. 

violet hopes she'll get over this ache and face minnie again, officially end things. violet lays on her bed, burying her face in her pillow, its musty smell filling her nose once again. she wills herself to go to sleep and for this all to work out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions for this story, send them my way! thanks for the support, as always. hope you enjoy the chapter!

two weeks have passed since the group voted and decided to stay, even if it's only temporary. ruby spilled that the raiders would retreat and try to bring in prisoners. if that didn't work out, the prisoners would be kept on the boat. the raiders needed time to prepare, so this was the perfect time to remain at the school. 

during this time, clementine and aj have become part of the group. aj was quickly accepted into the group while people were more wary of clementine, being around the same age. they didn't expect much from aj when it came to betraying them or anything of the sort. 

clementine has pushed them with the help of violet to break past rules set by marlon. the teens now went past the safe zone, which gave them more supplies and another body to bury. 

***

"do you know her?" clem asks, staring at the walker slumped over. the growling now ceased and there was a hole in its head. 

"yeah, that was miss martin. she was one of the only people that stayed and took care of us," ruby replies, standing the other way. her eyes refuse to look towards the body. they couldn't.

"i'm sorry," clementine apologizes, glancing back to the body. 

"we need to bury her," ruby insists, turning to clementine who nods her head. 

"yeah, i'll help," clementine replies and ruby looks to her, grateful. she forces a smile and holds back tears.

"t-thank you," ruby says, struggling to speak as her sky blue eyes meet clementine's. 

***

willy shows clementine a book. aj sits next to the boy, looking over the book though he can't read majority of the words. the pictures are interesting and unfamiliar to him.

"there's a lot about ships and i found some books about bombs and stuff. my friend mitch also taught me some. i think you should suggest it to violet. i feel like she'll turn my idea down, but you can probably convince her," willy says and hands her the book. 

she doesn't know where to start. they are risking so much by doing this. a bomb could risk even more or save their lives. clem chews her bottom lip as both aj and willy stare up at her. 

"when will you set the bomb off?" clem asks and willy quickly replies.

"when we get off the boat, of course. we'll just stop the raiders form doing this shit again," willy says and looks to clem desperately for help.

"i'll pitch the idea to vi. you need to make sure you know what you're doing though," clementine states as the boy grins.

"thanks so much!" it's the happiest she's seen the boy this whole time. 

he's been either moping around, on his own doing who knows what, or snapping at people for not much of a reason. he's found tenn to be the easiest victim   
lately.

***

louis walks out one night during dinner at the mention of marlon. violet just huffs, looking frustrated as she holds back all kinds of words. ruby and willy just sigh, shaking their heads.

this is so not louis, from what she's seen anyway. this isn't the guy who sang 'oh my darling clementine' and made her roll her eyes. this isn't the jokester that he has seemed to be, but she can't blame him. this world has changed and many of the hopeful and best people have been corrupted, changed. or they're dead.

"maybe we should just leave him to himself?" ruby advises, but it's more of a question than a statement.

clem glances to tenn and aj, who color at the other table. they don't speak, just enjoy each other's presence. tenn's other toys also sit on the table. 

"i'll go talk to him," clem decides and looks to a surprised violet.

"please watch aj. you shouldn't need to—"

"don't worry, clem," violet assures, smiling gently and waving her off. "go."

"thanks," she says and walks into the school.

she jogs into the music room, knocking on the doorway to notify the mourning boy of her presence. he looks to her and forces a smile, but after a second he just drops it. he sniffles, shaking his head.

"sorry," his voice is slightly hoarse, cracking through the middle of that word. 

"do not apologize," clementine insists, walking in with her arms crossed to her chest. "your best friend fucking died. you have a reason to be upset."

"i just—i feel so guilty." louis's voice cracks as he continues to hold back tears.

he turns around on his chair and faces clem. she drops her arms and just frowns, her lip trembling slightly. 

"can i sit?" she asks quietly and he nods his head, moving over.

"clem, i feel so guilty. i let my friend take all the stress and the mental beatings while i fucked around like a dumbass. it's all my fault things ended up like they did. we could've fought the raiders together and planned things, but he kept it a secret. i couldn't be trusted, i guess. he made stupid decisions like give away the twins...and he suffered. my best friend was suffering and i didn't do a damn thing," louis rants, raising his shaky voice.

tears trickle down his cheeks and his coffee eyes avoid clementine's gentle gaze. his right hand grips the seat tightly, making his fingers white as he lets out small sobs. clementine hesitates and then gently rubs his back, struggling to calm him.

"i get it," she whispers with a pained voice. 

his bloodshot eyes meet hers as he continues to shudder, sobs leaving his body involuntary. he looks to her to explain, so she takes a deep breath.

"i grew up in this fucked up world. i was an innocent child, so i had to be protected. my friend lee died because i got kidnapped—because i was a n-naive child. even when i was capable, i still got people killed. people still felt the need to protect me. my friend christa went out on her own when we were attacked to save me. i also couldn't save people and i couldn't lead a group. the stress of all that was put on the leaders," clementine rants, feeling tears about to spill out. she can't count on her two hands how many people she's lost. "i was a kid, so i got people killed. i blame myself and deal with the nightmares."

"i'm sorry," louis chokes out, biting his lip and now he feels as if his issue is insignificant compared to hers. that doesn't take away the pain though. "that makes mine seem so much less worse—"

"it's still rough, louis. don't say that," she says as she lets a few tears fall, unable to keep them back. 

they both just stare into each other's tears eyes. they both sniffle, both struggle to keep back more tears. they end up being quiet, unable to speak. louis gently wraps around his arms around clementine, who embraces him back quickly. 

clem cries for all those she's lost. clem cries for the guilt. she cries about her worsening nightmares. she cries about her bite. she cries about possibly not being able to raise aj. 

louis sobs, the guilt being so overwhelming. he breathes but he feels as if each breath is doing nothing. he sobs for all those he's lost. so many kids gone. 

the tears fall and they fall. drizzle down their cheeks like rain. flood and distort their faces. their eyes ache and burn. the shaking of their bodies doesn't cease. the guilt doesn't disappear.

after sobbing for around ten minutes, both their eyes are bloodshot. both their hearts ache and fatigue takes over. 

violet walks through the walls, hesitant to interrupt with aj by her side. she hears the sniffles and small sobs. she flinches slightly and feels as if she's interrupting something she shouldn't when she sees the two pull away. 

"clem?" aj voices his concern and she looks to him and then violet.

she quickly wipes her tears away as the boy hugs her, studying her. 

"did you do something?" aj asks louis before seeing the broken, tired look on louis's face. "uh, sorry. what's wrong? do i need to get someone? who hurt yo—"

"no, i'm just—i'm remembering lee, christa, omid, kenny," clementine says and then stops listing the names. there's too many to name.

"lou," violet calls out quietly and walks over to him.

they embrace before lou pulls away, quietly assuring her he's feeling better. the two have their differences and their arguments, but they care for each other. they're still close friends. the few survivors left at the school. he says he wants to go to bed and violet tries to stop him, but he insists. she just obliges, letting him walk by her.

"you go to bed. just give me a minute," clem tells aj who looks to her as if she's crazy.

"but, clem, you're crying," aj argues and she wipes away the last of the tears.

"i just need a second. go to bed. i'll be okay," she assures, resting her hands on his shoulders and giving him that tough smile, the smile that hides all her pain away. 

he knows that smile all too well. he goes to protest but gives in. he gives her a quick hug before walking out of the room.

no words are said for a minute. the air is heavy. clementine's eyes are trained on the floor as she chews her chapped bottom lip. violet doesn't know what to say so she just studies the slouched girl.

"clem," violet gently says and clem looks to her without that smile.

violet forgets everything and embraces clem, rubbing her back. "i'm so fucking sorry. you're so tough, so much tougher than me."

"but i was so weak, so i lost so much," clementine says and violet just nods her head. 

the feeling of being weak, being useless is one that she can't stop feeling.

violet kneels on the floor, holding clementine as clementine's hands gently rest on her back. her head rests on clementine's chest, listening to the girl's erratic heartbeat.

"well you're so fucking tough now. i admire you so damn much, clem. you're an amazing mother and survivor," violet compliments her and clem sniffles again.

"thank you, vi. i admire you too; you're tough as nails," clem says shakily and pulls away.

violet sits in between the girl's legs, looking up to her gently. both their cheeks flush slightly. clem stands up and holds out her hand, which violet takes. clem gently rests her hand on violet's cheek, their eyes meeting before clem's hand falls to her side. 

violet flushes, feeling that all too familiar tingling and warmth in her cheeks. she keeps her eye contact with clem though, this girl being more important than her embarrassment.

"goodnight," clem says. "if you need me, don't hesitate, vi. your situation is so tough, and you're leader," clementine reminds the girl. 

"goodnight, clem."

***

"they've taken a liking to each other," violet comments, watching louis and aj play the piano together.

high pitched notes and lower ones sound through the room. aj is just messing around with the keys, getting to know the sounds as louis tells him stories. 

"yeah, it's great. aj is drawing, playing piano, and making friends. his parents would be so happy that he's able to do this," clem says, smiling widely. 

"clem, i hate to pull you away from this, but can you help me make plans? i don't know shit, but you do."

"'course, vi," clem says and they walk away together, bumping into each other.

violet jokes around, pushing the girl a bit to one side. clem raises an eyebrow and pushes violet into the wall. the girl scoffs and pushes clementine rougher, both letting out giggles.

these are things they can do to feel better, push away the bad thoughts, the negativity. the deaths.

***

violet and clementine sit on the rooftop of the school together. their hands are just inches away, but neither of them link hands. they're both hesitant to make the move, push these past boundaries.

this night will be on the last before the teens attack the raiders. violet thinks this over, deciding this night would the night. she's interested. so interested. this girl was making her feel like minnie did. this girl gives her a rush every time they make eye contact. her heart races and her cheeks flush when they joke around. it's such a nice feeling, being around this admirable, amazing girl. 

she also can't help but notice clem's blush, clem's close proximity to her. she can tell that clem likes being around her. 

the girls end up making zodiac signs and pointing out different constellations they make up. clementine laughs, moving closer to violet. nights like these alone with the stars are pleasant to violet, but with clementine it's ten times better. 

"i'm glad you're here," violet announces quietly and looks to the smiling girl. "no one else has come back on their own. we've lost kids who just went out to hunt and never came back. and then my friends now—i'm shocked. i thought i lost you and aj that day, but you were the first to come back."

"i'm glad i'm here too," clem replies and her eyes look to violet's lips. "can i—uh?" 

"you feel that way?" violet's pale face becomes crimson.

"i think so," clem answers and giggles awkwardly. "are you alright?"

"i'm over her, for the most part. it was a year ago and you just came here. i don't know. this is tough...and confusing," violet tries to assure and looks to clem who kisses her, taking the chance while she can. 

violet's eyes flutter shut, focusing on the feeling and the sudden warmth in her body. clem's hand moves to violet's side and rests on the girl's hip, pulling her closer. the kiss stops and they're both blushing, giggling messes. their foreheads touch and they're just staring into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. the moon watches over them and lights up the scene. 

this is bliss. they need this. clem wants this. she wants her heart to race because she's crushing on someone, not because she's stressed. not because she's running away from walkers. not because of her guilt. violet feels the same way. she wants this bliss again so fucking bad. it stings to pull away. to lose these feelings.

"sorry," clem apologizes and avoids her eyes. "i just—it felt right."

"it was, it was," violet assures and gently grasps clementine's arm. "don't say sorry. we're both figuring this out. i liked this, i really did, but i'm still confused."

"me too. i feel something, i'm pretty sure, but i'm not sure if i should be anything but friends with you or anyone else," clem struggles to explain, continuing to grasp vi's arm.

"i get it. i thought the same way with..." violet drifts off and clem looks at her, knowing. "let's just be there for each other and figure it out," violet decides and clem nods her head.

"yeah, let's figure it out," clem agrees and violet just smiles.

she's unsure of what to do, whether to hold clem or just end their night together. she doesn't want to, of course but the thought occurs to her that this way may be right. clementine smiles back at her, giggling and leaning forward. it's contagious; violet following with her own laugh. 

violet ends up wrapping an arm around clementine, who rests her on violet's shoulder. they're silent, breathing in one another's scent and listening to the other's heartbeat. 

"i'm going to be there for you," violet proclaims quietly and clem nods her head, her hat rubbing against violet's neck. 

"i'm going to be there for you too," clementine promises and then whispers, "don't be stupid when we attack. i'm not going to lose you."

"i know i can get angry—i fucking am,but i'm not going to be an idiot," violet argues gently and clementine sighs, her breath hot on violet's neck.

clementine nods her head again and shuts her eyes. her shoulders slump and she ends up putting most of her weight on violet who lays down. she pulls the girl down with her, smiling softly. 

clementine hopes that her and violet can be something, that this can last awhile. she's never had anyone that long, even christa and omid. she lost her parents. lee. kenny. so many deaths. so many. and her death seems to be around the corner with that bite on her arm. it hasn't gotten much better but it hasn't gotten worse. 

clementine opens her eyes to see violet, eyes closed and mouth open slightly. her smile is gone but all stress, all expressions are gone. she's peaceful, falling asleep. the wind blows a couple of blonde strands into the girl's face, but she doesn't offer a reaction. 

she wonders if she should tell violet about the thing remaining on her arm. it seems right, but so wrong. violet is about to lose everything, or gain it all back. she can't do that to her. not right now. after all this, she decides she'll let her secret out. 

"clem!" aj calls out and the two jump up.

"i guess it's time for you to go to bed," violet says as clementine gets off her.

"sorry it had to be cut short," clem apologizes, standing up and holding out her hand. 

violet just smiles and takes the girl's hand. clem's eyes look to violet's lips for a second and she quickly averts her eyes.

"is kissing you again okay?" clem asks and violet giggles, nodding her head as clem glances to her.

the two kiss again. it's quick but calming and nice. clem didn't expect kissing to be so natural and feel so nice, but that's how it is. she can't explain the rush she gets. clementine grabs violet's hand, it all coming to her naturally. she just wants to touch. to feel.

they pull away as aj calls for clementine again and then violet. they let go of each other and get back down. the small boy pouts and shakes his head. 

"what took you so long?" the girls just giggle at this and he squints at them confusedly. "clem?"

"it just took a second for me to know whether or not i was imaging you saying that or not," clementine justifies as violet rubs her neck.

"night, you two," she says, glancing at clem once again before walking away. 

"your face is kinda red. are you okay, clem?" he frets and she waves him off.

***

"good luck out there," violet says.

"yeah, be careful," ruby agrees and gives the two a wave.

"thank you," louis says, putting his hands on clem's shoulders.

"you're welcome," clem replies, giving all of them a smile.

"good luck, buddy." louis gives aj a thumbs back which the boy returns.

***

"where is he?" aj whispers to clementine and to himself.

he searches the area for the ex-whisperer, holding his dagger tightly and glaring at all the walkers. clem doesn't answer; she searches the area too.

"i don't think he's here," she responds and sighs, tired of walking and finding nothing. just walkers.

she's pretty used to the revolting smell of the dead, but that doesn't make it pleasant or any less repulsive. decaying faces and low growls are an everyday thing, but it's still horrific.

"hey," a low voice reaches their ears and they both jump, ready to attack.

"oh, james," clem says and lowers her weapon.

"it's nice, seeing you alive," he greets her and aj nods his head in agreement.

"thanks," she replies and smiles. "we need your help, james."

"with what?" he asks, tilting his head slightly.

"we're going to attack those raiders. please help us. we're going to need walkers for cover and as a distraction," she quickly explains, her eyes begging him desperately.

he quietly lets out a sigh, muffled by his mask. his brown eyes drift over to the walkers just several feet away. 

"are you sure it'll work?" he begins.

"it's our best option," clementine justifies with aj at her side, nodding his head vigorously. "please, james."

"before i agree, i have something to show you guys first," he says, not promising them a thing.

they just follow, hoping to get a yes. aj looks to clementine as if she knows what's happening. she gives the boy a shrug.


	10. Chapter 10

"you're hanging out a lot with clem lately. i've never seen you warm up to someone so fast," louis comments, a smirk forming.

he sits on top of violet's desk. she lifts an eyebrow and shoots him a glare. she feels the groan in her throat but holds it back, rolling her eyes instead. he chuckles to himself, his eyes shutting.

he's always known her better than most. they are close, even if violet doesn't let on. she refuses to. she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction, the bragging rights. but they both know they're close and that they would die for one another. 

"your point?" violet snaps, her usual monotone voice sounding pissed already.

"you know what i'm getting at," he teases, his voice a pitch higher, making the girl roll her eyes.

"shut up," she states and he laughs once again.

"you're not denying that there's no feelings for her, vi. so, is there anything happening between you two?" louis wiggles his eyebrows and violet holds back a laugh at her friend. such a goofy dumbass.

"we're just friends, lou," she states, fatigue clear in her voice.

she rests her head on her hand when he sighs, pretending to look hurt.

"you're lying. we've known each other for so long but you lie and you lie. ouch, vi," he jokes around and she holds back a smirk.

"there's nothing going on," she insists, huffing.

"you go up to the roof together—"

"as friends," violet adds, wagging her finger.

"you're no fun, vi. just spill," he begs and she continues to give him a glare. 

after a couple seconds pass, he sighs and gives up. he just shrugs, unsure of what to say. it's a serious time, and after being with the raiders, he's not happy. he wants to be. he wants to joke around and lighten the air, but he knows violet isn't in the mood for it. he wants to tease her about a possible relationship with the pretty new girl. he knows they probably aren't together or anything, but it's still funny seeing s flustered violet. he rather have a flustered violet then a dull, deflated one. 

"fine, then are you okay?" he asks, looking violet over. her shoulders are slumped as usual and she looks to tired. as if she's been to hell and back again, but they all have. 

"i guess?" she answers and shrugs again, sighing. "i'm just stressed and scared for everyone. we could lose everything, lou."

"i know," he states, staring at the map on violet's desk. "but we'll make it out. if we all could escape that place, we could probably break everyone out."

"willy wants to use a bomb."

"are you letting him use it?" louis asks, eyebrows raised.

"yeah, i'm letting him make one. i'll decide later. he says even if we can escape, this'll make it easier in general. maybe it'll get rid of a few raiders too." violet shrugs.

"now i'm more nervous—"

"i haven't said yes to it completely," violet interjects and louis just nods his head. "are you okay?"

"i'm better than i was. i still feel guilty about marlon and omar and aasim getting taken," he replies, crossing his arms, mimicking violet but not aware of it. "how are you with minnie being alive? and betraying us?"

violet pauses, unsure of what to say. she wishes she could've said goodbye because according to her friends, this isn't minnie. she licks her lips and then speaks.

"i just want to say goodbye. she's been dead to me for so long, so this feels the same. it hurts more—it's like opening up a wound again," she replies, her eyes dull and she looks even more tired speaking about this topic. 

"she's changed, but i don't want to give up hope," louis says and violet bites her lip.

"just prepare for the worst," violet states and louis pauses before nodding his head. 

***

the mask's texture is absolutely disgusting, dry and wrinkled. there's also a smell, the smell of flesh from the dead. clementine's nose wrinkles as james watches her assuringly. he doesn't wear a smile but he looks to her, hopefully.

"clem, please don't do this! it's dangerous!" aj frets, holding onto her sleeve and raising his voice. he's usually good with keeping quiet, but now he doesn't care. he can't lose clem. he doesn't want to. she already has a bite. he doesn't know if she can take another. 

"it's okay," she assures gently, her amber eyes soft and loving.

he tears up, frustration and greif attacking him. he sniffles and lets go of her sleeve. he clenches his fists, shaking.

"you can't go alone! it's dangerous. clementine, please!" he continues to yell and she gives him a hug.

"it's okay. i'll be fine. if you hear anything, come in and save me." she lets go of the shaking boy and gives him her hat.

"i'm ready," she states and puts the mask on. the disgusting scent fills her nose and she holds back her gag.

"just be quiet and calm. if you relax and walk slowly, they can't tell you from them," he advises and she nods her head. "touch the wind chime and you'll understand."

he slowly opens the barn doors, small creaks coming from this. clem's heart races as growls fill her ears. she's already regrets this decision. she walks through them, the usual moaning and groaning being heard. it smells even worse than the mask and seeing this faces up close is always a sight that makes her heart race and her palms sweat. some of them bump into each other and push one another around. their eyes dart back and forth and they walk around, but they aren't super active. they aren't hunting. they're not terrifying as usual, but she's still stressed and ready to get out of here. 

she reaches the wind chime and touches it, making a pleasant nose. it reminds her of home, the wind chime sounding when the wind blew hard or in general. the walkers all growl and their eyes dart to the chime. they surround her, all curiously staring up at it. she watches their eyes follow it and their growls slowly quiet as the wind chime stops making its noise. it's peaceful. the sound of the wind chime is calming and the dead aren't hunting her for once. it's weird. there's something to them. they don't seem as evil, but she still knows what they can do. what they would do if they knew her as a human. or something alive in general. 

clementine steps out of there, quickly ripping off her mask and being tackled into a hug by aj. the boy sniffles, silently holding her tight. she hugs him back with one arm, the other handing james the mask back. the two let go of each other and aj hands her the hat that's been through everything with her. 

"do you agree that there's something more to them?" james asks, looking to her hopefully.

"i guess? it was nice being in there actually and i didn't expect them to naturally be so...innocent," clem admits and james smiles, grateful.

"thank you, clementine. no one has ever seen things that way before," he says and chews his bottom lip. "so you still want my help with your situation?"

"yes, i do," clem states as aj stands by her side, nodding his head.

"but you agreed that there's something more to them." he looks to her, losing the hopefulness that was just there.

"you can't prove that, james. it seems like it, but i'll still put the lives of people over their lives," she states, resting a hand on her hip.

james is silent as clem looks to him, begging him with her eyes. his dark eyes then avoid hers.

"i know you don't want to do this, but please, james. these are living people."

"fine, i'm not heartless. i'll help you," he agrees, quieter than usual.

"thank you, james," she thanks him, smiling. "sorry it had to be like this."

he shrugs. "when will you need me?"

"just stay nearby and i'll tell you a day before," clem states and looks to aj. "ready to go?" 

"yeah, thank you," he says and waves to james who gives him a small wave in return.

***

oh, you guys are back," willy greets the pair cheerfully. "how did to go, clem?" he asks, his coffee eyes full of curiosity.

"i convinced james to help us," she announces and willy punches the air excitedly. 

"thank god," he mutters. 

"i know," she says with a smirk.

"clem had to put on his mask and go into a place full of walkers! it was crazy!" aj exclaims, his eyes lighting up as willy's jaw drops.

"really?" he questions, raising one of his eyebrows.

"yeah, really. sorry, you guys go talk. i need to see violet," clem states and waves them off. "be safe, aj."

"i know," he states, pouting. he's tough, he wishes clementine trusts him just a tiny bit more. 

clementine walks into the school, more hopeful in than usual. it's pleasant to be bearing good news for once. most of the times she's bore news was when it was negative, like a death or someone's oncoming death. she walks into violet's office, the door open with two teens together. violet and louis joke around, violet making snarky comments and louis teasing her as usual. 

"clem?" louis asks and she gives them both a smile.

"i got james in on it," she states and louis laughs cheerfully.

"that's great," he comments and looks to violet, who looks surprised.

"thank god," she says and beams, leaning back in the large chair.

her pale green eyes stare up at the ceiling and there seems to be a weight lifted off her shoulders. clementine stands on the side, louis lightly punching her shoulder.

"good job," he congratulates her. this close, she can notice the freckles splattered all over his cheeks. 

she just smiles in response as violet snaps out of her moment of relief. 

"alright. now we need to scout out the area and go over the escape plan based on that. we can't expect this to work," violet states, losing the curve of her lips. the two nods their heads. 

"tomorrow?" clementine looks to confirm.

"yeah, i think tomorrow would work better. raiders will be nearby and we are not running around at night with raiders and walkers on our asses," violet says, shaking her head at the thought. 

"well, i'm going to go check on ruby and the greenhouse. she's hopeful and strong, but you know...she takes deaths hard," louis says, nodding to the two and walking out.

"yeah, go do that," violet agrees and frowns. the brunette and the blonde are left one once again. "i remember how hard she took minnie and sophie's deaths. i was hurting, so i didn't really notice but she was having such a rough time. brody wasn't the same after and she was close with sophie—it was so hard. and i was this loner—even worse, so i didn't do shit." violet pauses, licking her teeth and staring at the map. 

"shortly after that, marlon deemed the greenhouse dangerous and her friends and passion was taken away from her." violet now pauses, shaking her head as clementine gives her a sympathetic look. it always hurts seeing those you love fall apart. it happened to lilly. kenny. christa. sarah. 

"sorry for rambling, clem," she says and looks to clem with watery eyes, though no tears fall. "thank you for getting james. we really owe you," violet's voice is gentle and soothing, genuine and sweet. 

"don't thank me until this all goes well," clementine says, sitting on the desk and taking louis's spot. her legs hang off the side, their legs bumping. violet looks up to clementine, nodding her head in agreement. 

clementine studies the girl's gaunt face, the dark circles hanging from her eyes, showing the tiredness that has lingered for years and the constant dehydration. studying violet up close again, she notices the girl's long, blonde eyelashes and how they hit her cheekbones every time her eyes flutter shut. 

"you alright?" violet checks up on her, her cheeks reddening. 

"are you?" clementine counters. "have you been sleeping?"

"as much i can, clem. i just wake up nervous and stressed. i get nightmares too," she admits the last part quietly. she rests her hands in her lap and clenches her fists. 

"i hope someday we can get over this and not deal with the nightmares," clementine wishes allowed and goes to swing her legs but hits violet. she stills her legs immediately and taps her fingers against the cold wood. 

"i doubt it." violet shrugs. she unclenches her fists and brushes her blonde hair from her face. 

"yeah, me too," the shorter girl agrees, shutting her eyes for second. her eyes feel dry and tiredness makes keeping them open cause them to sting. her amber eyes are then revealed the world once again. "can i help with your nightmares at all?"

"i don't know," violet states honestly, shrugging and clementine frowns.

"well, you can talk to me about it. if you don't feel comfortable talking to louis, tenn, willy and ruby about it," clementine assures and holds out her hand.

violet hesitates before taking the girl's hand. their hands fall into clem's lap. they enjoy the warmth and assurance of one another. 

"could we hang out again? i sleep better after we hang out. you help me forget," violet admits, struggling to maintain eye contact and physical contact. her cheeks continue to flush and worsen; reddish like cherries. 

"of course and if you need a hug or something at night, don't be afraid to come and talk to me," clementine offers and squeezes the girl's pale hand. "i've seen so many leaders fall apart from stress and i don't want to see you follow in their steps...lilly, she was a leader of my group once. or she tried to be. the stress got her and she got a girl. i think i've told you this but yeah, i don't want you feeling that horrible. afraid of your own group and messed up enough to kill another. i can't see you doing that, but still, i want to make sure you don't feel that way."

"i-i don't want to do that." violet's voice quivers, shivering like a leave in the wind. her eyebrows furore and she just shuts her eyes. "i don't want to be marlon. and don't fucking let me become lilly." she grips clem's hand tightly, as if she's that's her lifeline. she quickly loosens her grip, feeling guilty. she mutters an apology under her breath. 

"yeah, i'm not letting any of you become any of fucked up adults i've seen through the years." clem assures, rubbing violet's arm with her other hand. 

"are you going scouting tomorrow?" violet checks up on her and lets go of clementine's hand. 

"if aj's up to it, yeah," clementine replies and hops down from the desk. 

"how do you raise a kid in this?" violet asks, but doesn't expect an answer.

"it's tough, but worth it," clem states with her usual smile when she speaks out aj. "well, i'm going to help out with dinner."

"yeah, i think i'm going to guard the school," violet says. "i can't just sit around feeling like shit at my desk all day." 

"if you need help, just call me or aj over."

"sounds good."

***

"violet told me you like gardening," clem mentions, helping ruby fill the flower pots with dirt.

"yeah, i did it all the time back home. i was angry little kid but this calmed me down. my liking for this—that's why i got so close to miss martin," ruby says, with a big smile. "i think she'd be happy to see it back and running again. it's great violet decided this would be good for us, but we are leaving so i don't think we'll get much from it."

"well, maybe we can make runs now and then to check on the plants. i think we should take the supplies and bring them to our next place," clementine comments and ruby nods her head in agreement, humming too.

"i agree. gardening is just as important these days." she wipes her brow with her arm. "we should also scout for a new place to go to."

"i think louis said he'd be going sometime. he just needs a small group to help agree on a place with him," clem comments and ruby nods.

"since i'm not scouting with y'all, maybe i could take tenn or something. maybe louis won't go out with you guys today and go with me and tenn," the redhead suggests, wiggling her itchy nose afterward. 

"that doesn't sound bad. the sooner we get stuff done the better," clem agrees and ruby smiles, happy to be creating good ideas.

"aren't you supposed to be leaving soon? you should go and i'll pitch my idea before y'all leave," ruby suggests and motions for clementine to shoo. 

"yeah, i guess. i'll help you more later," clementine promises and ruby just nods her head, grinning widely to the other teen. 

"don't worry about it."

***

"time to go?" clem asks, resting her hand on her hip. 

"almost, clem," violet replies, running her fingers through her hair and sighing.

"did you sleep last night?" clem asks, noticing the circles seeming to darken.

"a little," violet replies and sighs again when she sighs clementine shake her head in disapproval. "it's fine, clem. i'm just really ready for this."

"you better sleep the night before this all goes down." clem walks closer, and goes to gently touch violet, provide her some assurance. or something at least. something. 

"i will. it'll just hit me and i'll sleep real hard," violet assures, and stands still, allowing clementine to rest her hand on violet's shoulder.

clementine nods her head, unsure if violet is lying and takes her hand away after a second.

"do you think it would be okay for ruby and tenn to go looking for another place to stay today? maybe weapons too. they could scavenge while they're out there," clementine proposes and violet bites her lip at this.

her eyes look up at the sky for a second, taking in clementine's words. should she allow them to do this? she'd prefer to help them with this process. they could go who knows how far. and none of the kids have guns except her, clementine, and aj. it could be useful for them to scavenge.

"fine, yeah. they just can't go too far. i won't be losing anybody while i'm out eyeing up where the raiders are staying," violet replies, crossing her arms and worsening the arch in her back. 

"alright, sounds good. do you know how willy's bomb is coming?" clementine asks.

"i'm pretty sure it's done...and i'm letting him use it. i hope it doesn't get any of us killed," violet says, running her fingers through her hair. it's a trait she's picked up after being elected leader. 

"i think it'll be fine," clem tries to assure the fidgeting girl. "we're taking a large risk here anyway. and while willy wants revenge, he still wants everyone home safe."

"well, i'm going to ask louis if he wants to go with ruby. you go check on willy, tenn and aj," violet shoos her off before walking away herself.

a wind blows and she shudders, walking into the school which is about the same temperature. she walks up the stairs she's become used to these past couple days. she's heard these creaks many times before and the laughter sounding above, luckily she's heard it before. it's pleasant to hear children's laughter once again. the idea of school isn't one she's pondered in awhile, until now. 

the three boys sit together, all messing around with the toys and laughing. willy's eyes shut, his legs are crossed and he rocks back and forth. laughs fill the room as aj just squints in confusion. tenn chuckles shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"what's masturbation, clem?" he asks and her mouth drops.

"nothing," she replies, clenching a fist. "you guys better not explain...what the hell were you talking about?" she points her pointer finger angrily at the two of them. 

"i got sent here because of chronic masturbation." willy chuckles guiltily, his cheeks rosy. 

"let's not talk about that..." clem replies awkwardly, wishing she hasn't asked. "willy, aj, we're leaving soon. tenn, go check with ruby and violet; you might have something to do."

"okay," tenn replies and stands up, nodding his head.

"want to see the bomb?" willy asks, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

"yeah, come look, clem," aj adds and grabs her hand, pulling her to the creation sitting in the corner.

"mitch would be proud," willy says, smiling to himself. "i think we should name it."

"sure, why not?" clementine replies and willy chuckles once again. 

"i thought you'd make fun of me. any ideas, clem?" willy questions and she rests her free hand on her hip. she thinks for a second, raising an eyebrow. 

"your friend that used to make bombs is named mitch, right?" clem looks for confirmation. 

willy squints at her in confusion, but he doesn't ask any questions. he nods and looks to the bomb. there's a longing look in his eyes.

"then, is 'mitch's masterpiece' a good name?" clem asks and willy looks to her, surprised she could come up with a name so quick.

"i like that," aj states his opinion, nodding his head. he rocks back and forth on his heels.

"yeah, that's great. i like that a lot," he compliments and nods his head, resting his hand on the bomb. "this is payback for what those assholes did to him anyway." 

"ready to go now?" clem asks and aj nods his head.

***

the two groups head out. tenn, ruby and louis are a group, hunting for supplies and a place to stay. violet, aj, willy and clementine scout the area near the raiders hideout. 

"i wish we could stay at the school," tenn says, keeping his arms around himself. he's unarmed, as he prefers to be. 

"yeah, me too. it's weird having to move somewhere else," ruby comments, staring up at the cloudy sky.

"yeah, but as long as the group is together, it'll be okay," louis adds, swinging his new 'chairles'.

"do you think we can win?" ruby asks, quieter, fidgeting with the knife in her pale hand.

"i-i don't know. i'm not going to give up on our friends though. fuck that," louis replies, shaking his head.

tenn nods his head in agreement. he's hopeful, but still. he's afraid. he's afraid of seeing his sister. of losing his friends. of having to kill. of the possible losses. he bites his lip, remaining at a slight distance from the other two.

"tenn, if you're going to keep at a distance, you're going to need to have a knife." ruby grabs a knife from in her pants and tries to give him the one she's been holding.

he stares at it for a second before giving in. he hates the cold in his palm. he prefers to think of the positives, come up with theories as to what would happen next. he likes to think about his sisters; sophie being in a better place and minnie joining them once again. he can't think of the positives with a blade in his hand. a weapon. he feels killing these walkers, people's loved ones. or at least they were people's loved ones. he gulps and lets his hand hang at his side. 

"you're just like how minnie was. she hated the weapons and the fighting," ruby mentions and immediately shuts her mouth. tenn nods his head, but she doesn't see. "sorry," she quickly apologizes.

"no, i know. i like to think about them too," tenn says.

louis looks to tenn, wanting to cheer him up but he didn't know what to say. he doesn't want to be rude or insensitive. humor is how louis copes, but tenn doesn't always respond. he prefers the quiet, the peaceful and private ways of letting his feelings out. 

the rest of the walk is silent.

***

the farther they go, the more unfamiliar it gets. the trees seem to be the same, but they know they're not walking in circles. louis keeps his weapon ready, but his arm aches. sweat beads sit on his forehead and his feet are sore. same for the rest of them. ruby's curls are plastered to her forehead from sweat. she huffs, but smiles when a building is in the distance. tenn also notices, squinting and then smiling. his fingers are tired from holding the knife in his hands for around a half hour. 

"finally," louis groans, smiling and looking to the other two.

"i know," ruby agrees and they all jog to their destination. 

it's a convenience store. the windows are boarded, but the doors are no longer boarded up. if needed, they could do that. none of the small group is sure if they would though. would they stay? the building looks like any other convenience store except for the graffiti covering it. as if that matters now. the once slightly darker roof is now a faded green. the sign no longer lights up, leaving white letters sitting on top. bullet holes cover the boards.

the group walks in, the convenience store pretty dark. the only light it gets from the clear doors. ruby takes off her string bag and grabs a black flashlight. she shakes and smacks it until it flickers. the light isn't the strongest but it does the job. 

***

"how many raiders are on the boat?" clementine growls into the girl's ear. a knife is placed to the girl's neck who breathes heavily, looking for an escape.

"who?" the girl tries to play innocent which makes clementine become even more frustrated.

"answer the damn question. i am not playing around," clementine whispers in her ear, pressing the cold knife to her throat with more pressure.

"fine, fine. fifteen," the girl replies, breathless. her voice is deep and unsteady. 

"clem," she hears violet's voice and loses her grip on the girl. "that's minnie."

the girl has short ginger hair, pale skin, a gaunt face, and freckles covering the pale skin that remains in the sunlight. her sky blue eyes remain angry, her eyebrows furrow, leaving wrinkles to form in her brow. her expression softens slightly at the site of willy and violet.

"why are you back?" the girl whimpers, a pained look on her face. "what the hell are you making them do?" she growls at clementine, who squints at her.

"helping them get back the people they stole, asshole," clem snaps and violet rests her hand on clementine's arm.

"calm down, please," she whispers to clem, desperate and quiet. her voice cracks and quivers. clementine just purses her lips.

"violet, you're alive. is tenn..." minerva drifts off nervously, looking desperately for a yes.

"he's alive," violet quickly replies, awkwardly crossing her arms. 

"thank god...you all need to leave. don't push your luck. willy, you escaped, just accept that. don't come back. just run away. please," she says the last part even more desperate. she sounds more like the child they all knew prior. 

willy crosses his arms, refusing to say a word to a traitor. there's so much to say, but he doesn't want to give her the attention. 

"minnie, please just help us—"

"that's not an option. just go away," the redhead insists, clenching her fists and then her fingers cling to her shirt nervously. "clem, is that your name? convince them to go away. it's too dangerous. too goddamn dumb."

"you stole their people. marlon traded you! can't you see they just want to help their—"

"i know! that's not an option. they'll die. my brother will die. you'll just get taken back and maybe killed if you resist...you'll get punished and you guys don't want that. so just go," minnie says and lets go of her shirt, her hands falling to her side. 

"minerva!" a voice calls and panic strikes all of them. 

they all hide as minnie speaks to lilly. the sound of that woman's voice angers clementine. lee would be so disappointed. kenny would probably say he could see her doing this and that she would need to be taken care of. clementine chews her bottom lip as aj leans up against her, nervously watching his mother. 

"you can come back with us," clementine offers and minerva simply shakes her head.

"not an option. please convince them not to do this."

"i can't, minnie...tenn would be so sad to see you like this." the words get a reaction out of minnie. her face contorts and clementine can't decipher if the girl is furious or on the verge of tears. 

the older girl just turns the other way, away from clementine. the girl grabs her axe and runs off. clementine looks to her son, the boy lost in thought. he doesn't say anything, just looks confusedly in minerva's direction. willy avoids eye contact, staring at the dirt and the grass. violet stands up, silent and emotionless looking as usual. clementine hesitates asking the girl how she's doing. it's clear she's torn about something. the look in her eyes isn't good. the girl tends to be quiet, internalize things. clementine decides she'll let her think and violet later about her mental state.

"so we burn the hay as a distraction," willy begins, breaking the tense and heavy silence. 

***

the sun begins to set. it lowers like the temperature and darkens, like everyone's moods. ruby, tenn and louis return after the others. they have some supplies: a knife, two guns, a small bit of ammo, feminine products, some cans of beans, and some alcohol. ruby was hesitant to bring in the alcohol, but louis was firm and insisted. 

"we need to celebrate and why not use this?" he had said, holding up one of the bottles and pressing it to his cheek, smiling widely.

"i don't think i want that stuff," tenn had commented but ruby ended up giving in. she has never tried the stuff but she knows some people could escape. and everyone in this school could use that chance. except for tenn, willy and aj.

"i got some pads and stuff." ruby comments and hands some to clementine. 

violet stares at the products awkwardly and nods her head. she looks through the few string bags for supplies.

"mine doesn't come regular. i can't even remember the last time i've gotten mine," clementine states, and ruby nods her head.

"yeah, but we can't do anything about it. maybe it's because we don't eat too well anymore," ruby says with a shrug. 

"why did you guys bring vodka?" violet takes out the bottle, squinting at them confusedly. she glares at louis, knowing it was his idea.

"when we get our friends back, we are going to celebrate," louis states and grabs the bottle.

violet grabs it back, shaking her head. "i don't know if you'd drink it before that, so i'll keep it until then." 

"what about you, vi?" louis tilts his head and smirks at her teasingly.

"i trust that she won't," clementine interjects and louis just chuckles.

"i'm kidding. keep it, vi," he says and then sighs. "we didn't find any water. probably the first stuff to go, but i think there was a group there before us."

"well, we got some food and weapons," tenn adds with that hopeful smile of his. 

"i got some coffee beans too," ruby adds, holding up the small package.

"if we get some water, we could have some water and coffee for the night of," violet suggests and they nod their heads.

"can i have some?" aj asks hopefully, his eyes bright and his eyebrows raised. his two small hands, balled into fists, pressed up against each other. 

"um, why not? not too much. i'm not going to let you stunt your growth," clementine states and violet laughs. her eyelids cover her green eyes and her pale hands try to conceal her mouth. "what's so funny, vi?"

"it's just that was some dumb thing someone's parents would say awhile ago. i can't believe we'd worry about that shit now," she states and rolls her eyes. 

"so tomorrow night?" willy asks and they all pause. 

all laughter ends. all conversation stops. all eyes are on willy as they nod their heads.

"why don't we have a party tonight? maybe we drink some of that vodka tonight? we can drop by that place for more liquor and i think we need a stress reliever before," ruby proposes, balling her hands into fists. 

"yeah, i'm not against that," violet says and grabs the bottle with both of her hands.

"neither am i." clementine shrugs. 

"i guess i'm down." louis also shrugs.

"can i have some?" willy asks, looking at the bottle curiously.

"a sip," violet states and the boy rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

"we're all at least sixteen here, and you're not," louis states before willy huffs, walking away from the group. "you having some?" he turns to ruby who sighs, nodding her head.

"i just wanna have a little fun...an escape," she justifies quietly, ashamed a little.

"we're not judging," louis assures gently, patting her shoulder and she gives him a small smile.

"i'm not. i drank a little when i was...eleven?" clementine says, shrugging.

"did you sneak it?" violet asks, tilting her head.

"no, this woman, jane offered me some. i found no reason to not accept. after what i've been through, that couldn't do shit to me," she explains and they all nod their heads.

"well, let's go grab stuff for the party," ruby says, kind of excitedly.

"i think there's records in the office. i'll get those," louis says and stands up.

"what should i do?" clem asks violet, who shrugs.

"i'll the cards and we can play games," violet says and stands up.

"should we drink with the kids around?" clementine asks with concern.

"i get it. you're a mom, but i'll make sure we don't drink a lot. they should be fine," violet says with another shrug. "also, don't worry so much. you're doing fine with him. the best you can for this fucking world."

clementine nods her head, looking to her son. he talks to willy, who explains something to him. she stands up, walking over to tenn, willy and aj. 

"so, a party is when you celebrate stuff and have fun?" aj repeats and the two boys nod their heads. "i've never had a party before. right, clem?"

"yeah, are you excited?" she asks and he nods his head, his brown eyes lighting up. she giggles at the adorable sight.


	11. Chapter 11

the music room is more cheerful than usual, with purple lighting filling it. laughter bounces off the walls and smiles are contagious. tomorrow is forgotten and the bottle of vodka will only further the pushing back the thoughts of tomorrow.

clementine walks in with aj by her side as usual. he runs over to tenn and willy. the three of them hang out as jazz music plays in the background. 

"what's this sound?" aj questions, raising his finger up, referencing the music. 

"it's music," willy replies, tapping his foot. 

"it sounds different from louis's music," he comments, squinting at them confusedly. 

"yeah, there's different kinds," tenn explains and clementine bites her lip.

aj barely even knows what music is. she sighs, pushing these thoughts away. she's doing the best she can and this world is what it is. violet stands off to the side with louis, talking to him. she notices clementine's expression and beckons for the girl to come close.

"you alright?" violet checks and louis also looks at her with concern.

"it's just about aj and the fact that he barely knows anything good, like music," she replies and shrugs. louis pouts and nods his head in understanding.

"well, let's not think about that. let's have fun tonight," louis says and violet nods her head.

"yeah, forget," violet says and pulls the cards from her pocket. "let's play cards," she suggests with a smirk. 

"get over here, ruby!" louis calls to the girl and the redhead responds with an excited smile. she grabs the alcohol, just in case. 

they split up the cards and each get a handful. they sit in a circle and put cards down. whoever gets the highest card asks a question to the person with the lowest card. 

louis pulls the highest card and ruby pulls the lowest. he shrugs and decides to choose ruby with his confident, usual smirk.

"ruby, do you have crush on anyone?" he asks and violet huffs.

she sits with one leg to her chest and the other out. she rests her chin on the leg to her chest. she rolls her eyes at this dumb question. of course louis is going to try to wingman aasim.

"here, right now?" ruby tries confirm, pointing to the floor.

"anywhere," he replies excitedly and she nods her head silently. he motions for her to continue and she sighs.

"fine, aasim," she responds, and looks away as violet and louis hoot. violet then laughs, looking to louis with a knowing smirk.

"shut the hell up!" the girl states and pulls another card from the deck. "go put your cards down!" 

violet gets the highest card and clementine gets the lowest. violet smiles widely, mischief in those green eyes. clementine just sighs, shaking her head. she motions for violet to go.

"fuck, marry, kill. louis, james and lilly." 

"what the fuck," clementine responds to the last name and shakes her head. "um, marry louis...fuck james and kill lilly." clementine chuckles with her embarrassment becoming clear on her cheeks.

louis elbows violet with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows. she shoots him a glare. 

they pull their next cards. louis gets the highest card and clementine gets the lowest card again. he smirks at her and she looks to him unfazed.

"do your worst," she dares him with a confident smirk, an eyebrow raised.

"alright. sounds good, clem. in this little group, who would you fuck?" he says and she rolls her eyes. 

"um, violet," she replies shyly and violet pretends to be unfazed. her eyes widen though and louis chuckles to himself. "i've known her the longest and the best." 

"no need to justify it, clem," he says and smirks to the flushed blonde. "i'm sure violet feels the same." she punches him and he laughs loudly. "stop it, i was just kidding!" 

they pull out their next cards. ruby getting the higher card and violet getting the lower card. 

"would you kill lilly?" ruby asks and violet clenches her fists. 

violet nods her head. "you can't blame me for feeling that way."

"i agree with you," ruby says, pursing her lips afterward. 

violet gets the higher card and louis gets the lower card. violet smirks, wagging her pointer figure back and forth.

"let's make it interesting. we can now dare each other to do shit," violet says and louis nods his head, complying.

"give me your worst," he responds, quirking an eyebrow. 

"go up behind aj and surprise him," violet states and louis nods his head.

"but aj's thing—"

"exactly," violet replies with a chuckle.

clem laughs, covering her mouth as louis comes up behind the laughing boy. he goes to tickle the boy and gets hit, making him groan loudly.

"holy shit," he swears and aj quickly apologizes.

the three girls all laugh at him. he shoots them playful glares and takes a second before walking back. they give louis a minute before placing down cards again. violet gets the lowest card and louis gets the highest card.

"kiss ruby," he states and clementine chuckles.

violet looks to the teen apologetically. the redhead shrugs. "it's just a game," she assures.

the blonde leans in and presses her lips to the redhead's chapped ones. they quickly pull away. violet glares at clementine and louis who laugh. 

"got any eighties rock or something?" clementine asks and the redhead nods her head.

"i'll go turn that on," she says and walks away.

violet leans over and grabs the bottle. she shakes it slightly, tilting it back and forth.

"should we start?" violet asks and the other two teens shirt.

the music changes and ruby walks back over. she looks to violet who holds the bottle. "it's time?" 

"why not?" clementine shrugs. "who gets the first sip?"

"why not you? you've had a drink before," violet suggests and looks to everyone else who agrees.

"yeah, tell us if it's good. my dad loves this stuff," ruby says as the bottle is handed over to clem.

she remembers when christa found a bottle of something like this after her baby died. she ignored clementine that night, getting more snappy at the girl and then would giggle near the end of the night. the woman was in an even worse mood the next day, claiming her head was killing her. the same stuff brought one of her group together. luke, bonnie, mike and jane all enjoyed the stuff together one night. she had a sip and didn't like it, but they all seemed to. the strong drink seemed to bring them together.

clementine opens the large bottle and takes a gulp. the taste and the smell are overwhelming. it's not too pleasant and she can't tell if she's tasted this before. she swallows it, it burning as it goes down. she licks her lips, looking kind of disgusted. the other teens laugh at her reaction.

"it's not that good," she says and shrugs. "but it made people in my group happy once."

"yeah, they probably had a good time. well, i'm here to get tipsy, is that what the adults called it?" violet asks and takes the bottle. louis nods his head and the others shrug. she tilts the bottle and takes a sip. "that's strong," she states, gagging. 

"gimme," louis says and takes it. he drinks it and wrinkles his nose. he shrugs. "my parents used to drink sometimes. if i get to laugh as much as they did, then it's worth it," he states, looking at the bottle with some disgust.

"how long does it take to kick in?" violet asks, still looking discontent. the taste remains in her mouth. 

"don't know," clementine replies as ruby coughs, gagging.

"yeah, i don't think i'll be having much of this," ruby says, shaking her head. they all laugh in agreement.

"let's just pass it around in a circle," clementine suggests as the bottle is handed back to her.

she takes another sip, wanting some relief. she wants the happiness that she's heard you get from this shit. they pass it around for about four rounds before ruby stops, shaking her head. 

"i'll stop. i really don't like the taste," ruby explains before letting out a small burp. "if we had more water, i'd use it to water it down."

"didn't people used to mix vodka with stuff? make it taste better?" violet asks, watching as clementine takes another swig. the girl looks kind of sick, violet notices.

"yeah, i think my parents put soda with this...or maybe something like this?" louis says, grabbing the bottle and pondering if he'll take another sip. his stomach wasn't feeling too well, so he decides to hand it to violet.

the blonde has gotten used to the flavor and the queasiness, so she takes another sip. she hands it back to clementine who takes another sip. it's smaller than the rest and quick. she forces it down.

"yeah, this is all i'm having for now," she states, shaking her head. 

"i feel kinda...off," ruby says, holding her head and looking at all of them confusedly. "when did we start?"

"like fifteen minutes ago?" louis replies and shrugs. "i don't feel that different. maybe it's a bit blurry, i can't tell." 

violet takes one last sip and takes a break. she screws the cap shut and pushes the bottle away slightly. 

"i don't feel different either," violet agrees, looking kind of surprised. 

"my stomach hurts a little," clementine replies and rests her hand on her stomach. 

"yeah, mine too," ruby agrees. louis nods his head. 

"me too, but it's not too bad," violet says.

"maybe it's the beans we had," louis suggests and violet shakes her head along with clementine.

"it's the alcohol," clementine insists, shaking her head.

"yeah, it's the alcohol," violet repeats and smiles. "yeah, i feel a little off." 

"yeah, just a little," clem agrees with a small giggle, showing this with her fingers, keeping her thumb and pointer finger almost touching. 

"i'll take another sip," louis says before violet hands him the bottle.

"you can get sick from this, so don't drink a lot," clementine advises as louis pulls the bottle away from his mouth.

"yeah, my dad was a drunk," violet mentions, staring the floor. 

"damn," louis replies, shaking his head and then he holds his head. "that feels weird."

"i think it's hitting us," ruby says and lays back on the floor. "or it's hit me."

"yeah, it's hitting," violet giggles, her face flushed. "i feel...lighter."

"i feel frickin' dizzy," louis comments, staring at his fingers which have become increasingly blurry.

"can i have some?" aj asks. his coffee eyes are lit up and watching them all become messes. violet giggles louder as ruby sits up, groaning confusedly. 

"no, no," clementine replies, grabbing onto his sleeve. "this isn't for kids. your mom wouldn't want you doing this or me doing this around you."

"but you're my mom, clem," aj reminds her and she pouts. she hugs him tightly.

"and i don't want you doing this," she states, her voice muffled by his shirt. "please?"

"okay, i'll go play with tenn," he complies with a sigh.

"can i have some?" willy asks nervously and violet sighs.

"um, maybe not, buddy," louis replies and willy huffs.

"please," he begs, his voice getting higher pitched. 

"one sip," violet says and hands the boy the bottle.

"gimme it when yer done," ruby tells him. her legs are pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. 

he takes a sip and drools some of it out. he wipes his chin and hands the bottle to ruby before walking away. they all chuckle at his reaction. 

they end up passing around the bottle twice before stopping. they've gotten a decent way through the bottle. now violet and clem lean up against each other, with louis and ruby laying on their backs. 

"clem, can i sleep with willy and tenn tonight?" aj asks as the other two boys stand off to the side. 

"yeah, 'course," clementine's words are slightly slurred and fatigue attacks her. "hug me, aj," she insists and the boy sighs, hugging the girl. "love you," she whispers to him.

"i love you too, clem," he says and smiles widely. no matter how old he gets, he will always love clementine's hugs. 

he then pulls away and follows the boys out. clementine watches him and leans up against the also fatigued violet. clementine states at those pink, parted lips and she wants to kiss them. she wants the bliss. 

"can i stay with you tonight?" violet whispers, not shy or too hesitant after the sips of the vodka.

"yeah," clementine says quickly, her breath reeking of alcohol. 

ruby and louis don't listen or pay attention to the other two. they describe the fading taste of alcohol in their mouths and the spinning room. they also giggle, remembering dumb shit the kids did. 

since they aren't paying attention and since violet isn't thinking straight, her and clementine's lips meet messily. clementine giggles, her face warming up again. clementine kisses back, one of her arms wrapping around the taller teen. they pull away, continuing to giggle.

"will i get more of that when you sleep over?" clementine whispers, though it's hard to whisper. it's much easier to yell. and it's much easier to just slump over and put all her weight on vi. 

"of course." violet giggles loudly, laying her head on clementine's shoulder.

their stress fades away. they're numb to it. it's pleasant. only being able to giggle. they can only seem to focus on the spinning room and how...off they are. 

after around an hour, the feeling seems to fade. they all help each other to their rooms. violet and clementine end up arriving in clementine's room.

they sit on her bed, slightly dizzy and euphoric. clementine falls back on the bed, giggling and grabbing onto violet's sleeve. violet follows and falls back with the girl. their legs hang off the bed, shoulders touching one another. they both feel each other's warmth and though it's getting dark, they can see the flushed cheeks of the other. they stare at each other before violet sits up, kissing clementine. 

the kiss is messy once again, them both still tasting like alcohol. they both smell a little bit like it too. the effects of it are fading and now violet is being reminded of the world around her. tomorrow. she dreads it. so she clings to this moment, her fingers beginning to cling to clem's shirt. their lips locking, meeting and then breaking apart. her heart races and her face flushes, and all she does is focus on this moment. it's all she wants to do. clem lets out a small moan, before pulling away to catch her breath. 

"help me forget," violet desperately whispers and clem hums in understanding.

hungry, pale green eyes meet the loving hazel ones of the girl next to her. violet licks her lips before her eyes flutter shut. their lips meet and that's all they do. their bodies press together along with their lips, and their breathes are shared. the room is silent except for their heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed. the sun shines in the window as it sets. pale fingers interlock with darker ones. the intoxication is making them more desperate, more stupid, more impulsive. their lips at puffy and red. now the kisses are deeper, tongues touching and more saliva being shared between the two. 

the two are both incredibly fatigued, but they still continue. they try to savor this moment; the creaking of the bed, the warmth, the toughness of the kisses, how desperate they are for one another. violet pulls away to kiss clem's neck. clementine gives in, enjoying the contact and giggling shyly. violet feels the girl's giggles in her throat. violet then stops, resting her head where it is now. her lips aren't puckered, but they still graze clem's neck. she wraps an arm around clementine's stomach, just resting it there.

"i'm tired," violet mumbles and clementine huns in agreement once again. 

"goodnight," clementine whispers in response and shuts her eyes, breathing in violet's smell. 

they both don't smell too pleasant, but none of them do these days. they're used to it by now. another person's scent is now much more calming than the scent of rotting bodies. 

the two are tired, but it takes time for them to fall asleep. neither says a word. they're both remembering those they've lost. violet hopes there will be no more tomorrow, and so does clementine, but they doubt it'll go down like that. they've never been that lucky. clementine is lucky enough to have survived with a child by her side all these years. the thought of clementine surviving with aj and those chances does bring some hopefulness to violet though. just the opposite for clementine though. she thinks that if luck existed, her luck will run out; she's survived with a bite and with a child. her luck must no longer be there anymore.

***

"we're so proud of you," the short woman says, her eyes gentle and her smile genuine. she wears the same clothing from the day they left.

clementine tears up, seeing her again. she hugs the woman tightly as a deep chuckle is heard. she looks up seeing a taller man, his eyes the same. dark like coffee, the night sky, but gentle, so friendly. 

"clementine, you've got my hat all dirty," he says and pushes it down, chuckling.

"oh, shut up, ed," her mother replies, shaking her head and cupping clementine's cheek.

"look at how big you are, baby," the woman with the same curls clementine has replies. "and you have a son." she turns to her husband. "our baby is all grown up, ed."

with clementine's hair short and in this part, she sees that her hair is just like her mother's. her skin is the same color as her father's, a bit darker than her mother's. she has the same hazel eyes as her mother. 

clementine sniffles, wiping away tears. she hates shedding tears. she's seen so much, shed so many. she shouldn't have seen so many people die over the years. 

"we're always watching over you, sweetie," her father says and gives her a big hug. 

"i'm so scared," she whimpers into his shirt and clutches the fabric into her hands. 

"you'll do just fine, honey," her mother assures as she pulls away from her dad. 

"you'll do fine, sweet pea," a familiar voice reaches her and she can't help but continue to cry. 

he hugs her and the tears slow down. his heart beats and it's incredibly calming. just feeling his warmth and knowing that he's there beside her lowers her own ragged heartbeat. she wraps her arms around him and stops crying. 

when she lets go, she's back on that train. she watches the trees pass by and feels the little bumps. she turns to lee, suddenly her eight year old self.

"you always choose the train," he comments and she chuckles.

"well, it's better than any other time. it was nice, sitting here and hoping to find my parents," she says, her voice cracking at the last part.

"how are things now?" the man asks, looking at her curiously.

"better. i could have a home for aj and i, but i also could lose it," she explains shortly.

she sits down and lee takes a seat next to her. he nods his head at her last statement.

"i'm sure everything will be alright. you always seem to push through things," he says and she nods her head.

clementine looks up at him desperately. "i miss you so much."

"i miss you too, clem," he replies, rubbing her back assuringly. 

***

the blonde holds a gun, the cold metal freezing her hands. her body is rigid and her eyes study the girl before her. the redhead stands at a distance from her, glaring holes into her. if looks could kill. violet trembles as minnie walks closer to her, a weapon in her hand.

"it's all over, violet," she states, her voice deeper and cold like ice. 

"don't fucking do it, minnie!" violet yells as she stares at the knife in minnie's hands. "fucking please!"

"you won't join them, violet, so i have to do this!" minnie shouts and walks closer to violet.

they're a foot away, so violet must make the decision. she must pull the trigger or she'll die. 

"i'm sorry," she desperately whispers and shoots.

the sound makes her shiver and the way minnie falls. the way all the light, all the personality, all minnie's energy just seems to evaporate from her body. violet is left a sobbing mess. the gun falls from her hand, making a loud sound as the metal hits the ground. 

"fuck."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll be taking a short break after the end of act one to work on a character coming back and creating the whole group the character is from. hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Clementine wakes up, slightly dazed and confused. Her head aches a little and it's clear whatever she was feeling last night is gone. Only the memories remain. She looks over to the sleeping Violet. A little bit of drool slips out of the girl's parted lips. She smiles, seeing Violet so peaceful. They weren't too gentle last night though, Clementine recalls. She blushes at the memory.

She cracks her neck, tilting it to the side and then to the other. The girl yawns and yearns for coffee and a nice breakfast. If they're doing this tonight, she'll need tons of energy. Or more than usual.  Clementine moves to get off the bed which wakes up Violet, who jumps up. 

"Oh, thank god. It's just you." Her pale hand rests against her chest and the girl lays back down. "Thank you for staying with me last night, Clem," the girl says shyly, staring up at the ceiling.

Clementine as her lips curve into a smile. "No problem. I had fun." Violet chuckles at that reply. 

"Me too."

***

Clementine hugs AJ, fearing this will be the last time. He hugs her tighter, the same idea crossing the little boy's mind. Neither of them says a word.

The others look at each other knowingly. The moment this day began, there were few smiles, few laughs shared. 

It's time to tell James to do his job. While no one is looking, Violet wraps her arms around Clementine. They don't say a word as they pull away, looking into each other's eyes.

Everything could change today, and they're aware, but they're too afraid to discuss it. 

"Bye," Clem says quietly and Violet nods her head.

"Bye," she replies back and walks away. 

At least, if she loses Clementine, she has some closure. there are many cases in which she hasn't had that. The twins—or Sophie, to name one. 

"See you later." Louis waves, putting on a smile like always. 

***

"We're doing it tonight," Clementine tells James who nods his head.

"Alright, good luck," James replies, his voice raspy and low as usual. he then averts his eyes awkwardly.

"Thank you," AJ says, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Um, you're welcome," James replies, smiling at the little boy.

"Yeah, thank you," Clementine says before James slips on his mask. "I'd still like you to join my group. I think they'd like you," Clementine proposes once again.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" AJ says, his dark eyes lighting up.

"Sounds kind of enticing, but I don't know—I'd like to meet them first," He replies and she nods her head.

He then goes to the barn doors and looks to the pair, signaling for them to get away.

***

It's already midday and tension fills the air. Everyone is packing, preparing to leave. If they have the tiniest bit of a hangover, they conceal it and ignore it. AJ takes his pictures down and shoves them in his backpack before hanging out with his friends for possibly the last time.

Clementine sits at one of the lunch tables outside, tapping her foot nervously. She's lost so much. It's so easy, so likely that she will lose something today. All she knows is that she can't lose AJ. She'd break down. So many days he's kept her going. She shudders at the thought of losing that boy...or this night corrupting him any further. He's such a wonderful young boy, but this world destroys innocence. It has destroyed Clementine's. 

"You okay?" Louis checks up on her and she nods her head, lying to him. He squints at her, seeing through her. He sighs in understanding. "I'm not either." 

Clementine nods her head, shutting her eyes. The wind blows, ruffling her hair and her shirt. Louis studies her contorted features and then looks away. 

"But we'll be okay," he gently assures. An empty promise. 

She nods her head again. Then there's silence between the two.

***

The group eats canned beans once again and three rabbits they killed. This could be their last meal. Though no one says this. Clementine also makes coffee for the group. 

"We'll get them back," Louis proclaims, raising his cup. Everyone follows, including AJ who holds a flask of water. 

Clementine gives AJ a few sips from her cup as the group finishes their meal. He doesn't like the taste, his face contorting. Clementine laughs at his reaction. He takes another sip, trying to show his maturity. He was told that adults drank this and AJ is sure he's an adult. Or at least not a kid anymore. He can't be. He has to protect Clementine. That's not a child's job. 

"You don't have to drink this, Goofball, " Clementine assures him and takes the cup.

"Don't call me 'Goofball'," he repeats once again and she chuckles, kissing the top of his head. 

"Shush," she quiets him. 

*** 

The sun sets, making the sky a bunch of different colors. It's cold, but the cold isn't what makes them shiver. They prepare their bags and place them in a pile. The plan is to grab the bags and go after this is all done.

They all hug one another, including the loner, Violet. Everyone is surprised when she hugs both Clementine and AJ. 

Then, with the last bit of light, they look through their supplies. They gather all new guns and bullets. All arrows are collected and those that can use a now and arrow are given one. Knives are hidden in boots and AJ even makes one with a cloth and piece of glass.

Tension is high, but they all wear fake confidence. Fake smiles are shown. Tears are hidden, suppressed. All this emotional crap will be saved for later. Positive and negative. 

Violet and Louis stand off to the side. Louis struggles to make Violet laugh, and succeeding is amazing. He grins and seems to calm down. Whatever issues and arguments these two have had, they're forgotten. When both of them could die tonight, it seems useless to even pay them any mind. 

"I'm getting Aasim and Omar back, " Ruby says, her eyes forced shut, freckled fists clenched. Her eyebrows are furrowed, creating wrinkles and her lips create a tight frown. 

Willy nods his head and holds the bomb in his small hands. "And we're getting fucking revenge on those Raiders."

"Fuck the Raiders!" AJ cheers and Clementine chuckles. 

"Calm the swears, Buddy, " she says, putting her hands on his shoulders. "They do deserve it though."

***

Tall trees hide their bodies. They remain quiet and duck as the walkers begin to crowd the area. It's time. 

"Okay, Willy, when James gets here, go get the supplies after Ruby and Tenn burn the hay," Violet reminds, her voice steady though she's nervous. 

"When will your friend be here?" Ruby asks, crossing her arms. 

"There he is," AJ announces excitedly, pointing to the tall boy with a mask.

"Dear God!" Ruby jumps, her eyes widening.

"Your mask looks so cool! Is it real?" Willy inquires, reaching out and getting in James's personal space. 

"C-Clementine, " he says, asking for help.

"Back off, Willy," Clementine says gently.

"Sorry," he apologizes, backing away. 

"Alright, everyone. This is my friend, James," Clementine introduces him with a small smile.

"Name's Ruby."

"Name's Louis. Your mask is sick."

"I'm Willy."

"Hey, I'm Violet. Thanks for helping us."

"Hey, I'm Tenn." 

"The walkers are pretty much here," He informs everyone, looking back behind him.

"I'll go kill the one that we smear ourselves with," Louis says, taking out a knife and walking near the herd. 

"Ruby, Tenn, you should smear yourselves first and quickly get to burning the hay," Violet says and the two nod their heads.

The blonde stands nervously. No confidence is displayed; hunched shoulders, crossed arms and a contorted face. Her eyebrows are borrowed and those green eyes are trained on the ground. Clementine frowns, walking over to the teen. 

"Hey, it's okay," the curly-haired teen assures, her voice soft like silk and incredibly quiet. She cups Violet's cheek with her hand. 

"I hate being this scared. I feel like everyone is going to die. And it's going to be my fault, Clem." Her voice cracks and quivers, weak like a piece of paper. The girl's breathing picks up.

"Shut up. It's going to be okay," Clem continues to try to calm her down.

The girl just closes her eyes, shaking her head gently. She then hangs her head. Clementine acts on instinct, unsure of what else to do. She uses her hand to tilt the girl's head up. The girl opens her eyes in surprise before their lips collide once again. Violet shuts her eyes, her eyelashes resting on her cheekbone and her cheeks flushing. Her lips tingle and this assurance calms her down.

"Calm down," Clementine says, her voice gentle but assertive. 

"What are you doing?" AJ laughs, pointing at them. 

"Go look in some other direction," Clementine says as she feels her cheeks heat.

"That calmed me down...Thanks," Violet whispers shyly, smiling. "Still kinda nervous."

"Yeah, me too. We will be until it's done."

"The walker is ready," AJ announces and the two separate.

Before they start smearing the guts on their bodies, Tenn looks shyly to Louis, Violet and Clementine. 

"If you see Minnie, tell her I forgive her," he said quietly, maintaining eye contact before his dark eyes meet the all to familiar grass. 

"We will," Louis says for all of them, putting on assuring smile, hiding away his fear. 

The smell is absolutely horrid as it penetrates their noses, as always. The sound of touching the guts is disgusting too. Clementine is used to it though, having done this many times to survive. Everyone's hands shake a little. They don't want to breathe in the disgusting smell, but none of them can control their breathing too well. They all help one another. Clem has to put some of the blood on Louis's face because of his resistance, rolling her eyes. She puts more on Violet's back. Can't be too careful. 

Once Willy, Tenn and Ruby are off, the rest, excluding James, are off. Gunshots sound and people scream at the realization of the fire. Clementine uses a walker for cover. It gets shot, falling to the ground, lifeless as it should be. Her heart races as she does this. One last move could be her last. She needs to live. For AJ. For all of them.

Another walker down. Another. A fourth walker.  She gets closer and closer. Everyone else follows. Gunshots continue to ring.

Bang. Bang. 

After two minutes, they are near the entrance, but to escape getting caught, they hop into the water. They hang onto the side of the pier.

"The guts," Louis comments.

"They're coming off," Violet finishes the thought.

Clementine hangs off the side, the tremors of people's footsteps reaching her hand, shaking her arm slightly. People rush from inside and she realizes she can't just walk up. The light continues to shine brightly and the deafening gunshots continue to sound, echoing through the wooded land. 

"Follow me," Clementine commands, taking in a deep breath and pushing herself underwater.

The water is cold and the darkness hides things from her view. Luckily, it doesn't hide the walkers that await their flesh below. She's suddenly reminded of Luke. She remembers the horrified look on his face, the way she could see the light leave his eyes in a matter of a few minutes. Clementine pushes these thoughts away and tries to ignore the ache in her arm. The ache loves arriving at the worst time. She ushers everyone up the ladder before a thin, bony hand grabs onto her, pulling her down. Her hat loosens its grip on her head as she thrashes. 

This could be it. Her chest aching. Her arm aching. Walkers eating her alive, pulling her into the arms of death, just like Luke. The arms which have hugged so many people. As she swims back up, she wonders if death is peaceful. Maybe Lilly will join those she lost tonight. Violet pulls Clementine up, the teen coughing and shivering.

"You okay?" Violet and Louis ask in unison.

"F-fine, " she sputters, nodding her head. "Worry about all this." 

Clem relies on instinct, time passing so fast or so slow. She can't tell. She avoids the light, jumping from boxes to boxes, avoiding being seen, near the entrance. They arrive at the entrance, shooting walkers as Louis tries to get it open. Clem and Violet use bow and arrows, stopping the limping monsters from getting to them. 

The entrance is opened and they rush inside. Louis instructs Clementine where to go. She's better with these situations than any of them happen to be. Violet clutches the bomb to her chest as he leads them to the area it should be placed. As they are about there, a man walks in. They all hide behind boxes, trying to control their ragged breathing. Clementine gets her gun out, maybe to shoot or to knock him out. She doesn't know which. The man comes near so she kicks his knee and hits his head with the butt of the gun. 

"Damn," Louis compliments, speaking for him and Violet. Clem gives him a small smile. 

They quickly drop the bomb off and rush up to where their friends should be. Prisoners are kept on the boat, so they must be here. Time continues to pass quickly as another person is knocked out. 

Another is avoided. Another id knocked out. And then they're at the place where their friends are being held. Minnie. The redhead stands, talking to a taller woman. Violet sighs, biting her lip and Clem gives her an assuring look. Louis's features contort and he takes a deep breath. 

"Shit," He mutters.

"Fuck, this isn't going to be easy," Violet states, her deep voice quiet and disappointed.  "We can't sneak past her."

"Whatever, there's more of us than there is of her," Clementine says and lifts up her now, ready to fire. "Get your weapons ready." 

They all do so and walk closer and closer. Their breaths quicken. Their hearts race. Bottom lips are chewed. Already damp hands sweat, shakily gripping weapons. 

There's a creak and now Minnie is aware of their prescences. She aims her crossbow at them, eyebrows furrowed and a hardened look on her pale, freckled face. Her eyes soften slightly and she sighs, shaking her head.

"You should have convinced them to not do this, Clementine," Minnie states, raising her voice slightly. "Get. Out. You're going to regret this."

"So you could keep their friends? So they could follow Lilly?" Clementine snaps, glaring at the redhead. 

"Tell me you didn't get Tenn caught up in this," the girl begs, her voice cracking. 

"Minnie, please. You could come back with us," Violet says, her voice soft and quivering. 

"Tenn wanted us to tell you that he forgives you, Minnie," Clementine informs her, keeping her eyes trained on the armed teen.

The girl's hardened look softens and she lowers her weapon. She motions for them to follow her. Clementine keeps her weapon trained on the girl.

"Shit. I can't go back with you, but please make it out of here. Make sure Tenn is safe and get out of here," The teen says, leading them to a bunch of rooms.

"Lower your weapon, Clem," Violet says, Louis nodding his head in agreement. 

Clementine gives in but keeps a solid grip on her bow. Two boys look at her and then relief floods their features at the sight of the other two.

"Omar! Aasim!" Louis lets out as Minnie opens the door. 

Louis and Clementine step in the room. Then, Minnie aims her weapon on Clem before hitting her head. Clem's world seems to blur and spin as she falls. She groans as the world goes black. 

"What the fuck!" Violet shouts.

***

Clem's eyes flutter open. Her head aches and confusion fills her. She doesn't recognize this room.

"Clem, you okay?" a gentle voice says and she looks up to see a boy with gentle eyes and dreadlocks.

"Louis?" she says and sits up. He nods his head.

"Where are your friends and AJ and Violet?" Clementine asks, looking around worriedly.

"Minnie and her friend separated us. Aasim and Omar are next door and Vi and AJ are in front of us," He replies as he helps Clem stand. 

"Okay, " she says and gently pushes his hand away. "Thanks, I'm alright now." 

"No problem."

"AJ? Vi?" Clem calls and the two appear, holding onto the bars. "You two okay?" 

"We're fine," Violet replies and AJ nods his head. 

"Good." Clem sighs, resting her head on the door. "We have to escape. The bomb." 

"I don't have anything." Louis holds up his hands with a disappointed look on his face. 

Clementine searches herself until she reaches in her boot, finding a small knife. With the warm metal in her hands, she calms slightly. She studies the door, trying to find a way to open it. She sighs, remembering how Minnie opened the door. She then tries to use the knife to remove the sheet metal. 

Clang.

A tall woman walks in front of the door, making Clementine jump. Her knife slides behind her on the floor. 

"Whatever you're doing, you better stop," the woman advises, her words a deep growl as she stares down at the teen. "Step back."

Louis backs away, keeping his eyes on the knife. He seems to shrink and fear is clear in his eyes. He knows this woman and the things she'd do just because someone ordered her to. 

"She awake?" An all too familiar voice reaches Clementine's ears. The disgusting sound of Lilly's cheerful voice assaults them. Goosebumps cover her arm and memories flood her mind. Her only connection to the past. Here. 

"Yes, ma'am," the woman replies, stepping away as footsteps echo through the hall. 

"I'll take it from here," Lilly informs the woman, arriving with an emotionless look on her face. Her dark eyes study Clementine, the woman still taller than the teen, but by not as much. "Back up," the woman's icy voice orders her. 

Clementine backs away, kicking the knife away. It makes a sound, but to her advantage, Lilly doesn't notice as she points the gun at the teen. 

"Minerva, open the door," the woman orders and the redhead follows them. Her eyes are empty as she does this, like a puppet. She ignores the stares of her old friends. 

"With all the trouble you've caused, I should've tossed you overboard, Clementine. That's what I normally would've done, but I'm pressed. I genuinely am. You kill Abel, one of my best soldiers. Oh, your boy did that. Then, you join up with these kids and lead to them to attack. An attack which leads to the deaths of a few of my force. And you sneak onto my boat under the cover of a herd.

"I can't waste this potential, Clementine. If I bring you and these kids back to the Delta, it could make up for the deaths of my people," the woman states, waving her gun around as she speaks. 

Clementine keeps her arms partially up, showing she's unarmed. She can't help but feel that one wrong move could lead to a gunshot wound. Maybe death. The thing she's avoided for so long. 

"Anyway, you're far too valuable to kill. It'd be a shame."

"I will never fight for you. You're insane if you think I'd do that, " Clementine growls back, pushing past her fear and glaring at the woman. Her eyebrows furrow as her heart pounds in her chest.

"That's what everyone says when they first join. You'll come around." The woman states and sits on the bed, it creaking beneath her weight. "There's much worse than us out there, Clementine. Remember those cannibals?"

"I know. I saw a man push another man who did nothing wrong off a building. The same man beat this guy to death out of jealousy. Shot an innocent man for payback...Then Kenny broke and beat that evil man to death."

"Kenny...He was an asshole. Picked fights for nothing. He's not alive, I'm assuming," Lilly says and when Clem is silent she has her answer. "Not a surprise."

"Don't fucking talk about Lee or Kenny, " Clementine growls. 

"There's more people like that, Clementine. Like Kenny, like the man he killed. We give people purpose. We make them fight, fight so the human race can live. We don't eat people, don't kill for nothing." 

Louis backs into the wall, cowering at her gaze. He already knows this woman is strong and ruthless, but he feels as if there's insanity within her. There has to be, her being a kidnapper. He fears that one wrong move for him is death, knowing she favors Clementine. His eyes dart back to the knife that Lilly has yet to notice. Minerva also steps into the room, pointing her weapon at Clementine, ignoring Louis's hurt stares. 

"Remember my father, Larry? Well, he was a military man. I was taught not to waste and many other rules. Leaving the light on when not in a room wound make him flip out. I always forgot though...led him to teach me a lesson."

"So?" The teen raises an eyebrow.

LHe let the power get cut and I realized how much that sucked. No cold food, no oven to warm food, no hairdryer, no TV. He liked illustrations. Your actions have consequences."

"I never liked Larry. He was always a dick, always mad about something. He was hard on Lee for nothing. Lee was just doing the same thing he was doing, trying to keep his girl alive," Clementine states, crossing her arms and standing her ground.

"He had his flaws, but he never cared what people thought about him. He did teach me to not leave the lights on again and to teach by example. It works."

"So this is a lesson? Locking us up in prison and making us fight for you?" Clementine snaps, shooting the woman a glare and walking forward. Minnie points her weapon and Clementine stops in place. 

"Let me tell you a story. It's called the parable of the twins...Two girls were taken from their home and brought to a new one. They had to leave everything behind. That fact was hard, leaving friends and family behind. They shed many tears." Clementine's eyes flicker to Minnie, who continues to watch her like a hawk, weapon still aimed on her. "But this new place was good. Better. They had food, fresh food. They had crops and running water, so the girls could take hot showers. The twins did better than they had in years. The people there were kind and took care of them.

"All they had to do was defend and protect the group. It needed to be protected. The place had many enemies. Jealous thieves who wanted what these people--what the twins had. Or they'd lose everything." 

"Sounds like slavery. What a great place you run, Lilly." 

Lilly just shakes her head, not even bothering to reply and continues: "One of the twins realized that this place was a place worth fighting for and her tears dried. The other twin didn't feel this way, couldn't forget where she came from. She resisted, rejected every gift they gave her, stirred up trouble whenever she could. She then made an escape plan, convinced her sister to help her get a raft and leave on the river. They didn't make it for though." Lilly smirks, looking to the terhesd next to her and then to Clementine once again. 

"What happened then, Minerva?" The woman says, smirking. Louis's and Clementine's stomachs do flips.

"I killed her," Minerva states, her eyes softening before hardening. Louis backs into the wall, feeling nauseous.

"What the fuck!" Violet shouts, gripping onto the bars of the door.

"What?!"

"Minnie!" 

"Jesus Christ! No!"

"Minnie...tell me it's not true..." Violet's voice cracks, her fingers turning white as the grips the bar.

"Your own sister? Why would you do that, Minnie?" Somehow, the woman speaks so calmly. As if murder is nothing. She holds back a smirk, raising one of her eyebrows. 

Clementine feels so disgusting. Lee saved this life. This fucking woman. This fucking monster. Her mouth dries and she doesn't know what to say. Clementine just stares at Minerva, who tries to keep her composure, holding back tears. Minerva's hardened, emotionless expression makes an appearance once again. 

"She was twisting my head with her lies," Minnie says, trying to say it as clamly and as strongly as she can. 

"And?" Lilly says, not bothering holding back that twisted smile. 

"I made a mistake and I needed to prove my loyalty to my home." Her eyes shut, blinking away a few tears which threaten to escape. 

"Like it or not, you're one of my people, Clem, " Lilly states as emotions attack Clementine. This fucking woman. This monster. Monster. "Now, which twin are you going to be? The loyal or the dead one?"

"Fuck you, Lilly! We were family! You murdered Carley! She was fucking innocent! It was Ben! Lee spared you! Brought you back with us! You steal our RV! Then you do this sick shit! You make sisters kill sisters and make kids into your fucking soldiers! I won't ever be fucking one of you!" Clementine shouts, her throat burning, her eyebrows furrowing, tears of frustration threatening to spill. Her fists clench, nails digging into skin. 

"What the fuck have you done to her head? You psychotic bitch!" Violet shouts, venom all through her voice. She bangs on the door. "You're a fucking monster! You're fucking evil!" 

Whispers fill the hall. Horrified whispers. Shaky voices.

"Back away from the door!" The other woman yells, pointing her finger at the furious teen. 

"Pull the mouthy one out of the cell," Lilly orders and Violet stops, knowing what's in store can't be good.

The tall woman roughly handles her, Violet resisting with every joint, every bone. Clementine's stomach drops and immediately regrets snapping at Lilly, spitting the truth. The venom from her aching heart. 

"Stop! Lilly!" Clementine begs, willing herself to speak. Another person can't get hurt for her, because of her. She can't let the life Lee saved take another, hurt another.

"You guys didn't seem to get the moral of the story...Illustrations teach lessons," Lilly states with a smirk and Louis moans, falling to the floor. His back is to the wall as he struggles to breathe. "Cut off a finger or two."

"Don't hurt Violet or I'll hurt you!" AJ threatens, protecting the girl with his small body. 

"Cool it or you're gonna get yourself hurt," the woman replies.

"No! What the fuck! Stop!" Violet resists, angrily shouting, no longer the quiet wallflower. Clem can't listen to this. 

The blonde is thrown to the ground, still protecting and resisting with all the energy in her malnourished body. Lilly points a gun to the shaking Loius and Clementine, who glares. She feels so weak and responsible for letting this happen. What the fuck is this world?

"Easy. Stay still," the woman orders, picking up her knife.

"Fuck you! No!" Violet shouts, the shadow of the knife looming over her hand. 

AJ clenches his fists, his eyes studying the enemy slamming down his friend. Clementine nods her head and AJ springs on top of the woman, biting down on her ear. The woman screams and he bites down harder before ripping, making a disgusting sound. The woman screeches, looking ready to attack him before Lilly orders for this all to end. 

"We're gonna kill you!" AJ threatens, venom coursing through his words. 

"Hmmm? Big talk for such a little guy," Lilly comments, staring down on him, hands on her hips.

"I killed that guy you were with! I know I can do it," he growls, hands shaking with fists clenched. "He seemed like a monster, but I know you are. I was taught to kill those!" 

Lilly bends down to his level and Clementine's stomach drops. She holds her breath as Minnie continues to aim her weapon at her. Lilly studies the angry boy who glares at her with all his might.

"You're right, you did kill him. I think you'd make a great soldier."

"Don't talk to her, AJ! Lilly, please don't hurt him," Clementine begs, making herself speak. 

"Clem seems to care a lot about you, huh? Come on, let's have a chat," Lilly says, grabbing the boy.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Clem protests, banging on the bars. "Please!"

"Clem!" He calls for her, desperation in his eyes.

"AJ!" She calls to him, the only thing she can do.

"Clementine!" 

"Keep an eye on her, Minerva," Lilly orders as she walks away, the boy resisting her grip. 

"Lilly, don't!" 

"Get this boat moving. I want to be out of here, " the woman states and Clementine's stomach turns. They don't have much time. All of them could die. 

Clementine glares at Minnie, hating this girl with every ounce of her being. Manipulating and betraying her friends. Killing her one fucking sister. Putting Clementine's son in danger. 

"Don't you dare look at me like that!" Minerva shouts at the shorter teenager. "This is the only way we survive!"

"Who the fuck are you?! Fuck survival! Look at what you're doing!" Violet shouts, glaring at her ex-girlfriend.

Clementine's mind is jumbled, so much anger pulsating through it and corrupting her thoughts. She's lasted this fucking long. She won't let Lilly and a bomb fucking take this away from her. She grabs her knife as Violet speaks.

"Minnie, please. I just want to--" Clementine grabs the knife. "talk to you for a second! I'm sorry we--" One hit on the door. "never searched for you...for Sophie." Another hit. And another. "I'm sorry we trusted Marlon and what he said. If I ever thought that you guys were--"

"I know," Minnie replies. Clementine gets the door ready to be opened, her jaw clenched. "I know. But Sophie's dead," the girl's voice cracks. Clem pushes the metal away and gets the door open. "This is the only way. Lay down, stay in line, or you die. The people you love die."

Clem kicks the door open, sending Minnie back in shock. Clementine opens Violet's cell, but before the door can open, Minnie pounces on Clementine. 

"You're the fucking problem here! You could've convinced them!" Minnie shouts, trying to stab Clementine. The knife pierces the skin in her chest as Clem prevents it from going deeper. "I won't let you get them all killed!"

Clementine resists, fighting this teen. She lets her anger and her primal need to survive to take over. She gets Minnie back slightly before the girl puts the knife in the air, ready to plunge it in her chest. 

"Minerva, stop!" Violet shouts but the girl doesn't listen, her green eyes full of malice. 

Then this all halts. There's an arrow in Minerva's shoulder. Clem pants. Grateful to breathe. Violet sprints over, guiltily cradling the girl in her arms. 

Clem opens up the other cell. "Come on! We have to go!"

"I-I can't leave her. I'll catch up," Violet says, her voice weak and shaky.

"Well, just get off the boat as soon as possible, " Clem states.

"We have to get out of here," Louis shakily states, his eyes not looking to Minnie. 

"Go, I need to find AJ," Clementine states before grabbing her knife. 

She climbs onto the top deck, sneaking around, the warm knife in her palm. She tries to calm down and focus. She struggles to ignore the horrid voice of Lilly speaking to her son. 

"I've known Clementine since the beginning. She'll come around, " the woman boldly states and Clem holds back a growl.

How the hell does this woman know her? She's changed over the years, become something Lee and Kenny would be proud of. She will not let Lilly destroy this. Her son. Her life. Her. 

Clem sneaks around, avoiding the soldiers. She keeps as quiet as possible, hiding behind things on the boat. She chews on her lip, a way to fidget and keep the anger inside from coming out. She'll let it out when she sees Lilly again. Seeing all of this, Clementine doesn't know if the woman will change. But the woman has been desperate to live, for things to change. So maybe she will change. Adapt. Because either way, her group is going to die with the bomb ready to go off at any second. 

Then, another is brought on to the boat. "Tenn!" AJ yells. 

"Fuck," Clem mutters.

"Tennessee? Did you get lost?" Lilly says, feigned sweetness in her voice. 

"Ma'am, I've got something to show you, " a woman tells Lilly and reveals James.

While one of the soldiers looks away, Clementine takes the chance to run closed. Lilly speaks to James.

"You don't fucking scare me," James says back, anger in his voice. It was strange hearing him speak that way, with so much anger and power in his voice. 

"Hmm? That so?" Lilly asks condescendingly. 

"You force your ways onto others because you're afraid. Because you're weak."

"I give my people a cause to fight for," Lilly argues back. "People like him, AJ, is that they can't fit into a community. They don't fight for others, for a group. They only fight for themselves. Kill it, " Lilly states, looking to the glaring teen. 

"No!" AJ shouts as Tenn sprints, grabbing a gun. 

He points it at a soldier and at Lilly, his hands shaking. 

"Easy there," Lilly says, holding her hands up. 

"Don't hurt him. Stop...stop hurting people. Please," Tenn begs, desperate. 

"Calm down. Put down the gun."

"Shoot her!" AJ shouts. 

"Give me my friends back! Let them go!"

Lilly then bends down to his level, putting her head to the gun. His hands shake. She looks at him straight in the eyes. 

"Fine, save your friends. That's what you came here to to, right?" 

He can't do it. He can't pull the trigger. Can't kill Lilly. It's not him. Not Tenn. He lowers his head, holding back tears, holding back sobs. He fails. 

"I see. You came here to cry." She grabs the gun, taking away their upper hand. "You're not a soldier either." 

She points the gun back at him, both James and AJ protesting, "Don't!"

AJ jumps into action, sinking his teeth into her hand. James pushes the other girl, preventing her from shooting. Clem takes the shot, jumping into action. She charges and tackles Lilly, sending them both to the ground and the gun away. Clementine then runs to the gun, Lilly quickly getting to her feet. Lilly grabs a pigtail, pulling and then pushing Clem to the deck. Clem slides a little before turning over on her back, Lilly looming over her, fury in her eyes. She kicks Lilly's knee, attempting to crawl away. They fight. Clem acting on instinct. She struggles. Lilly punches her in the face as AJ runs to her aid. She hits AJ away and Clementine knocks Lilly off her body. 

Clem struggles to get up, holding onto the wall, knife in hand. Lilly gets closer. And closer. Ready to attack. Lilly pins her to the wall as Clementine struggles to pierce Lilly's neck with the blade. The knife is then forced out of her hands. Lilly then pushes her and then brings her to a railing, pushing Clem against that.

"You've made a big fucking mistake...Such a fucking waste."

Lilly forces her elbow onto Clementine's throat. Clementine struggles to breathe. This is it. This could be the last thing she sees. A furious Lilly, choking her to death. 

Then there's a scream and the pressure disappears before returning. AJ stabbed Lilly who kicked him away. Clementine's vision is blurry, but she kicks the knife. A pained groan. She kicks again. A scream. She kicks again. The pressure on her throat weakens. Lilly falls. Clem does too, catching up on her missed breaths. 

A gun. They both see it and struggle to it. AJ grabs it, aiming it at the woman. 

"A-AJ, wait! I give up. I give up!" The woman puts her hands up, backing into the wall. "Put down the gun and I'll let everyone leave. We won't bother you anymore."

Clem inches closer to the terrified woman, crawling on all fours. She doesn't want AJ to have to do this. She doesn't want him to end another life. Or any lives. She had to young. Lee. 

"AJ, she's not a threat," James says, not wanting this boy to become a monster. "Lower the gun!"

"You didn't see what she did down there!" AJ argues. "She tried to cut my friend's fingers off!" 

Clem stands, struggling to stand straight. 

"You don't have to do this! Don't you fucking dare, AJ!" The woman shouts, glaring at the child.

"Give me the gun," James says as Clem walks over, shaking her head. 

"I don't want to die!" She begs, desperate. 

"Lower the gun, AJ. Give it to James."

He gives the gun to James as Clementine watches Lilly. She looks ready to attack. She rips the blade from her leg. Lilly tries to attack James, but Clem pounces on her.

"No!" 

Then the boat shakes. The bomb.

"Shit! The bomb!" Then there's a flash of light.

***

The group backs away. Ruby runs to them, her legs shaky and her breathing ragged. Her lip quivers when she sees that AJ, Tenn, James and Clementine aren't with the group. Her jaw drops at the sight of Minnie, leaning into a silent Violet. The girls both stare at the ground. 

"Where is everyone else?" Ruby asks, huffing and looking to everyone for answers.

"On the boat, " Louis answers, looking back at the boat many feet away. 

"Who are they?" Aasim questions.

"They're new friends of ours. You'll like them when you meet 'em," Louis replies.

Minnie thinks the opposite. She bites her lip, continuing to lean on Violet. Her shoulder fucking aches and so does her heart. Her brother is on the fucking boat. She lost her sister, she can't lost him too. 

Then there's an explosion, making them all jump. Violet breaks out of her stare. 

"No!" The blonde shouts, her voice cracking. 

"Shit!" Louis swears, holding his head. 

"T-Tenn, " Minnie lets out weakly, her lip trembling and her voice cracking. 

Minnie's legs give out and Violet falls down with her. Ruby can't even speak. Louis ends up hugging Aasim, who just wraps his arms around him.

"So Tenn and them...they can't be..." Omar whispers, clenching his fists.

***

Firey bits of metal sink. Clem can't hear a thing as she struggles to keep afloat. Her eyes search the water for AJ. He can't be. He can't be. 

"AJ!" She shouts, but she can barely hear herself. It's like there's a wall between her and all sound. 

Her nose burns and her arms begin to ache. This can't be his end. This can't be it. 

"AJ!"

***

"How long should we wait?" Aasim asks, looking at his quiet group.

"I'm waiting!" Violet shouts, shooting him a glare and then quickly shaking her head. 

She can't accept that Clem and AJ are dead. She can't accept that Tenn is dead. James shouldn't be dead. None of them should die. They were just getting their friends back. Clem, AJ and James shouldn't die. They were kind, didn't need to get involved. 

Her heart aches. She really doesn't want Clem and AJ to be dead. She hasn't felt this way about someone in so long, or it seems like so long ago. 

Tenn is like a younger brother to her. He can't be taken from her, ripped away like her friends were just weeks ago. 

"I wasn't saying we shouldn't. I'm just wondering how long...before we should decide that they're dead," he says and everyone shrugs.

"Just wait," Ruby replies before pursing her lips. 

"Tenn," Omar mutters, shaking his head. 

"They've gotta be alive. Have faith in them, guys," Louis says hopefully.

"They can beat Lilly, Louis, we know that. But that was a fucking bomb," Violet says and then mutters an apology, rubbing the silent teen's back.

"Should I look at Minnie's wound?" Ruby asks, walking closer to the pair. 

"Minn?" Violet asks and the girl just shakes her head.

"I get it, but I am treating it. Just later," Ruby states and then stares to the boat. 

***

Clem swims and swims. Fighting the waves. Fighting the water. She gets flashbacks of Luke. Fatigue courses through her, attacking her like a walker. She hates seeing his face as she swims to shore. She collapses onto the shore, her whole body aching and protesting her being awake. Her back hurts like a bitch, each breath painful. She catches her breath before shouting.

"AJ! AJ! James! Tenn! AJ!" She shouts, her voice rough and cracking. Tears run down her cheeks without her knowledge.

Her head pounds, her eyes and chest ache. Everything aches as she begins to cry on the ground. She sees someone in the distance, swimming to shore.

"AJ! James! Tenn!" 

***

"Someone's on shore!" Ruby shouts, her and Louis sprinting to the shore. "Someone's attacking the person!"

"Why the fuck didn't Clementine convince you guys not to do this? Look! People are now fucking dead! Blood is on your hands! Your hands!" Minnie grips Violet's shirt. "You shot me, Vi."

"Don't blame Clem. She just helped--"

"She didn't fucking have to! Who the fuck let someone put on a bomb on the boat?"

"Stop, Minn! Minnie, please." Violet shuts her eyes, her lip quivering. "And I shot you because you were going to kill Clem. What the fuck happened to you? Trying to kill Clem, following that bitch, Lilly?"

"You don't know what I've been through--"

"You killed Sophie--"

"I didn't want to!"

"You still agree with that group!"

"They got fewer people killed than Clementine and you guys did!" Minnie argues and Violet scoffs.

"They made you kill Sophie! Why are you defending them?"

"Just shut up." Minnie then sits on the ground, avoiding Violet's eyes. She chokes out small sobs. Her brother can't be dead. 

***

Lilly glares at her, part of her jacket burned off. Her hair drips onto the already wet Clementine. Clementine weakly fights the woman, putting up as much of a fight as she can, letting out small, angry grunts. 

"Fuck you!" Clementine shouts, not caring if walkers are drawn out. 

"You're going to fucking regret this, Clementine!" Lilly shouts back.

"Stop!" Ruby shouts, pointing a gun at Lilly, her hands shaking slightly. 

Lilly stops, putting her hands up as Clementine catches up on her breathing. Clementine runs to Ruby, still struggling to breathe.

"Give...me...the--" Ruby hands it over. It really isn't her fight. Clementine knows Lilly.

"Fuck you, Clementine. So you're going to kill me?" Lilly taunts, trying to hide the fear but it shows.

"Clem, " Louis says gently.

"You and me. We're more alike than you think," Carver's voice taunts Clementine in her head 

"If you change, I'll let you go. Lilly, you don't have to be like this. We're kids--the future of this world. Us living means it's possible to live in this world. We don't need soldiers, we don't need Delta," Clementine says, trying to convince her. She doesn't want to murder. 

"You're going to trust my word? After I tried to murder your friend?" Lilly asks, laughing, shaking her wet head.

"Yeah, I should kill you, but I'm not like you," Clementine growls and then smirks, though her eyes are teary. "Besides, a woman with that much military experience, a woman that ran a group--it'd be such a waste," she echoes the woman's words, glaring at her.

"Fine. I agree...I don't want to die by the hands of a child. My father...he wouldn't be happy with that," she states, chuckling and shaking her head again.

She hands the gun to Ruby. "Watch her. I'm going into the water. If she tries anything, don't hesitate." 

Clementine walks into the water, shivering slightly and she swims further out. Her back aches and tingles. The world is still kind of muffled and slightly blurry, not exactly straight. She continues to swim. She can't give up on AJ, on Tenn, on James.

END OF ACT ONE


	13. Chapter 13

Tenn wobbles as he walks onto land. He shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. The world around him is muffled and the moisture on his face hides his frustrated tears. He wants to sniffle, but there's water up his nose. He continues up, trying to find his group. Maybe Minnie. God, he hopes she made it. He hopes everyone made it. He wonders about James, Clementine and AJ.

He sees two figures in the distance and jogs hopelessly. He doesn't care at this point. He does, but he's so desperate. As he gets closer, he sees an injured Minerva and an distressed Violet, who he guesses refuses to leave Minnie's side. 

"Tenn?" Violet's voice cracks.

Minerva jumps, her green eyes meeting his and she looks at him, struggling not to cry. He hugs Minnie immediately. She guiltily pats his back, afraid to touch him, as if he'll break. She then can't control the waterworks. He then hugs Violet, who doesn't say anything, still shocked about the situation.

"I'm so sorry," Minnie sobs guiltily, her big green eyes full of tears. That hardened look on her face dissipated a while ago. 

***

James struggles to swim, holding AJ. The boy can't see straight and his eyelids are extremely heavy. He apologizes, but he doesn't know if he said it or if it can be heard. Seeing the two, Clementine tears up again, immediately helping James. They swim to shore where Lilly stands, being held at gunpoint. She looks to Clementine seeing her worry about AJ. The girl was always tough. The first time she saw her cry was when Lilly's father was killed by Kenny, or taken care of by Kenny. It's strange to see the girl so vulnerable. She just witnessed the girl threaten her. It's also strange seeing Clementine all grown up, with a son. Still so young, she was even younger then. 

"You're okay," Clementine assures, kissing the top of his head. 

Lilly's father was a tough, military man, but he had moments like these. Moments where he cared about nothing more than his precious daughter. Lilly's lip trembles at the thought and she looks away, shaking her head. Ruby notices this, strange seeing such a cruel woman break over affection between mother and son. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold him?" James asks, yelling because he can't hear.

She shakes her head, mouthing 'thank you' to him with a small smile.

"Let's go," Clementine states, speaking louder than usual. She ignores Lilly's stare. "Where's Violet?"

"Vi's fine. She's with Minnie," Louis answers and then Clementine stops.

"Is Tenn okay?" They all look at each other and Clementine shakes her head. "I'll drop AJ off with Violet and whoever wants can come with me." She then turns to the two new people, Aasim and Omar. "Sorry for not introducing myself. Name's Clementine." She keeps walking. 

"Aasim."

"Omar."

They then arrive, seeing Tenn and relief filling them all. 

"Minerva, you made it?" Lilly raises an eyebrow and Minerva crumbles.

"You put my brother in danger and do all this, and you can't fucking finish the job?" Minerva growls at Clementine, who shoots her a glare in return.

"Minerva!" Violet scolds her, shaking her head. "You really think you can change her, Clem?" Violet glares at the woman. 

"I'll try, but if she missteps, I will kill her," Clementine states, and looks to Ruby. "Can you please check if AJ is okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't have anything on me," she states and bends down to look at the little boy.

"Did Willy get the supplies?" Clementine asks and Ruby nods her head.

"I think so," Tenn answers and Clem nods her head. 

"I think he's fine. He was an explosion, so I think he's just dazed," Ruby says, lifting his shirt up and checking for injuries. "I really don't see anything."

"Alright, thank you," Clementine says and Ruby nods her head. 

Violet stands up, looking around at the group. The broken, tired faces of all her friends. "Is everyone okay for a walk back? We should stay at the school tonight. We have enough supplies for a while."

"Fine by me. Clem, do you need help with AJ?" Louis asks, looking to the exhausted Clem, clutching the boy close.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," she assures. She doesn't want to let him go, though her back protests this weight and so do her arms. He's already been separated from her once. She can't take it again.

***

"Are you going to watch Lilly?" Violet asks, looking fatigued, her posture even worse than usual. 

"Yeah, I brought her here. She's my responsibility," Clementine replies.

"There might be some rope you can use to tie her up when you need to," Violet says. "I'll go get that for you. I uh, need a break from everyone."

"I'm here if you need me," Clem says as AJ stirs, opening up his eyes.

"Clem?" He asks and she hums in reply. "Is...it over?" 

"Yeah, you're safe, Goofball," she says, kissing his forehead. She notices the sleeve of his jacket is burned slightly, but his arm is fine. 

He groans in response, not commenting on the nickname. "My head hurts and I'm cold."

"Can you see okay?" She asks with concern.

"Yeah, my head just hurts and I'm tired," He answers and she nods her head.

"I'll get you to your bed," she says quietly, afraid of making his headache worse. She walks into the school, it becoming harder and harder to carry him with every passing minute. 

"Is Lilly alive?" He asks, his voice shaky.

"Yeah," she replies and he sighs.

"But she's a monster and we kill those, right?" He questions and she sighs, walking into the room. Luckily, the door is open. 

"Yes, and sometimes that includes people, but sometimes you have to give people chances. Walkers aren't what you have to worry about anymore, it's the people, but people can change and some people are still good. Very few, but they're still there. I think Lilly is desperate to live and she can be cruel, but I think she can change. Or I want her to. She's not a good person, but she could become a better one," Clementine struggles to explain what she's feeling and by trying, AJ looks at her confused by it all. "My point is sometimes people can change and while people can be monsters, you don't always have to kill them. Sometimes you do."

"So I can't kill every monster?"

"If it's a person. But, AJ, if Lilly tries to attack you, you kill her, okay?" 

"Okay. I'm confused though."

"It's okay. It is confusing. Very complicated." She sits him on the bed, taking off his jacket and shirt. She then takes off his pants, leaving his underwear on. He then gets off the bed, holding his head as Clem pulls the sheets back. "I'll see if I can get you some new clothes. Now rest up, we'll be on the road, maybe tomorrow," she says and kisses his forehead. 

"Night, Clem."

"Night, Goofball." He pouts at the nickname and she chuckles.

As Clementine walks through the door, Violet is clutching the rope in her hands. 

"Thanks," Clem expresses her gratitude with a smile, forcing it slightly. Fatigue is pulling her back to her bed, but she resists. 

"Do you really want to keep Lilly with us?" Violet asks, running her fingers through her hair. 

"Yeah, we don't want her running back to the Delta," Clementine states and Violet nods her head, letting out a sigh. 

"I know, but then she's a responsibility and the group is all fucked up. We have Minerva back, but she's a mess and that's not the Minnie we knew."

"I know. This world...living in it is hell...But I spared Lilly so she could change, so I could give her another chance. I don't want her to be a person in the Delta and if I let her go free, she'll be just that. It'll bite us in the ass," Clementine says and Violet nods her head.

"I'm going to go check on everyone. Get Lilly tied up, Clem. Louis is watching her last time I checked." 

"Can you look around for some new clothes for AJ? I had to take his off."

"Oh, yeah. You should also get out of yours. Aren't you cold?" Concern fills those green eyes.

"Yeah, but I'll get out of these in a bit," she says pointing to her shirt. 

"I'll do my best to find clothes for you both, but no promises." Violet then walks away. 

The world seems to spin as Clementine walks, the aching in her arm coming back. She's afraid she'll develop a fever again. Then, she might have to tell the group about the bite. This timing is terrible. 

Clementine won't let this hold her back. She forces her back as straight as possible, using the wall to help her stand and she walks into the courtyard. Tenn and Minnie hold each other close on the ground. The arrow is no longer in her shoulder. Tenn's body shakes and his head is hidden in Minnie's shirt. The redhead rubs his back, crying herself. Louis holds the gun, pointing it at Lilly, who stares off in space. Willy sits next to Louis at one of the last standing tables, glaring at the woman. Aasim and Ruby can't be seen. 

"Clem, you alright?" Louis checks on her and she nods her head. "You sure?" She's kind of close to him, able to see the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose. It's still kind of hard to hear and she's dazed, so she focuses on those little details.

She replies a bit late: "I'm okay," she assures and the sound of her voice makes Lilly's eyes dart to the teen. "I'm going to tie you up." 

Lilly silently complies, holding out her hands. Clem ties it pretty tight, but not tight enough to impact her circulation much. She considers the snugness of the ropes a bit of revenge, for trying to kill her just an hour before. 

"Do you need your head checked out or anything? Any injuries?" Clementine asks and the woman just shrugs, shaking her head.

"I think she needs her head checked out." Louis circles his finger around the side of his head, sticking his tongue out and widening his eyes.

Willy and Clem chuckle at this. Lilly just shoots him a glare, pursing her lips. She won't let the child get an outburst from her. She knows they're already getting off by having her tied up at gunpoint. 

"No sane person would kidnap kids and make them soldiers," Willy states, shaking his head and glaring at the woman. 

"Well, the world is different. You can't be coddled--"

"We're not coddled. We know how to fight and to survive. Our families have died. Our friends," Willy argues, getting up and slamming his hands on the table.

"Everyone's has, kid." She glares at Clementine during that. The meat locker. Clem gulps and purses her lips. "But you were coddled, lied to by Marlon. You remained untouched for so long. I know Clementine didn't have this luxury. She didn't have the chance to be coddled, unless it was back in the beginning."

"Stop arguing," Clem states, rubbing her temples with her hands. "We've all had it rough."

"Where are you keeping her?" Louis asks, changing the topic. 

"She's my responsibility, so I'll keep her in a room with me. Do you have an extra room? I don't want her in the same room as AJ."

"Yeah, there's a bunch of rooms. I'll help you with setting that up," Louis volunteers and puts his hand on Clementine's back, pushing her lightly. 

Lilly just follows, huffing. These kids act like she isn't here, a contrast from how things were before. Clementine's head continues to spin and the dull pain becomes much worse. She shivers and wishes to get out these clothes, see if somehow the sight of her bite has changed. She feels the sickness coming, looming over her. She can feel death watching her, how a person can tell when another is following. Instinct. 

***

"What did you want to talk about?" Aasim asks, crossing his arms and nervously meeting the girl's eyes

"I uh, have something to tell you," Ruby says, her usually rosy cheeks even more red than usual. He nods his head hesitantly. 

This isn't like Ruby, hesitant, nervous, flustered. 

"After getting all you guys taken away from me, I decided I have to say something. I could lose any of you at any minute...or my own life. So, Aasim, I have feelings for you," she confesses, making sure to maintain eye contact. 

His face flushes, his cheeks tingling. His mouth opens and she cringes at his reaction. She freaked him out

"Uh, sorry," she quickly apologizes, chuckling. "At least I got it—"

"No, sorry for being so hesitant. I have feelings for you too. Sorry, I was too much of a pussy to tell you," he apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck. 

She chuckles and wraps her arms around him. He reciprocates, glad to be enveloped in her strong arms. His fatigue and the fact that this girl likes him back... It feels like a dream. It has to be a dream. 

***

Lilly's one hands are tied to the bed. She watches Louis and Clementine closely, her eyes catching every moment. 

"Thank you for helping," Clementine speaks as normally as she can, shaking slightly. 

"No problem. Are you still cold from the water?" He asks, motioning to her shivering body. 

"Yeah," she replies and he nods his head. 

"I'll get out and you can get undressed." He waves before walking out.

Clementine looks to Lilly, her cheeks slightly flushed and the woman rolls her eyes.

"I don't care. If you're that cold, just take your clothes off." Lilly shrugs, shaking her head and then she stares at the wall. 

Clementine would rather be in her underwear around anyone else. Even Minnie, but that would be a nightmare of its own. She strips, leaving her sports bra and underwear on. She covers herself in the musty blanket on the bed. She immediately sits on the bed, laying back, and shutting her eyes. Nausea hits her and she huffs. This bite is going to worsen, even if it's only for a day or two, it's still hell. Instead of aching, it burns and itches. Her whole arm feels warmer than the rest of her body, like she's sitting by a fire and her arm is close to the flame.

Fatigue continues to make her eyelids heavier, make her eyes close, but she just can't let that happen. The bite makes this so much harder and her so much weaker. 

"Lilly?" She tries to distract herself, her voice weak. 

"Yes, Clementine?" The woman tiredly replies. 

"What made you join them?" She asks, unsure of what else to ask or bring up. 

There is silence and a huff. The woman mumbles something to herself. "I was just surviving. Group to group. And then they ended up taking me, giving me purpose, eventually giving me power. I was surviving, supporting a successful, strong group. Dad would be proud too, being a soldier and one of the leaders." 

"Yeah, he probably would be, but what your group did was wrong."

"There's so much wrong in this world, Clementine. There's so much worse."

"Doesn't change that what you did was wrong."

There's then silence for a bit. The bite and her stomach seem to despise her, wanting her to suffer. She tries to make herself keep the food down. She needs every ounce of energy to fight the disease that tries to end her life. 

"So, it was Ben?" Lilly asks, giving in to talking to Clementine.

"Yeah, he was the one that was giving the bandits supplies," Clementine replies. 

"Damn. Killed her for nothing."

"Yeah, you did." Clementine sighs. 

"That boy isn't yours, right?" Lilly asks. "He doesn't really look like you. Or maybe he takes after Daddy."

"He's my son, what does it matter?" She replies back defensively. "...His mother died shortly after he was born. I've been there for him since the day he was born. I had some help in the beginning, but I raised him for years on my own."

"I was shocked to see you made it, but with a child...I don't know how you did, Clementine."

"Yeah, I'm in Lee's shoes now, in Christa's shoes, in Kenny's shoes." 

"Kenny. That bastard." Lilly shakes her head, chewing the inside of her cheek, holding back more profanities.

"He was a broken man, had his flaws. I get it. I was with him 'til the end. Saw him do some bad shit and say bad things, even snap at me. He could be an ass, but still, he was a father at heart. He put AJ and me first. He wasn't a bad guy, helped take care of AJ with me for a few years," Clementine explains, holding back tears. Lilly just scoffs, not saying another word on that topic. 

"How long did Lee last after I left?" Lilly asks and Clem's lip trembles.

"Not too long afterward. Few months? He got bit trying to save me. Luckily, he did save me in the end though. I had to shoot him," Clementine explains, starting to become numb from telling this story so many times. It still hurts like a bitch though, just less. Maybe. She can't tell. It hurts.

"He had his flaws and was too hopeful, but he was a good guy. He had my back in that meat locker... Kenny was the one who ended my father's life," Lilly states, staring at the floor and avoiding Clementine's  
eyes. 

"Kenny did what he thought was best. Larry could've come back and killed us all," Clementine justifies his actions and Lilly scoffs, shaking her head. She doesn't give Clem a reply. 

"What do you think your people are going to do when they find out about the attack?" Clementine continues, trying to make conversation. 

"What does it matter? After that failure, I wouldn't be allowed back. All my people there fucking died. I was lucky to survive," Lilly replies and Clem raises an eyebrow at this.

"So you can't go back?" 

"They might kill me. Getting that many people killed and failing so bad, I wouldn't be worth much to them."

"So you're stuck with us?" Clementine says, trying to keep her food down. A sharp pain radiates through her arm, making her groan quietly into her hand. 

"As long as you hold me captive, yes." Lilly looks at her with some concern, but doesn't ask. This girl is keeping her captive. If she dies, it could be to her benefit or lead to her demise. All the other kids despise her. 

"Do you want to stay with us?" 

"I don't care. I have no purpose. No group to go back to, but I'd also prefer to not be in a group with a bunch of kids who want my head, Clementine." 

"Well, I think you could be a useful asset, so I'll convince them of that," Clementine states and even though the blanket covers her, she shivers. She can't tell if it's the bite and its sickness, or the fact her hair is still wet.

There's a knock on the door and Clementine has to force herself to project, "Who is it?"

"It's Violet!" 

"Come in," Clementine stands up, letting the blanket fall on the bed. It's dirty enough, it doesn't need to be dragged on the floor. 

Violet walks in with clothes in her hand and immediately flushes at the almost naked teen. Clementine notices, but doesn't comment on it. 

"Oh, you have clothes? Thank you. Anything for AJ?" She asks and takes the clothes. 

"No problem and yeah, I gave them to him. He was worried when you weren't there with him. Louis told me about your...rooming situation," the girl says, looking at Clementine's eyes rather than her body or the woman on the bed. 

Clementine nods her head and puts the clothes on the bed. She slips the shirt on. Violet is slightly disappointed, but doesn't say a word. She feels kind of guilty for feeling this way, for enjoying the sight of the girl's legs, her torso, her toned stomach, lighter than the rest of her body. 

"Do you need help? You alright? You look a little pale, from what I can see," Violet dotes on her and Clementine nods her head. 

"I'm fine. Just a little off. My head hurts," she says and puts on the pajama pants. It feels so nice to put on some soft fabric for once, being used to jeans and jackets. 

"Do you need Ruby?" Violet asks and Clementine shakes her head. 

"No...but I think I am getting sick." 

"Well, if you do, we have Ruby and maybe they got some medicine in all those supplies." Violet glances to Clem's arm, the dirty bandage covering part of her arm. She points to it with a thin finger. "You need that checked out?"

"No, uh, it's fine," Clementine says, covering the area with her other hand. 

"You sure?" Violet continues and Clem nods her head, assuring her as much as she can. "Well, goodnight, Clem."

"Goodnight," she says and sits on her bed.

Violet waves and closes the door, not mentioning Lilly or acknowledging her. Clem then lets out a groan, hanging her head down, hovering over her arm.

"What did you do to it?" Lilly nods her head to Clementine's arm, squinting at the girl. 

"I hurt it...awhile ago," Clementine struggles, grunting. 

"Why do you refuse to get it checked? Do you want to be all independent or something? Prove a point? Get over it, Clementi-"

"Shut up, Lilly," Clementine lets out, shooting her a glare. 

"Whatever." The woman huffs and looks away from the girl who bites her lip in pain. "Lee wouldn't you doing this dumb shit. Refusing treatment. He died for you."

"Shut the fuck up! Do you think I don't know that? Now, can you shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" The girl shouts at the woman.

The girl continues to whimper.

Another whimper. A groan. A sharp inhale. A mutter to herself asking why she must suffer like this. Another groan.

Lilly's bottom eyelid twitches as she remains awake, unable to sleep. She glares at the wall, as if that does something.

"Why don't you see your doctor friend? I'm tired of hearing you fucking whimper like that."

"Because I can't put the stress on them right now. This group—it's a mess and my situation will only make it all worse," Clementine growls at the woman, fatigued and her arm feeling as if it's attacking her.

At that statement and the worsening of the girl's condition, Lilly begins to wonder. She's seen many die from a bite, many in pain, feverish, shaky. 

"Are you..?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be lots of angst with minerva i’ve writing some of minerva’s feelings based on my own, so apologizes if this gets dark.

"Are you..?" 

"I'm not bit!" The girl yells, denying the insinuation.

"We'll see...if the fever sets in, then we'll know," Lilly replies and then pulls at the ropes, rubbing them against her skin. "I don't want to sleep in the same room as a walker!"

"Well, no one else wants you, Lilly," Clementine replies, shooting a glare in the woman's direction, not bothering to meet eyes with her. 

"And I don't want to be stuck in a room with a girl about to die." Lilly continues to yank at the ropes holding her. "I won't fucking die like this. What a waste."

"Yeah, I bet you've seen that a little too much. Minnie and Sophie? That ring a bell?" Clementine snaps, shooting her a glare.

"Oh, shut up. They had to be punished."

"Yeah, punished, not fucking murdered by her own sister. Or forced to murder her own sister. Lilly, I'm going to be fine. Stop struggling. If I knew I was dying, I would get treatment or...have AJ kill me or kill myself," Clementine responds as the pain seems to lessen. 

"I'm screwed. You'll either live or sink your teeth right in my neck," Lilly says and gives up, sighing. "You better not kill me."

"I won't. If I do, you'll get your revenge as a walker or something," Clementine responds with a shrug. 

"Sounds like a great plan," Lilly responds sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

"Night, Lilly." Lilly just huffs.

Clementine turns the other way, wondering if this is really it. She's pretty sure she'll make it through the night. She feels kind of guilty because if she does turn, Lilly is screwed. The woman does kind of deserve it though. 

Clementine also feels that she deserves this. It's like every death she's caused gives her some pain and it all adds up, spreading through her arm. Putting her through agony. Maybe one day this guilt, this pain in her arm, it'll all disappear. She hopes by raising AJ, protecting her precious boy, it'll atone for all the deaths. Make those she's lost happy. Make AJ's parents happy, her own parents proud, Lee proud, Kenny proud. Maybe Christa would be proud; Clementine doing what she didn't have the chance to do. 

While the guilt invades her, she's glad she hasn't really murdered anybody in cold blood. Javi killed Lingard, she watched Kenny beat Carver to death, purely fascinated and disgusted by it, seeing her friend fall apart. Then, she let Kenny kill Jane, that reminder aching. The way Jane called for help, but Clementine still can't help but be angry at for the woman for putting AJ in a car. She set off Kenny for a reason, making him go that far. What if walkers somehow got AJ? She can't forgive the woman for that, even in death. 

Carver's words ring through her head, telling her she's just like him. She shivers from his cold words. She can't be like him. Maybe she is. That's why she suffers. He murdered Alvin, murdered Reggie, murdered Walter, probably so many more. He beat Kenny, hurt Luke, let people like Troy have power. He was a man that thought he was doing good, just like Clementine. 

Maybe she should've let Lilly die. The murderous woman could kill her friends. Maybe she should let herself die. AJ might be better off without a sick guardian. He still tells her he would be unable to shoot her, so being around him like this...it could lead to his demise. It might be better for Violet. Minnie's changed, but she could go back and make up with her. She could help Minnie heal.

As a sharp pain shoots through her arm, she looks to her bedside table, where there is a gun to protect herself. She wonders if she should use it. End her guilt, end her pain. Maybe Violet and Louis can do a better job at raising her son. 

She hates these moments, without AJ or someone she cares about. Those moments where it's either emptiness, sadness, or guilt consuming her. She feels worthless with no one to fight for by her side. She hates her thoughts, the reminders of those she's lost, those...who died...because of her. 

Maybe everyone would be better off if she died. Lee wouldn't have died, gotten bit to save her. Kenny wouldn't have had to go through meeting Jane, meeting Carver, dying for her and AJ. Jane might not have died at Kenny's hands, Clementine shakily pointing a gun to him just to look away. Maybe Alvin would've lived if she didn't live then. AJ's father could be raising his son. And maybe Rebecca wouldn't have bled out and died soon after the birth of AJ. 

She despises the pain that won't disappear, just like the body count in her head. She feels like she's drowning in all this negativity. With Lilly next to her, it's like she's taking some of the woman's negativity, her anger and dealing with it herself.

She now sits on her bed. Hollow. The only thing filling her being is the pain. Moving up from her arm, registering in her brain and haunting her. It lessens, but it provides her with other aches in her body, goosebumps all over her arms and legs. She's drowning. She doesn't fight it much though. She doesn't swim to the surface, reaching for happiness, positive memories, love. She lets herself feel only this pain, the quickening of her heartbeat, the struggle to breathe, feeling as if she deserves it.

The pain has lessened and is now duller. She can ignore it and get used to it, like getting used a sound in the background. She used to fall asleep with a little TV playing movies in her bedroom many years ago. She shuts her eyes, ready to wake up in the morning, ignoring the pain and the guilt. She has to focus on caring for AJ, helping Lilly better herself and getting this group safe.

***

The familiar walls and shelves surround her, packed with supplies. Her heart races as she walks through, knowing she isn't supposed to be out of the pen. It's strangely silent. The light shines in through the boarded up windows, casting shadows and telling Clementine that it's daylight. She continues to walk, her small body making itself even smaller, concerned about getting caught. 

She enters the familiar room, blood spattered on the floor. A man's body is sprawled across the floor, unmoving. His face is bashed in, not even his eyes made it out of the attack. Clementine bites her lip at the familiar site, having witnessed it so long ago. She remembered it vividly. He deserved it, being the sick man he was. 

"You're just like me," A deep voice reaches her ears and her eyes widen, her folded arms falling to her side.

"No!" She proclaims, turning around and seeing the man as he always was. 

He smirks at her, cocking his head to the body behind her. 

"You watched as that happened. You believe I deserved it. You bring pain and death to those you love, those you care about. You're a natural born leader, Clementine. How can you say we're not alike?" He grins at her, his jaw clenched tightly as he looms over her small body. His shadow darkens her face as she stares up at him, glaring at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

His words hurt, like a stab to the heart, but she refuses to give him the satisfaction. 

"How's my son?" These words set her off, making her clench her fists.

"He's not your son! He's mine, Rebecca, and Alvin's!" She argues back, desperately wishing for a weapon.

He smirks at this. "'Your son', huh?" 

"He will never be your son! He never was!" She responds, yearning for a weapon. This sick man loved tormenting her and her old group. He won't fucking touch AJ. 

"You are like me. Defensive, protective," he says and walks around her in circles as she stands there helplessly, listening to his taunting words. 

"Just leave me alone," she huffs, shaking her head. 

A door then slams open, revealing the small boy, holding a gun. "Clem!" He shouts to the eleven-year-old. 

"AJ! Leave me!" She shouts before her eyes shoot to the pleased Carver.

"No, I can't leave you! You're my mom, Clem!" He says, his hand shaking. He turns to the man, hovering over the girl. "AJ, so that's my son's name?"

"Don't fucking talk to him," Clementine growls and the man scoffs, grabbing her thin arm. He squeezes it tightly.

"Do not speak that way to me."

"Let go of her!" AJ yells, his heart rate picking up. He tries to stop the quivering of his hands. 

"You can't speak to your father like that, boy," he states and squeezes Clementine's arm tighter, making it ache even more.

"Let go! Or I'll shoot!"

"You think you can?" The man counters, smiling, beaming. 

"AJ!" She doesn't want him to take a life for her. She can't let him, she can't corrupt him. 

The man then grabs her, his arm around her neck. AJ can't stop himself from pulling the trigger. There's a loud bang and the hold on Clementine is loosened. Then lost. She falls to the ground, shutting her eyes tightly. 

"I'm so sorry you had to do that."

***

Minnie wakes up, her heart racing and her breathing uneven. She clenches the sheets in her fists, using the little bit of energy her tired body has. She holds back tears. She can't cry for her sister, knowing it's all her fault. It's all Lilly's fault. Her fucking order. Her hands quiver from the lack of energy and the overwhelming feelings. She chews on her bottom lip, thinking about the new girl in her group and how she spared Lilly.

This girl put her friends in danger, had them risk it all, and then spared the bitch that hurt them all. It doesn't make sense. She won't let that girl put her friends in danger, put the group in danger. 

There's a knock on the door, taking her out of her thoughts. "Come in," her weak voice replies to the noise, hoping it isn't the girl, trying to get to know her or some shit.

Violet walks in, her dirty hair a bit more messy, somehow. Her eyes are dull and she seems dazed. Her gaunt cheeks lack much color and Minnie notices how distant Violet seems. Her green eyes avoid Minnie's and she fidgets with her fingers. She even keeps a bit of distance and when their eyes meet, it's like two strangers meeting for the first time. There's emotion there, but none of that love, that friendliness, that passion.

"What do you want?" Minnie asks tiredly, also furious with Violet for putting her brother in danger, letting him almost witness the horrors of Lilly and her group. 

"I just wanted to talk," Violet says weakly and Minnie sighs, leaning into the side of the bed, into the ladder leading up to the second bunk. 

"So speak," Minnie says, meeting her eyes coldly. She doesn't mean to sound so harsh, but she's upset with everything and everyone. Except Tenn. 

"Things have changed—you've changed—"

"Yeah, I have. We all have," Minnie responds and Violet stays silent for a moment, continuing to fidget. "Sorry, continue."

"But I want to make up with you and help you heal," Violet says, unsure of what else to say. 

Minnie just shakes her head, biting her lip and letting out a deep breath. Her body tenses, doubting she can be healed. She's afraid to get attached. She feels as if she'll be stolen away again. She feels guilty for killing Minnie, their friend, her sister. Minnie holds her breath and holds back tears, feeling them form. 

"I will never be the same, Violet. I don't think I can be healed," the girl says and holds on tightly to the cold metal with her clammy hands. 

"You can't give up, Minn. Please don't—"

"Violet, you have to understand. I was taken, punished, forced to be a solider. I killed my sister—saw and let them scare Aasim and Omar. Threaten them with torture if they resisted. I was willing to let them take you. I'm just some soldier. One of many, not an individual. Not one of you...If they came back, I think I would let them take me, take you, take all of us. As long as they didn't kill any of us..." The girl struggles to hold back tears, one trailing down her cheek as she shudders. The others gather in her eyes, ready to spill, making her green eyes shimmer.

"You know how bad that group is, yet you put everyone in danger. And you let Clementine spare her!" She shouts the last part and Violet bites her lip.

"I trust Clem—"

"I know, but do you trust Lilly?" Minerva counters, standing up, standing taller than Violet. 

"Of course not," Violet responds, wondering why Minerva is so angry, so against Clem. 

"Why do you even trust Clementine? How long have you known her, Vi?" Minerva asks, moving her hands erratically.

"Why are you so against Clem?" Violet squints at her ex-girlfriend.

"Because I don't know her. Do you even know her? She apparently wasn't there when they attacked the school," Minnie justifies, her cheeks flushed and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I know her pretty well! She's not one of those assholes. Lighten up on her, Minn," Violet begs, hating to see her friend fall apart and try to tear up Clementine along with her.

"Just kill Lilly, please," Minerva begs, tears falling down her cheeks as she frustratedly tries to make them stop. Her body doesn't listen. 

"You never were the type to want someone to die. Even if they did something bad—"

"Like I said, I've changed," Her deep voice booms as she clenches her fists. 

"Clementine knew Lilly back at the start. She feels guilty for letting someone who was once family become like this. She thinks Lilly can change and wants her to. Can't you understand?" 

"I've known Lilly for a year, recently! She's fucking cruel. I want her dead!"

"I understand you and Clem, but I'm agreeing with Clem a bit more. You're family. I don't want you to be this upset, want people to die." 

"Please, Vi. Just leave me alone." 

Violet wants to hold the girl close. It's so strange. It can't be real. Seeing Minnie so broken, so angry, so weak. That's not her best friend, not her girlfriend. She drops her hands to her side and obliges, not saying a word as she walks out. 

"She okay?" Tenn appears, eyes widened and his voice quieter than usual. 

"I don't know if you want to see her like this, Tenn." Violet looks back to the door. 

"I have to be there for her," Tenn says and jogs to the door, opening it and closing it.

***

Clementine wakes up, startled and disturbed as always. Every limb feels heavy and all she feels is the chills. She forces her weakened body up, knowing she's having one of her sick weeks. She always worked herself into sickness, the bite taking its toll. She grabs her gun, just in case. Lilly sleeps on the bed, her eyes shut and her face emotionless. 

The dream and her fear pushes her body through the hallways. One step. And another. Another. She pushes off the wall as her head pounds, her ears ringing. She quickly opens the door and walks in. The door and floor creak, making the light sleeper jump. He looks to Clementine, his eyes widened and then immediately soften. 

"Clem," he says tiredly and she runs to him, engulfing him in her arms. Her knees rest on the floor as her arms reach up and hold him as he sits on the bed. 

"I love you so much," she says, rubbing his back with one of her hands, sniffling. "I won't let you become like me...like him."

"I love you too," he replies and is unsure how to address the other words. Why wouldn't she want him to become like her? And who else? 

She pulls away, cupping his cheek with a clammy hand. He studies her worried, pale face. He sees her glassy eyes and worry floods through him.

"Are you sick?" He asks and puts the back of his hand to her forehead. "You're warm."

"I'm fine. My head just hurts," she says, not wanting her poor son to worry. He has enough to worry and she rather not spend time in that room. Sleeping, thinking, talking to Lilly. She hates the idea and would feel like a waste of space, just sucking up supplies.

"You need to rest," he insists, just like she does when he's sick or injured. "I don't want you getting worse."

"I'm fine, AJ. I know when to rest." He raises an eyebrow. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes," he responds, crossing his arms. 

"Sometimes, yeah, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me. This group is falling apart, much worse than me."

"And you have Lilly," AJ adds, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we have Lilly captive," Clementine repeats and gives him a smile. "We'll leave soon. We'll be alright," she assures, fighting her body to stay conscious. 

She wonders if Lee felt like this, so tired and so weak. Her own body fighting to keep her alive harder than it ever has before, an infection wanting her to come back and kill those she loves. 

"Just sit with me?" He asks and she obliges. "Are you all sweaty because you had a bad dream? Or is it 'cause you're sick?"

"I had a bad dream," she confesses, but the sickness isn't helping either. 

"I get those a lot too."

"Did you get any tonight?" He shakes his head.

"Good," she replies and rests her chin on his head.

"I like your Disco Broccoli shirt," she says and smiles as he chuckles.

"Me too," he agrees, pulling at the orange shirt, trying to look at the design again. "I told Violet you'd like it. She told me she liked this show too."

Clementine smiles wider, wanting to protect this innocence. This purity that she lost quickly. Tore away from her like many of her friends. She's surprised the six-year-old even has any. 

"They did have comics for him though." He squints at the words and moves his head, looking up to her. "Books," she clarifies and he nods his head. "We can test your reading skills," she says, rubbing his back once again.

"Maybe I'll like those books," he says and she nods her head.

"You will. Some of those other books were boring, I'll give you that. Those ones are good, I promise you," she assures and he hums in understanding.

"Can we go to a bookstore when we look for our new home?" 

"Maybe, I wouldn't mind. If I get sick again, I can read those books when I can't sleep. Maybe some of the other kids like reading too," she suggests and he nods his head.

"I think Louis told me Aasim likes to write, maybe he reads," AJ suggests. "You told me people who write make books and stuff."

"They do. Then, maybe he'll back us up when we want to go looking for books," Clementine says and he nods his head. 

There's then a pleasant silence, mother and son, relaxing and enjoying one another's presence. Light pours in the though the boarded up windows, casting light on the drawings on the wall. The sun hasn't faded them yet or at least not noticeably.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have killed Lilly? I could've. You killed some people like her back at the ranch. They wanted to kill you too," he brings up the topic again, getting a sigh in response. 

"Lilly was unarmed and I know she has some softness in her heart. She was tough back then, but nice with me. I remember her giving me hair ties, playing with me sometimes, but more than some. She also gave me books in her room when I was bored. She was angry, but she was a leader. It's stressful and she tried to do what was best for the group," Clementine describes, blurry memories coming back. 

"So, she's not a bad person? So she's a good one?"

"Not exactly, but people can change. She just needs to atone."

"'Atone'?" The boy questions.

"To make up for what she's done," she explains and he nods his head. 

"What if she doesn't uh, atone?" 

"We'll see," Clementine replies, clenching her jaw. "Well, I have to go check up on her," Clementine says, standing up.

His small hand grasps hers and he gives her a hardened look. "Don't push yourself. You tell me to rest when I'm sick, so you do the same." 

"I promise I'll be careful," she replies and ruffles his hair, smiling at him.

***

"Is leaving tomorrow good with everyone?" Violet asks.

The group is there with the exception of Lilly and Minnie, each in their rooms for respective reasons. James also seemed to slip away without anyone's knowledge. They didn't get to thank him for his support, but Clementine doubted he'd want all the attention anyway. Tenn shuffles back and forth on his feet, from his toes to his heel. His stomach feels strange, having to lie to Minnie for her sake. He doesn't want for her to push herself or to be embarrassed around the others. She's so fragile right now and he's terrified of letting her crack even more. He can't lose another sister, lose this one again. 

"I think we should get out of here. We don't know if Lilly's group will come back or what. I'm sure they all know about the school," Clementine points out, moving her arms as she speaks. Her hazel eyes scan the group, watching them nod their heads. 

"Yeah, I agree. I don't mind staying here a bit longer. Give everyone time to heal and see if keeping Lilly is alright," Aasim says, touching the topic that they've avoided.

"She'll be useful to us. She's a bitch, I won't deny that. I've known that for years now, but she's useful to us if we keep her. She and I have the most experience here...maybe Minnie too," Clementine says, AJ looking up at her from her side.

"She deserves to die, but if she knows what she's doing and can help us, it can't hurt," Violet agreed.

"But then she's a responsibility; someone who will take our food," Willy points out.

"Maybe it'll be worth it. If she tries anything, to kill anyone, hurt anyone, I will kill her," Clementine promises, her face empty, devoid of emotion. It still stings, taking away another life, erasing another piece of her distant past.

Violet looks to her, furrowing her eyebrows. She's never had to kill anyone tying her to her past. Unless it was a walker bite. Killing a person, someone that could continue to live, not about to die. That's treading familiar territory for Clementine, but not for her. And it shouldn't be familiar for Clementine. She bites her lip, staring back at the ground, watching the grass blades move with the wind. 

"I have no problem watching her if it benefits the group," Ruby says.

"I'm fine with it too. I don't want to kill people," Louis says, shaking his head. "Now, are we going to have people watch the school again? Take shifts?"

"Yeah, it can't hurt," Violet agrees. "I'll start with volunteers and we can work from there. We should only be here a day or two."

***

*IN THIS SECTION THERE ARE MENTIONS/DESCRIPTIONS OF ABUSE, SELF-HARM, AND TORTURE*

 

A thin, freckled, pale arm covered in scars. Another with a different number of scars. She's swiped some of these across her skin, pain consuming her and emptiness drowning her. Most were punishments. One for punishment. Another for punishment. One from herself. Two from herself. Another for punishment. There's so many, each holding a memory along with it. Pale, faded scars. She looks at them, pale green eyes scanning them. She remembers them bleeding, the stinging and the burning. Tears going down her cheeks, though she didn't want to cry, show weakness. She isn't weak. But they weaken her, that group, those people. They give her scars, make her dizzy, punish her and her sister. They make them bleed. Make them suffer. Make them fight. Make them work. Don't see the wrong in their actions.

Minnie falls over, sobs overtaking her body and making her shudder. Her vision is blurred, but she still can see the scars in her head. She can recall where each came from. She can recall the pain and the healing process with each one, some memories clearer than others. She has the urge to cut off her arms, get rid of the memories. She can't escape them. Memories placed all over her body, her mind. Memories show up in dreams. More like nightmares.

She can see the blood dripping from each scar. Each arm coated in red. Ruby. Crimson. Scarlet. So many words for this color, but it's almost impossible to put words to the way she feels. There's no way to explain how it feels like her heart is cracked and it can't be mended. She can't explain how she feels the ache, the loss of herself, her innocence, and her other half. 

She can't lose anyone else. She wants to heal, for those around her to heal. That sounds too good. Too dreamlike. She doesn't live in a dream. She wishes she can, rather do that than love in this world. 

She turns to the knife next to her, it provides her protection, but she has the urge to use. The urge to carve her emotions into her skin. Breaking the skin, making blood come out and leave her. As if blood leaving her arm is the equivalent to erasing her memories. She used to imagine the blood being the memories, pouring out of her. But with each cut, each slice, each droplet, it was more like she was losing herself. She's not the girl she used to be. She's not a twin. Not a lover. Just a walking corpse. A being. She doesn't know what she is. She just feels lost. Is she even real? Is this even real? 

She falls back on the bed, gripping the knife, as if it provides her assurance, safety. She closes her eyes, hiding from the world around her and herself. She can't look at the scars, can't look at herself. Why does she still exist? She feels like she died long ago. She feels like she's drowning in pain, sometimes replaced with numbness, feeling miles away from emotions. She feels so cold, ice covering her from emotions, from people, from warmth and light. She doesn't bother to fight at this point, becoming used to this pain.


	15. Chapter 15

The world around her is slightly blurry and she walks sideways without meaning to. Her head pounds, each pound like a punch, a personal attack. She struggles back to her new room. AJ, seeing her in that state, follows her and stays by her side. His body still aches and so does his head, but he pushes through for his guardian. She doesn't use him to walk, but smiles at him, appreciating the offering. He holds her hand, leading her to the room with Lilly. 

She sits down on the bed as Lilly looks her up and down. Clementine doesn't notice, focusing on her breathing and getting everything in check. AJ checks her forehead and knows that she has a fever. 

"You need to see Ruby," he says, his eyebrows furrowing and a frown painted across his face. 

"I'm fine," she breathes out, her voice weak.

"What's wrong with her?" Lilly asks and AJ sighs, not wanting to speak to the woman. He clenches his fists, shooting her a glare.

"Like you care! You tried to kill her!" Clementine waves him off. 

"I just overworked myself," Clementine states before AJ pulls up her sleeve, ripping off the bandages. "AJ!" She exclaims, startled.

He doesn't listen though she gently pushes him. He continues, the bandages unraveling as she rips her arm away from his grasp.

"What are you hiding?" Lilly is onto her, eyeing the teen up and down.

"Clem, you need to get it looked at."

"AJ, I told you it doesn't need to be. It won't do anything. Remember the others? No matter what, they died."

"But I don't want you to die," he cries out, grabbing her arm and holding back more cries. He holds them back the best he can, he can't be a baby. He must be strong for his mother. 

"I won't. I'm just a little sick. It happens, remember?" She tries to assure him as Lilly squints at the two. 

"You're fucking bit," Lilly lets out, pulling at her restraints.

"I'm immune, Lilly," Clementine desperately assures her.

"Sure, sure! You're fucking immune?! Don't be like this, Clementine!" Lilly shouts.

"I will make it! If I rest up and stay hydrated, I will get through it. I've had this bite for weeks!" 

"Don't fucking lie! Kid, you have to kill her!" Lilly looks at AJ. "AJ, listen to me. She's delusional. I don't want to die at the hands of her! Neither do you!"

"Lilly, calm down," Clementine states, holding AJ close. He glares at the woman. 

"Someone! Help! She's bit!" Lilly shouts, desperate, anger reverberating through her voice.

Clem lets go of AJ and covers the woman's mouth. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I will make it. Don't underestimate me." 

Lilly swears and the words are muffled by Clementine's hand. AJ looks to the hallway, afraid. Someone could come to the same conclusion as Lilly and take away his mother. 

***

Yelling. 

It startles Minnie, thinking she's receiving orders or there's an attack. It's strange waking up in the school. She thinks it's a dream for a second, her heart punching the inside of her chest. She rubs her eyes.

More yelling. Her blood runs cold and she grabs her knife, ready for a fight. 

She won't lose anyone else. Take any chances. 

She walks through the hallway. The floors creaking. The yelling has ceased, but that doesn't mean the danger has.

***

"Are you done?" Clementine asks and pulls away as Lilly holds back tears. "I will make it."

AJ takes the gun from his pocket, a nervous habit. He counts the bullets. One. Two. Three. Just enough to protect Clem. One shot to save them, two bullets for them, just in case. Or more to save them with.

"Just let me go," the woman whispers. "I don't want to die this way, at the hands of you kids. I survived this long, to die like this?"

"You're not going to die," Clementine shakes her head.

The door opens, Clementine, jumping. Minnie looks enraged and horrified.

"Minerva! Please! Clementine is bit!" Lilly shouts as the door hits the wall. 

Minnie's eyes dart to the bite and she's immediately on top of the unarmed Clem. "I won't let you and Lilly kill my friends!" She screams.

"Minerva!" Clementine shouts, desperately fighting. Hitting the floor messes up her vision once again.

A gunshot rings and Minerva groans. The knife clatters to the floor as Minerva tears up. Clementine catches her breath, feeling dizzy. Her heart races and she struggles to stay awake. Her bite hits with her with terrible pain, worse than hitting her head on the floor. 

She can't sit up. She looks to Minnie. Bleeding. In pain. The girl sits up, struggling to grip her knife as Lilly yells in the background.

"Don't touch it! Or I'll shoot!" AJ threatens.

Clementine then sits up, just to pass out. 

***

Her world is blurry, pain shooting through her. She's going to die. Her friends are going to die. It's all over. Minnie smirks to herself. At least she tried. Now she'll be with Minnie. If her parents are out there in Heaven or in the afterlife, she'll see them. 

The child above her glares at her, pointing the gun at her. She lets out a sigh, laying back and sighing.

"Minerva!" Lilly shouts and Minerva just smirks at her, chuckling.

"Shut up," the girl states, glad to be able to tell the woman off for once. Resist her leader. Her torturer. 

Violet and Louis sprint into the room.

"Clem!" Violet says, seeing the girl looking lifeless.

"Minerva! Clem!" Louis shouts and looks to AJ. "...Buddy, hey." Louis puts his hands up near his chest, staring at the gun in his small hands. 

"What the fuck happened?" Violet asks, looking to anyone, even Lilly, for answers.

"She tried to kill Clem!" AJ points a finger at the bleeding girl.

"What?" Violet says, her jaw dropping. She looks to Louis, her stomach churning. He matches her horrified look.

"She deserved it. She's bitten," Lilly states and Violet covers her mouth, shaking her head.

"Don't lie," Louis says and looks to Minerva, who stares up at the ceiling.

Violet runs to Clementine and lets out a small cry when she sees the wound, the bite. It looks slightly healed, but agitated. All Violet can do is study it, tune out anything else but the sight of this. It can't be. Clementine is going to die. The bite looks kind of fresh, but she honestly can't tell. 

Louis puts Minerva's head in lap. She looks up to him, giving him a small smile.

"She's bitten," Violet whispers and AJ immediately is at his mother's side.

"She's had it for a while," AJ states and Violet shakes her head.

"It's okay. Don't lie, Buddy," she says, looking down at the girl she's developing feelings for. She looks so pale, so peaceful, not a wrinkle, not one bit of stress apparent on her face. 

"No, she has had it for a while! Look, it's healed! It's much better than before." He holds her arm, desperately trying to show Violet.

"...It does look healed, but how are we supposed to know if she just didn't heal it over the past couple hours?" Violet counters, her voice weak. She doesn't want this.

"Just give her time. She'll heal. She has these times where she's all sick and then she's the same Clem after a few days."

"A few days? I don't think we have the time..." Louis looks at Violet.

"Don't let her kill you," Minerva finally speaks and Violet bites her lip.

"We won't," Louis assures before Violet looks down at her new possible lover again. 

"Let's tape her to the bed and give her time. We need Ruby in here for both of them. AJ, keep your gun ready. Clem might be...turning." 

The boy just shakes his head and grabs the girl's cold hand. It's paler than usual. Violet's lip trembles at the sight, seeing AJ, so desperate and small. So innocent. So mortified.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're waiting this out. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met. She was there for me that night. She's been there for us, but she doesn't have to. She's a fucking mother too. We can't just take away a kid's mom," Louis says, shaking his head and resting his head on her hand. 
> 
> "I won't let anyone kill her. Not unless she turns," Violet claims, clenching her fists, digging her nails into her skin. The pain informs her this is all real, not some cruel nightmare. It's fucking real.

Ruby walks in the room, prepared for the worst. She chews her bottom lip. She checks Minnie first, figuring out the bullet went straight through. She decides she'll just need to clean it, asking Violet to go get her the few supplies they have. 

Violet walks through the hallways, wanting to take her time. Take in the world. Each floorboard creaking as she steps on it, the hallways move with her. They seem to close in, trapping her. She feels like she’s been in this school forever. She rubs her arm with her hand. It just doesn't feel real. It shouldn't be real. Clem bitten. Possibly bitten long before they met. Minnie being the way she is, all hurt and broken. Minnie hating the girl she's beginning to love.

Violet enters Ruby's room, something she hasn't done in so long. She can't even recall the last time she's stepped here. The walls are dull and empty, like mostly everyone's rooms. The sheets on the other bed are taken off, placed on hers. Her bed is unsurprisingly not made. Her nightstand has the medical box and her bookshelf is full of faded and tattered books. As Violet grabs the box, she looks at the desk, photos of the kids on the desk. She quickly looks away, not wanting to be reminded of the past. What they've all lost. 

Her chest aches, her heart thumps and that's all she wants to focus on. She wants to rest. To reset. Change this day. This can't be happening. She can't be losing Clementine and Minnie before her eyes. AJ can't be without his guardian. This world never seems to let up. 

She entered the room once again. Ruby now sitting by Minnie, ready to work. Clem is laying on the bed with Louis holding her hand, gently. He hums to her quietly, it barely reaching Violet's ears.

"Here," Violet says and hands her the box.

"Thanks, " she says and quickly grabs what she needs. "It looks like Clem's bite could be from some time ago.  She also helped us, so I personally believe we owe her. Worst case, and I don't want it to happen, but she doesn't make it. Then, we do what we always do."

"I agree," Violet agrees quietly, nodding her head. Minnie stares off, not adding to the conversation. Her green eyes, though barely can be seen, appear lighter in the sunlight. Almost clear. Her mind seems cluttered. Violet clenches a fist, quickly looking away. “Where'd AJ go?"

"To get some water for Clem," Louis says, rubbing the resting teen’s hand with his thumb. She can see the way his eyebrows furrow, the way his golden eyes shine. His lip barely trembles, but she notices. She can tell he wants to break down and agrees silently with that. 

"I feel so bad for him," Ruby says, shaking her head, pulling Minnie's shirt down to get to the wound. 

Violet looks away, out of awkwardness and respect. She focuses on Clem, falling to her knees and studying the girl's features once again. 

"We're waiting this out. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met. She was there for me that night. She's been there for us, but she doesn't have to. She's a fucking mother too. We can't just take away a kid's mom," Louis says, shaking his head and resting his head on her hand. 

"I won't let anyone kill her. Not unless she turns," Violet claims, clenching her fists, digging her nails into her skin. The pain informs her this is all real, not some cruel nightmare. It's fucking real.

"I'll give Clem some food and water when she wakes up. I even have some fever reducing medicine, but I don't know if it'll work after all these years. Better than nothing. Should help with the pain too," Ruby states as Minnie winces, biting her lip. 

"We should give Clem her own room for now. I'll watch Lilly," Violet suggests and Louis nods his head.

"Do whatever. We have the room," Ruby says, putting a bandage over the wound. "If you guys wanna put her in the room first, I'll wait."

"Alright. Louis, Ruby, help me," Violet says, grabbing Clementine's legs.

Ruby opens the door before helping them by holding Clementine's back up. They barely make it through the halls before running into the worried child. He looks at them, making eye contact which of the them before he looks to Violet.

"What are you doing?" He asks, holding a bowl of water and squinting at Violet.

"Bringing her to her own room, so she can be more comfortable. I'm watching Lilly," Violet informs him gently before continuing down the hallway. 

"I'll help with Lilly," he volunteers and Violet nods her head. "But why can't she go back to stay with me?"

"We just don't want her turning and getting you in your sleep," she says.

"But I always keep with a gun with me. She's gotten me ready for that for a while...And what if I don't mind if she bites me? I don't want her to leave me," he starts to get desperate, the bowl shaking in his hands.

"You won't be alone," Louis says gently, guilt making his chest ache. It’s getting harder to keep back tears. This world. This child. This poor child. 

Ruby also looks at the boy, hating to hear those words. Violet bites her lip, unsure of what to say.

"Please. I'll watch her and protect her. I'll make sure she makes it," he begs, his big brown eyes tearing up. 

He's now acting like a child again, not a survivor. They're all technically kids, but they're all survivors. It's a general term, pushing away any personal traits, from how they look from their personality. Seeing this tough survivor unravel into a terrified child, scared of being alone. It's easy to forget they're all terrified children. She sees herself in his eyes and she has to look away.

"We're doing our best, AJ. We don't want you to put yourself in danger, okay? So just let us do this. You can visit her whenever," Violet replies. 

They arrive at an empty bedroom. "Can you open the door, little buddy?" Ruby asks the boy gently, trying to put on a small smile.

He complies, holding the bowl with one hand and opening the door with the other. They place the teen down on the bed, the room silent. Ruby takes off Clementine's jacket, leaving her in a faded tank top.

She stares at the bite, not saying a word. Louis silently walks out the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Violet and AJ stand to the side, watching the girl with concern etched onto their faces. 

"There's some scabbing, so I'll see over the days if there's more," Ruby says, and then places her hand on Clem's forehead. She gently pushes the wisps of curls away. "She does a fever, but it's not as high as some of the fevers I've seen from the bitten," Ruby informs.

"So she is different?" Violet looks for confirmation.

"There's usually no scabbing from what I've seen, so I think so," Ruby says before pausing. “I can't guarantee it though."

"Thank God," Violet whispers as Ruby walks to the door.

"Tell me when she wakes up, so I can give her medicine."

"Alright," Violet agrees as AJ sits by the bed, placing the bowl next to him.

"You're gonna be fine, Clem," he tells her. 

Violet hesitates and then walks to Clem's side. She sits on her knees and holds Clem's hand. She kisses the girl's hand, shutting her eyes. She tries not to freak out, kick a wall or something. 

"Do you love Clem?" AJ asks, staring at Violet who is startled by the question.

"Huh?" 

"Back at the ranch, there were these two girls there and Clem said they loved each other. You kind of act like them. Are you like that with Clem?"

"I might love her...I think so. I'm getting there, at least." She smiles softly, brushing more wisps back, before taking off the girl's hat. She places it on the nightstand. 

"But that love is different from how I love Clem," he says and Violet nods her head.

"Yeah, it is." 

"So you two are a couple?" AJ tilts his head.

"No, but I'd like to be," Violet says, blushing. The words sleep to slip from her mouth. Why is she telling a kid this? "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why?" He squints at her.

"Because it's private," she answers and he nods his head.

"You won't let her die, right?" AJ asks after a moment of silence.

"No, kiddo," she answers and he nods his head.

"I won't let her die either. She's tough though, so she'll make it," he says, smiling at Violet.

She smiles back. "Hell yeah, she is."

She studies Clem's other arm when she stands up to stretch, seeing a symbol that was burned into her skin. She squints at it.

"How'd she get that scar?" She points.

"It was from a group she was with once. They took me away at one point, she said," AJ informs her, shaking his head. 

"And she got you back."

"Yeah. We always find each other." He looks to her with a smile. "I won't be away from her again." He loses the smile at the thought. The possibility. No, he won’t let that happen. Never. 

"If you ever are, you have me. You have all of us, AJ," Violet says and he just nods his head.

"Thank you. You have me too.” He smiles up at her, his eyes crinkling.

***

Ruby and Aasim sit together on the front steps of the school. It's a calm, bright day, the opposite of the school. He sighs after hearing the news, shaking his head. Rosie also appeared that day, but even the dog's presence could make it all better.

"She saved us," he mutters and Ruby nods her head, taking his hand in hers.

"That's why I'm keeping her and watching her," Ruby says before biting her lip. Aasim nods.

"The school's such a mess. We can't leave now too," he says. Ruby pulls her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, and we have Lilly," she says, rolling her eyes, struggling to trust in Clem with that decision. "Hey, do you still have that book where you write everything down?"

"Yeah, why?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Could I use it to write down Clem's changes in her condition?" She asks, moving her free hand as if she's writing. He always keeps it to himself, but it would be going to good use. 

"Yeah, of course. I always liked documenting important things, this included," he says and she smiles, kissing his cheeks as thanks. "I could also help with treating everyone."

"I'm good, but everyone should be taught how to do stitches and deal with injuries," she says. "I'm going to check on Tenn."

"I'll check on Louis."

"See you later, Aasim," she waves before bending down to pet Rosie, who seems to smile at the touch. She then walks away.

***

"I'm going to patrol, so no one can get in and hurt Clem," AJ states, standing up and taking out his gun.

"If that makes you feel alright," Violet agrees, not sure if she should let him go or keep him here with his mother.

"Watch her for me?" He looks to Violet who nods her head. She sits on the edge of the bed by Clem's feet.

"'Course," she replies, waving at him as he walks away. 

The door shuts and Violet just leans over her knees, running her fingers through her hair. If Clem doesn't make it, they'll be responsible for this child. She gulps at the thought. She doesn't know how Clem has done it. She doubts she can do anything good for this child. 

Clem moans in her sleep, shifting and rubbing her eyes. Violet looks to her worriedly, terrified the girl may be turning then and there. She gulps once again as Clem's eyes open, revealing honey-colored eyes. The fatigued teen's body tenses and then softens. She groggily smiles at Violet.

"Hey," she greets and Violet flushes a little at the girl's husky, quiet voice. 

"H-Hi," Violet replies, blushing slightly when she realizes she's holding Clem's band.

"Wait, where's AJ and Minerva? And Lilly?" Clem sits up, squeezing Violet's hand. 

"It's fine. Louis is watching Lilly right now and Minerva is in another room, healing. AJ is patrolling. I didn't know if he should've went out, but he was all worried—"

"It's okay. That's fine," Clem says, letting out all her tension with a sigh. "How long have you been with me?"

"Maybe an hour or two?" Violet says, blushing as Clem smiles.

"Thank you," she says, her cheeks warming a little.

"How are you feeling?" Violet looks her up and down.

"Just achy and cold," she says and Violet nods. She lets go of Clem's hand, who hums in protest. She hands Clem her jacket and then girl quickly slips it on, groaning when it rubs against the bite. 

She continues so sit, feeling a little lightheaded still. The aching has ceased slightly, but it still continues. It may always. 

"What are you guys gonna do about me?" She asks, holding her arm, silently wishing for Violet's warm hand to be in hers again.

"Since you guys helped us, we're waiting until you turn. If you don't, then you don't," Violet says, hoping for the latter. 

"I'll do my best," Clem says, looking down and pulling up her sleeve. She stares at it for a moment, her mind going blank. All it registers is that the bite brings her pain. "Thank you, Vi."

Violet hums in response, not feeling she's worth the gratitude. She wishes she can do more for her. She cares for this girl a lot, but all she can do is watch her suffer. If a person loves someone, they can usually help them. Things aren't that way anymore. Violet wishes they are. 

AJ's questions echoes in her head as she studies Clementine. She hesitates, but gives in to her desire.

"Do you want to be a...couple?" The blonde asks quietly, her heart rate increasing. Her cheeks' redness increases. 

"I would love that, but what if I die? What about the bite?" 

Violet pauses and shakes her head, grabbing Clem's hand. "I don't care. I uh, want to be there for you while you're alive. We can all die at any moment, lose everything at any moment. I want to be happy and make you happy while I can."

Clem cups Violet's cheek with her hand, smiling widely. Her cheek is so soft and warm. Their mouths collide, their hearts race, but all they feel is good. Sweet bliss. Sweet happiness. Something they rarely get.

“Besides, you’re a fighter. You’ll get through it,” Violet says, almost certain, though a part of her tells her otherwise. All of the other kids fought...but they didn’t make it. 

“I will. I’ve been,” Clementine states, proud of herself. 

Clementine then rests her head in the crook of Violet's neck, humming some song her mom used to hum to her. She wishes she could recall the name; she just knows it's about love, fitting for this moment.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's okay," Clementine assures as Violet holds the tape.

"It's just so if you turn—"

"I know," Clementine replies, nodding to the tape. "We have to take precautions like this these days."

Violet sighs, taping one of her hands to one of the poles holding the bed stable. She finishes, shaking her head and looking down to Clem. Clem gives an assuring smile, genuine and reaching her eyes. They crinkle like they always seem to when she genuinely smiles. Violet can't help but smile back.

"I can sleep in the bed next to you," Violet suggests and Clem shakes her head.

"I don't want to put you in any more danger. Plus, you said you'd watch Lilly, right?" Clem looks to her knowingly.

"Fuck. I know." Violet crosses her arms.

"See you tomorrow. You better visit me," Clem says, smirking and trying to lighten the mood.

"I will," Violet says and leans down to plant a soft kiss on the girl's lips. 

Clem's free hand gently holds the girl's neck. Violet runs her fingers through the girl's curly locks before smiling at her. 

"Night," the two say in unison.

Violet walks out the door, not bothering to hold back her smile. She basks in this good feeling, the way her stomach feels and how her heart beats just a bit faster.

***

"Minnie, I don't blame you for Sophie's death." Tenn sits by her bedside, looking to his sister. Her body is curled into a ball, moving only when she breathes. "Can you talk to me again?"

"Why do I have to be so messed up, Tenn? I'm not worth you, or Louis, or Violet, or Ruby, or Aasim. None of you," she whispers to him, her dull eyes meeting his. They can barely see each other through the dark, but it doesn't matter. Even if they could, it would still feel like there's a wall separating them. 

There's so much they don't know about each other. From the fresher scars on Minnie's arms to the more tired features on Tenn's face. There's so much new. Fresh wounds. A sister they've both lost. A distance that's never been there, seeming to grow with every second. 

"It's not your fault, Minnie," he assures gently, hesitating to touch her. He doesn't know his own sister anymore. She's so fragile, she's afraid she'll crack with his touch. "You'll heal someday. It's going to be hard. It's all hard, but we're all here for you...Even Clementine. Even AJ."

Minnie just shuts her eyes in response, sleep calling to her. Nightmares also beckon her, making her eyes widen. 

"Do you want me to sleep in the same room as you?" Tenn offers once again.

"I want to be alone..." He sighs, playing with his fingers. He doesn't want to leave. His sister was taken once from him before and he's afraid of her taking herself from him. One of the kids did that before. 

Minnie could be next. That thought keeps his feet glued to the ground. The wood creaks under his weight. He looks to her, studying the dark figure before forcing himself out, respecting her wishes. 

He holds back tears, walking away from the door. He goes into AJ's room, not wanting to be alone. His body shivers, shaking as sobs escape him. Tears fall down his cheeks and he can't stop the flow of salty tears down his dirtied cheeks. 

"Tenn?" AJ's raspy voice breaks him out of this confused, broken state. 

Tenn whimpers and AJ walks through the dark, listening for his cries. He wraps his arms around the boy, unsure of what to say. He wants everyone to be okay. Tenn is older than him, but he's not as strong, as experienced. So AJ takes the role of his protector, just like how he tries to be with Clementine.

***

The minute Violet wakes up, she's quickly out of bed. Her shuffling wakes Lilly who growls in response, not saying a word. Violet doesn't care as she pulls open the door, shutting it. She then opens the door and walks into Clementine's new room. The girl shivers, breathing heavily, face shiny with sweat. 

Violet sits on the floor, hating to see her like this, but she's grateful that the girl is alive. It's better to see her moving than see her still. Dead. A walker. One of those things. She can't leave her like the others. Violet rests her hand on Clem's head, checking for a fever. She's the same temperature, maybe a little less. She can't really tell. 

"It's going to be okay," she assures quietly, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead, some strands sticking. 

She then walks out of the room, ready to check up on everyone else. As a leader, she's accepted the role as checking on the mental state of everyone. There were very few outside wounds, the mental wounds are the prominent ones.

She sees Tenn sleeping in the hallway, by Minnie's door. She frowns, and wishes she had the upper body strength to pick him up and bring him to bed. She taps him, waking him. He jumps, his head hitting the wall, getting a groan from him. He looks up to her curiously.

"Good morning," he says quietly as Violet holds out her hand.

"Let's get you to your bed," she says and he pauses, shaking his head.

"I wanna be there for Minnie. If she has a nightmare, I wanna be able to walk in," he says, looking to the door and then back at the teen.

"But you also need to sleep, Tenn. You can check on her whenever. Besides, I bet she wants you to get a good night's sleep." 

He hesitates before complying and letting go of Violet's hand. She rests her hand on his shoulder, guiding him to his room. She shuts the door, sighing to herself. She has the urge to go and see Minnie, but she isn't sure if she should fulfill it. She decides to check on Lilly instead.

***

"So, have you seen Aasim and Ruby? They're awfully close lately," Louis says, raising his eyebrows and Clem chuckles. 

"I wouldn't know," she replies and Louis sighs, losing his smile. Rosie lays by the bed, as if she means to protect Clementine. She can sense the tension and Clementine's sickness.

"Well, okay. Oops. Well, uh, they are. I think one of them confessed," he says, moving his hands and Clem smiles at that.

"That's great. At least some of us are happy," Clementine says and Louis nods in agreement.

"You like anyone, Clem?" He raises his eyebrows.

"I think I like everyone," she says, smirking, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, what about Lilly?" He asks, poking her side.

"My favorite out of all you guys. Her personality is just so pleasant, right?" She jokes and he smiles.

"Yeah, she lights up a room," he agrees, moving his hands like an explosion. 

"I think we lit up her boat," Clem says and they both laugh.

She loves being able to laugh after all of this, have a moment where she's like a normal teen. The bite still aches, but the medication is helping her overall. She's surprised it works after all these years and hasn't made her really sick.

"You feeling better?" Louis asks her, tilting his head slightly, a few of his dreads falling into his face. 

"Mhmm. And it's nice having someone to cheer me up," she says, nudging him.

"It's my specialty," he replies and she nods. 

"How's everyone doing?" She asks, losing that smile.

"Not the best, but not terribly. Except for Minnie and Lilly. Tenn also seems to be taking it rough. AJ also hasn't been to happy recently, but if you're doing better, that should make his day," he describes and she sighs.

"This bite...it scares him every time I get like this. I feel so bad, letting myself get bit and become weak like this," she says, shaking her head and staring at the bite.

"It looks kind of better," Louis comments and she shrugs.

"I can't tell and it can get worse at any moment," she says, letting her arm fall and her eyes stay staring at the wall full of new drawings, made for her. Rosie's soft snores fill the room, adding to the calm atmosphere. Little tension fills the room.

"Just be hopeful. And fight. If you've lived this long, you can live even longer," he says and she sighs.

"Hopefully," she says, her eyes shutting, wanting to keep closed. Fatigue still haunts her, no matter how much sleep she gets. 

"Well, I have to watch Lilly for a bit. We're taking shifts," he informs her and she nods her head.

"I'll watch her tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it, Clem," he insists and walks out.

He lets out a sigh, pushing back all the negativity in his head. She's getting better. That's something.

***

Minnie walks around, seeing Tenn and AJ. Willy is off to the side, talking to Aasim. Ruby isn't anywhere in sight, neither are Omar or Louis. Her stomach drops at the sight of the little boy next to Tenn. The kid who shot her, the girl who tried to take his guardian away. She had to admit, that maybe the girl was immune. She was lasting much longer than the others who were bitten. 

"You should go to them," Violet says gently. "Maybe apologize," she suggests and walks away, not wanting to argue or hear anything terrible come from the redhead's mouth.

She just bites her lip, hesitating to walk forward. Tenn spots her, smiling. His sister is now walking around, not wallowing in her sadness all alone. He waves her over as AJ stares her down, giving her a blank stare. He goes back to coloring or drawing. Minerva can't tell.

She sits down in front of Tenn, giving him a gentle smile.

"What are you doing?" She asks, glancing to their pictures.

"Making pictures for Clementine," he states and the girl tenses at the name.

"Yeah, she's gonna get better," AJ says, glaring at Minnie, shaking his head.

"Hey, stop," Tenn whispers, tapping AJ's arm and the little boy huffs in response.

"I'm sorry. I heard yelling and she was bit and it was chaotic. I'm sorry for shooting your sister," she says.

"My mom," he corrects and shakes his head. "I hope you're not one of those monsters. You seem like it."

"AJ," Tenn quietly scolds. "Sorry, he's just upset."

"I am," AJ agrees, tilting his paper before continuing to draw.

"I'll try not be one of those monsters, like everyone else," Minnie says. "I hope I can make it up to you someday, Kid."

"Don't touch my mom," he says and she nods her head.

"Alright."

"And say you're sorry." He points his crayon at her and she nods her head.

"I'll work up to that," she agrees and Tenn smiles at her.

"Good," Tenn says and continues drawing.

"How much paper do you have left?" Minnie asks.

"Not a lot, but enough. It's okay. We'll leave and get more," Tenn says, his coffee eyes bright.

"And we'll get books and uh, comics," AJ adds, looking to Tenn with a big smile.

"I can show you where the comics are. We have some," Tenn says and AJ smiles.

"I can get some for me and Clem!" He cheers and Minnie smiles at the excitement radiating from the child.

"I need to talk to Violet. I wasn't too nice to her," Minnie says and stands up, ready for a rough encounter.

***

Violet shivers, the cold air hitting her as she changes her white undershirt with another. She puts on another sweatshirt, shivering when the cool fabric touches her skin. The sweatshirt is a hunter's green, bringing out her green eyes. She still wears the same torn, dirty jeans, longing for something cleaner. Something new. Same thing with her boots. They've been with her for ages and it shows. It's time for a new pair. 

"Vi?" Violet's pale green eyes dart to the door, the rest of her body stills. She's afraid it's bad news if it's Minnie coming to talk to her.

"Come in." Violet tries to make her voice as steady as possible, but she's not sure if it was steady. 

Minnie walks in, her hair messy as usual. Not much they can do about that these days. Her green eyes avoid Violet's, her freckled cheeks are slightly rosy. Some of her freckles peek out before her sleeve falls, covering the freckles on her arm.

Minnie takes a breath, ready to get the words out. Ready to feel the weight leave her.

"I want to apologize. I'm sorry for being such a uh, cunt. I just feel like shit and I'm taking it out on anyone at this point. I'm so fucking sorry. I let everyone get kidnapped and watched and witnessed and just everything happen. It's tearing me up, so I snap. And that doesn't help. It makes it all worse," she croaks, her voice cracking with every few words. 

Violet just frowns, unsure of what to do. She understands. She did the same thing to Brody and now that the girl is gone, guilt seems to linger, like a scar. 

"I get it. It's okay. We'll all forgive you," Violet assures, her green eyes gentle and genuine.

"I don't deserve it. Honestly, I don't. I haven't proved myself at all." Minnie shakes her head, feeling as if she's going to cry. The tears don't fall. These feelings consume her but tears don't leave her, much to her surprise.

"You haven't had the time to," Violet defends, nervously touching the girl's arm. "It's okay. I've done things like this before."

"Like try to kill a kid's mother?" Minnie asks, seeing AJ's face in her head. That look in his eyes when she came over to see Tenn.

"No, but I get emotional and I have issues, so I can be a dick. I was a bitch to Brody, blamed her for your disappearances," Violet explains. She pauses, gulping. "Now she's dead. We never got to heal. I didn't get to apologize for what'd I'd said."

"This is all so fucked." Minnie sits on Violet's bed, holding her head in her hands. 

"It is," Violet agrees, rubbing Minnie's back, unsure of what else to do. "It's okay. You'll make it up to us."

"Vi, this is hard, but I think I should take a break from being friends with you...Maybe even leave the group..." Then there's silence, Violet's hand stills, rigid.

"Minn, no," Violet begs, grabbing Minnie's hand, making the redhead tense. She quickly pulls away and Violet lets her.

"I'm so tired of hurting you guys. I hurt Tenn just by being near him. I say mean shit to you. If I'm not doing that, I just lay in bed," Minnie argues and Violet bites her lip, her heart racing. 

"Running away from us and your problems won't do shit, Minnie. Marlon did it. He lied and look where we are. He's dead, Brody's dead, Mitch is dead," Violet says, clenching her fists. "Just stay with us. Work so the group can work and they'll forgive you."

"Alright, but most of this is all mental. I'm going to stay away from you guys. I don't want to say some dumb shit again," Minnie says, her hands quivering. 

"Please don't..."

Minnie goes to get up, but can't seem to. She shakes her head. Her lip quivers.

"Vi, stop. There's so much wrong with me...I need time..." 

Violet studies her features. Her dirtied face, her flushed cheeks. Her chapped lips pursed, making a frown. Her glassy eyes aimed at the floor, avoiding Violet's own. Her shoulders are hunched, no longer straightened as a soldier's should be. Violet notices the shakiness of the girl's hands and can hear her nervous breathing. 

"Okay, but I'm here for you."

"You have enough on your plate. You're the leader. Thanks though." Minnie walks out the door, feeling only slighter better than how she felt right before.


	18. Chapter 18

"You doin' okay?" Clem asks the boy softly, her arm wrapped around him. He leans into her side, nodding his head. He's been visiting often the past couple days. She savors each moment. 

"What about you?" He asks, his eyebrows downward and his eyes full of curiosity.

"I'm better. I think your and Tenn's drawings helped," she replies with a smile.

"I don't think drawings can do that, but I hope so," he replies and she chuckles at that.

"Anyway, I appreciate them, Kiddo. How's everyone doing?"

"They're okay. Tenn isn't so good and neither is his sister, but everyone else seems okay. Maybe not Violet and Louis. They're scared and they have to take care of Lilly," AJ describes, playing with the sleeve of his jacket, yanking at the threads hanging from them. He curls them around a finger just to uncurl them. 

"Yeah, it's tough right now. The group will get through it though. We're all tough," Clem assures and AJ nods his head.

"Yeah," he agrees with a shrug, pursing his lips. She can tell he doesn't agree. "What if everything falls apart? And we get attacked? Like the ranch?"

"We won't be here for long. I'll be able to walk for miles soon. I'm ready to get out of this room." Clementine gestures to the room. Light falls in through the boarded windows, telling her there's an outside world, even if it doesn't feel like it. The past few days of her life have just been this room. And guests. 

Visits from Violet and Louis. Tenn and AJ baring gifts, drawings that would cover the walls. Occasional visits from Ruby with medicine, bandages and a book in hand. Clementine was given the confirmation that Ruby was now dating Aasim and that was his book. She giggled, happy for them. Clementine was visited by Violet often, apparently. It was always in the mornings or late at night. Louis informed her, also unable to sleep some nights. He'd pace the school, trying to find relief, some calm. Clementine hopes both their worry doesn't birth from her condition. 

"I feel like I'm going to die. Or you're going to die. I don't want to be alone. Violet says I won't be alone and that I have this group, but I think I'll still be alone." His lip quivers. Clementine hates seeing him quiver, see his nerves act up. 

"You're the toughest boy I know. You'll be okay. We'll be okay." She emphasizes the 'we'. 

He forces a smile and she kisses his forehead, humming that song her mom used to hum. She ponders, trying to find the name somewhere in her brain. It's covered in many memories, lots of blood, names of those she lost. She sighs, the air leaving her, but the stress and the aching of her body, not. Sadly. 

"I love you," she tells him, once again, stopping her humming. He appreciates the words, but misses the soft humming.

"Love you too," he replies.

There's a knock at the door, interrupting their tender moment. AJ stands up, opening the door, not wanting Clem to have to get up.

"Oh, hey," Violet greets him. Her soft, raspy voice makes Clementine perk up.

"Hi," he says, smiling up at the tall teen. He shuts the door and Violet's smile widens when she sees Clem, looking as she usually does. Not so pale. Not so fragile.

"Hey," Clem says and stands up, pushing her body to hug Violet. It feels like they haven't touched in ages. 

Her stomach flutters at the touch and she can't help but smile. 

"I'll go watch Lilly for you guys," AJ says, looking hardened. 

"Got your gun?" Clementine pulls away but Violet still holds her arms, not wanting to release her.

"Yup," he says, holding it up so she can see. She nods him off.

"Keep your cool," she reminds and he nods his head.

"Good luck," Violet says and he smiles at her, then at Clem. He can tell they're both happier when united. It makes his heart swell. 

"I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile," Clementine says as Violet cups her cheek, looking into her amber eyes.

"I visited you this morning, but yeah, we haven't talked..." She says, leading Clem to the bed. They sit next to each other, shoulders touching and eyes softly gazing into one another's.

"How's everything? I wish I could help," Clementine says, her eyes darting to her hands. She should be using those hands to mend, to build, to hunt, not clench when the bite sends electricity through her body. 

"Everyone's healing. We're all scared of an attack," Violet describes, rubbing the back of her neck. "You're doing better, right?"

"Mhmm. Don't worry, Vi," she assures, her voice gentle and quiet. 

"How can I not? You're bitten," Violet responds, motioning to Clementine's arm, her eyes widening. She quickly shuts her eyes, breathing and focusing on the warmth Clem gives off next to her. "I know it's tough and you were scared, but why didn't you tell me..? I thought we're close."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Clem quickly apologizes, grabbing Violet's cold hand. She tries to not to shiver, being sensitive to the cold. "The timing just wasn't good. It's all so stressful. Everyone had enough weight on their shoulders. Then I got hit with sickness and I was stuck dealing with it. I was caught."

Violet bites, hating this. She hates that her mind tells her she wasn't good enough. Clem thought she couldn't handle the news. So many thoughts overwhelm her. She swishes her tongue back and forth in her mouth, scraping up against her teeth. 

"Sorry for getting all...emotional," Violet quickly apologizes, squeezing Clem's hand. The squeeze she receives in return grounds her a little.

"No, I get it. I should've told you guys. I am dangerous after all. I could turn—"

"Please don't say that," Violet interrupts her, shaking her head. Clem notices the bags under the girl's eyes and can't help but wonder if the girl has gotten thinner over the past few days.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" Clem pries, raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't know. Enough to keep me going." Clem frowns at that. Lack of sleep would not help anyone. Lack of sleep wouldn't improve a thing, especially her fragile mental state.

"Sleep with me. You need a break and there's enough people to handle the school out there," Clem says, pushing herself to the wall. She pulls up the blankets and covers herself. She pats the spot next to her. "Take off your boots."

Violet blushes a little. The idea is so enticing. A moment to relax. To reset. She wants it. She licks her chapped lips. She wants the warmth, her sweatshirt not cutting it today. She pushes off her boots quickly and climbs into the spot next to Clem. 

"It's so much warmer than it is outside," Violet states the obvious, humming in approval as Clem wraps an arm around her. It all comes natural. Pushing closer for warmth, to hear one another's breathing. Remind each other that they're alive.

"Yeah, I hate this season," Clem comments, some venom in her voice which quickly dissipates

"Why? Because it's cold?" Violet shuts her eyes, sleep calling to her.

"No...because I'm eighteen. And I'm guessing today or around today, it's the ninth anniversary of Lee's death, of my parent's death. Or at the least the day I found out they were dead," she answers quietly, no venom in her voice. Clem can't close her eyes after that statement, she just studies Violet's calm face. 

Violet's blonde eyebrows furrow and her eyes slowly prey themselves open. She frowns and kisses Clementine's forehead, not hesitating to initiate contact. She wants to give this girl all the love and assurance she can. That's all she can think about at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Violet croaks, sighing. Violet can't understand mourning her own parents. She was never close with them and then when her babysitter/grandma died, they shipped her off to a school for troubled kids. She understands the loss. She felt pain like that when she thought Minnie and Sophie had died. It must be something close to that, she decides. 

They hold each other close. Their eyes eventually shut, tuning out the rest of the world. They listen to one another's breathing before Violet moves her head to Clem's chest. 

Badum. Badum. Badum. 

She's alive. She's with Violet now. The sound calms her. 

Badum. 

Clem rubs Violet's back, the same thing she does for AJ when they snuggle. 

Badum. 

Clementine thinks she can hear Violet's heartbeat in all this silence. 

Badum.

Violet's world seems to slip away, her thoughts becoming messy and what she pictures in her head seems to become real. She can hear the voices from her imagination become real. She's aware of this change and then suddenly she isn't.

Violet's breathing slows, informing Clem that Violet has fallen asleep. She tiredly smiles and stops rubbing Violet's back. Her hand stills and her eyes flutter before stilling. 

***

"Is tomorrow good for Clem?" Violet asks, looking to Ruby who shrugs.

"Maybe. It's really up to her," Ruby says, clenching her jaw. "I hope so. I don't want Lilly's group coming to get us. Again." She emphasizes the again and Violet's breath hitches.

"Yeah, no. No, we're not letting that happen. Fuck that," Violet states, her hands quiver at the thought. She shoves them in the large pocket of her sweatshirt.

"I think we have to worry more about Minnie when it comes to leaving though. She hasn't been eating much. I give her food, but she barely finishes a can of beans in a day," Ruby says, pausing for a second. "I want to help her, but I'm no therapist." 

"She just needs time. We can't really do much..." Violet responds quietly, guilt pumping through her veins. "Do you think I'm to blame at all?" 

"No, no. You've been there for her. Maybe things have been weird and that hurts, but you haven't done a thing to hurt her," Ruby assures. "Where's Clem?" 

"Her and AJ are watching Lilly. I told her it was fine, but she insisted." Violet shrugs, leaning against the wall of Ruby's bedroom. 

***

"This reminds me of the van. How you all took shifts to watch me." Lilly forces a laugh and Clem stiffens at the memory. 

Duck. Right after her birthday.

"It's the same time of year, isn't it? It was getting colder," Clem says, staring at the gun instead of Lilly. She remembers stealing from that car. Or being against it, but they did it anyway. 

AJ sits on the other bed, refusing to leave. Clem is weak and he will not take chances. Clem sits next to him, not much space between them.

"And he died shortly after that?" Lilly raises an eyebrow, asking the same question. She can't help but ask about the past, think about the past when she's near this girl.

She remembers Lee telling her with a hardened look, "Protect her." Her mouth dries at the memory, after all that has happened. 

"Yeah, he did," Clem replies, looking to the boarded up window. 

"You'll probably die the same way," Lilly says, shaking her head.

AJ shoots a glare at her, but doesn't say anything. 

"Well, if I do, it'll be worth it," she snaps, tired of hearing the same shit from Lilly every time she saw her. 

"You're just like him. In good ways and bad ways," Lilly says and leaves it at that.

"Yeah, he'd be proud," she says, kissing AJ's forehead. 

Lilly averts her eyes, jealousy running through her veins at the sight. It reminds her of what she hasn't had. Her mother died many years ago and then her father...was killed after this started. 

"He would," Lilly admits quietly. Louder, she says, "So, what are you all going to do with me?"

"Well, we're moving somewhere else and I think we'll need the help with making the place secure. Wouldn't you know about that?"

"Shouldn't everyone?" Lilly counters, squinting at the girl. 

"Yeah, but the place is big. It's a Howe's. Wasn't the Delta big?" 

"To fit all the people, yes, it had to be. Not like it matters."

"So, Lilly, you can help us. We can make something out of this group."

"Yeah, a bunch of teens and one single adult, who they all hate. It'll go great," she says, rolling her eyes. If Lilly wasn't tied up, Clem could see her crossing her arms at this moment. 

"Just give it a chance," Clem asks, once again. She doesn't know why she's so set on having this woman join them. Maybe it's just that part of her telling her that she can't lose any more of per past.

"It's not like I have a choice," Lilly responds. "But I will help you. If I'm forced to stay with you all, I would like things secure." 

"Thank you," she states, forcing a small smile which Lilly doesn't return. The woman just looks away. 

"You guys are going to need new clothes, more supplies for the road, and things like wood to keep the place secure," Lilly says, staring at the floor that she's all to familiar with. "I would suggest getting everyone a gun. Especially if the place is large. A knife may not protect a person properly if there's many people or walkers. I may even suggest cutting off certain sections. A lot can also be too much. Unnecessary."

"Yeah. Thank you, " Clem says, noticing Lilly's focused face. Lilly doesn't know the place, but Clementine can see the cogs in Lilly's head turning, planning.


	19. Chapter 19

The woman groans, tired, her body aching. After all these years, she still isn't used to the cold. The grey clouds hover over her, following her with each step. She sniffles, her nose congested from the cold. She's so tired of this. Walking around. With no purpose. She wishes she still has those cigarettes. She never smoked before all of this, but after awhile, she gave in. She took her first drag and then there came the second. The third. And so on. 

She missed the taste of alcohol and the relief it provided her some nights when shit seemed to be as its worse. Those sleepless nights. She lets out a cough, not caring if anyone or anything can hear her.

Today is just as bad as the others. If not, worse. She got no sleep. She dreamed of her dead loved ones. Even those that she wasn't close with. They still haunted her mind, made her stomach churn and her chest ache at the thought of them.

She sees smoke in the distance and grunts. People. She's so tired of them. She walks in the other direction, not wanting for there to be confrontation. She doesn't want to see another person. She's fine living in solitude like this. That's how it's been. That's how it will continue to be.

***

James sighs, leaning up against a tree. A few walkers trail nearby, not noticing him. Fatigue clogs him, makes his brain move slower. His body follows, seeming to freeze. He kind of regrets not staying with the group. His head still aches. He even found some water and food, but this did nothing. He was wondering if he was going to die. He looks to the walkers, accepting his fate. 

A part of his body fights this. Tells him to continue to walk. To drink. To eat. To survive. Charlie would want him to live. To join the group. Be able to work with people, not be separate from them. Not murder them.

His lips curve into a sad smile at the thought of him. He pushes himself from the tree and decides to go the school. He doesn't know if he'll find them, but he's got to try. 

His nerves attack him, making his heart race. He kind of turned them down on the offer when he left, but that was out of fear. He was avoiding the unfamiliar. He was being weak. He's not weak. To make it this long, he can't be weak. He pushes off another tree, propelling himself forward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i have louis and james date or have louis date someone else?

"We should leave soon," Clem says, outside. Though it's cold, it's pleasant. Being cooped up inside all this time was torture.

She still wakes up lightheaded and the bite is worse than usual, but she's way better. She can walk or run if needed. The group is stubborn about leaving, just in case. They didn't know who else knew about the school now, so they came to the conclusion to leave soon after Clem and Minnie are better.

"I would like to leave today, but I don't think we should," Ruby says. The whole group's eyes are on her in this moment. Eyebrows raise and some furrow. 

"I was reading what Ruby wrote and I agree," Aasim says, his eyes darting to the school.

"Can you explain?" Violet squints at them, fidgeting with a loose string in her sweatshirt. She knows it's about Minnie, but she hasn't spoken to the girl in a few days. She's been too afraid to visit her, to possibly break her.

*MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND TORTURE*

 

"She has these scars all up and down her arms. I think she was tortured and she also told me...she did some of them herself. She also was..." Ruby cuts herself off, covering her mouth. 

"Using a piece of glass to add more. Ruby caught her this morning and cleaned her up," Aasim informs the group, rubbing Ruby's back. His voice is gentle and his eyes remain on the group.

*END OF MENTIONS*

 

Tenn covers his mouth, letting out small cries. AJ immediately goes to the boy's side, enveloping him in a hug. Violet just stares in shock, her body still. Clementine also pauses. She doesn't know Minnie and she hasn't really warmed up to the girl, but she could understand the place the girl is in. She never hurt herself because of AJ. She had to be strong and live for him. She had her days, her lows, but she always resisted the want. Thought the want felt like a need at times. 

Louis covers his face with his hands as Omar rubs his back, his mouth wide open. 

"I feel so fucking bad," Louis whispers, standing next to Clem. Clem wraps her arms around him, unsure of what else to do. She doesn't know what to say. Or if her words could make this situation improve.

"I'm going to talk to Minnie. Do you think that's okay?" Violet looks to Ruby, who nods her head. 

"Maybe...Act as if you don't know. I don't know," she says, shaking her head. Her red locks getting in her face. She doesn't bother fixing it. 

"I wasn't there for her enough," Louis whispers, remembering those times he would make Minnie laugh. He was always there for her, making her laugh when she wanted to cry. Now, he wasn't. He couldn't help but blame himself.

"No, don't blame yourself. It's the people who tortured her's fault," Clementine says, glaring at the ground. 

Louis pulls away, not saying a word. He wipes the tears away. His world seems to crumble. His close friends disappearing right before his eyes. He feels like he's watching Minnie just fade away, unable to do a thing.

***

Violet knocks on the door, walking in on a silent Minnie. The girl stares at the floor as Rosie snuggles next to her. The dog is silent, sniffing her worriedly. She barks quietly at Violet's entrance. Violet smiles softly at the dog and tries to continue to smile. For Minnie. But seeing her like this, geez. It's hard. 

"Hey," Violet says as Minnie pulls her sleeve down, hiding the scars. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Minnie states, leaning into Rosie and petting her.

"I'm fine," Violet insists, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm not," Minnie states, emotionlessly. 

Violet shoves her hands in her pockets. She twiddles her thumbs nervously, shutting her eyes. She takes a deep breath, telling herself not to cry. This is fucking hard. Maybe even harder than mourning the girl's death. Watching her fall apart is ten times worse. She's dying before her. 

"But I'm used to it," Minnie states, her eyes darting to Violet. "I'll be fine to leave. If that's what stopping you from leaving already. I heard Clementine in the halls earlier. She seems fine to leave."

"Minn, please don't hurt yourself," Violet begs and Minnie tenses.

"So you know," she says, looking away from Violet. 

"Thank God I do. I don't want you to continue," Violet says, staring at the girl's covered arms

Minnie can tell Violet's staring at her arms. So she sits up, crossing them. As if that somehow hides the scars even more. Her arms ache, but she feels as if she deserves it. The feeling is familiar too, reminding her of Sophie. When they both healed together, consoling one another. She wants to cry at the thought. Her chest aches and she feels as if there are tears coming, but they don't. She just can't cry today. She feels so broken. So wrong. Like a robot that hasn't been programmed to do something yet, or something got deleted from its memory. 

"Minn, we're here for you. You don't have to be alone. To feel alone." Violet tears up, regretting it. She shouldn't cry. She's not feeling what Minnie is feeling.

"But I do. I deserve to. All I've done is hurt people for months now. I-I killed Sophie. I almost killed Clementine, but look, she's f-fine!" Her body shivers, cold air filling the tense room. She can't cry, but her jaw chatters. Her eyes ache as if she is. Ready to let the tears spill, ready to flood her face. 

"It's not your fault. It was Lilly's!" Violet insists.

"For that single order. I've killed others though on my own. Those who resisted. Those who didn't listen. I listened to my orders. That's all I am. Someone who follows," she says, staring at her hands. There should be blood on them. Copper liquid should be coating them, dripping down and reminding her of those she's killed. Those she's tortured, all because she was told to. 

"If you want to stop hurting us, stop hurting yourself. Try to move on. Please. We don't want to see you continue to do this," Violet begs, her jaw chattering. Tears pour down, the dam has broken. 

Rosie whimpers, nuzzling into Minnie who wishes she could cry. Maybe she'd feel better. But she can't.

"Fuck," Violet swears, wiping away the tears roughly with her sleeve. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

Seeing Violet fall apart. It stings. It's like a punch. Same thing with seeing Tenn and Louis cry at the sight of her. She pets Rosie, trying to focus on the feeling of the dog's fur on her fingers. She feels lightheaded. Her heart pounds, punching as if it wants to break out of her chest. 

She silently wishes it does. Just let her go already. 

The thought alone sends guilt through her, but it's weird. The guilt is numbed, but it's there. She feels so weird. So numb but so terrible. She can't describe it. Put her pain into words. 

"Shit. I'm so sorry," Minnie whimpers. "All I do is hurt you guys these days...I'm so fucking sorry."

"Please. Just heal. Just try. Don't hurt yourself, Minn. Minerva, please," Violet begs, the words desperately spilling from her mouth, like the tears leave her eyes. 

Minnie stands up, wrapping her arms around Violet. The warmth of her body is calming and so scary. Minerva doesn't want to lose more. Lose anyone again. She's so tired. So done. But a part of her wants to try. She wants to stop hurting everyone. 

"Where's Tenn?" She whimpers.

"I don't know," Violet replies, sniffling. Her glassy green eyes burn.

"Does he know? About me..?"

"Yeah, he does," Violet whispers and Minnie groans, shaking her head. Her hair brushes up against Violet's neck.

"No," Minnie mutters, her heart hurting worse than her arm. Somehow. She knows the feeling is numbed. All these feelings rush and attack her, but they're numbed. It's as if they're attacking from a distance and they can only get so far.

She fucking hates it. She wants to feel. She wants to change. She begs for a change, for her to not hurt those around her anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

"What the fuck," a tall woman points a gun at the teen. "Why are you wearing walker skin?"

"Please, lower the gun." James puts his hands up.

"Explain," she growls, her dark eyes piercing his. 

"If someone does this, they can't tell you from them," he explains calmly.

"You can do the same thing by wearing their guts. You don't have to skin them and wear it. Jesus Christ." She shakes her head, continuing to glare at him. 

"It works and I don't need to keep killing walkers to blend in," he explains as she purses her lips. 

"Is your group up there? By the smoke?" She says, her free arm pointing away from the two of them. 

"No," he replies, shaking his head.

"Do you have a group?" She asks, watching him for signs of lying.

"No," he lies, though it isn't really a lie. His face leaves no signs. There's no hesitation.

The woman notices this. Birds chirping fill their ears with the rustle of leaves as she thinks over his answer. 

"Then, I'll let you go. If you're lying, just don't say anything about me. I don't want in on the sick shit you do. I won't attack. I'm just surviving. Alone," she emphasizes the last part. 

"Okay," he says as she walks backward, pointing the gun at him.

He doesn't know if she'll shoot or to trust her word, but he continues walking. He turns around and sees her jogging away. He puts his mask back on and silently hopes she doesn't have a group.

***

James pushes himself to get there, not give up. He can't give in. He can't give up. His headache bothers him, pulsing and worsening with every step, with every huff.

He doesn't remember it taking this long to walk to the school. Not that he's been there often. 

He doesn't know why his heart seems to race faster than usual. The woman's face appears in his head, making him tense up. As long as he never sees her again, he's good. The group is good. Maybe it was just her. Maybe she has a group she didn't mention. James doesn't know, but he doesn't get good vibes from her. He doesn't really get good vibes from anyone these days, but this woman. She was giving off some bad ones.


	22. Chapter 22

"You okay?" Clem asks, pulling James's arm around her shoulder. 

"Just tired," he whispers.

Willy helps her with James. Aasim holds Ruby who has stopped crying. They sit together on the steps. She's afraid to go inside, for anything else to go wrong if she moves. The world seems to slow and she doesn't want it to start moving again. At the sight of James, he helps her up. She worriedly looks at him, broke out of her thoughts. Louis, Tenn, Omar and AJ all sit together inside. Clem guesses in the music room. 

"I'm surprised you guys have stayed this long," he says as he's lowered into the steps. Willy steps away, remembering how nervous this guy got around people. 

"Yeah, I got sick," she says and he glances to her arm. She nods her head and his eyes widen. 

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Are you okay?" Ruby interrupts, looking him up and down. 

"Just tired," he replies and she nods her head. "Aasim, can you get my med kit? And some water?"

"Of course," he says, quickly walking inside. 

"You dizzy?" She asks, crouching to his level.

"Not really," he answers and she nods her head. 

"Have you been alright since the explosion?" She questions, seeming to note down his answers in her head. 

"My head has hurt, but nothing's wrong with my sight. I think I'm fine," he describes and she nods her head. 

"Maybe you're dehydrated? Have you drank? Eaten?" 

"Not really," he admits. Clementine crosses her arms, sitting next to him. She shakes her head at that.

Aasim comes out with a flask full of water. He hands it to James who hesitates. He hears the water switch and he has the urge to drink.

"Go ahead," Clem assures, a gentle smile on her face. 

"Omar, do you want to look for dinner? We have a lot of people," Willy asks, feeling uncomfortable being here and overwhelmed with the influx of people.

He looks to the small group. Aasim nods him off and he looks to Willy, forcing an awkward smile.

"Let's go," Omar says and they walk away. 

"Thank you," James says and tries to hand it to Clem. She pushes it back.

"Finish it," Ruby insists, pointing at the flask.

"Are you sure?" He asks, glancing at it.

"Go ahead," Clem says.

"You helped us," Aasim points out and James nods his head. This is a gift. Feels like one too. He never would've guessed he lived in a world where water would be a gift and such an amazing one at that.

"I hate to ask, but I was wondering if I could join your group. Clem was right. I think I should spend some time with people again," he says, smiling to her.

"I don't think any of us will object," Aasim says, looking to the two girls who nod their heads. "It's getting harder to scavenge for food, but it's okay. More people to look."

"True," Ruby agrees, nodding her head. "You need any food, James?"

"I would love some, but I'm alright. I can wait until tomorrow or whenever," he replies, handing the flask back to Aasim.

"They're looking for food. We can share," Ruby insists, crossing her arms.

"But we have all those supplies," Clementine counters.

Aasim shrugs. "It can't hurt. Winter's coming so the canned stuff would be amazing to have." 

Clementine nods her head in agreement. Ruby purses her lips before speaking, "The hardware store is south. We should go south. I'm tired of freezing my butt off during winter. What are we up here for anyway? Without the school, there's no point."

"I've been around here for years. For Wellington, but they didn't have the room for my group at the time. I don't know if it's still standing," Clementine states and shrugs. "We should move south. I'm also tired of freezing my ass off in the winter."

"Why not?" Aasim shrugs and James nods his head.

"I'm up for whatever," James says, smiling to Clem.

***

"Hey." Violet shuts the door behind her.

The moonlight shines into the room, lighting it up. It brings out the paleness of Violet's skin and the gold of Clementine's eyes. Those gold eyes meet hers, shimmering in the moonlight. The shadows are harsh in this room, but everything else is gentle. From their glances to their touches when they meet. Fingers intertwine and skin touches skin. 

"You alright?" Clementine worries, running her free hand through Violet's messy hair. She rids it of knots, the familiar texture brushing against her fingers once again.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something." Clementine can see the pink in Violet's cheeks.

"Go ahead," Clementine says, her voice gentle and encouraging. 

"I always wanted to do this with someone I was close to," Violet begins, her voice rough and quiet. Clementine raises a brow, looking into her green eyes. "Do you want to dance?" 

Clementine tilts her head, smiling and giggling. Violet flushes even more, hanging her head. Thin fingers grab her chin and pull her up, making her see those golden eyes again. 

"I don't know how. Could you show me?" Clementine asks shyly, her smile taking over most of her face. 

"I don't know either. Let's just make it up as we go," Violet says as her hand wraps around Clementine's waist. They get in positions, blurry memories from childhood of prom scenes in their heads. They try to mimic those positions.

There's no song to dance to; no beat to follow. They just move, bodies humming from another's touch. The shadows move and change with each movement. Violet ends up leaning into Clem, her head meeting the crook of Clementine's neck. She heard Clementine's pulse, the sign that her girlfriend is alive. The shorter teen feels each breath from her girlfriend against her skin. Goosebumps cover her body, spreading like wildfire. Violet's lips brush up against her neck, leaving one kiss. And another. Gentle and inviting touches. Clem hums in response, enjoying the contact. Her skin tingles with each touch.

Violet lifts her head up, their lips meeting. The world seems to stop and slow when their eyes shut. This kiss is the best of them all. They've both improved and it's all natural. There's no fear. No awkwardness. Any tension in their body is released. 

They pull away, eyes meeting. Their cheeks aren't as flushed, becoming used to receiving affection from one another.

"You ready to leave tomorrow?" Violet asks, holding Clementine's shoulder with her hand. 

"I'm ready for a new start," Clementine says, huffing.

"We all are,” Violet agrees, breathing out a sigh. "I'm glad I get to start over with you." Violet pauses, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry, that's cheesy."

"Whatever. I rather have things be cheesy than as they usually are," Clem counters, shrugging. 

"Yeah, yeah, me too," Violet agrees. 

"Besides, I like you being all romantic. It's becoming...normal," Clementine says, trying to describe it.

"Less awkward," Violet adds, chuckling.

"Exactly." Clem points at Violet, agreeing. The dark-haired teen than pauses, licking her lips. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Violet squints at her, looking for an explanation. "I should be thanking you," she counters.

"Thank you for making me happy. Only AJ could do that for awhile. Without you and Tenn, I wouldn't have discovered this group and met all these sweet people. Without you, I wouldn't be this happy and I sure as hell wouldn't have my first girlfriend. I never even thought of that possibility until now," Clementine explains, feeling overwhelmed with emotions, overwhelmed with hope. This world is shit, therefore it can only get better in her mind. This group—it's doing the job. 

Violet smiles. Words don't come to her. She just wraps her arms around Clementine once again, them falling back onto her bed. She rests her head in Clementine's chest, listening for a heartbeat once again. 

Badum. Badum. Badum.

The sound calms her and she taps her other finger on the bed to that same pace. The tap is delayed, but she doesn't care. So many words come into Violet's mind. She's unsure where to put these puzzle pieces, form the sentences. So she stays silent, hoping the touches say enough. 

Finally, Violet can speak. Her words are jumbled and she isn't sure if they make sense, but they spill out of her lips. "Thank you. For comforting me, for helping my friends, helping me. You helped me fight and move on from all this shit. All the hard shit...Thank you so fucking much, Clem."

Their fingers link once again and their legs tangle. Clementine's fingers travel up Violet's sweatshirt, rubbing against the soft skin of her stomach and then her back. Fatigue hits Violet like a truck. When the calm takes over, her tiredness appears once again. Her mind tells her to sleep and her body complies. Her eyes flutter shut, her jaw slacking and her breathing slows. 

Clementine remains awake, still rubbing against the soft skin. She calls for Lee silently, looking up to the ceiling. Will this last forever? Probably not. But she hopes it lasts this lifetime. Maybe it will, to some extent. She wonders if Lee knows the answers. She wonders how Lee and Violet would interact. Would Violet and her parents get along? She barely remembers them. Would Violet be all awkward? Probably. Clem almost chuckles at the thought. She shuts her eyes, ready for sleep, but decides to check up on the school for Violet. She moves as little as she can and as slow as she can. Violet groans as the warmth leaves her and Clementine eventually slips out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

"Put your hands up," a man orders the woman. She just huffs and listens.

She's not here for a fight. She doesn't really care anymore. She wants to, but living alone...what is the point? She has no drive anymore. No one to fight for.

A pregnant woman stands next to him, looking nervous. She crosses her arms, strands of her short wavy hair in her face. 

"Do you have a group?" The pregnant one asks as another man appears at her side. This other man has tan skin and a beard. 

"No," the woman held at gunpoint replies, glaring at the group.

"I think she could be a good worker," the man with brown hair states.

The pregnant woman bites her lip. The woman notices the other one's nervous fidgeting and body language. The pregnant woman looks as if she's being held hostage. She avoids the tall woman's eyes, her glare.

"She looks a bit too old to have children," the tan man states, cocking an eyebrow. "A little too thin." 

She glares at him. Don't remind her of what she's lost. 

"A worker or a baby sitter would be fine," the man with brown hair says. He has a bit of an accent, but since it seems to have faded, the woman can't tell where it's from.

"Just let me go. I have no desire to be in a group," she states, looking at them with dull eyes.

They don't listen as one of the men goes to restrain her. She wrestles and resists. The other man threatens to shoot. She immediately stills. She still fears death. Even after wanting to die for so long, she still hesitates when given the chance. They tie her up. She realizes that this is it. She'll become part of a group again. Maybe get attached. Just to lose again. Maybe one person. Several. Maybe all.

The cycle will repeat itself.

***

"So, how many groups have you been with?" The tan man asks her, scanning her face, studying her features.

She remains silent. What's the point in talking to these people? 

"Quiet," he comments, quirking an eyebrow. "Maybe if you know me a bit better, you'll talk to me. My name's Bennett," he says, giving her a small smile.

She rolls her eyes. Why is he talking to a prisoner? 

"Don't bother being friendly with her," the man with the accent states, scoffing.

"Well, she'll be one of us," Bennett points out and the man scoffs.

"Maybe," the man states. "But she'll have to earn it. Do you want traitors to be within us again?" 

"Being nice doesn't effect that. I feel like she'll be less likely to be a traitor if we're nice," Bennett says, shrugging.

"Always such a softie, Bennett. Well, she looks like Maria, so I wouldn't be shocked why you're so kind to her," the woman points out and then pauses. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Tanya. Maria's in a better place," Bennett states. The woman can see him shake his head. 

"How far?" The woman asks.

"So you will speak to us again?" Bennett says as she shoots him a glare. "Maybe an hour," he answers.

"Shit," she mutters.

"That a problem?" The man behind her asks.

"Just tired," she growls and Bennett nods his head in understanding.

"Don't worry. If you're good, you'll get a meal your first night," Bennett replies.

"Yes, don't resist," the man with the accent states.

"You can start off by telling us your name. I'm Tanya," the pregnant woman suggests.

"Why should I answer? Tell me what your group does first. Why you need to abduct me," she states, growling at Tanya.

"You're not really in a position to make demands, hon'," Bennett points out.

"We're the New World. We need people for our New World, to keep the human race alive," Tanya states, sounding unhappy when she replies. "Our baby will be one of the next generation." She places her hand on her stomach. 

The woman flinches at the word, talking about the next generation. Her lip trembles. She looks forward. Bennett notices the woman's hardened look soften, and then become angry. He doesn't say anything, now respecting boundaries. 

There's something eerie to the group. She wonders if more woman are there, giving birth. How many deaths occur from miscarriages or complications? What does the group resort to to "keep the human race alive"? The woman wonders what she'll have to do. 

"What's your name?" The man with the accent asks. 

"Lianne," she says and gets flashbacks, wanting to name her baby Lia. So much comes with this name. It was her mother's name too. 

The woman who raised her to be the strong woman she is. To be stubborn. To not let shit take her down. 

"Welcome to the group, Lianne," Bennett says, smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

Violet sniffs, her nose become numb from the cold. Her cheeks are rosy too. She grips a knife in her cold hand, watching Lilly from behind. The woman hands are tied behind her back and she remains silent, following Louis and Omar in the front. 

"There's a clothing store about two miles from here," Louis says, pointing ahead. "We need the clothes, right?"

"It's getting colder. We definitely do," Ruby says, shivering when a breeze hits them.

It's the coldest day of the month. Of course the group decides to leave now. Clementine is glad she has new clothes for AJ and some layers. A long sleeve to go under his t-shirt along with a jacket to keep him warm. He looks fine, talking to Willy mostly since Tenn is off to the side with Minnie.

Violet's eyes drift to Clem, seeing her girlfriend look unfazed. Maybe she is at her hundred percent. Violet is back into her old clothes with her sweatshirt in her bag. She kind of regrets it with the temperature feeling around forty degrees, plus wind making it seem cooler.

"Anyone need a rest?" Violet asks the group. She doesn't get a spoken response, just shaking of heads. 

"We should limit breaks. We don't want to waste daylight," Lilly inputs and Violet bites her lip.

Clementine looks to Violet, shaking her head. The dark-haired teen glances at her gun before replying, "It's not that far, Lilly. We should be okay."

"Well I'd prefer to not run into people at night, like those cannibals," Lilly states and Clementine gags, remembering almost eating Mark, maybe his name was Matt. She doesn't know. "Didn't you eat Mark?"

"Didn't you?" Clementine raises an eyebrow. "There's no need to remind me of that, Lilly."

"I'm just saying," Lilly states, glancing at the girls behind her.

"No one needs your input," Violet snaps at her. 

Minnie glances to the three women before hanging her head. 

"I didn't ask for yours," Lilly snaps back.

"You're not the boss of me. I'm not one your soldiers." Minerva flinches at those words and at the sound of Lilly's agitated voice. How many times she's heard it — she doesn't know. How many times it meant punishment would happen — she can't remember. 

"Enough," Clementine raises her voice, earning her a glance from and everyone and then silence. "Why do you always have to pick fights with people, Lilly?"

"Stop acting like you know everything about me," Lilly responds, rolling her eyes though Clem can't see.

"Well, you claimed you knew me — that I'd give you up — to my son, so I think I can say the same thing," Clementine replies, shaking her head. 

"Sorry, my mistake," Lilly replies sarcastically, scoffing. 

"Was she always this fucking annoying?" Violet asks, making Clem nudge her. 

"From what I've heard, yup," Louis says, turning around and walking backwards. His eyes meet Lilly's, her cocking an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm not the one being a jerk," he says to her. 

The woman then stares at the ground, ignoring the world and these children around her. She scoffs, muttering to herself, wondering how she let herself get in this situation. She wishes she could get out of it, but the kids are armed and her hands are tied behind her back, making escaping alive pretty much impossible. 

"Let's just be quiet," Clementine says, holding her face in her free hand. 

"Getting a headache?" Ruby checks on Clem, letting go of Aasim's hand. 

"No, no. Well, maybe. Can you blame me?" Aasim chuckles and Ruby looks to the Violet and Lilly. She makes a face and nods her head. 

"I get it." She chuckles. "Just checkin'. We don't have much medication anymore, so we have to conserve it."

"Yeah, I've lasted without it. It's like hell, but it's fine. I've lived through hell these past nine years," Clementine states, a determined look in her eyes. Violet softly looks at her, looking to apologize. As if it's her fault. 

Ruby then nods, not knowing to say. She walks a foot back to Aasim. Violet grips Clem's hand, feeling how much colder Clem's thin fingers are. 

"I hope I can make hell better," Violet whispers, her warm breath touching Clem's neck. They unlink hands after that, as Clem smiles.

"You do, Vi," she says, her eyes flicking to Violet's lips, licking her own. 

They hold off though Violet yearns for some sweetness after dealing with Lilly this past hour. After having to get Minerva out of bed, she's already exhausted. Her eyes reach the redhead, who remains behind everyone, shy and tired. Violet can see how she doesn't want to keep going, but doesn't want to let her stop. She can't just give up.

"Guys, there's also a motel, if you guys want to stay there, but I don't know if the place is clear. The Howe's is," Louis mentions and the group exchanges glances.

"Remember, Clem? When we stayed at a motel and slowly ran out of supplies and it quickly got colder? I think the Howe's would be more useful," Lilly inputs, of course and Clem rolls her eyes.

"And you kept blaming innocent people for stealing our supplies. And then the bandits attacked us. And Duck got bit. How could I forget?" Clementine snaps, becoming annoyed with every mention of the past, all these painful memories. Lilly strives to teach a lesson, but she just brings up sensitive topics. 

"It won't be like last time," Clementine assures as Violet stares at her. Ruby does too. "We won't have someone giving our supplies away or let ourselves get trapped there.

"I'm sorry," Violet whispers, rubbing her own arm. 

"Don't be." Clementine shrugs her off.

"We don't have to stay there if it's an issue," Louis says, looking behind.

"No, it's fine," Clementine states, moving her hands and smiling. "Besides, bad things can happen anywhere." 

"We'll try to avoid it," Ruby adds, smiling.

"Whatever you say," Lilly states, shrugging. 

***

The clothes store is trashed, but they decide to search it anyway. There has to be something. Maybe. They clear the place out and all split up, looking for whatever. Ruby watches Lilly, deciding they can find clothes for her. 

"We're going south, but it'll still be cold," Clementine states, looking through on the of the standing racks.

Clementine raises her eyebrows at a plain black leather jacket. Maybe her and Violet could wear this. She looks it up and down. Seeing Violet in black — what a sight. She smirks, folding it over her arm. 

"Vi," Clementine calls for the girl and the girl turns around.

"Wait a sec, little man," Violet says and turns around for Clem. "Nice leather jacket."

"I think you'd look good in this," Clementine says and holds out the jacket. Violet raises her eyebrows.

"I appreciate it, but I think you'll look hot it in it yourself," Violet says. "Just keep it for later? I have a change of clothes."

"Alright, but I wanna see you in that jacket sometime," Clementine flirts quietly, pointing at the girl. 

"Alright. And I wanna wear your hat." Clementine's eyes widen. "If you let me."

"Sure, only me and AJ have ever worn it," she says, touching it lightly. "Have you found anything?"

"I found a shirt for AJ," she says and glances over to the boy who looks through clothing.

"Thank you," Clem says, smiling. 

Clem walks over to him, leaving Violet to herself. "Hey," she greets him and looks at one of the shirts he's picked up.

It's black with a familiar cartoon character on it. She squints, trying to recall the name. She knows she's seen it before.

"He looks cool," the boy comments and grins. "Can I wear this?" 

"Of course, but get a sweatshirt or a long sleeved shirt, okay? If you find a coat, even better. I want you stay warm," she says and he nods his head. "And don't bring too much. We're carrying what we get."

"Okay," he replies and rolls up the shirt, putting it under his arm. 

She walks through, trying to find something for Ruby. She pushes through shirt after shirt, sweatshirt after sweatshirt. She finds something that looks like the girl's size, a grey sweater and tucks it under her arm. She wonders if she should grab something for Lilly, as if the woman is a member of the group. Well, she kind of is. 

She walks around and bumps into Louis, James and Tenn, who look for clothes. She hands Louis the sweater for Ruby and hands Tenn a shirt she finds that looks too big for AJ. 

"You alright?" Louis checks up on her and she nods her head. 

"Way better than before. You?" 

"Good," he says and moves closer to Clem before speaking into her ear, "I brought the vodka, but I'm worried about keeping it around Minnie though."

"Yeah, my friend drank that stuff a lot when she lost her baby. It's not good," Clementine says and sighs. "Why did you bring it? We have kids, Lou."

"Sometimes we just need some relief. There's not a ton left anyway. I don't think there's enough for anyone to abuse if we all share, but still," he says, shrugging. "Did you bring any special drinks?" He winks and she smiles.

"Of course I brought the coffee," She says before losing that smile. "Just be careful, Lou," she says, huffing out air. 

"Yeah...you too," he says and she nods, understanding. "Don't push yourself."

"Thank you," she says, her eyes soft before walking away.

She meets Minnie's eyes before the girl continues to talk to Omar and Willy. Or listen to their conversation, since she still continued to be quiet. 

***

The group stops, just ten minutes away from the hardware store. Clementine happily takes her bag off and places the new clothes she found on top of it. She cracks her back and takes her turn to watch Lilly, taking a coat with her.

Some of the group decides to go to the bathroom: Tenn, Louis, Ruby and Violet. Lilly looks up from the ground, raising an eyebrow at Clementine.

"I got you a coat," Clementine states.

"Thanks," Lilly says emotionlessly, glancing at it and then at the ground. 

"Would you like it now?" The woman shakes her head. "Need to go to the bathroom or anything?" Clem asks and the woman shakes her head again.

"I'm fine," she states and Clem nods her head.

Clementine then walks at a distance, keeping an eye on the woman, but not close enough to start conversation. Minnie looks nervously over at the two before walking over to Lilly. 

 

Clementine squints at the two, watching Lilly's eyes widen. She can't see Minnie's face, but she wonders if Minnie's threatening Lilly. Clementine gets a bad feeling, her stomach churning at the sight of the two. She still doesn't trust Minnie, even if her actions recently were justified. The girl still hasn't apologized and still betrayed her friends in the end. While she understands that the girl isn't mentally well and was brainwashed, she still doesn't get a good feeling about her. Violet told her the girl would still give them up, but it was justified; she wants them to live. 

Clementine is indifferent about her, not knowing her well enough. The group is divided, with Violet and Tenn, the one's supporting her. Everyone else is wary and Willy displays tons of hatred towards the girl. Most of his angst and negativity is aimed at her now. AJ dislikes the girl immensely after her actions, not wanting anyone to touch his mother. Louis is hurtling after the girl's support of the group's torturing him and his friends. Omar is quiet about it, but it's clear he doesn't want to be close with her for long. He's a friendly guy, so he speaks to her, but there's some fear in his eyes when he looks at her. Ruby is kind and checks on the girl, but it's clear they're not close or anything. Aasim hasn't really spoken to her or said anything, so his stance is unclear. 

"Shit," Clementine hears Lilly mutter, making her raise an eyebrow.

"What the fuck do we do?" The girl says, loudly and then quickly quiets herself.

Clementine walks over to the two, making sure nothing is going on. Lilly is still tied up. Good. She looks at the two and Minerva flinches at her, biting her lip. Minerva glares at the shorter girl and then quickly loses the look.

"Something going on?" Clementine asks, looking at the two. 

"Nothing," the girl huffs and Clementine frowns at that. Such an obvious lie. 

"If you guys do anything to hurt this group, I will have your asses," Clementine threatens, tired of this bullshit. She's tired of this betrayal, the lies, the drama of being in a group. She wants peace, for once. 

"Says the person who's bitten," Minerva snaps, glaring at her. "And who put this whole group in danger."

So many swear words want to be said, but Clementine ignores the want. The need to say them. "Yeah, so you guys could keep torturing them?" Clementine argues back and Minerva flinches, biting into her lip. "Don't try to take the fucking moral high ground or some shit."

"What's going on?" Violet's soft voice reaches Clem's ears and the tension in her shoulders is released.

"Sorry, I would just appreciate it if you stop lying," Clementine says and walks away. 

"Hey, Clem." Violet goes to reach out for the girl and the girl pushes past her. "What was going on, Minn?"

"Just a disagreement," the redhead says quietly, shrugging. Violet frowns, concern filling her expression. Her lips are pulled down and pressed together tightly.

"Don't worry about it," Lilly says, shrugging and Violet clenches a fist. She doesn't give the woman any response. The statement alone makes her stomach churn. 

Was Lilly involved in this somehow? Probably, knowing her. 

"A disagreement about what?" Violet pushes.

"Just about our actions," Minerva answers and Violet tilts her head slightly.

"Like, the whole bite thing?" Violet crosses her arms, becoming protective over Clem. She cares about Minnie, but that doesn't excuse her trying to harm Clementine at any time.

"Don't worry about it. It's over," Minnie says and walks away, over to Tenn. 

The blonde stands in place, unsure if she should get involved in this issue. She walks over to Clem, who talks to Louis and AJ. She watches them for a second, watching how the boy's eyes light up when he talks to them. It's pleasant seeing him happy. It's also fresh to see Louis genuinely smiling. Clem seems to brighten Violet's world and theirs. 

"Ready to go?" Violet asks, prolonging the time before the next topic.

They all nod their heads. 

***

"What was happening there?" Violet asks and Clem huffs, looking into the distance. Minerva just rubs her the wrong way. 

Especially since she's all moody towards Clementine and hasn't apologized. Violet said she's working up to it, but she's not showing signs of being even close. Her talk with Lilly just rose more suspicions in Clementine's mind.

"Nothing. She was just getting on my nerves and I snapped," Clementine replies, not meeting Violet's concerned eyes. 

"I don't know what happened, but please...don't push her. She's in a rough place and it's so easy for her to snap. I get it—being annoyed, but just ignore her or something," Violet begs, furrowing her eyebrows and Clem nods her head.

"It's fine. I don't plan on talking to her much," Clem replies, not wanting to deal with the redhead, who has no right to criticize her.

"You can talk to me about this," Violet assures, touching Clem gently, her hand on the girl's shoulder. Clem just nods.

Inwardly, she thinks the opposite. Those two are close and Violet might find a way to defend her — Whatever. Clem doesn't want to deal with this. She has a kid to worry about, a whole group to worry about. 

They reach the Howe's and Clem gets flashbacks. She's reminded of watching Kenny get beat. Getting hit in the face and falling to the ground. Blood. So much blood. Trying to stop Carver just to get hit. She stands in place, her body rigid.

"You okay?" AJ asks and she just shakes her head.

"I just need a minute, okay?" She says and opens her arms for a hug. "You guys can get the walkers away, right?" She respects Jame's wishes.

"I'll do it," James volunteers, giving her a nod. 

"I won't let you become like him," Clem whispers as Violet worriedly watches her.

"Like who?" AJ looks up to her, though he can't see her face. His head is on her chest.

"Carver," Clementine growls the name and the boy squints, thinking to himself. "He was a bad man," She explains and the boy hums in understanding.

"You okay, Clem?" Violet asks and the curly-haired girl doesn't answer. 

"I'm not gonna disappoint Alvin, or Rebecca, or Kenny," she says to herself and then looks at Violet with determination. 

The blonde tilts her head in confusion, not really knowing who these people are. She just nods, keeping her concern to herself. 

"Alvin? That's my dad, right?" AJ asks and Clem nods her head. 

"Yeah, good man. He was strong, just like you are," she replies and pulls away. "I won't let you die or become like Carver, okay?" 

Her heart seems to race and she doesn't know why she's so bothered. The fear of losing AJ —it's so overwhelming. What happened not too long ago — it's long gone from her head. Minnie? Why does she matter?

Thoughts of Jane and Kenny flood her mind. The arguing. The glares. Her telling Clem they should leave AJ with Kenny and run. The fight. Her holding up the gun. Her lowering it. The fighting ceasing. The groans ceasing. Her heart stopping. Her chest bleeding. Finding AJ in the car. 

"I'll protect you," AJ promises, looking at her sternly. That tough look. He looks just like Rebecca. Clem smiles softly at that. 

"You okay?" Violet repeats, green tea colored eyes searching her face.

"I'm fine," she lies, looking to the Howe's. "Let's just clear the area and get in."

They clear the area and walk in the Howe's. The inside is slightly different from the one she was in, the shelves are empty and she doesn't find that blood stain. His body. There's no beds outside either, no pen, no walls. The windows are covered in boards and Clementine takes in the familiar scenery. She's uncomfortable. It's so strange. She feels like she's back in the past. The memories flood back and she holds back tears. 

This feels like forever ago. And everyone from here is dead. Maybe not Carver's people, but she doesn't care about them. Sarita. Died right here. She cut off the woman's arm. Carlos, is that his name? He got bitten, mauled to death, and Sarah freaked out. Rebecca was about to give birth. 

Clementine's amber eyes remain trained on the floor. Her hand touches the wall, the paint coming off it. She shuts her eyes, her eyelashes brushing against her cheekbones. She breathes. In and out. In and out. She tries to remind herself that she's in another time. This isn't that Howe's. 

"You dying?" Lilly snaps at her, staring at her from her spot on the floor. 

Clem chuckles at that, sending the woman a smirk. "Not. Yet."

The woman tilts her head, smirking back. "Good." She loses that smirk, looking away from the teen. 

Violet walks over, raising her eyebrow at the sight of Lilly talking to Clementine. She doesn't ask questions about that.

"Are you okay? You're acting weird around this place," Violet notices, putting her new cleaver in her back pocket. "Did you stay here?"

"Not in this Howe's...I'm fine," Clementine replies, not bothering to put on a smile. She knows Violet sees through this statement.

"Well, there's beds in the room up there where they, uh?"

"Make announcements," Clementine finishes, remembering Carver making some the day they arrived. 

"Did you make announcements in that Howe's?" Violet asks, putting her hands on her hips and rocking back and forth. 

"No, that bastard did," Clementine replies, locking her jaw and clenching her fists. "I only used it to play sounds so it would attract a herd. So we could escape."

"Do you still need a minute?" Violet asks, touching Clem's arm lightly. 

"No, I'm watching Lilly. I'm fine. I'm just getting a lot of memories back," she replies, crossing her arms, making Violet's arm fall. 

"I'm here, if you need to talk," Violet assures, feeling useless. Clem and Minnie are suffering and she can't do a damn thing.

Clem nods, shrugging her off and Violet holds back a whimper. She feels so useless. She walks back, trying to help. Maybe she can patch up something, block doors. Something.


	25. Chapter 25

"It's not so bad here," Bennett assures the woman, untying her with his smile reaching his eyes. 

It's so strange, seeing someone be kind to her. She's been a loner for so long; it's strange to see people again. 

"I've been given permission to give you a tour. Would you like that?" Lianne just shrugs. Would she be punished if she denied? Would he insist anyway? "Follow me," He says, as if there is some other option. 

She follows him. It's a large, gated neighborhood. Each house serves different purposes in the front and groups of people stay in the houses deeper in the neighborhood. They get supplies from around the towns surrounding the area. They even get food from farms a few miles away. 

"I'll bring you to the kids first," He says and she looks away from his smile. "You can meet my daughter." 

She then figures out why he's so happy. He has a purpose, a child. She had that years ago, but she isn't sure if the child is alive now. Her child wouldn't be a child. Maybe an adult, or in the late teens. How many years have passed?

They walk a few houses done and he opens up the door. Immediately her ears are flooded with the sound of children crying and yelling. Her heart aches. She wanted this so badly many years ago, to be happy with her man. She holds back tears. She could've had this. 

He walks into a living room area where there's toys and two rugs filling the room. Paintings hang on the walls, some crooked. The windows are boarded, as usual in houses these days. 

Two kids looking around eight to ten help a woman with two toddlers and some kids looking around five. 

"Irina, come here, baby," He says and holds his arms out. A little toddler with big blue eyes and dark, curly hair (like his) runs into them. Her curly hair is in two pigtails and she wears purple overalls. 

He picks her up and looks to the woman, who tears up at the sight. He smiles at that, noticing the tears. 

"She's beautiful," Lianne compliments, noticing the girl's nose is different from Bennett's. Definitely got some traits from her mother.

"I know," He says and kisses her cheek, making the toddler chuckle. "You okay?" He asks and she nods her head, wiping away the tears. 

"I lost my children," Lianne replies and purses her lips. His face falls as his daughter looks to her confusedly. 

"I'm so sorry," He apologizes as the woman walks over. 

"You okay, hon'?" The woman asks and reaches out to get pushed away.

"I don't think Lianne wants to be close to anyone, Bailey," He says and the woman backs away.

She has short, dirty blonde hair and tan skin, probably from the sun. She has one green eye and a hazel one. She wears a black sweater with jeans. The woman assumes Bailey dresses lighter because she has to run around with the kids. 

"How's Charlotte?" He asks as his daughter shuts her eyes, her head resting on his shoulder. 

Bailey's face falls and she shakes her head. "I feel so bad. She's been bitten for two weeks and they continue to let her suffer — she's still in pain, not much change," Bailey states and the woman squints at her.

"You have a child that's been bitten for two weeks? How is she not dead?" Lianne looks at them as if they're insane. 

"Her mother didn't want her to get shot or be put down before turning. She stayed with her for a day and then we locked the girl in the room to sleep. The next morning, the girl was wide awake, playing with toys. She had a fever. We continued to wait and here we are, she's still alive," Bailey explains and shakes her head. "The girl is suffering. Charlotte rarely has times where she's happy and playing anymore."

"Is she immune?" Lianne's eyes light up. The world could change. The walkers would just be obstacles, but maybe not as deadly. 

"We don't know," Bennett answers, rubbing his daughter's back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to be trying to explore the characters, but some of this won't be too important to plot, so i'll be adding little notes giving people the option to skip. this is a violetine story and not everyone will like the other characters. thank you for the comments and kudos!

"I'm going to spend the night with Minnie, okay?" Violet says and Clem nods her head. 

This burning in her chest appears the minute Violet turns back and Clem hates it. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Seeing Violet wrap her arms around Minnie makes the feeling stronger. The two don't have that chemistry, so why is she feeling this way? Stupid hormones. She heard a while ago that they make her all emotional and also what makes her so protective over AJ. 

She walks up the steps and goes into the small room with the two small beds pushed together. Her bag sits on the floor, holding the coffee. If only she had a fire. She lays on the bed, feeling all energy leave her in that instant. 

AJ then walks in, giving her a smile. He drops his bag on the floor and hops onto the bed next to her. 

"I'm sleeping with you tonight. I'll protect you from Carver," The boy states, laying on his side, his body facing hers.

She turns from her back to her side, giving him a smile. She wraps an arm around him and takes her hat off with the other. 

"I love you, kiddo," She tells him tearfully, cursing hormones once again for making her emotional. Or maybe it's just the mention of Carver and where she currently is.

"I love you too, Clem," He replies back, wrapping an arm around her. "Is this going to be our home?"

"Maybe the motel, but this could work..." She replies, hesitating to promise that this place could be home. It's a weird thought, but she feels like Carver and his men will barge in here and attack them all. 

There's a knock on the door and Clementine answers, not moving from her bed. Louis walks in, his usual smile not plastered on. She sits up and AJ smiles up at the teen boy. 

"Can I speak to Clem privately?" Louis asks and AJ looks to Clem, who nods. He walks out of the room.

"What's up?" She asks before she's engulfed in a hug. "You okay?" She questions as she wraps her arms around him in response.

"I could ask the same thing. Well, I just want to let you know you're okay, that it's okay," he replies and pulls away. His eyes dart to her lips and then quickly away, ignoring the thought. "I just saw you all nervous and had to tell you it's okay. Violet mentioned you had a bad experience with staying at a Howe's. I mean, you've had a lot of bad experiences, but I promise that this'll be a good one," He promises, his dark eyes soft. His smile reaches his eyes, showing that he has hope, that he's not lying to cheer her up. 

"You're so sweet," She compliments, giving him a smile and then hanging her head. She fidgets with her fingers. "Thank you." She looks up again. 

"It's not the best way to handle things, but I do have the alcohol," He reminds her and smirks. 

"Maybe I'll have to give that a try again," She says, feeling kind of guilty for succumbing to that. She then shrugs it off. As long as she doesn't get wasted, it won't be the worst thing. She feels like she needs it. The relief that she experienced was amazing, brand new.

"Just tell me and we can get someone to watch the kids...and Lilly," He says, feeling his heart race at the thought of spending a night with her. 

He's not going to act on these feelings, but it's still nice to spend time with her. To know that she doesn't hate him at least. A part of him aches and wants to, but she's Violet's. And she's happy as Violet's. They haven't announced anything, but there's something going on. At the least, Violet isn't interested in Minnie anymore.

"Speaking of Lilly, I feel like we should untie her soon. Her and I know how to make a place safe. We can watch her and leave her unarmed," Clementine suggests and Louis immediately bites his lip. He looks at her, seeing if she's joking. 

Clementine's known Lilly for a while, so there might be the tiniest of good in here, but after what he's seen, he doesn't want to even look. He doesn't want to give her the chance to hurt again. He huffs, staring at the floor and stuffing his hands in pockets.

"I don't know, Clem," He tells her honestly. Maybe he should give her a chance. The kind part of him feels bad for keeping anyone tied up and unarmed, easy to attack. The rational and worse parts of him tell him it's Lilly. "Maybe, but she can't be around Minerva." He notices Clem's face sour at the mention of the girl. He can't blame her.

"Yeah, I don't want that either," She agrees and nods her head before her eyes look around the small room.

"Suggest it to everyone and see what they think. I can watch Lilly while you do that if you want a meeting or something," He says, willing to do practically anything for his friend. 

"Thank you, Louis," She says, giving him a genuine smile.

"Thank you. I know if I need it, you'll be there for me." His classic smile meets his eyes and he laughs shyly, his eyes meeting the floor.

"Of course," She says and he sighs. 

"I'll go back to making the place is secure," He tells her and points to the door before heading out. 

 

***

"I heard them mention it," Minnie says, sitting on the cot, looking desperately into light green eyes.

"Minnie, you shouldn't get drunk—" Violet looks so tired.

"Why not? I just want a peaceful moment. Vi, please. I won't drink it all," She begs, grabbing one of Violet's hand. Violet sighs, giving in. It's always hard saying to Minerva, even after all these years. It was hard from the beginning. "So, you'll get drunk with me?" 

"Tipsy," Violet corrects, not wanting a drunk Minerva. She doesn't know what the girl will do drink, sometimes she's unpredictable sober. "What about Tenn?"

"I thought he was staying with Louis, Willy, James and Omar." Minerva quirks an eyebrow and Vi shrugs. 

"If I do this, will you tell me about what you argued with Clem about?" Vi asks, deciding to get something out of it.

Minerva hesitates before giving in, "Fine."

"Well, you'll have to wait before I get the stuff. We're still preparing the place for the night." Violet stands up and Minnie huffs.

"Alright, yeah."

 

***

"I think we should give her a chance. She'll be more useful and as long as we're armed and she's not, it'll be okay," Clementine proposes, looking to the group.

Minnie quirks an eyebrow and can't help it as the words leave her lips, "You're going to trust Lilly? Put my family in danger again? Great idea, Clementine."

"She was my family once." Clementine shoots a glare at the redhead, making Violet punch the bridge of her nose. "She has a soft spot for me and AJ, I see it. As long as we watch her, we should be fine."

"She could be useful to us. She's more experienced than we are, that's for sure," Ruby agrees, uncrossing her arms.

"As long as we watch her, I don't have that much of an issue with it," Omar admits and Minnie scoffs.

"Do you know what she did—"

"You sat and watched. You took any order she gave you, no resistance. We could tie you up just the same, especially when you tried to kill Clem, so shut it," Aasim snaps, shooting the girl a glare and jabbing his finger in her direction. 

Minnie's anger leaves her features and she stares at the floor. Violet covers her own face, huffing. 

"As long as we watch her, it'll be fine. That's my vote. Let's go, Minnie. We all know yours." She pushes Minnie forward, her hand on the taller's back. 

"Thank you," Clementine says to Aasim who nods his head.

"I just hate bullshit," He says, shaking his head.

"So, let's vote, everyone." Clementine claps her hands together. "Louis said he's for, I'm for, Vi's for, Ruby's for, Omar's for and she's against." She emphasizes the she, getting tired of this she and her bullshit. 

"I trust you, Clem," James says, nodding at her with a small smile. 

"I trust you," AJ says, smiling up at her. She ruffles his hair.

"I'm against," Tenn admits shyly and walks away. 

"Um...sure. I'll help watch her too," Willy says, nodding at Clem. 

"Alright, so she's getting untied," Clem says. "I'll talk to her a bit first," Clementine explains and walks away. 

 

***

"Can you please stop being a dick to Clem?" Violet asks, sitting down on her and Minnie's shared cot. 

"I just disagree and sound harsh. I just feel like she keeps putting the group in danger, even if that isn't her intention.”

"So, say that. I don't want you guys being on bad terms."

"Why does it matter?" Minnie holds her head in her hands, hating how moody she is. She hates how Lilly may end up being liked more than her. 

"Because the group has enough drama and you guys are my friends." Violet avoids the part of her relationship with Clem, not wanting more unneeded tension. She doubts there's anything there on Minnie's side, but still. The girl seems to close to snapping.

"I still don't think you should drink tonight," Violet states and Minnie scoffs.

"You made that clear for the first time you said it. I'll be fine," She assures, looking at Violet blankly. Not the normal gentle look she always got. Those days are over. 

"You're only getting tipsy." Minnie hums in response, taking what she can get. As long as this pit in her stomach goes away, she's fine with whatever. "And you should talk things out with Clem. At least, get on better terms."

"She hates me and she thinks I hate her. Which I might...just a little...What does it matter, Vi?" 

"You tried to kill her twice already, I think she's got how you feel, Minn. You can move from up from this though. She'll forgive you as long as you apologize and keep track of your anger," Violet says.

"I'll work up to it," Minnie says again, looking genuinely into Violet's eyes. 

 

***

"Do you want to be part of this group?" Clementine rests her hand on her hip. 

"I don't care, Clem," Lilly states honestly. "I'll take what I can get. I just don't want to die at the hands of these kids."

"Well, we're giving you a chance." Lilly quirks an eyebrow. "We'll untie you and you can help secure this place."

"Alright," Lilly says, turning around and revealing her tied hands. "I'll become one of you."

Clementine unites the woman. She rubs her wrists, smirking to herself before losing it. 

"What were you talking about with Minnie?" Clementine asks, crossing her arms while one hand grips the rope.

"She was just worried about staying with you guys. She feels guilty for everything," Lilly says and Clementine raises an eyebrow.

"And why would she talk to you about that?" Clementine raises an eyebrow and Lilly looks surprised at her questioning, but it's to be expected.

"I don't know. Don't worry about it," Lilly says, pushing her hair back from her face. 

"Well, if you're keeping something from the group that could put them in danger, my son in danger, I will make you pay for it." She's immediately reminded of her father, Larry. She chews her lip, nodding her head. 

"As you should. You really are a born leader, tough, assertive. And let me guess, you were the one who made the decision to untie me, yes?" Lilly looks at the girl, feeling a sense of pride for Lee. He did his best and it paid off, leaving the girl hardened and wise, for the most part.

"Yeah, you're experienced. You're useful," Clementine reminds. 

"So are you," Lilly admits, letting her tough side fall for a second. "Don't you let this group tear you down. They're inexperienced and that's dangerous. Keep that in mind."

Clementine nods, her amber eyes meeting Lilly's. She doesn't express much gratitude, but she appreciates Lilly still having that soft spot for her. Even if they were at each other's throats some time ago. 

"And don't let the boy take you down. You know what happened—"

"Just stop there." Clementine holds a hand up. "Let's go look at the back gates and see what we can do there."

"I suggest you leave people to keep watch at night. Maybe someone on the roof, or at the gates. There may be a group nearby," Lilly says the last part as if she knows there's someone out there. 

Clementine doesn't mention it. There could be a group out there and if there is, she won't let them take her down. 

"Yeah, I agree," Clementine nods her head. "I'll take the shift if I have to."

"I'm willing, too," Lilly says and Clem nods, keeping that in mind. 

They walk outside, finding the back gate's lock broken. "If we find another lock, we can keep walkers from not getting in this way, at least," Lilly says and Clem nods. 

"It's a hardware store, and it's not a necessity, so one should be here," Clementine says and Lilly shrugs. 

"Do you know of any groups nearby?" Lilly asks Clem and Clementine shakes her head.

"Do you?" 

"I've heard of one," Lilly answers, keeping her arms crossed.

"Then, we'll avoid that area. Do you know where?" 

"From here? I don't think so," Lilly replies, looking up at the sky. 

"Then, we'll be prepared to find them and run or fight." 

"Don't fight. Large group and you don't have any bombs on you, do you?" 

"Maybe Willy can make one, I don't know. Let's go back inside and find a lock," Clementine says and opens the door for the woman. 

 

***

"Can I give you a check up?" Ruby asks, holding that large book in her hand. Aasim stands by her side, looking a little cheerful, but hiding it because of the situation.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to my room." Clementine leads them up the stairs and sits down on her bed.

Aasim rests his back against the wall by the door and looks to the two. 

"You feelin' good, right?" Ruby asks, pulling up the girl's sleeve. Her cold fingers touch Clem's warm arm, making the girl almost shiver. 

"Much better," Clementine confirms and Ruby smiles.

"Good," Aasim replies, smiling at her. 

"So, you brought the book?" Clementine quirks an eyebrow as Aasim shrugs.

"I really like him, but I won't carry it. It's so bulky. He carried his diary himself." Ruby smirks.

"I just like being able to document everything. And it's not a diary, Rub," Aasim justifies, his cheeks becoming pink. "Is that a problem?" He looks at Clem who chuckles.

"Don't get so defensive. I was just teasin'."  
Clementine continues to laugh at their conversation. 

The redhead then jots down little notes on the paper before shutting the book. 

"Not much change, but it looks less irritated. I wonder if one day it'll disappear." Ruby pulls the sleeve back up, giving Clem a hopeful smile.

"Hopefully," Clem replies. 

"Maybe it'll turn into a badass scar," Aasim adds and Clem smiles, happy with that. 

"I wouldn't mind another scar, especially if it's this. I fucking beat a bite then," Clem says, holding her arm.

 

***

Lilly's tied up for the night, assuring Clem a little more that she's safe. AJ is curled up next to her, facing away from her. His breathing is slow and he snores lightly. The sound puts a smile on her face. She's so tired, but she can't sleep. One of those nights. James, Aasim and Tenn are on watch, meaning Louis is free. Maybe she should take him up on his offer or just hang out with him. Violet's busy or sleeping anyway. 

She stands up, the cot creaking a little. She slowly opens the door and gets ready to search for Louis in the dark. 

 

***

"Got it." Violet holds up the bottle and it puts a smirk on Minnie's freckles face.

She licks her chapped lips and takes the half empty bottle in her hands. "Thank you."

"Only a few sips. I don't want you getting sick." 

"I know. No need to baby me." Minnie smiles softly though Violet can barely see it in the bit of moonlight getting in. "I appreciate it though, Vi," She quickly adds as she untwists the cap.

"You want first sip?" Violet asks, looking as the moonlight reflects off the glass. 

"So you're also drinking?" Minnie quirks an eyebrow. "Nah, you take it." Minnie hands her the bottle.

Violet takes a deep breath as the strong smell meets her nose. Her nose scrunches a little and she holds her breath as she takes the first sip. It burns, just as it first did. She hands the bottle back and Minnie takes a sip, making a noise, showing her distaste.

"Shit," Minnie swears and Violet chuckles.

"Yeah, it's kinda fucking gross, but we're just trying to feel nice," Violet says and takes the bottle back. She takes another sip as Minnie's face scrunches up.

"Yeah, I better get tipsy if it tastes this bad," She says as Violet takes a large gulp. 

Violet hands her the bottle back, letting her take a sip before holding the bottle. "Just wait a sec before the next sip. How's your stomach?" Minnie shrugs in response. 

Minnie sighs, tapping her fingers on their shared cot. It's such a small space, but they're friends and it's all they got. 

"I miss soda," Minnie says, longing for a sweet drink rather than the vodka. She can't tell if it's bitter or what the taste is. It's just not that pleasant.

"I wasn't that into it, but I wouldn't mind some." Violet twirls the bottle around, swishing the liquid inside before taking another sip.

"I thought that we were waiting." Minnie squints at her. 

"Just you. It's your first time," Violet says, trying to not flinch at that wording.

Minnie averts her gaze and shrugs. "No, I've had beer. Just a can though. Much better than this. I did get tipsy."

"Oh, so then maybe you're good for another sip."

"I think so." Minnie grabs the bottle, taking another sip and grunting. Violet chuckles at the response. 

Violet takes one last gulp before setting it down and screwing the cap back on. 

"Let's wait for it to kick in. We can have a little bit more of it doesn't. I feel bad, knowing Louis would want some," Violet says and lays back on the cot. 

Minnie continues to sit, nodding her head at that. She licks her lips.

"I want this taste to go away," Minnie says, scrunching her face up again. 

"Just deal with it. You wanted this." Violet smirks at her and Minnie shoots her a playful glare. 

There's a short silence and Minnie can feel it starting to work. It's hard to describe, but it just feels nice. Even thought the change isn't much yet. Must be the fact they didn't eat much. 

"It's nice spending the night with you again," Minnie says, not caring about the double meaning. Though they've only had one night together, in the bad meaning. 

Violet chews her lip, humming in response. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't go that far for our first time. I was afrai—" Minnie begins.

"Uh, let's not talk about that." Violet's face flushes and she doesn't think it's from the alcohol. She suddenly regrets this decision. 

Awkwardly and not knowing what to do, Minnie grabs the bottle and takes another sip. Let the good feelings come, please. Let her not be aware of the awkwardness. She screws the cap back on and lays on her side, holding her head in her hand, facing Violet. Both their breaths smell like alcohol, the smell reaching their noses again.

"I'm sorry I'm not stable and that I'm an asshole," Minnie apologizes and Violet flinches. Violet pushes Minnie's hair back.

"Don't apologize," Violet insists, her voice gentle and raspy as always.

"I missed you so much," Minnie admits as her mind seems to deteriorate. The words just tumble out. 

"I missed you too," Violet says, smiling softly. 

Minnie then lays down on her side, laying on the cot since it lacks a pillow. Violet continues to sit up, her head in her hand. 

"Can you sing for me?" Violet's face flushes at the request.

"Minnie, you're the talented one," Violet replies and Minnie just pouts.

"Please," She says, her voice raising a pitch.

"Fine."

 

***

Clementine walks to the front of the building and hears talking many shelves back. Minnie and Violet. She chews her bottom lip as she opens the door, removing the small piece wood holding the doors in place. She looks behind and sees Lilly sleeping against the wall. She shuts the door quietly behind her and sees Louis pacing around. He hums to himself, looking lost as he looks up the moon. 

"Hey, Lou," Clementine greets and he jumps. She chuckles as he holds his chest.

"Hey," He replies, his voice a little higher. "Do you wanna..?"

"Um, I don't mind hanging outside for a second first. It's cold but nice," She says and he nods.

"Yeah, perfect for wanting to think," He agrees.

"Sorry for interrupting you," She apologizes and he shakes his head.

"You don't bother me," He replies, waving his hand. "I wasn't thinking about good stuff anyway."

"I'm all ears, if you wanna talk," Clementine says. She can kind of hearing the conversation of the others on the roof. 

"Um, sure. I was just thinking about my friend, Marlon. He died before you guys arrived. He was my best friend," Louis admits, fidgeting and Clementine's face softens. "I hope he'll be happy with how things are. I feel like he'd like you and AJ, too." She smiles, rubbing his arm assuringly.

"If you wanna hang out here a bit longer, we can," Clem offers and he shakes his head.

"Want a drink?" He suggests and she pauses, before nodding her head. He chuckles at the hesitation and leads her inside. 

They walk past the shelves into another room, passing the talking teen girls. She doesn't catch much, mostly Minnie sounding emotional and apologetic. Clem stands to the side as Louis looks through his stuff. He grunts and searches for a bit too long.

"Shit," He swears to himself and looks to Clem. "It's gone."

"Do the kids have it?" 

Willy groans from his mattress on the ground and looks to them. "Everything okay?" He asks groggily.

"Do you know where the bottle of that gross stuff went?" Louis asks and holds up his hands, showing the size of the bottle.

"I think Vi came in here?" He replies and Clem's stomach drops. 

She doesn't want the girl getting wasted. Is she mentally okay? 

"Let's go," Louis says, worrying about Minnie. Maybe it was her idea. It can't be good, he senses.

They walk into the shelves, seeing Minnie leaning in. Clem's stomach drops again at the sight, her stomach twisting and anger suddenly fills her. Is this what love is like? Being a normal teen is like? She remembers some shows with drama like this? An ex crawling back to the other taken ex. 

Violet's eyes widen and she looks in their direction as she hears Louis gasp. She sits up, seeing Clem. The world is a bit slower, but she forces herself to get up.

"Clem, I'm not interested in her." This confirms Louis's assumptions of them being a couple. Or maybe she's showing her interest in Clem? 

"Whatever. We want the alcohol? I'm guessing you guys have it," She says, looking at Minnie who lays down, a hiccup leaving her. 

"Uh, yeah. If something's going on, you can—"

"Vi, give her some space," Louis says and takes the bottle. He wraps an arm around the teen who gives a tired sigh. 

"Clem, I promise I have no interest in her," Violet says desperately. Her stomach twists, knowing what it's like to think the person you love isn't interested. 

"I'm just not in the mood," Clementine says, shaking her head and glancing to the bottle. "Let's do it outside. AJ's sleeping and I don't wanna bother Willy."

"Sounds okay to me," He agrees, not sure what else he can do. His heart aches for his friend, seeing the expression on her face. She looks pissed, but he's betting deep down, she's hurting. "And I think it was Minnie who started it. She was always the one who initiated things," Louis whispers and Clem shrugs. "And Violet's into you. I can tell."

"It's mostly Minerva bothering me," Clementine states and holds out a hand for the bottle.

Louis opens it for her before handing it over. She takes a sip, huffing out air. She licks her lips and hands it back.

"I just hope there isn't anything there. I trust Vi, but I don't know...If she's hurting, maybe she'd want Minnie to hold her and do whatever," Clementine huffs and Louis takes the bottle from his lips. He shakes his head.

"If she's hurting, she'd go to you. It's Minnie who's hurting. She was drunk, I think, so she probably just broke and acted out," He describes and Clementine nods, it making sense. "I wish she let us all in. She only is letting Tenn and Violet out. Some of us don't trust her, and I don't really, but she's still a friend. I don't want anything bad happening."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to her, but I feel like she should apologize, especially after this. I saw her initiating," Clementine explains, her body tensing.

"So you saw Violet pull away?"

"Well, you gasped," Clementine adds, taking the bottle again and sipping it. "Maybe she didn't want it or kiss back. She didn't apologize or anything, so maybe she isn't guilty."

"Just talk to her tomorrow. Sober. And you should be good," He suggests and takes the bottle. "Now, let's have fun. Let's tell stories about the good times."

He sits on the cool ground and pats the spot next to him. She smiles and takes him up on his offer.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm so sorry. Oh my god," Minnie says before covering her mouth. Her mind is clearer after waking up, but the memories dirty her mind. "I was just out of it and really sad."

Violet nods her head. "It's okay."

"You're with Clementine, right?" Violet nods her head again, avoiding eye contact. "Jesus. Have you spoken to her?"

"She hasn't woken up yet," Violet states and Minnie sighs.

"I'll apologize to her some other time. Go talk to her the minute she wakes up," Minnie says and puts her face in her hands.

Seeing the look in Violet's eyes, the way her face loses that brightness that Clementine gives it. Jesus. Guilt punctures her heart and Minnie feels so disgusted. How could she do this? Why is she hurting the group like this? There's so much wrong with her. She hates it. She hates these feelings, how she made herself feel this way. Why is there so much wrong with her? 

Violet goes to assure the girl, pat her back, but retracts her arm. She holds it in place, as if she's still going to before her arm drops back to her side.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me now?" Violet raises her eyebrows, her expression gentle, same with her voice.

"Are you sure? You guys should have your moment. I always seem to ruin everything." Violet doesn't comment on that, just holds out her hand and pulls the girl up.

They walk a few feet before AJ pops up, looking wide awake and ready for the day. He gives a small smile to Violet before she stops him.

"Hey, little man. Is Clem awake?"

"Kind of," He replies and then clears it up. "She's not a morning person."

"Neither am I." Violet chuckles. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Don't hurt her." His brown eyes meet Minnie's and she can't tell if he's aware of last night. She can't seem to form words so she nods her head. 

"She won't," Violet assures, silently promising the child with the look in her eyes. 

He nods his head and continues to walk in Louis's direction. 

They walk up the stairs. Minnie's hand shake a little. She's afraid her apology won't do, that it won't be something worth Clementine's time. She wants to be part of this group, but she's failing miserably. In her heart, she feels that she should've died during that attack or that she should still be a soldier. That's what she was brainwashed to be. 

Violet knocks on the door and Minnie's world seems to speed up. "Come in." They walk in and Clementine's eyes widen. Her hat is off and she looks a little dazed.

"Hey," Violet greets her as the girl yawns. The girl nods her head and puts her hat on. She looks at Minnie, her eyebrows furrowing.

Minnie takes a deep breath, blinking once before just letting out whatever pops into her head. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you, tried to kill you, and just been an asshole overall. I'm sorry I got too close to Violet last night. I was emotional and tipsy, and I just acted on it. I hope one day, some day, we can be friendly or friends."

"Yeah, it's okay. I need time, but I appreciate the apology," Clementine says, forcing a smile. She can tell the apology is genuine, from the way Minerva fidgets, to the look in her eyes, which hold eye contact with the amber ones in front of her. 

"I'll go," Minerva says and walks out quickly, feeling the weight be lifted from her shoulders. Now, she just had to start talking to the others.

"I'm sorry—"

"I'm not mad. I was just tired and being back in a Howe's — I just have so many bad memories here." Clementine pauses, her lips pursing. "I trust you." Amber eyes meet green ones. 

Her lips quivers. "Thank you. I trust you too...You can talk to me, Clem. About your past. It shaped you into you are," Violet assures and looks to Clementine for permission to sit next to her. The teen nods and Violet slowly wraps an arm around her.

"I killed someone here and watched a man get beat to death," Clementine admits. Violet's eyes widen and Clementine feels the pale girl's body tense.

"Um, please explain. If you're okay, Clem."

"My friend, Kenny, he was kind of like an uncle to me and helped me take of care of AJ. Well,  
he had a girlfriend and when we tried to escape, she got bit. So...I uh, cut her arm off. She bled and got bitten and got attacked right in front of me. He blamed for me it. I was just doing what I could and he apologized for saying that, but I still think it's my fault. If I waited, chopped it off outside the herd, maybe she would've lived," Clementine describes and Violet takes a deep breath in. 

Her girlfriend has been through so much. She can't imagine what she'd be like if she went through all those things. She'd probably never trust again. How does this girl trust? It's a miracle she's still with the group. 

"What about watching the man get beat to death?" Violet prods, looking to Clementine. "If you're comfortable."

"This man, his name was Carver. Jesus, he was disgusting. He almost beat Kenny to death and left him permanently blind in one eye. He killed AJ's father and I'm pretty sure he um...raped AJ's mother. Something like that. He was also strangely obsessed with me, insisting I was like him. I was angry at what he did and ended up watching him get beat to death. Maybe I shouldn't have watched, but he deserved it." Clementine laces her fingers in Violet's as the images come back to her. She shuts her eyes, not wanting for AJ to turn out like that, to have to watch that. 

"I think our group should stay as it is. Even with Lilly. There's some sick people out there."

"Yeah, I'd avoid people if we can, but we do have to take chances, like I did with you guys," Clementine reminds and Violet smiles softly.

"Tell me more about what's happened to you. I can tell you a bit about the school, if you want," Violet offers and Clementine gives in. 

It's pleasant to have someone to talk to. Adults never really understood her and neither did the kids. Minnie listened, but didn't understand. Many people didn't go through what she did. Though Violet didn't half of these experiences, she does her best to listen and understand. She feels bad for Clem of course, but unlike the adults, she doesn't treat her like a weak baby. To go through all of that, she can't be.

 

***

Minnie sits on the cot, her hair pulled up with a hair tie that Ruby found and gave her. The conversation was brief and awkward, but she appreciates the gesture. Maybe the group doesn't hate her after all, she thinks as she plays with the other hair tie. 

A shadow covers the area around her and her eyes move, meeting brown ones. She flinches, eyes widening. Her freckled face twists into a terrified expression.

"I think we should leave. If they find us, they'll hurt this group. It'd be a waste, seeing them murdered. I rather them getting taken and becoming one of those freaks," Lilly states and Minerva furrows her eyebrows.

"So you do have a soft spot for Clem?" Minerva tilts her head.

"What does it matter, Minerva? You don't want to put your brother and Violet in danger, right?" 

"Why do you care? You made me murder Sophie," Minerva growls as she inwardly ponders what the hell Lilly is actually thinking.

"I just don't want to see another group fall. There's no point in it. I apologize for Sophie. I can't really justify it—"

"Save it. You ruined my life and took away—"Minerva interrupts and stands up. "—Never mind. But sadly, I do agree with your point. Maybe I should leave..."

"Just think about it. The group's set on staying here for a bit, so we have time," Lilly replies and walks away.

What has she become? What happened to the hardened woman she became? She shuts her eyes, wondering what that man would think. Would Lee thank her? No, he probably would leave her to die again or something. She feels she'd deserve the punishment. 

 

***IF YOU HAVE NO INTEREST IN LOUIS AND/OR JAMES, JUST SKIP. NOT TOO IMPORTANT TO PLOT***

"What was it like? Being a loner." Louis asks, sitting on the rooftop, playing with the binoculars in his hands.

"I wasn't originally, but you get used to it. And after awhile, I got used to it and the walkers were calm. They weren't the worst company." This receives a head tilt from the other teen. 

"I think it's cool that you lived with them. Never seen that before," Louis replies and James shrugs, before pushing away his hair from his dark eye. 

"My old group used to do that," He mentions and Louis raises his eyebrows.

"Were you scared at first?" Louis questions, becoming more interested in this quiet boy. 

"Everyone was, in the beginning. As you know, we all get used to the way things are." The shorter boy stares off into the distance, watching the clouds slowly make their way across the sky. 

"Did you purposely leave that group or did you get separated?" Louis plays with his shoelaces, liking the calming sound of Jame's monotone voice. James hesitates and Louis stops his fidgeting. "You don't have to answer. Sorry," He apologizes. 

"No, it's okay. I left. I became something I didn't like. My uh, boyfriend also changed, so I left..." He stops there and Louis nods his head.

"Sometimes you gotta do, what you gotta do," He agrees before continuing his fidgeting. "You're strong. Some people don't have the guts to leave. They follow."

"Minerva? Is that who you're talking about?"

"No, uh, she just needs time. Maybe. It's not completely aimed at her. There's been worse than her, for sure," Louis says, tying his shoe and ending the fidgeting.

"There have," The long-haired teen replies, quieter than usual. 

"I bet it was nice at times to be alone...You had no one criticizing you and doubting you constantly," Louis says and then sighs. "My friends meant well, but I want to enjoy life, you know? Not just survive."

"I can understand being misunderstood," James agrees and Louis chuckles like that, his eyes shutting and his head going back for a few seconds.

"I can imagine. I think what you do is sick though. Super smart too," Louis compliments. "Maybe you could make a mask for me one day."

"If you'd like," James shyly says, glancing to the boy and then back into the woods in the distance. 

"Were you louder when you were younger? And then became quieter because of constantly living by walkers? Or were you always like this?" Louis sits criss cross and looks to the teen for answers. 

"I wasn't loud, but I wasn't quiet. I worked at my dad's food truck." He smiles softly at the memory. 

Louis nods his head, wondering if James was close to his dad. Hopefully they were, but Louis can't relate to that. 

"Well, I don't have any questions, so I'll leave you to the quiet." Louis puts the binoculars to his eyes. 

"Thank you," James says quietly and Louis pulls the binoculars away. 

"No problem." Louis winks at him. 

 

***READ NOW***

Violet climbs up the ladder and arrives on the roof a bit earlier than Clementine. She sees Louis and James on other sides of the roof.

"Your shift's over, guys," she announces and the two flinch before standing up.

"Thank you," James says and walks past her.

Louis walks over to her and pauses next to her.

"Be careful with those two," He states, serious for once. 

"I wouldn't have kissed her," Violet argues and Louis nods his head.

"Still, be careful," he says and walks past her. 

She grabs his arm, stopping him for a second. "How are you?" She asks, hoping for a serious answer.

"Fine, but maybe that motel would be better," He replies, shrugging.

"You sure?" She pushes, knowing Louis is always quiet about his mental state. 

"Yeah, but I won't be if things get worse," He assures and she nods her head in agreement.

"See ya later," She says and he repeats the statement.

Violet stands on the roof, staring at the land below her. At this point in time, there's less and less walkers in the area. It's strange these days to see a place so empty. Even if walkers. She's so used to them always being around. The groaning and the moaning always seems like background noise, rarely any situations where she can't hear it.

There's shuffling and grunt behind her. She turns around, seeing a shorter girl with that classic, tattered baseball hat. 

"Hi," Violet greets, her eyes wrinkling at the sides when she smiles. 

"Hey," Clementine replies, bumping into Vi with her shoulder. 

Violet grips her hand and and then motions for them to sit down. Vi wraps arm around her, it's just normal, a habit now. 

"Can I sleep with you and AJ tonight?" Violet asks, her voice hushed and gentle. Violet rests her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Mhmm." Violet can feel her girlfriend's voice thrumming through her throat for a second. "AJ really likes you and Louis. You're his favorites out of the older kids." Clem smiles. 

"So I gotta fight Louis for number one, then?" Violet quirks an eyebrow.

"Hmm maybe," Clem replies. "Don't worry, you're my favorite," She whispers and Violet smirks at that.

She kisses Clem's neck. "Good. I guess I won't have to fight against Louis for your number one spot." She kisses Clem's jawline, making the girl smile. She's ticklish so she flinches, making Violet and her chuckle.

All distance from yesterday is lost when their lips connect once again. A familiar and calming feeling fills them. Their hearts race when the kisses deepens and the pace quickens, but it's reassuring. There's no anxiety. There's something there between them; all thoughts of Minerva on either end are lost.

Violet then pulls Clementine on top of her, her back hitting the rooftop. Clementine puts her hands on either side of Violet, strands of her hair falling and hanging in front of her face. Her eyes crinkle and she chuckles, admiring the pale girl in front of her. Violet's cold hands rest on Clem's back, smiling up at her. 

"Holy shit. You're beautiful," Violet comments and Clem chuckles, her eyes shutting for a few seconds.

"You too." She pushes back blonde hair from Violet's face. 

They end up rolling, groaning from the hard surface. Violet is now on top, smirking. Violet leans down lower and they kiss once again. Their breaths dance, the air in each other's faces. Violet feels her ears and cheeks heat; Clementine notices the pinkish coloring and kisses Violet again. She bites the girl's lip, teasing her and humming in pleasure. Violet shuts her eyes, smiling into the kiss. Tongues meet once again and Violet desperately wants—needs every part of Clementine. She bites Clementine's lip back and Clementine's fingers go up under the girl's shirt. She feels the warm skin underneath, scratching the skin lightly.

"Holy shit," Violet huffs when she pulls away to breathe. 

"Yeah, we're going to need our own room when we get to the motel." Clementine winks, playing with Violet's hair.

"I'd love that," Violet whispers, her voice husky and. So Hot. Clementine adores it, licking her puffed up lips.

"I'd love to go all the way," Clementine whispers, her fingers moving to feel Violet's toned stomach. The blonde shivers at the touch, it sending sparks through her body. She hasn't felt this way in what feels like forever. 

"Are you sure?" Violet whimpers and Clementine hums.

"Mhmm." They kiss again and now Violet's fingers make their way into the girl's shirt. She feels her toned stomach, rubs the skin and tries to take in the feeling. She wants to memorize it and never forget. 

Clementine then pulls away and Violet looks to her, frowning. Clementine sits up, her elbows touching the ground. Only her torso is elevated. 

"Let's keep watch. I want to keep you and everyone safe," Clementine emphasizes the "you", touching Violet's chest.

Violet hums and gets off her. She holds her hand out for the girl and they stand up together.

"Sorry for distracting you," Violet says, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't mind," Clementine whispers. "Let's do it again sometime." Clementine winks, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Of course," Violet agrees and walks over to where they can get a good view of the woods. 

Clementine then gets an idea, remembering Violet's comment from not too long ago. She takes off her hat, holding it in front of Violet.

"Hm?" Violet looks to her. 

"You said you wanted to wear it," Clementine reminds her and Violet looks to the hat. 

"Are you sure, Clem?"

"Of course. If I can trust you with my body and my kid, I can trust you with this, Vi," She responds and Violet smiles at that, gently taking the hat from the girl's hand.

She puts it on and Clem chuckles, finding her adorable. 

"I like it," Violet says, crossing her arms and continuing to smile.

"Me too. You're cute." She flicks the hat and then looks out to the woods. "Has anyone seen anything?"

"Nah, just a few walkers here and there," Violet replies, shrugging. 

"Good, after Lilly mentioning a group nearby, I don't want to come in contact with anyone. I don't think we're prepared."

"No, I don't think so either. Also, Minn and Lilly aren't in the best shape when it comes to their relationships with anyone. Everyone's still hurting from the deaths recently and what they just went through," Violet explains, picturing each of her friends and what she's heard about their times as prisoners. 

"We just need some time," Clementine states and then flinches when she sees figures in the woods. "Look," She whispers and immediately wonders where AJ is. Is he inside? She thinks so.

"Shit," Violet mutters and grabs the binoculars nearby. 

She puts them to her eyes and swears once again before handing them to Clem. A redhead and a blond stand in the woods. The two figures are armed and talk back and forth. 

"Fuck. Do we attack?" Violet asks, squinting and looking to them.

"Well, they're armed, so get ready to—wait. They're walking away?" 

"That's good," Violet responds and Clementine shakes her head.

"Maybe not. Maybe they'll come back," Clementine says and Violet sighs.

"Well, we can't leave today, Clem. We need time to search and clear out a place. We can leave tomorrow," Violet says and Clementine sighs. 

"Let's just get ready to leave," Clementine says and walks away, already going through plans in her head.

She doesn't want another situation like that Howe's many years ago. Instead of Luke, Alvin, Rebecca and the others, maybe it'll be Lilly, Minnie and the raiders. She doesn't want that. Fuck that. 

 

***

Omar uses cleaned cans they ate out of and the few bowls he brought to serve his soup. He sits by Clementine today as she explains the situation. He listens intently, giving her the attention. 

When everyone splits, he sits nearby and quietly asks her questions. He assures her it's okay, though she can see he's nervous. He keeps using the plastic spoon he found in a container to mix his soup nervously. James and Clem notice, and silently commend him for keeping it together.

"You better?" He asks when she finishes and she nods her head. She appreciates how he cares. She admires how after all these years, he still dedicates himself to his passion. 

"Thank you."

"When we get to the motel, I hope I can cook some nice meal. Maybe I can some soup with some rabbit again," He suggests before taking a spoonful of his cooking and slurping it. 

"I can help if you'd like," James offers, trying to be useful.

"No, that's alright. If I ever use an assistant, it's Louis. He always insists." Omar smiles to himself and Clem chuckles. 

"Sounds like him. He likes keeping people company," James agrees, nodding his head.

"And he loves to impress them. What has he done to win you over?" Omar looks to James, who shrugs.

"I uh, don't know. Maybe him swinging around this crowbar he found." 

Clementine chuckles at that. She remembers at one point, him trying to impress her with him killing walkers and giving himself scores. The trip here wasn't as bad with Louis there.

"That dork." Omar laughs. "Yeah, I think he likes you. He warmed up to you and Clem quick. He claims he has intuition and can tell if a person is good from the start. So I'm guessing he thought well of you two."

"I hope so," Clem says and stands up.

James shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. Clementine leaves her dish there, smiling to the two and walking away. 

Stepping away from those two, there's suddenly tension. Lilly and Minerva are out of sight. Tenn, AJ and Willy are off to the side, whispering to one another. Louis, Violet, Aasim and Ruby all look worried, talking about a new group nearby.

"How are we supposed to know if they're not..?" Louis pauses and they all finish the sentence, knowing what he meant. 

"Let's just leave tomorrow," Violet says, trying to calm them down. She doesn't know what to do. They keep looking to her as leader and she's lost here. 

"Yes, let's leave tomorrow and make sure we're armed," Clementine cuts in and they all nods their heads.

If this place is evacuated, maybe that group won't bother stumbling around again. Maybe they'll take this place over. Maybe they could be safe and avoid conflict for some more time. 

 

***

Minerva nervously fidgets, her stomach churning. She should leave. She should, but she can't. She leave Tenn alone. She can't not fix things. She can't follow Lilly and be by her side again. What if things become as how they were? She would just be a weak soldier, following every order given to her. 

She tries to calm herself down and make her guilt disappear, but nothing will help. She just ate, but that didn't help. It just made her constantly growling stomach quiet for a short while. 

She wishes, something she hasn't done in a long time. Something she would've done as an innocent child. She wishes that everything will he okay, that that group won't see them or attack them. That her family will be safe. 

 

***

"So, we're leaving?" AJ leans on Clementine. One of her arms is draped over him.

"Sorry, little man," Violet replies, sitting behind Clementine, one arm wrapped around the other side of her. The hand sits in Clem's lap, tapping her fingers on Clem's thigh. Violet wears Clementine's hat again, her chin resting on Clementine's shoulder. 

"It's okay. As long as we're safe," He replies, used to moving around. 

"Maybe we should meet back with Javi again. Maybe it's safe there," Clem says, absentmindedly rubbing AJ's side.  

"I still don't remember him," AJ says and Clem frowns.

"You wouldn't. You've never met him, remember? He helped me find out that you were at the ranch," She replies and Violet listens in, always curious as to what Clementine has been through before. AJ flinches at the mention.

The child then yawns and Clementine decides it's time to put him to bed. 

"Okay, kiddo. We're getting up early tomorrow to leave," She reminds him and he hums. He moves all the way on the other side of the two beds. 

Violet then pulls herself away from Clem. The curly-haired teen faces the other way from her son. Violet faces the same way, letting Clementine wrap one of her arms around her. 

***

With darkness on their side, the group of five stands outside. The redhead woman stands with the leader of the group. She's ready. She's used to this. 

His brown eyes study the building, seeing no one at watch. He holds his gun tightly in his grip. He's doing this for his group. For his girlfriend. For his child. That's how it always is. 

The blond man wants to earn the leader's trust. He's tired of being a prisoner. He wants to be useful, help the human race live on. 

A shorter woman with her dark curls pulled up into a bun holds a gun, ready to catch more prisoners. After their loss, they need the people. 

A smaller man with toned arms and scars on his faces is prepared. His wife's sacrifice won't be for nothing. This group would continue to live on. Someday, they would get revenge and maybe these new prisoners would help.

The leader orders the small man and the small woman to the backdoors while the blond, the redhead and himself would go through the front. 

"Ready, sir?" The redhead checks and he nods, looking to the blond. The blond nods.

Gunshots sound and they try to break through the front doors. They don't budge so the group uses the woman's axe to get at the wood in front of the windows. There's shouts from indoors.

***

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Violet whispers, her eyes wide.

"Got your gun?" Clementine checks her child, who nods his head. "Good."

"I just have a knife. Shit," Violet swears, holding onto the weapon tightly.

"It's fine. I have your backs," Clementine states, ready for the attack. 

Their hearts race as more gunshots sound. Walkers will come soon. Images of the last Howe's she was at flood her mind. 

They sneak out the room, using the cover of the wall with railing, in front of the stairs. It's hard to see, but a flashlight cannot be used.

"Do not resist!" A woman's voice sounds.

"Fuck you!" Aasim yells and then another gunshot sounds. 

"Aasim!" Ruby screeches.

Clementine peaks her head from her hiding spot and sees a short woman with a bun. She takes a few seconds to aim and shoots. The woman falls to the ground. Another person she's killed. Her stomach churns at the thought of AJ killing another, killing even younger than she had to.

Clementine heard Lilly's screams and bites her lip frantically. Violet flinches from Minerva's screams. She then desperately wants attack, but keeps back behind cover. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Louis shouts and they can hear him resisting.

"We will kill you if you resist!" They hear a woman with a southern accent yell. 

"I'm not scared of you," Clementine hears James, back inside after guarding outside. Probably dragged in by these people. 

"Don't resist, James. Look at Aasim!" Ruby projects desperately. 

Clementine takes a deep breath and peeks out from her hiding place. She sees shadows and possibly a person. She can't see him well because she doesn't want to stick her body out from cover. It's a man, maybe a few inches taller than her. She shoots him and he crumples to the floor. 

"Fuck! Someone's out there! Go get him!" They hear a man with a watered down Russian accent yell. A flashlight's beam is flashed in their direction. Brian, go get him! You, stay with me. Watch the people."

"Wait, don't you recognize the woman? And the girl?" The woman with the southern accent asks. 

"Minnie knows these people? Why wouldn't she tell us there's dangerous people nearby? Why did Lilly and not her?" Violet whispers and Clem shrugs.

"We'll make good use of you after you stole and killed our people," The man assures as the other walks around.

"Maybe that's why," Clementine replies and Violet sighs. 

"Why don't we shoot them?" AJ whispers.

"We can't be sure if there's more of them or if any of them being held at gunpoint," Clementine replies. "They may start killing when we start shooting."

"Shit. Do you think Aasim is dead?" Violet whispers and Clementine doesn't reply, unable to be sure. 

"Fuck you! How does this involve us? Them attacking your people?" Louis shouts, not caring if it brings walkers or their reaction.

"We lost a lot of people, leaving our group without many jobs being filled. You will be their replacements," The redhead answers.

"If you really don't want to come and stir up trouble, we will kill you," The man replies, waving his gun around at them. 

"Just go kidnap some other group! We're kids!" Willy shouts and Clementine sighs. Another person in their grasp.

Her blood is boiling. She hears the man walk around, searching. He will be there any second and if he's not careful, he will lose his life. Clementine makes sure she's in front of her son and girlfriend. 

"Just fucking shoot them!" Lilly shouts and Clementine assumes the message is meant for her.

"You, shut up!" The man shouts back at her.

They see a shadow get closer and then the man stops in place. Clementine aims the gun at him. 

"If you fucking touch them, I will kill you," She states, standing in front of her girlfriend and child. 

The man shoots in their direction. Luckily, it hits a wall, but this angers Clementine. She shoots two shots and one hits the man. 

"Fuck! Brian, are you there?" The woman with the southern accent shouts. 

"Whatever. There will he backup. I made sure we had extra people get sent at a few minutes later, just in case," The man assures.

Clementine gulps. This is her chance. Her hand shakes and her heart races. She stands up, and walks down the last few steps before quickly hiding behind a shelf. 

She motions to AJ and then to Violet. She nods her head, staying put. AJ nods his head, ready to protect Violet. 

Minerva then screams and the sound of a gunshot sounds. The sound of metal hitting the floor and sliding. The sound of Minerva screaming and then all the kids getting riled up. 

"Screw you!" She hears Omar shout. 

Clementine then motions for her girlfriend and son. They follow her and they jump into the chaos. The man is holding a gun in their direction, ready to shoot, but not shooting anyone. The woman is being held down by a bleeding Minerva and Lilly, who remains clean of wounds. 

Clementine walks into the man's and the woman's sight, pointing her gun at the armed man. AJ does the same as Violet wields her knife, ready to attack. The sound of walker's moaning outside is suddenly there and getting louder. Shit. 

"Omar, Louis. Go get the walkers," Violet orders, refusing to leave AJ and Clementine's sides. 

Omar and Louis silently grab their weapons that were knocked from them and run outside. Ruby grabs the flashlight from the floor, sniffling and pointing it at the bleeding Aasim. He doesn't move and she covers her mouth. 

"Why do you want us as replacements? Have you been watching us?" Clementine interrogates as the woman resists. Clementine ignores Aasim, not wanting to shed tears. "If you continue to resist, I will shoot you. I have no reason not to."

The woman looks at Clementine and then her eyes widen. 

"Are you going to answer the question?" Clementine looks to the woman who slowly opens her mouth.

"Clementine?" The woman with the southern accent whispers, looking to the girl. "It's been so long..."

"You know her?" Violet asks as Clementine studies the woman's face, the gun still trained on the woman. 

She has messy, red hair. It's short and pulled back in a bun. Her face is gaunt and her lips are chapped. She looks at the woman and immediately is reminded of the Howe's situation.

"Bonnie..?" Clementine whispers. "Why the fuck do you always seem to get involved with the wrong groups? Carver, now you're stealing people."

"Clementine?" The man mutters, looking to her and his face turns in disgust.

He has a small amount of facial hair which is messy, and brown like his hair, but lighter. He has scars on his face. She recognizes him. Arvo, without his glasses.

"My sister, she died because of you! You shot her!" He shouts and she flinches.

"She was a walker," Clementine defends herself. 

"Fuck you," He states and glares at her. "Where's that Kenny guy? He still with you?" He points at her, knowing he's probably dead, seeing this new group. At her silence and her glare, he chuckles. "He deserved it."

"Shut the fuck up!" Clementine shouts and clenches her jaw. "Now, what the fuck do you want with us?"

"Clementine, we do take prisoners, but it's not bad. The group is amazing, Clementine," Bonnie tries to convince her.

"So, why don't you wait for people to willingly join?" 

"You know that won't work, Clementine. People these days won't just willingly join a group," Bonnie explains, rolling her eyes.

"If we kill you, will your group not want us anymore? Will the group let us go?" Clementine questions.

"They may still take you prisoner, but you will never be allowed to become one of us," Bonnie answers. "Clementine, it's not bad. We have children and we get food from farms nearby." 

"I already have a son and we have two twelve year olds. We don't need anyone else," Clementine replies.

"A son?" Bonnie questions and looks to AJ. "Speaking of son, is that little baby alive? I forgot his name."

"Yes, my son is alive," She replies and AJ looks to her confusedly.

"This lady knows me?" He questions and Bonnie's mouth drops.

Arvo doesn't say a word. 

"He has a better chance. Being in a group with irresponsible kids, that'll just get him killed," Bonnie states and Clementine holds back, ignoring her urge to punch the woman. 

Everyone always doubts her, says that she'll get him killed or he will get her killed. She's tired of it. This is her child, her life. She will decide what she does. She won't let him die.

"Alright, enough of this. Is there a way to avoid your backup attacking us? Or to get you guys to give up? Because I will not join your group. None of us will," Clementine states.

"No chance," Violet adds. 

"They all say that, but I'm sure you'll be one of us. You have a child. You have children all around you. It won't last, but in this group—"

"Shut up. Just tell us—" Windows break open, revealing more people.

"Fuck!" Violet swears and Clementine shoots the people coming in. She shoots two people and AJ joins in, shooting a man twice. 

She wishes she gave the gun to Violet, but at the same time, she doesn't want her child unarmed. 

Clementine then holds Arvo at gunpoint, the man quickly stilling.

"Just do it," He mutters, sneering at her. "Do what your friend wanted to do." 

The other people to continue to fight, even after noticing this. Does this group not value their people? That doesn't make sense. If people didn't matter, they wouldn't have tried to kidnap them.

"The individual is not as important as the group," Bonnie repeats a saying she's heard, smirking at Clem. It sounds rehearsed, probably said many times. Used to justify many different things. "We're getting more people, even if we lose myself and our leader."

Fuck. Clementine doesn't want to waste the bullet. Another person falls, shot by AJ. Another, stabbed by Violet. 

"Minerva, continue to hold down Bonnie. Lilly, hold down Arvo."

Clementine takes a small knife from her pocket and jumps into combat. A man points a gun at her and she aims her gun back at him. She doesn't hesitate. She uses her last bullet and shoots him. Violet is knocked to the floor, struggling to breathe. A weapon is trained on her crumpled figure.

Two people then enter, holding Louis and Omar, who resist. They thrash and then stop when knives are pressed to their throats. 

"Shit." Clementine swears, as AJ is pinned to the floor by a woman. 

Violet resists as a man tries to grab at her. Tenn is knocked out on the floor, next to Ruby who pants, holding her side, a bullet in it. Clementine can't see blood, but she guesses there is. She watches as Omar passes out and then is dropped on the floor. She sees James get stabbed and then stab the person back before falling to the ground. 

Clementine realizes that they're going to get taken by this group. Arvo as their leader. 

END OF ACT TWO


	28. Chapter 28

Aasim's body is left. Right before Clementine and her friends are forced out, he turns. There's growling and the sound of Ruby's sobbing. She desperately wishes it wasn't him. That it was herself.

"Aasim..." She whimpers with a shaky voice. Her tears sparkle in the beam of the flashlight.

When the gunshot sounds and he slumps once again, she screams. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fu—" She's knocked out with a butt of a gun.

"Put the unconscious kids in the truck and the rest of them will walk," Arvo orders and stands up, glaring at Clementine, who sits with a gun pointed at her.

AJ is unarmed by her side with Violet to her other side. Clementine is tied up, on Arvo's orders.

Clementine walks with AJ and Violet. They are the only conscious and least injured ones. A man leads them and Bonnie follows, pointing a gun in their direction. Another man is next to Bonnie, a gun in his hands, focused on them.

"I'm getting flashbacks. Are you, Bonnie?" Clementine states, wanting to turn around and shoot a glare at her.

"Just keep quiet, Clementine," She mutters and Clementine laughs.

"You brought us to Carver after we gave you food. You ended up trying to leave after Arvo shot me, leave us all alone, with no food and with AJ, a defenseless baby. A death sentence," Clementine reminds, anger ringing through her voice. 

"I helped you guys escape," Bonnie reminds, starting to become pissed. 

"Just to leave us," Clementine responds.

"Just stop it. That group was a mess. Kenny...he would've gotten us killed," Bonnie suggests, struggling to keep her cool. Her voice is cold and emotionless. 

"He died for me and AJ," Clementine defends him and Violet flinches at the sound of how furious she is. "We lived together for a while!"

Bonnie doesn't comment on that, chewing her bottom lip. Clementine scoffs at that.

"Why do you seem to join the worst groups?"

"You know nothing! You haven't even been there or heard anything about us!" Bonnie snaps, her whole body tensing.

"Well, you can't be a good group if you kidnap people."

"You have people in your group that do the same thing," Bonnie points out, scoffing at the teen's logic. "Now, keep quiet. If you continue to resist, you may be killed," Bonnie threatens.

"What happened to you calling me 'city mouse' and getting me my jacket? Holding AJ? Now, you're kidnapping people. Aga—"

"Just. Shut. It. If you continue to resist, I may have to punish you," Bonnie warns, her eyelid twitching from annoyance.

"And when did you become Carver? Carver said the same shit, Bonnie! And you ran away from him! Escaped from him—"

"Clem, please," Violet begs, not wanting her girlfriend to get hurt. She can't watch another piece of her family get hurt. Disappear. Leave her. "I don't like seeing you like this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want to lose you," AJ adds, pouting up at her. "Remember what you tell me do when I'm mad. Breathe."

"Sorry," She mutters as she hears Bonnie breathe a sigh. 

"All of you, shut the fuck up," The man in front snaps. He enjoyed the drama at first, seeing calm Bonnie break, but now it's just annoying. "Arvo doesn't like back talkers."

"Yes, he doesn't like messes. Seeing people die. That's what happens when you resist. People die when there's messes, when you think of the individual rather than the group. Remember Sarita, Clementine? Carlos?"

"You know Carver's group would've fallen apart. That was a mess. He was the one the cause of their deaths," Clementine snaps and then silences herself. 

"Well, this group is not. We have order. There's kids, there's hope. It's not Carver leading us," Bonnie states.

Clementine doesn't reply. Carver may not be leading the group, but maybe Arvo could be just as bad.

 

***

They arrive at a gated neighborhood. It's been around an hour, Clementine guesses. Her wrists ache a little from the tight ropes around them. The gate opens and the truck drives in first. She watches it as it slowly drives in the neighborhood. She sees Ruby's freckled face presses up against the window, contorted in pain. Her eyes are sealed shut. Clementine can't tell if she's asleep or just making that face from the pain. Arvo and a man step out of the car as Clementine and those with her enter. 

Arvo walks over to Clementine's group. She sends him a glare, her whole body tensing at the sight of him. Memories of being shot flood her mind. There isn't much to remember, but she remembers the ache and how fast the world seemed to slip away from her. His eyes meet hers and then he quickly speaks to his colleagues, subordinates, Clementine doesn't know their role. 

"Take the child. I'll lead the two girls into where the prisoners stay," He orders and immediately, AJ objects.

"No!" He screams in protest just for the guy next to Bonnie to grab him. He punches the guy, making the guy groan. 

"Arvo! No!" Clementine objects too.

Violet is frozen in place, seeing Bonnie from the corner of her eye. What if she gets her family killed? Shit. Fuck. Shit. Her mind races, but her body is frozen.

The armed man in front of them grabs AJ, dropping his gun and holding on tightly to the child. 

"Stop. Resisting. Brat," The man growls, squeezing the boy tightly, making his face contort. AJ stops, his eyes looking to Clementine's.

"Bonnie, come with me. Let's go, Clementine," Arvo growls and waves a gun at Violet. "Don't think about resisting."

"O-Okay," Violet agrees, unable to look at Clementine.

"Arvo, that's my son. Where is he going?" Clementine demands and Arvo shoots her a glare.

"With other kids. Shut up," He responds and Bonnie jabs her gun in the teen's back as a warning.

"Bonnie, how can you be okay with this? I've taken care of him his whole life! Understand that!"

"He'll be safe. Now, stop resisting," Bonnie growls and Clementine struggles to not just attack them.

It'd be such a dumb decision. Leave Violet alone. Leave AJ motherless. She bites her lip, drawing blood. All she can do now is hope she lives. Hope she isn't tortured. Murdered. 

They walk into an empty house. There's stains on the walls, some area areas left less faded, from paintings hanging there. The tile by the front door is cracked and stained. It was once a white, but now it's dirty and covered in mud. 

Arvo walks through the hall to a large room. There's a lock outside the door. As they enter, Clementine takes in the room and its simplicity. The walls are a faded blue, almost grey. Some blood is splattered on them, but it's faded. There's two beds, no covers on them. The windows are boarded and barely any light can get in. The wood floors creak under their weight. 

"You'll be staying here," Arvo announces and looks around the room for a second. "We'll be back and get you to the doctors," He says and then walks out of the room. 

Bonnie leads them in. She shoves them in and lets out a tired sigh.

"Is AJ going to be okay?" Clementine frets as Violet rubs the teen's arm. 

"Yes, he will be fine," Bonnie replies tiredly. She then points to Violet. "You. Do not untie Clementine, or Arvo will punish you." 

"Is he going to leave town?" Clementine continues to worry, the malice in her eyes is gone. 

"No, he stays here. There's other kids. Now, just stay quiet. Arvo will not take resistance. We had traitors and attacks, and he has a baby on the way. He will not have any more of us die," Bonnie explains.

"If he's having a baby, shouldn't he understand not to take mine?" Clementine says and Bonnie pauses, looking at the girl's face.

"He's Rebecca's, and he will be just fine. I suggest you worry more about yourself, Clementine," Bonnie states and then shuts the door, locking it from outside.

Clementine looks to Violet. Her shoulders slump and she falls into Violet's arms. The girl hums to Clem, like she did for Tenn on those nights he had nightmares. Or the nights he just really wanted her to sing. 

"I can't have him taken away from me again, Vi. They always say he's not my kid, he's not my son, but he is. I love him, like he is. What does it matter if I didn't give birth to him? I raised him and I protected him. I got him back when they took him," Clementine mumbles and Violet rubs the girl's back. 

"We're going to get him back. We'll get them all back," Violet assures, though it's clear she's unsure of this. 

"Fuck," Clementine raises her voice and Violet almost jumps at the sound. Clementine clenches her fists. "I'm so tired of this bullshit. I just want to be happy with all of you. You guys are my family. I haven't had something like this in so long, Vi," Clem says, shutting her eyes and letting the tiredness consume her. Tears don't leave her eyes, her body just loses all movement, all energy. 

"We'll get that all back. Fuck them," Violet growls, kissing Clementine's forehead and scrunching up her face. 

"Aasim," Clementine mutters, remembering his smile around Ruby. He acts all tough, but he's this huge softie around her. Poor Ruby. Poor Ruby. 

"Fuck, I know, I know. What is wrong with them? Attacking us and killing our friend," Violet voices, anger all throughout her rough voice. 

"I don't know. I feel so weak. I hate this," Clementine mutters and Violet hums in agreement. "I won't give up though. I'm not letting them get away with this. I'm not letting them steal AJ from me. Arvo can do whatever the fuck he wants to me, but you guys are—"

"No, I'm not letting him do shit to you. I'm not letting him do shit to any of us," Violet interrupts, pulling away, cupping her girlfriend's cheeks. 

"But how can you stop it?" Clementine asks and Violet stills. 

Her eyes fall to the floor and then she shuts them. Clementine sighs, watching Violet's eyes slowly open and meet hers again. It's cold, but they don't shiver. Everything is so still, it's like the world around them has stopped. 

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Clementine breaks the silence.

"Sure," Violet replies softly, finally meeting her eyes again. 

"Keep my hat," Clementine says and Violet's eyebrows furrow. Her face scrunches up and she shakes her head.

"Why? Do you think you're going to die?" She raises her voice.

"I don't know, Vi. Please, you can give it to AJ if you don't want it," Clementine says as Violet continues to cup the girl's cheeks. 

"No, I do—please...just stop talking like that," Violet replies. "We lost Aasim. We—I—AJ can't lose you, Clem."

"I'll fight. I won't go down without a fight. After all this, I can't just give up." Violet smiles at that.

"Fuck that," Violet replies.

"Fuck that," Clementine repeats with a smile. 

"Fuck him. Fuck this group," Violet says and lets her hands drop. 

"Do you have a knife in your boot? I don't have one in mine anymore," Clementine asks and Violet shakes her head.

"Damn. I wish."

"I'm surprised they didn't check us for bites," Clementine mentions and Violet's eyes widen.

"Clem, shit. They're going to find the bite—oh my god." Violet begins pulling at her hair. 

"Stop pulling your hair," Clementine scolds, not liking the sight. Violet complies and instead fidgets with her fingers. She cracks all her knuckles. "I know, and they probably won't believe me about being immune. So, please take my hat." 

"Are you sure?" Violet asks, looking into the girl's eyes. 

"Yeah, you or AJ can have it. It was my dad's. I think it makes sense to give it to the two most important people in my life," Clementine says and Violet raises her eyebrows at that.

She hesitates before taking the hat off the girl's head, revealing more dark curls. She holds the hat in her shaky hands, studying the holes and noticing all the blood stains. A long time ago, this hat once was white, but there's not one bit of the color there anymore. 

"Put it on," Clementine says with a small smile. Violet does so and Clementine tilts her head slightly, smiling wider. "Cute."

"Yeah, sure—"

"Shush. You're cute," Clementine insists and the two chuckle. 

"I'm not going to let them kill you," Violet says and Clementine nods.

"I know. You, AJ and Louis will kick ass for me," Clementine says and smiles softly. "Besides, maybe I can talk some sense into Arvo."

"He said you killed his sister."

"She was a walker, but I don't know if he knew that, or just couldn't accept it," Clementine explains and sighs. "I stopped Kenny from hitting him. I think it's honestly his fault my friend Luke died though. He led us to a house over a lake and my friend fell through. The house had food, but still. I think he intended for us to fall through the ice." 

"Damn. Shouldn't he at least like you a little bit?"

"No, he uh, shot me too. Right in the shoulder. I wasn't even coming at him or anything. I was calling for help and then I just felt pain," Clementine explains and Violet just shakes her head. 

"Jesus. Fuck him," Violet says and shakes her head. 

Violet then stands up and walks over to the door. She jiggles the door knob and finds out the doorknob isn't locked. It must be some lock on the outside of the door. She kicks the door out of frustration and hears someone yell at her.

"Don't fucking do that!" A woman yells. 

Violet crosses her arms and turns back to Clementine. Clementine gives her a supportive smile, telling her that she's tried. 

"I'll do my best to talk to him out of doing anything to you guys."

"What about you?" 

"I don't know, but I'll try to talk him out of killing me. If he wants to punish me or whatever, I can handle it. I've walked through hell for years."

"Have you ever been tortured?" Violet's face is scrunched up and her face is losing color.

"Not really, but with what I've been through, living some days and just remembering it all is torture. I've also been branded and had to do my own stitches. I can take some pain," she says, looking determined. 

Violet walks around the room, looking for holes in the wall, spaces in between the boards. Clementine watches her work, thinking up plans in her head. She then has a realization.

"If there's no window there, we can get out if we get the boards off," Clementine says.

"But we'll need a hammer or something to get the boards off," Violet points out, yanking at one herself. "And what if there's people outside by this window?"

"If we can get some weapons, we could make it," Clementine states. "It'll take some time to get this all together."

"I don't know if we have time, Clem."

Violet grabs Clementine's tied hands desperately and Clementine smiles. She kisses Violet's nose, their breath mixing. Violet's body shakes, hugging Clementine.

"If this is goodbye, please take care of AJ. Please escape," Clementine begs quietly and Violet lets out a small sob. 

"I will. I will," she assures, her voice shaky and her eyes reddening. "Please don't die, Clem."

"I'll try my best, Vi," Clementine replies, putting on a smile. 

Violet hesitates before giving in, smashing their lips together. It's messy and desperate. Violet holds back sobs, shakily holding onto Clementine, tasting her lips, breathing in her girlfriend's smell with small breaths between kisses. The taste becomes salty, tears mixing into the kiss. Violet wipes them away, huffing before meeting her lips again. Clementine rests her hands in her lap, them folded. Violet's fingers find curls, playing with them. Violet's tears stop as the kiss becomes more messy. Warmth fills the both of them as they desperately try to forget, try to say goodbyes through kisses and touching. 

Violet wants to say those three words, but stops herself. Clementine gives her a hopeful smile and suddenly, she's breathless, silent. She can't give up, say those words instead of a goodbye. She can't say a goodbye.

"You're going to live," Violet claims, her voice shaky and raspy. 

 

***

"New recruits?" Lianne asks, crossing her arms.

"Yeah and some of them are from the group that raided us," Bennett says, sitting on Lianne's bed. "They're right below you."

"I don't hear them," Lianne points out and he shrugs.

"They got checked out by the doctors and I'm sure they were told to be quiet. I heard Arvo knows one of them and he's keeping her for a bit."

"She's gonna get tortured?" Lianne raises an eyebrow, disgust in her voice. 

"Hopefully not. She's a teenager. In fact, most of the new recruits are teenagers, except for one." 

"A group of teenagers?" 

"Yeah, I know. You rarely see teenagers today. I wonder what it's like for a kid to be ripped away from normal life to be thrown into this mess," Bennett says. "I feel even worse for my daughter, growing up in this."

"Yeah, but she'll be tough," Lianne adds and he nods.

"Just like her mama," he says and smiles softly. 

"Well, I'll see you later. I have to help bring some of the teens back to their rooms," Bennett says and stands up. "Maybe you'll help with them later."

"I'm good." Lianne shakes her head. 

"Yeah, they don't like it here. That's why Arvo needs the help. They're thin, but damn. There's this redhead and she's fucking pissed and has a good punch," he describes and Lianne can't help but root for the girl instead of this group. 

After finding out what they do to have all those kids, she's pretty disgusted. Luckily, she's been cleared and won't have to go through any of that. She's worried any of those teens will have to experience that. Probably, and this group will justify it with "it's not about the individual, it's about the group".

Bennett shuts the door as Lianne lies down on the bed, taking up more space. It's strange to thing she kind of has a friend. Somehow Bennett isn't like all these assholes. For some reason, she doesn't mind him, yet she's hated every single person she's come into contact these past years. His daughter is also the most precious thing. 

She ponders if she should let a friendship develop, give her life a purpose it's been lacking for the longest time. Maybe. 

 

***

Clementine puts her clothes back on as the doctors talk. Her bite has been found and they're now discussing what to do. Violet is on the verge of tears and on the verge of killing everyone — except Clementine — in that room. Violet's vest remains on one of the beds. They're both incredibly tired after being asked questions about their health and having their bodies inspected.

"Alright, how long have you had the bite, miss?" One doctor asks. Clementine notices he looks like Carlos — is that his name, she wonders — if he had a beard. 

"A few weeks," Clementine replies, rubbing her arm and giving them a blank look.

"And you're being honest?" He presses.

"I have no reason to lie. Arvo will probably kill me, even if I wasn't bitten," Clementine replies and Violet's stomach lurches at how casually Clementine talks about dying. 

"Well, being bitten, you're off limits for that now," the man responds and Clementine raises an eyebrow.

"'Off limits'?" Clementine repeats.

"Yes, you are our second survivor of a bite," another doctor replies. 

"Second?" Violet questions, looking perplexed. 

"Well, it makes more sense for that patient to be immune. She was born into this mess, so it would more sense for her to have an immunity to this disease," the other doctor explains.

"So you're not going to put me down?" She questions, looking at them as if they're insane.

"We can't. It'd be such a waste," the one who looks like Carlos replies. 

"She's staying with me," Violet says, protectively grabbing onto Clementine's hand.

"What if she doesn't make it? What if you're sleeping? She'll sink her teeth into your neck and kill you, hon," the same doctor asks.

"She won't," Violet insists, glaring at him.

"Well, where she's staying is up to our leader," the other doctor points out. "Maybe he'll want her to stay with him and Tanya."

"And put his unborn child at risk?" The one who looks like Carlos points out.

"He can lock her in a room," she adds.

"Nicole, I don't think he'll keep her with him." He looks to Violet. "Maybe you'll get your way, miss."

"I better," Violet responds and Clementine shushes her. She fixes her hat on Violet's head, her eyes looking to the mark that Lee had made, the first blood stain ever made on the hat. 

"I think you'll be useful to this group. If you have kids, they could be immune. That'd be amazing," the woman points out and Violet scoffs.

"I'm not having kids. I have a son," Clementine spits.

"Well, if it's for the good of the group, you probably will," the man mentions and Violet's jaw drops.

"Excuse me! What?" 

"I'm not having kids! What are you sick fucks planning—"

"It'll be for the good of the group, for the human race. Imagine people being immune to this, hon," the woman defends the plan and Clementine looks at her, disgust filling her features. 

**MENTIONS OF RAPE**

"A few of the woman here were ordered to have kids and they followed their orders. If you want to survive, you should do the same," the man says, his brown eyes looking bored.

"Is that a threat?" Violet growls as the woman shushes the girls.

"We don't do this stuff to torture people. We do it for the benefit of everyone," the woman explains and Clementine shakes her head.

"So you rape women..?"

**END OF MENTIONS**

"You're disgusting!" Violet shouts, squeezing Clementine's hand harder. 

"Just calm down. Let's stop the conversation," Nicole says as Violet wiggles the fingers on her free hand nervously. 

"Jesus," Clementine whispers. "What else do these people do for their group?"

"I don't fucking know, but I don't want to stay long enough to find out." 

Arvo then barges into the room with Bonnie by side. They're both armed with Bonnie's free hand holding ropes.

"Clem, come here," Bonnie says and lifts up the rope.

"Don't call me that. You lost the right when you betrayed us." Clementine lets go of Violet's hand, not wanting to start a fight.

"Just get over it, Clementine," Bonnie replies and ties the girl's hands behind her back. "We were justified."

"You guys shot a little girl! She was innocent! You now rape women! You guys are sick!" Violet shouts and Bonnie flinches at that. 

"Just keep your mouth shut," Arvo snaps and points his gun at the teen. 

"Vi, please."

"Clem, why are you giving in—"

"I don't want to put everyone in danger. I feel the same, okay?" 

"Fuck. You're right." Violet hangs her head.

"She is, Violet," Bonnie says, not meeting the blonde's eyes. 

"I want to have a talk with Clementine. Take the other girl back to the prisoners' house," Arvo orders and grabs Clementine.

"No! Take me with her!" Violet protests as Bonnie grabs her.

"Stop it," Bonnie growls at the girl. "If you don't want Clem to get hurt, you better stop." Violet stills and clenches her jaw, grinding her teeth together. 

"Clementine is useful. I want to kill her, but I cannot," Arvo says, looking down at the teen. "Come with me, girl."

"What do you want with me? Revenge? Because you can have it, as long as everyone else is safe," Clementine states, looking to Arvo and searching his expression for answers.

"How could I not want revenge? You let me get beat? You killed my sister and your group killed my group! Your friend stole my things!" He points out, starting to shake from anger.

Seeing his face up close, she can see that he's aged a lot. It hasn't been that long, but it feels like it, and he aged like it. He has dark bags under his eyes and the facial hair makes him look so much older. So do the lines in his forehead. 

"That wasn't me! I tried to stop Jane and Kenny, but they didn't listen to me. I didn't control my group. I didn't start the fight, Arvo." She looks to him desperately. 

"Is dead, right?" He asks.

"Huh?"

"That man is dead, right? The one who beat me," Arvo asks her.

"Yes, he died a while ago. He was a good man, Arvo. I'm sorry he did what he—"

"No, I won't take apologies. Not unless it's from his mouth," Arvo snaps at her and she sighs.

"What do you want from me, Arvo? To hurt me?" 

"I don't know, Clementine. It's your fault we got caught. You took away our best chance at escaping. We had to travel on foot and that got Mike killed," Arvo explains and Clementine nods her head.

She honestly can't feel bad for them. They went and try to steal from the group, leave them without food. She remains silent as he mutters curses in Russian. 

"Make it up to me. Make it all up to me," Arvo says and stops, pointing at himself.

"How?" Clementine questions. 

He stays silent and then continues walking. She follows, her stomach churning. 

 

***

"Fuck! Give me Clementine back!" Violet shouts, resisting Bonnie. 

"Stop fighting!" 

Bonnie notices Lianne and Bennett talking. She scoffs and calls to him. Lianne stares, watching Violet and resist. 

"Fuck you! You betrayed Clementine! Now you're going to let that man fucking kill her or some—" Bennett covers the girl's mouth. 

Lianne furrows her eyebrows, looking to the girl. She then looks to Bonnie.

"Stop resisting, Violet, and stop talking about things you just don't know," Bonnie snaps. 

"Ow! Ow!" Bennett pulls his hand away and helps Bonnie guide the girl to her room. 

He holds the door as Bonnie locks it. Her eyes widen, seeing Lianne without restraints. 

"What the hell are you doing with a prisoner free like that? Go get her!" Bonnie scolds, pointing to Lianne. 

Lianne walks over as Bennett squints at her. She looks angrily to Bonnie and picks up her pace. Bonnie points her gun at the woman.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Was that Clementine's hat? And what the fuck did you do to her?" Lianne snaps and Bennett looks to her confusedly.

"You know her?" Bennett asks, holding her back. Bennett looks to Bonnie, telling her not to shoot through a stare.

"We were uh, in a group for a bit," Lianne replies, stopping her yelling.

"I was also in a group with her," Bonnie says and looks to the floor. "It's all in the past. It doesn't matter."

"But she's here now?" Lianne questions and Bonnie nods.

"Yes, but don't be gettin' any ideas now. I don't really think it matters when you're both prisoners, being kept in different rooms and all," Bonnie comments and walks past Bennett and Lianne. "Watch her, will ya? Arvo won't be happy with a prisoner walkin' around without restraints."

"Got it. Sorry," he apologizes and pulls Lianne upstairs. "C'mon, Lianne. We don't want wanna be making trouble." 

 

***

Arvo pants, holding his aching fist in the air. Tears roll down his flushed cheeks. He swears in English and Russian, anger flowing through every word. Clementine's stomach and face ache from the punches. Nail marks are in her arms from him grabbing her. Her vision is blurry and her breathing is uneven.

"Fuck! Fuck!" His voice is rough like gravel. 

He falls the ground, continuing to pant and let out small cries. Her head tilts to the side and all she can think about is Kenny, and how described getting beat by Carver. 

"It's peaceful," he had told her. 

Everything aches, but she can't help but confirm this. Everything seems so slow. So blurry. 

"I'm just like him. Fuck," Arvo mutters to himself, wiping the snot from his nose. 

He studies her bruising face and glances to her bloodied, torn lip. He stands up, reaching out and touching her cheek. She flinches and groans at the touch. 

He walks out of the room and Clementine shuts her eyes. She tells herself it'll just be for a second, because she can't fall asleep now. She doesn't know what'll happen to her. Once she shuts her eyes, she can't seem to open them back up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions or rape/conversations implying rape throughout chapter

Omar and Louis hold each other close. Louis just cries. He can't help it as the sobs shake his body. Omar sniffles, tears falling down his face. They haven't seen Clementine or Vi. They saw Ruby sobbing and screaming, just to be ripped away and for a woman to lock them up. Willy is in the corner alone, refusing to be touched. They can't hear him sobbing, but his body is shaking and his eyes were red the last time he looked up.

"Fuck," Willy mutters.

"We have to get out of here," Louis says, his voice quivering.

He pulls away as Omar rubs his back. Willy looks up, sniffling and nodding his head.

"But how? And they're armed, Louis," Omar points out, looking so terrified.

"I don't know, but we have to get out here. Did you hear what the doctors were talking about?"

"Yeah, impregnating women for the sake of the group...it's sick," Omar says, shaking his head.

"Disgusting," Willy mutters.

"That could be Violet, or Ruby, or Clementine if we don't leave. We could be forced to you know..." Louis drifts off, his eyes avoiding theirs.

"Yeah, no way in hell I'm doing that," Omar says, shivering at the thought. 

"Just keep escaping in mind and be aware of your surroundings," Louis advises and they all nod their heads. 

"Shit. Clementine...do you think she's alive? They definitely searched for a bite by now," Omar says and Louis shakes his head, not wanting to think about it.

"Let's just focus on escaping," he says, trying to change conversation. 

 

***

Arvo is silent, holding a plate with vegetables. His eyes are reddened and his hair is in his face. Clementine squints up at him, groaning as the pain reaches her once again. 

"Eat," he states and shows her the plate. 

He picks up a piece of broccoli with a fork and proceeds to feed her. Her mouth waters at the thought of eating. The bland taste is refreshing. 

Arvo doesn't say anything. He just sighs, watching her eat. She finishes the plate of tomatoes, broccoli, and celery. 

"Arvo, what do you want from me?" Clementine breaks the silence as he avoids her eyes.

"Just join the group. We need you, since you're immune. If you cause no trouble, you will be fine," he states, his blue eyes finally meeting hers.

"AJ will be okay?"

"I don't hurt children," he states and she quirks an eyebrow at that. "I know what I did. I did that, but I don't do that anymore." She squints at him. "I was just like Kenny, wasn't I? Letting my emotions get the best of me. A leader cannot do that."

"I don't care, as long as you don't do that to any of my friends."

"Then don't resist and join us. We need the people, the help," he says and she shrugs.

"Do I have a choice? Do any of us have a choice?"

"Not really, but if you don't cause trouble, there won't be punishments," he replies and she sighs.

"Fine. I'll join," she gives in, not wanting trouble or to put her friends in danger. Gaining their trust could be key to escaping.

Now's also not the time to resist. Unarmed, tied up and alone, it's not a smart decision.

He glances at her and then walks out of the room. 

 

***

Minerva and Lilly sit alone in a room. Lilly lies on the bed, her body aching from the beating. Arvo was not happy with her return. Minerva got it easy, just him yelling at the girl. She quickly fell into submission, so he didn't do a thing. 

"Bastard," Lilly mutters and Minerva just sighs.

"I hope everyone is okay," Minerva says, glancing over to Lilly.

"Yeah, they better not get taken by these sickos," she replies. "I think Clementine will make it, but the others..."

"Don't talk negative. There's enough negativity just being here," Minerva snaps.

"I'm just being realistic, Minerva," Lilly replies before shutting her eyes, sleep taking her quickly. 

 

***

"So you know the girl?" Bennett asks, rubbing Irina's back. 

"We were in a group not too long ago," Lianne replies, rubbing her arm. "She's a strong girl. I don't know what came over me — I just don't want to see her fall, you know?"

"I get it," Bennett agrees. "Maybe you'll see her when she's not a prisoner. I can probably get you to see her kid right now though."

"Her kid?" Lianne's voice cracks and she looks to him, horrified.

"Same reaction I heard when the kid said she was his mom," Bennett replies, shaking his head. "It's not as shocking though anymore. So much sick shit has happened."

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck. She's a mom?" 

"How recently did you see her?" Bennett prods as Irina begins to snore, making him chuckle. 

"I don't know," Lianne admits with a shrug. "I never kept track of time." 

"Would you like to see the kid? Maybe he'll warm up to you. He hates everyone except that one kid, Tennessee, I think is his name. We had to give the kid a room with Tennessee just for him to not bite and attack," Bennett describes.

"I can't blame him. He's young and growing up in this world, it must be hard to trust anyone," Lianne agrees.

"So do you want to see him?" Bennett pushes and she shakes her head.

"He wouldn't know me," Lianne replies, sure of that. 

"Well, it can't hurt. If you say you know the girl, he might like you," Bennett says with a smile. 

"Maybe." She shrugs. "I'm good. It's kind of scary, thinking of her having a kid."

"Yeah, it's shocking, but amazing at the same time. Makes me think that my girl can make it if that girl's kid could," Bennett says, kissing the girl's cheek afterward. 

"Probably. You won't let anything happen to her," Lianne says, looking longingly to the girl. "I said the same about my kids though and then we were separated."

"I'm sorry," he apologizes once again, his blue eyes gentle. 

"Are you sure Arvo is okay with you watching me and taking me around?"

"You're helping me and you aren't causing trouble. I don't see the problem."

"But maybe he will," Lianne points out and he shrugs.

"We'll deal with it when it comes. Besides, this is the least of the group's worries, Lianne," he tells her, shaking his head. "As you know, those raiders were an issue and they probably will be again. Plus, you're not as much trouble as the new recruits."

"I guess." She fidgets with her sleeve, watching his daughter sleep peacefully. 

 

***

"I'm so sorry." Violet wraps her arms around the mourning redhead. 

The girl just sobs, swearing under her breath between cries. Violet mindlessly runs her fingers through the redhead's wavy hair. After a few minutes, the girl pulls away. Her face is bright red, so are her eyes. Strands of her hair fall into her face.

"We're not staying here. I'm not letting these fuckers kill another one of us," Ruby says, shaking her head. "And I'm not letting them do whatever they want to us. Did they talk to you about the uh—"

"Rape?" Violet finishes, hesitant. She's never had to describe such a thing. It was just a concept in a story, not something she had to fear for. 

"Yeah, absolutely disgusting." Ruby's voice is shaky, but she's sure, meaning every single word. 

"I think they're planning for Clem to..." Violet can't even say it. She's put the pieces together but she doesn't want to even think about it.

"What? But she's bitten..." Ruby squints.

"They found out and believe us, that she's immune. They said that her having babies could be very useful, with the possibility of them being immune," Violet explains, avoiding eye contact.

"I never thought of that...I hope we escape before that," Ruby says and Violet nods her head.

"Yeah, we are. Okay, Rub, where's everyone?"

"Tenn and AJ are in another house, with more kids. Everyone else is split up in different prisoner rooms," Ruby explains, sniffling again. She wipes her eyes one last time. 

"Including Lilly, James and Minerva?"

"Yeah, they gave James his own room. They think he's not mentally okay. They found the walker skin on him and didn't want him by the others. Lilly and Minnie, I think they got interviewed, so I'm not sure if they're in prisoner rooms right now. I think they'll keep Minnie, but I don't know about Lilly," Ruby describes and Violet nods her head.

"Okay, at least everyone seems alright."

"Where's Clem?" Ruby raises her eyebrows.

"Arvo took her," Violet says and shakes her head. "I wish I was armed. I wish I could've helped..."

"Don't go blamin' yourself or nothin'," Ruby snaps, wagging her finger at Violet. "You did your best, Vi. Don't put yourself down. We don't need that. Aasim wouldn't want us doin' that."

"Yeah, I'll get my shit together."

 

***

"You can stay at my house. Just don't be loud or bother Tanya," Arvo instructs, tying her to the bed. 

"Why can't I stay with my friends?" Clem pushes, not wanting to sleep her.

"You said you lasted weeks, but you have to prove yourself today that you aren't lying. We can't having you infecting our people," Arvo explains and she sighs.

"Okay."

"Your cooperation will go a long way, Clementine," he assures her and then walks out of the room.

"Is everyone okay?" She prods, wanting to know. She can't lose anyone else.

"They're fine," he states simply, shaking his head. "But if they continue to resist, they won't be."

"Please, let me talk to them or something..." He scoffs, walking out of the room. 

Her eyes dart to the rope wrapped around her wrists and the bed. She sighs, hoping they'll be smart. She wonders how AJ is doing, how he's taking murdering another person. She wonders if Bonnie has said anything to him. She better not have. 

 

***

"Why can't I see Clem?" AJ questions, pacing around the room.

Tenn's head hangs low, his legs swinging back and forth. His boots rub against the floor and the bed creaks under his weight. His hands are folded, fingers switching positions every few seconds. 

"You will," Tenn quietly assures him, though he isn't sure. It's the same way with his sister. She could be dead. At least she'd be with Sophie, he thinks.

"I'm so mad, Tenn. I'm so fucking mad!" AJ kicks the wall, his frustration being let out in grunts and kicks. "I'm...I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"Don't. You don't want to put any of us in danger," Tenn disagrees, raising his quiet voice a little.

"Breathe," AJ orders himself, puffing out air before his breathing slows. "Fuck."

Tenn watches the little boy's every move. He's curious as to what his friend will do and hopes it doesn't end in punishment. Or death. Clem would be devastated. 

 

***

Clementine wakes up, fever-less. Arvo checks her for a fever in silence. The bed creaks a little. All she can hear is his breathing as she feels the air from his nose blown into her face. He studies her for a second, taking in her bruising and cut lip. His eyes dart to the bite before he sighs.

"I'll take you to the doctors again. It seems you didn't lie," he says, untying her, a gun in his other hand. "Don't try anything."

She stays silent, letting him release the tension for a second before tightening the ties once again. She stands up and follows him. He looks around the house, seemingly nervous before making it to the front door.

"Arvo? Is that our guest?" A woman comes out.

Immediately, Clem notices the baby bump and is reminded of what she heard yesterday. Her eyes dart to him. She sees the bit of fear in the woman's eyes at his frustrated expression. The girl's eyes then dart to Clementine, bruised and injured by Arvo.

"Arvo..." Her voice drifts off and he grunts.

"Tanya, go somewhere else. It's not your problem!" He snaps and she flinches, shaking her head. 

"Arvo, you can't keep doing this...It's not okay. It won't keep the—" He slaps her and then points away to the hallway, making Clem gasp.

"Shut the fuck up! You are not the leader! Go somewhere else!" He shouts at her, his face reddening and his voice becoming tougher. 

She touches her stomach protectively and pauses, giving a sympathetic look to Clementine. She walks the other way. Clementine goes to speak and shuts her mouth, not wanting any more of Arvo's issues to be pushed on her again. 

"She wanted a kid and I gave her that. They wanted a leader and I became one. What the fuck else do they want?" He mumbles to himself, pushing Clementine forward. 

She wonders when this group will fall, with how dysfunction their leader is, it's bound to happen. Another one of her groups will fall. She decides she'll use this group's weakness to her advantage. Her eyes remain forward, glancing to each house and taking in the scenery. If she can get a weapon and understand the layout, it'll work in her favor.

 

***

Deciding that Clementine is fine, the doctors give Arvo permission to put her back with her friends. Arvo leads her back to the prisoner's house in tense silence. She can smell his disgusting breath from here and hears him muttering to himself and in a mix of two languages. 

"Can I see AJ? Please?" Clementine begs, furrowing her brows and looking to him desperately.

"If you behave and do your work, you may even get a house with him someday," Arvo responds, not meeting her eyes. 

"He's alright though?" Arvo sighs.

"Yes, he is," Arvo informs her calmly. 

He opens up the door the house and presses the gun to her back, signaling for her to move forward. She scans around the house, taking in the sight. It's strange, being grateful to be back in her prison. Though it has to be better than her experience with Arvo. 

He opens up the door, revealing a pacing Violet and a sleeping Ruby. Violet jumps at the sound and shoots a glare in their direction before stopping. Her eyes widen and she walks over to Clementine with open arms. She hugs her tightly, making Clem smile.

"Oh my god," Violet whispers and then pulls away, studying her bruised face. "What the fuck did he do?" She shoots a glare at him as the door shuts. 

"It's fine. He's just...sick in the head. But that's good—"

"Clem, if he's treating you like this, it can't be good." Violet gently touches her face, her thumb running over her cracked lip. "Fuck him."

"That's not good, but like I said, he's sick. His group will fall under his lead and we can take advantage of that, Vi," Clem whispers with a smile. "Have you seen AJ or heard anything?"

"I've asked and they just say he's fine," Violet replies, still studying the bruises. She then smirks. "And that he's been causing a little trouble."

"That's my boy." Clem smiles and giggles. "Usually I don't like him causing trouble, but these people deserve it."

"They're going to make us start working tomorrow," Violet adds and takes her hand away from Clem's face. 

"We can learn the layout of this place and hear what's going on then," Clementine says, nodding her head. 

"Yeah, I'm working with the kids tomorrow. They said if I tried to do anything to the kids, they'd kill me." Violet shrugs. 

"Please find AJ for me," Clementine says, grabbing onto Violet's hands. 

"Of course, I'll make sure he's okay," she assures.

Clementine kisses Violet's cheek, making the girl giggle. "Thanks."

"Do you want your hat back?" Violet takes it off her head and Clementine shakes her head.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I know you're going to live," she says and takes the hat, putting it on top of Violet's head.

The bed creaks and they both jump before they see Ruby standing up and rubbing her eyes. The circles under her eyes are the darkest they've ever been and Violet frowns at the sight. 

"We're leaving," she states, shaking her head. "I'm not doing shit for them after doing that to him," she spits.

"We are, but we have to wait and get everyone together. I don't want to lose anyone else," Clementine says and Ruby nods her head.

"Okay." She sits back on the bed, holding back more tears at the thought of him. "Fuck."

 

***

**SUICIDE/MURDER AHEAD**

"Please, just do it already," Minnie spits, glaring at the messy-haired man. His blue eyes reveal no sympathy. His shaky hand holds a gun. 

"Fuck you. Why should I give you what you want?"

"I just want to be with Sophie...with my family. I'm so tired. I'm so tired." Minnie shuts her eyes, just wanting him to end it already. 

Lilly watches, her eyes flicking back and forth from Arvo to Minnie. She can't say a word. She doesn't because she knows her word will mean nothing to Arvo, not after they attacked this place. 

"Why should I? You can be a worker. We'll do the same thing you did to my people," Arvo spits, shaking his head.

"I won't. I give up," she replies, her eyes on the ground. "I want to see Sophie...my parents."

"What a waste. You're just like the others who gave up. You'll get others killed." He cocks the gun and sighs. 

She shuts her eyes tighter and prepares for the end. 

"Minerva, you can't do that to everyone!" Lilly shouts at her, making Arvo raise his eyebrows. 

"Shut up! You made me this way!" Minerva shouts back, tearing up. She looks up at Arvo. "Do i—" Bang.

Her body crumples to the ground, blood leaving the wound. Arvo spits on her body, shaking his head. 

"If you try to resist or fight back, you will be next," he threatens Lilly and walks out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30

"Violet!" AJ jumps into Violet's arms as Tenn jogs over to hug her. 

"Hey, little man. You okay?" She ruffles his hair and looks to Tenn with a smile. 

"Yeah," he says and pulls away. He then tilts his head. "Why do you have Clem's hat?"

"Is she..?" Tenn looks worriedly to Violet who shakes her head.

"She wants me to watch it for her," Violet says and then looks to Tenn. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he replies with a smile. 

"Is Clem okay?" AJ begins to worry, looking up to Violet desperately.

"She's fine. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Yeah, I love her so I won't let anything happen to her, and you love her too, so you won't let anything happen to her either," AJ says and she nods her head. 

"I do, I'm going to protect her for you, for us," Violet says and then looks to Tenn. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"Um. It's just the happiest I've seen you in a while," He replies shyly and he thinks about it for a moment. He's right. "Even captured, you're still happy."

"Well, when we leave—" Violet turns around to check for Bailey. The girl is focused on the other kids. "—I'll be much happier. We'll all be."

A little girl then walks over to them. She has pigtails and hair, curly like Clem's. Her big blue eyes stare up at them. She has slightly chubby cheeks and some of her curls fall into her face.

"Hi," Violet greets her gently as the girl runs to over AJ. The child giggles and hugs him as he uncomfortably pats her back. 

"This is Irina. She likes me and Tenn." AJ smiles. 

"She's a cutie," Violet says, smiling at the girl who looks up to her curiously. 

"Pretty." Her small hand points at Violet's eyes. 

"Thank you." Violet tilts her head, continuing to smile at the child. 

"You're a natural," Bailey compliments, her hands on her hips. "I'll let you watch these kids. You're the only one they seem to get along with. I'll watch the others."

"Okay," Violet replies, not looking at the woman. She seems nice, but Violet doesn't trust anyone in this group. 

"Up," the girl instructs and Tenn takes her into his arms. 

"She has those hair things like Clem," AJ points out and Violet chuckles.

"Pigtails," she corrects and he nods his head.

"Pigtails?" He repeats and laughs. "That's a weird name."

"It is," Violet agrees as the girl continues to study her curiously.

"Name?" The girl asks, tilting her head and wiggling in Tenn's arms. 

"My name's Violet. Hi, Irina," she says as the girl sticks her thumb in her mouth. 

"She's so tiny," AJ comments, squinting up at the girl. 

"You were like that once," Violet points out. She ends up trying to imagine AJ at that age. He'd probably be in Clem's arms and she'd have that cute smile on her face. 

"Yeah, Clem tells me about it sometimes," AJ says.

"Biolet," the girl says and points to Vi. 

"You want Vi?" Tenn asks and looks to Violet.

"I can hold her," Violet agrees and the girl chuckles loudly. 

Irina wraps her arms around Violet's neck as Violet rubs her back. She's in shock that she's holding such a small child, that it's possible for kids to be born into this world. It's the same way she felt when she saw AJ for the first time. 

Violet's heart aches at the realization that this group will fall and anything can happen to this child. She also knows she can't get attached this kid, it'll be harder in the end. Damn, she felt the same way about Clem and AJ in the beginning. She wanted companions and gave into them at her weakest, though a part of her told her they'd just die. 

Violet looks to AJ and immediately regrets such thoughts. She's starting to love this little boy and Clem, she's stolen her heart. It sounds so sappy, so cheesy, so unreal and unlike Violet, but it's true. 

"Biolet," the girl whispers and Violet just crumbles. It was like when Tenn's sisters disappeared and she wanted to guide him, protect him. Clem probably felt the same about AJ—for sure she has to. 

Seeing Violet lost in thought, Tenn can tell she's trying to not get attached. He guesses she's thinking of her losses, how much it would hurt to lose this child. He wishes he could tell her it's okay, but he doubts this will last. He doesn't really want it to, seeing that they're all prisoners here. 

 

***

Bennett's stomach turns at the sight of the dead girl laying on the ground. He covers his mouth and looks at Arvo, confused and horrified. His heart races as he tries to comprehend this. 

Arvo, their leader, murdering a teenage girl. An unarmed teenage girl. Their prisoner. He can't help but think of Irina, his daughter. What if Arvo killed her? Or Arvo's own child, soon to be born? 

"Arvo, what did she do? Did she attack you? Please tell me it was justified." His eyes meet Bonnie's. 

She shakes her head and looks away, not wanting anything to do with this situation. She instead focuses on Lilly, who sits at a distance from the body. She's lost in thought, her eyes not blinking for around a minute at a time. Her body is still and her expression shows that she's thinking. 

"She just gave up. We can't have that. And we can't leave her to go back to the raiders—"

"You don't just kill an unarmed teenager? Arvo, you're going to have a kid! You can't do that! You just—you can't!" he roars, shaking his head furiously. 

"He's right, Bennett—" Bonnie begins, turning to Bennett.

"He didn't have to kill her," Bennett argues, pointing a finger at him. "I understand not sending her back, but killing her in this situation is unjustifiable, Bonnie!"

"She asked for it!" Arvo snaps, clenching his fist and holding back screams. He's so ready to break. 

"She's a prisoner! She's obviously going to be scared and hurting! You can't let her give in! You can't just kill her! I said nothing when you raped those women, you justified it for the good of the group and for the human race. I disagreed, but understood, but now I just don't understand! I can't understand," Bennett says, on the verge of tears. How would Maria feel letting Irina stay in this group? 

"Just shut your mouth. He made a mistake. Now go, before you say something you regret," Bonnie instructs, shaking her head.

Bennett complies, stomping out of the room, muttering swears. Leaving the room, he notices he's sweating. He runs his fingers through his hair and desperately searches for a place to go. So he ends up going upstairs to where Lianne is, resting after helping in the kitchen. 

He opens the door and she jumps before sitting back down on her bed. Her hair is pulled back, unlike it usually is. 

"You look sick," she comments and pats the spot next to her. "I heard the shouting."

"He shot one of the prisoners." Her stomach drops and her eyes widen. "This redhead girl. He just shot her. She was unarmed. Fuck, there's no way to justify his actions. He's just broken down. He's always been broken, but this is the worst it's ever been."

"This group won't last if their leader is killing innocents," Lianne points out, fidgeting with her fingers. 

"Yeah, I want to leave. I have a daughter, I can't stay. I can't put her at risk," Bennett admits. "Plus those raiders are still a threat."

"I want to leave too. Maybe if you get those kids on your side, you can get a good group to leave with. Or a decent one, one that'll fight on your side."

"But they're kids," he argues and she looks at him as if he's incredibly dumb.

"They're survivors. They've lasted this long. They'll be useful," she argues and he shrugs.

"You do have a point," he agrees and sighs. "Arvo will kill us if we escape. He kills traitors."

"And these days, he kills unarmed teenagers," she adds, shaking her head. 

Bennett places his head in his hands as many thoughts race through his head. He wants to leave, but should he? He should, but how? Should he join up with the kids? What if the kids betray him out of fear? 

"Just think about it and be aware of your surroundings. Maybe some others in the group will join you," she says and he nods his head, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah," he agrees and pauses. "Will you leave with me?" 

"Well, I'm not staying here," she responds and nods.

"Alright. At least I have a partner if no one else joins me," he says and stands up, feeling for the gun in his back pocket. Touching it makes him feel a bit more safe. He can protect himself and his daughter. 

"Hey, before you go...since we're teaming up, I think you should know this. We have to trust each other, and I think I can trust you, Bennett," she says and takes a deep breath.

 

***

"Minnie's dead?" Louis asks, meeting Omar's eyes. 

Omar nods his head, unable to speak another word. Willy grunts, kicking the wall. Another one dead. None of them were close with Minnie anymore, not after all the raider shit, but she was one of them. They were all close, all troubled kids at the school at some point. 

Louis can't seem to cry, just cover his mouth and stare at the wall. He lays down on the bed, trying to find the words. Omar rubs Willy's back.

"What if we're next? What about Tenn? Ruby? Vi? Clem? AJ?" Willy starts listing names, his voice cracking with each name.

"I never got to fix things with her. Shit," Louis mutters to himself and they're all silent after that. None of them got to fix things. There just wasn't time and she just wasn't in the right headspace to apologize or discuss it. 

"I'm so sorry, Minnie," Omar whispers, blinking away tears. 

"How did you find out?" Louis asks Omar, fidgeting with his sleeves.

"Heard them talking about them killing a redheaded prisoner. Said she was a teenager and that she was innocent. They were arguing about it really loudly. Hard not to hear," Omar describes, his face becoming paler. 

"Shit. Do you think anyone else knows?" Willy asks.

"If they were in this house, then they know," Omar says with a shrug. 

"Poor Vi. She was patching things up and poor Tenn, both his sisters are gone," Louis points out, shaking his head. "These people, man."

"We're escaping. I sometimes see Vi around. If we can somehow get ahold of everyone at some point, we can plan something. Or find out information to know when would be a good time to escape," Omar points out, thinking, trying to solve a puzzle in his mind.

"Let's just think. I don't want to lose anyone else." Louis wipes away a few tears. "I need some time before I start planning."

"Yeah, mourn if you need to," Omar says, shaking his head. "These people..."

"I wish we had something to make bombs with or a weapon," Willy says, fidgeting and pacing around the room.

"Maybe I can sneak a knife from the kitchen," Omar says, rubbing his temple with one hand.

"Better than nothing," Willy says and shrugs.

"I cut down trees right now, so I have an axe at times, but I can't take it back to you guys," Louis explains and sighs. 

"Maybe make a knife out of wood. Mitch used to do that," Willy points out, pointing to Louis.

"Where would I get the time and the sharp thing to carve the knife with? They watch me constantly and at gunpoint," Louis points out, furrowing his eyebrows. 

The guys continue to plan, coming up with ideas and pointing out flaws. Their first job is to come up with weapons and how to safely keep them. Or hand other weapons to their friends. 

 

***

James's stomach aches, a loud noise in the silent room. He stares at the wall, looking at the marking he's memorized by now. He considers giving in at this point. He can't escape like this, starving. Besides, they may kill him if he doesn't comply. Arvo's threatened him with twice now and so has the redheaded woman. He thinks her name is Bonnie, but it doesn't matter. 

He takes the picture of his boyfriend out of his pocket. They found this picture but gave it back to him, not wanting to deal with it. He's surprised they didn't throw it away. He sighs, smiling to himself. He misses being happy, having his boyfriend by his side. 

He puts the photo back in his pocket and decides he'll give in. Maybe he can find happiness in this group. They're flawed, as anyone is, but kind. He's worried for that little boy, not knowing what'll happen to him. It'd be so easy for him to be the next Arvo, the next Lilly. He worries for him becoming like that even more with Lilly around, though she seems to be changing. 

The door opens, revealing a tall man with short, curly hair and dark eyes. His skin is around Louis's color. James can't tell if he's seen the guy before, but decides it doesn't matter.

"I give up. I need food," James gives in and the man nods his head.

"Welcome to the group. My name's Bennett. What's yours?"

"James," the teen stands up, shaking a little. 

"Let's get you some water and food, James," Bennett says gently, guiding James gently with a hand on his back.

"How are my friends?" The man's face drops and he sighs. 

"One of them was killed. I'm very sorry. I can't defend my leader's actions on that one," Bennett says and James's eyes widen.

"Who?" 

"A tall, thin girl with red hair. She was with the people that attacked us earlier," Bennett responds, looking guilty. 

James remains silent. 

"I'm sorry."

 

***

"Yeah, the whole thing is scabbed over," Ruby points out, looking to the other doctors. 

"Good. She's making progress. Charlotte isn't making such progress," the man that look like Carlos says. Clem has found out that his name is David. She's never been fond of Davids.

Ruby sighs at that. Seeing that girl hurt her heart. It angers her that they just don't put the girl out of her misery. Ruby believes that the girl won't survive the bite, she's just lasting longer than the others. Clem is a different story. 

"It's interesting. The scabbing is purple-ish," Ruby points out and then lets go of Clem, giving her a gentle smile. 

The doctor then walks out of the bedroom, not replying to Ruby's commentary. Immediately, Ruby's face drops.

"Okay, Clem. Be wary of them. They want to do experiments on you to see how much you can take. They also want to see if the other kids are immune. They may take AJ or someone and make them get bit. They may make you get bit again," Ruby says, shaking a little. Her breathing is ragged as Clem's eyes widen.

"Fuck," Clem swears and puts her head in her hands. "I can't lose you guys."

"It's a maybe. They may not want to risk killing you or any of us, depending on work and everything," Ruby explains and Clem nods her head.

"But Arvo's falling apart. He might give the order..."

The doctor then walks back in, looking at both of them. "Something interesting?" He asks and they shake their heads.

"Do you do any work?" Ruby asks her, deciding to make conversation while David is in here.

"No, but I'd like to work with the kids. See my kid again." Clem glances to David who looks to her, quirking an eyebrow.

"I can put in a word for ya. I don't like ya sitting around here doing nothing just because you're immune," he says, shrugging and then looking to Ruby. "Come with me, Ruby. One of the kids is feeling sick."

Ruby waves to Clementine before following David. Clementine sits, looking around the room. There's medical supplies. Ruby does the supply counts now, so maybe she can take supplies for them. They can't leave without medical supplies, especially since Arvo's group stole theirs when they were taken. 

The door then opens up again, revealing a tired looking Bonnie. She shoots a glare at the woman, just to get on her nerves. Bonnie rolls her eyes and curls one of her fingers, motioning for Clem to get up. Clem does so and follows the woman. 

"Will I be doing work today?" Clem asks and Bonnie nods.

"Fuck it. I'll let you decide to today since Arvo didn't tell me a specific job. Maybe that'll stop your glares too." Bonnie's eye twitches and Clementine almost smiles, enjoying getting on the woman's nerve. It's all she can do right now, one of the little ways she can rebel.

"I want to work with the kids," Clementine says and Bonnie says.

"I have to check in with Arvo for that job."

"So do it. I want to see my kid."

"Rebecca's kid," Bonnie corrects, shooting a smirk at her. 

"And my kid. He's still my kid," Clementine snaps and Bonnie just shrugs.

 

***

"As long as Bailey is up to making sure she doesn't hurt the kids," Arvo had said to Bonnie.

Clementine holds back a smile as Bonnie leads her to the house with the children. She opens up the door and Clementine walks in. The sound of children laughing and talking fills her ears. It puts a smile on her face. 

"Are you gonna be one of my helpers?" A girl with one green and one brown eye asks. "Oh hi, Bonnie."

"Yeah, are you up to watching her too?"

"I'm grateful for the help," Bailey says and leads Clementine in.

Bonnie leaves without another word, the door shutting behind her with a click. 

"My son is here," Clementine says and Bailey raises her eyebrows. 

"AJ?" Bailey asks and Clementine nods her head. "He's taken a liking to Irina and so has the blonde one," Bailey says and Clementine squints at her.

"Violet?" Bailey nods and leads her to a room. Probably a guest room back when this was a house for a family, not a bunch of survivors.

The door opens and immediately, they all turn. Violet smiles widely, the second time Bailey seeing her smile. Tenn shyly smiles and immediately, AJ is in her arms. 

"Clem!" He shouts, squeezing her tightly as she laughs.

"Hey, kiddo," she says, resting her chin on his head.

She pulls away, patting him down for injuries. He tenses up, kneeling she's going to tickle him. He's right and he laughs pushing her hands away.

"Sto-Stop!" He says, laughing breathlessly.

He puts his small hand on her cheek and frowns, seeing her broken lip. She just smiles, though her lip hurts from the action. He then pulls up her sleeve, looking at her bite. He then pulls up the other sleeve, looking for more bites and injuries. 

"I'm fine, kiddo. No bites, or no other ones," she clarifies as he shakes his head.

"But your face," he interjects and from the corner of her eye, she sees Tenn and Violet frown.

"We'll get him back for that," Violet says, walking over and shaking her head.

"No, we're avoiding conflict if we want to escape," Clem says as Violet gently touches one of the bruises. 

"But if we see him, I'm getting him back for that. Asshat," she growls and Clem smiles.

"Thank you for having my back, you guys," Clem says and motions for Tenn to come over. 

They all hug for a second before pulling away. 

"Now, let's plan for escape. Or at least discuss it while that girl isn't here," Clem says and sits on one of the the beds in the large guest room. 

Tenn fidgets at that, his mind probably going to his sister. Violet notices and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Clem?" Her face drops and Clem's eyes widen. 

Clem nods and they go into a corner. Violet crosses her arms and puts them to her chest. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" Clem questions as Violet lets out a sigh.

"Arvo killed Minnie. I heard Irina's dad tell Bailey about it," Violet says and fidgets, glancing over to Tenn. 

"Fuck. Was she fighting back—"

"No, Bennett said she was unarmed and he just..." Violet shakes her head. "I never got to make up with her completely, and she's not innocent, but she was just fucked in the head. I can't blame her for that. She didn't deserve to die, Clem. She didn't get to heal, or at least get any better. It's such a fucking shame. And look, he also hurt you too." Violet pushes her hair from her face. "We have to go. I'm getting us out of here. I won't let you be next or Louis or Tenn or AJ, or even Irina."

"Who's Irina?" Clem asks.

"She's this little girl, real cute. Around three," Violet describes and Clem smiles.

"I remember when AJ was that age. Feels like forever ago. He was so adorable. He still is, but he was so much smaller, you know?"

"Yeah, she's so tiny," Violet says and chuckles. "But I'm afraid Arvo will kill her or something. I've heard that he's snapping lately, making dumb decisions...Like that um, one."

"Yeah," Clem agrees and glances to AJ. She would kill Arvo if he put a hand on AJ. "It's weird. When he beat me, he regretted it. He's still violent though, trying to justify it with saying it's for the sake of the group. I feel like he's going to die. Like all group leaders do, or at least all of them I've met."

"I get it, it being hard to take care of such a big group, but I don't understand raping women and killing innocent girls," Violet rants, raising her voice and immediately silencing herself when they boys look over. 

"Lets go plan with the boys," Clem suggests, seeing the concern in the kids' expressions.


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you going to team up with the kids?" Lianne quirks an eyebrow. She got to take a shower for the first time in months, so her face is cleaner. Her hair is down and curled, messier than usual from drying while she slept.

He studies her features, not really paying attention. He looks away as the question hits him. He sighs. He will need a group, people to help him steal supplies. Besides, if he gets caught, he wants someone there for his daughter.

"Yes. Alright, I have to pick up Clementine and bring her back to her room. Wanna come and see her?" He offers, holding out a hand and Lianne immediately shakes her head.

"I can't see her or her kid. I just...I'm going to break down or something," she justifies and he nods his head. His hand then falls back into his lap.

"Fine, then I'll introduce the idea myself," Bennett says, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"Ben, don't bring me up. Please," she adds and he nods.

"If you don't want me to, fine."

 

***

"At some point, look through Bailey's bag," Clementine whispers and the kids nod their heads.

"Remember to be subtle or do it while she's distracted. You guys are kids, but they know you guys are capable of being a threat," Violet reminds, giving them a stern smile. 

"It'll be scary, but you guys can do it. What do I always say, AJ?" Clementine looks to the boy.

"Say fuck off to fear," he says, smiling widely. 

"But that doesn't mean be stupid or rash, be smart, but don't be too scared. You'll be fine if you're calm," Clementine advises, trying to avoid to think of what'll happen if they get caught. What Arvo could do...

The door opens and they all jump. Clementine stands, ready to fight. Instinct makes her body tense and all her focus remain on the figure in the doorway. 

"It's time to get back to your room, Clementine," Bennett states and Clem tilts her head.

"But it's not even sunset," she argues and he shakes his head.

"Arvo doesn't want you overworking yourself or starting trouble," Bennett states and she sighs.

She hugs Tenn and AJ. Irina hugs her too before running to Bennett, giggling loudly. He keeps his weapon ready with one arm and lifts her with his other. He kisses her cheek.

"Did they watch you good, baby?" He asks, rocking back and forth as she nods her head.

"Biolet and Clem," she repeats and giggles. 

"Alright. I'll visit you later, honey," he says and kisses her small forehead. She kisses his chin and he puts her down, making her shake her head. "Clementine, please. My daughter won't let me leave if I stay longer."

Violet kisses her on the cheek, giving her a little smirk before gently pushing her shoulder. "Go, before you get in trouble."

Bennett walks by Clementine's side, waving to Bailey and the other kids. Irina calls out for him, running and pointing to him. Violet has to hold her, telling her it's okay and that he'll come back.

"He's just helping Clem," she tells her and the girl sniffles. She squirms out of Vi's arms when the door shuts. 

"I have something to show you," Bennett says and Clem squints at him.

"Is that why I was picked up early?"

"Yeah, we're talking a detour," he says and she shoots a glare at him.

"On Arvo's orders?" He shrugs at that and she tenses. What does he have in mind?

"No, it'll be our secret," he says and then pauses. "Have you heard about that girl, one of your people, dying?" He asks, looking ahead and not at her. 

"Minerva?" 

"I think so. I'm so sorry. I really am. Arvo is just...he's going insane. He's been a mess since I met him, but he's seemed to keep it together, but now he's falling apart," Bennett explains and then stares at the ground. He feels some guilt, not having done a thing. He's always been a follower. That's part of why Arvo became leader, too many people afraid to lead.

Arvo was passionate and angry, against losses. They admired this man, having the same passions as them. They elected him leader and he took it, promising to prevent any more deaths. He couldn't keep the promise, but he tried. This led people to defend him and argue for his reign to continue.

"When I met him, he was a normal teen guy, as normal as one can be in this world. He was scared, but tried his best to fight. Then, he lost his sister and became angry. He blamed me for it and hated me. He ended up shooting me too." Clementine rubs the spot, being reminded of the ache.

"Damn. How old were you?" 

"Eleven," Clementine answers and his face scrunches up.

"A little girl? He shot a little girl. And he's done it again. Fuck," Bennett swears angrily, before his teeth puncture his bottom lip. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"To show you the other prisoners. The ones he wanted to break," Bennett states and her eyes widen. "I want you to fight by my side. I want my daughter out of here and I want you to understand what you're risking, and why I want to leave so badly. Another reason, anyway."

"Fine. I'll take what I can get, but if you even think of betraying us, putting my family at risk, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head," she threatens, shooting him a glare. 

"I wouldn't. I'm not putting Irina at risk." Clementine nods her head at that.

"Same way I feel about AJ."

"Yeah, he's your kid, right?" He asks, opening the door to a house. It's been taken care of way less. There's no clean lawn, plants and weeds growing everywhere, and no guards. Not until they walk in.

"Yeah, he is," Clementine replies, holding back a smile at the mention of him.

Bonnie is in this house, sitting on the stairs. She holds a gun and blankly stares at the floor. She looks to the two of them confusedly. 

"Why are you here?" She raises her voice.

"Arvo wanted me to show her what we do to prisoners," Bennett replies and Bonnie shrugs.

"Alright," she says and sighs, going back to staring off. "Watch her closely. Make sure she doesn't interact with the prisoners."

"Of course," he replies and leads her to the basement. 

 

**MENTIONS/DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE AND TORTURE**

 

Clem takes a deep breath as the steps creek under her weight. He walks in front of her and his boots hit the floor first. He looks back to her as she steps down. Her eyes widen at the sight. 

A woman sits in tattered clothes on a bed, an empty bowl full of food lays on the floor. She screams at the sight of them and begs for mercy. Clementine covers her ears as guilt courses through her veins, making her body still. The woman's hair is matted, with many strands in her face. Her face is pale, almost the color of the moon. It brings out the dark red and brown of blood on her cheeks and lips. Her one eye is swollen shut.

"Ple-Please! Make it stop! Don't do it! Fuck!" She screams, the words muffled in Clementine's ears. 

"She's the next mother. A prisoner they decided was healthy enough to have a kid, supply the group a member to the group. This could be you next. I think that's what Arvo wants you to be," Bennett tells her loudly as she drops her hands.

The woman continues to scream and Clementine looks away, avoiding her eyes and the other people's eyes. Her body trembles. All of a sudden she's aware, her body just won't still. Her fingers shake. 

"Now, to the others," Bennett says, his eyes empty and dull. 

She complies, covering her mouth and shutting her eyes as she passes by the woman.

"They're sick! They're sick!" She shouts, desperately pulling at her restraints. "They killed my husband! Now I've been raped and fucked up and having a kid!"

Clementine covers her ears once again. The woman finally stops screaming and just sobs. He leads her to a man, shaking and thin. She wonders if they've starved him. He looks up to them nervously, his dark eyes meeting hers and then his. His hair is white with little bits brown while his beard is completely white, but dirtied. It looks like dirtied snow. His face is covered in scratches, bandages covering areas, including his ear.

"One of the guards wasn't too happy one day and cut the guy's ear off. The guy wasn't resisting too much, but he still was. He got punished," Bennett describes and nods to the man. She notices the dark crimson color seeping through the white bandages. 

 

**END**

She's seen much worse; Carver's face caved in, watched Kenny get beaten, but this still made her stomach churn. 

"I'm on your side," Clementine whispers and Bennett shakes his head.

"I want you to see who you're fighting for. This isn't just about us, your family, my child. It's about ending this shit. It's the humans you gotta worry about now, not the biters," Bennett states, continuing to walk through the basement.

Clementine wraps her arms around herself and avoids eye contact with the prisoners. She's absolutely disgusted. She can't even think of AJ or Violet, because all she can see is one of them tied up and beaten. She can picture Violet, tied to that bed, beaten. Violet would resist though, screaming like that woman—

"Don't daydream," Bennett states and she is taken out of her thoughts.

"Bennett, we can't let all these people go. We won't be able to get everyone out. I want to but that's not going to work," she tries to reason with him and he shakes his head.

"I know, Clementine. But we have to do something, give them a chance to escape. They can be backup," he says and she shakes her head.

"You will be trapped here! They can corner you and lock you up like one of them!" Clementine points out, but regrets it. If she was back with Lee, she'd try—Clem ignores that idea. Things have changed and so has she. "I want to help them, I do! But you have to think about this. They're injured. Do you think they can escape? Do you think they'll last out there?"

"I want to try—"

"I do too, but think. This won't be easy. If you can kill Arvo or a bunch of guards, maybe we can do this. But that's tough and that wasn't my plan. I wanted to get out of here as quick as possible. If we take this route, there will mostly likely be more complications," Clementine points out, guiltily whispering. 

"Just give me time and I'll come up with something," he says and leads her to the stairs.

She looks back to the woman, seeing her breathing slow. Her eyes are half lidded and she looks kind of calm. Clementine turns away and walks up the stairs. 

She's met with Arvo when she opens the door. She grabs the railing, almost falling down the stairs at the sight of him. After seeing that, she can't look him in the eyes, knowing that that teenager became a monster. The next Carver, the next Lilly. 

"What is she doing here?" He snaps, looking to Bennett. "Bonnie said that I told you to take her here. I never said such things." 

"Did I? I was just trying to scare her. She'll become one of those if she doesn't submit," Bennett justifies and Arvo quirks an eyebrow.

"No need, but thank you. Now, no trips with her unless I say.

"Of course, sir."

"Good."

"Do you want her?" Bennett asks and she looks to Bennett, though he doesn't meet her eyes.

"Just bring her back to her room," he replies and she breathes out, now aware that she was holding her breath in the first place. 

As they walk out, Clem turns around and glares at Bonnie. She pauses in the doorway and holds eye contact. She wants to clobber this bitch.

"You're a fucking sicko. Luke would hate what you've become—"

"Take her away, Bennett!" Bonnie snarls, standing up and walking over to Clementine. "You don't know shit, Clementine! Shut your fucking mouth!" 

"Bonnie!" Arvo scolds, shaking his head at her.

Her face is bright red and she looks like she wants to resist, but she gives in. She sits back on the stairs. 

Bennett pushes Clementine in front of him, keeping his mouth shut. 

"I'm sorry, but I want to leave as soon as possible. I want to help those people, but I won't stay here any longer." She turns around with teary eyes. She frustratedly wipes the tears away, refusing to cry. Crying does nothing for this prisoners. She doesn't deserve to cry, saying that she won't help them.

"Just give me a little time. I can talk to them and see if they even want to escape, to live. Some prisoners have committed suicide. If they don't want to escape, to live, I can't force them," Bennett replies and bites his lip.

They walk in silence after that. Clementine tries to get rid of that woman's face in her head, but it doesn't go away. Her screams don't leave. It reminds her of the ranch. Innocent people dying, her having to kill one, them thinking she's a threat. She killed a man, part of his body charred. 

Bennett looks to her and wants to ask if she's okay, but decides against it. Of course she isn't. He isn't either. He continues to walk and leads her back to her room. He stops at the door and she looks up to him, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey, don't feel guilty for thinking about leaving them. You were thinking for the good of your group, as a leader should, if that's your role. Don't beat yourself up over it, 'kay?"

"How can I not, Bennett? Yes, I'm doing this for the good of my group, but it's still a terrible thing to think like that," she snaps, shaking her hands nervously, emphasizing the chaos in her mind. "I've killed people. I feel guilty about them. I don't know why I feel so guilty now when it's not my fault.

"It's because they're not your enemy, they don't deserve that, at least not in your eyes. You see innocent prisoners. Stop thinking about it for now. There's no clear plan. You can always aid them yourself if you feel the need, but it's also important to put your group first. Those people are injured and not alright, but they're still survivors. They're capable of getting out if they try," he reminds her and opens up the door. "Their injuries aren't too severe. No limbs removed, nothing that would prevent that from working for Arvo. They can leave if they try."

"Okay," she says and walks in, revealing a worried Violet.

Violet runs up to her, cupping her cheeks and looking her and up down. Bennett quickly shuts the door, not wanting for Violet to get mad at him, at least not to his face. He has enough on his shoulders already. 

"They picked me up shortly after you and I was so scared when I didn't see you. I was worried he killed you or something...God." Violet gives her a smile before losing it. "What did they do to you?"

"Can you just hold me? I feel sick," Clementine replies and falls into Violet's arms.

"Is it the bite?" Clementine shakes her head.

Violet leads her to their bed and just holds her. Clementine doesn't cry or show much emotion. She's just lost in thought. Violet plays with her hair using her free hand. 

Clementine sees AJ when she looks at them. Someone taken from their home and terrified. She recalls wrapping him up in her arms and his small sniffles filling her ears. His blood covered face will never disappear from her mind. 

Violet begins to rub her side, humming that song Minnie used to sing. She hopes it provides Clementine some sense of calm. 

"We're leaving soon," Clementine says and Violet ceases her humming.

"Hmm?"

"Bennett is going to help us. He wants Irina out of here," Clementine says and Violet pauses.

"I want to trust him, but are you sure? He might be doing to get on Arvo's good side, for Irina—"

"No," her voice cracks. "He isn't. If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't want my kid to be here either. I wouldn't raise AJ in this."

"So, is there a plan?" 

"Not really, but I want to escape with more than just him and us."

"Who else would be with us?" Violet asks, continuing to rub Clementine's side, her hands going up the girl's shirt. The skin there is much warmer than her face, which is pressed up against Violet's neck. 

"The other prisoners. The ones who were tortured. It was sick, Vi. And I think they'd fight with us, unless they've been beaten into submission," she adds and Violet sighs.

"I want to help them, but I don't want you to do that by yourself or put yourself in any more danger. It's dangerous enough escaping," Violet says her piece. 

"I know. But with good timing and planning, we could pull it off," Clem adds and Violet sighs, not wanting her Clem in danger.

"Is that what you saw? The prisoners..?"

"Yeah, I-I can't just let them stay like that. I could be one of them. Remember how they said they wanted me to have a baby? I saw the mother before me, beaten and bleeding. She was sobbing and screaming, tied up like some animal," Clementine rants, her voice cracking. "I won't let them fucking continue to do that or let that be me!"

Violet's eyes widen and she cringes, seeing Clem, tied up, screaming. She pushes the image away and shuts her eyes tightly. 

"Yeah, we're escaping. Fuck it, let's join up with Bennett." Violet's voice cracks. "How will we tell the others?"

"Maybe through Bennett," Clem replies and Violet nods.

"Alright, Clem. You're going to rest. You're tired and I don't want you stressing out anymore." She wipes a tear away from Clem's eye. 

"Stay with me?" Clem asks. She reminds herself of AJ or herself during a nightmare. They would curl up together, the presence of the other calming the hurting one. 

"'Course, Clem."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new fanfiction is out. It's called Reunion and there will be Violetine, just minor. Thank you for the support! Enjoy the chapter.

Arvo is a sobbing mess, sitting on the ground. His gun is a few feet away from him. Lilly is sitting in a chair, tied up like Clementine was. She's barely conscious, mostly aware of her breathing and the man's sobbing. It all aches, her face, her chest, her stomach. 

"So you killed my people?" His shaky voice asks again. He sounds nothing like a leader, sobbing and swearing to himself. A leader doesn't sit on the ground, sobbing like a baby, especially during an interrogation.

She can almost laugh at this, but doesn't. She can't seem to find how. She can barely keep her eyes open.

At her silence, he lets out a grunt and stands up. He cracks his knuckles and just stares at her. He takes in her beaten face, the bruises and the blood coating it. 

"Disgusting," he mutters and wipes away his snot with his sleeve. "How come you people get to live and my people don't?" He snaps, screaming and making her ears ache. 

Her eyes shut, so he slaps her. She flinches, but doesn't get up. He grunts, stomping on the floor and biting into his swollen lip, drawing blood. He slurps the blood oozing from his lip into his mouth, tasting the copper. He walks out of the room to see Bonnie, who eyes him up and down. 

She keeps quiet, watching him calm down. He wipes away tears with his sleeve, breathing heavily. She doesn't comment on it. Seeing him like this, it makes her quiver, makes her heart race. She's reminded of Carver in these moments, when his anger would make him crumble. 

"Arvo, sir, we need to discuss our plan." Her blue eyes follow him as he slowly paces.

"For what?" He snaps. She notices his shaky hands. 

"When the raiders attack. We know they'll attack again," she replies and he sighs.

"Fuck. Just give me some time," he replies and walks past her.

"Arvo, please," she calls after him, but he continues walking, unarmed.

She squints at this and shakes her head. She walks into the room, hearing Lilly's labored breathing. She grabs the gun, some blood on the butt of it. She wipes it on her jeans and walks out of the room, not wanting to look at the woman. Another victim to Arvo's anger. 

She doesn't feel pity or remorse. None of that. That woman stole her people, how could she feel such things? If she did, that woman could manipulate her. She won't be manipulated any longer, like with Carver and those men long before that. 

 

"Clementine is on my side," Bennett tells Lianne, a smile on his face.

"She trusted you that quickly?" The woman doubts and he sighs.

"I showed her the prisoners, mentioned my daughter and my reason for leaving—it scared her. She's scared for her kid, her family. It makes sense. Besides, she's smart and a survivor. If I turn on her, she'll still find a way out of here."

"Yeah, she is. She's a tough one," Lianne says and smiles to herself. 

"Well, Bonnie and some others were talking about the raiders invading. I'm thinking if we let the prisoners go and get Clementine and her friends together, we could get a decent force to fight with. Plus the chaos should help," he explains and she nods.

"Get me a gun and I'll have your back. Or a knife, any weapon," she says and he gives her a thumbs up. 

He hands her a shiv. She studies it for a second before sticking it in her boot. 

"I'm going to talk to the other kids and get them filled in. If at least half of them are armed, we should be good," he says and stands up, ready to get to work. "Hey, if I don't make it, please join up with those kids and take care of Irina. She's my everything."

"Of course." Lianne's face softens and she avoids his eyes. She places her hand on her stomach and quickly retracts it, clenching her fist. 

 

"I got it." AJ holds the shiv, showing it off to Tenn and Violet.

"Keep it, little man. We can switch if we get our hands on a gun," Violet says and points to his pocket. 

"I don't want a weapon," Tenn immediately says, fidgeting with his fingers.

"You don't necessarily need one, but if you need to shoot, please don't hesitate," Violet says and he nods.

"What about you?" AJ asks and she shakes her head.

"Don't worry about me. I have a little help," she says and AJ tilts his head.

"We're working with Irina's dad. Don't worry too much about it," Violet says and AJ smiles at that.

"Irina's coming with us?" Tenn asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she is. So I want you guys to help watch out for her, okay? It's going to be a mess and she's tiny, easy to lose. She's also going to be scared," Violet describes and they nod their heads.

"AJ can attack and I'll hold her or watch her," Tenn suggests and AJ nods.

"I'll protect everyone," AJ states, pointing his finger to his chest. 

"I know you will." Violet gives him a smile. 

 

Arvo fidgets, pacing around the large home office. Five other members of the group sit there. Their numbers are smaller from the last raid, leaving Bennett, Bonnie, Arvo and three others. 

"Arvo, please," Bonnie says, leaning up against the wall. She taps her foot impatiently, her boot clicking against the floor. 

"We're down on forces," a man points out and Bennett gets an idea.

"Why don't we use the prisoners?" He asks.

"That's dumb. They're injured," Bonnie points out, uncrossing her arms to point a finger at him. 

"Doesn't mean they can't use guns. And they can be used as shields. Put them on the front lines, cause more chaos. Besides, you rather have them getting shot and taken than us."

"Damn, you actually came up with a good idea," an asian man compliments. 

"I have a daughter to protect. I rather have those prisoners get shot than her or myself," Bennett states. He looks to Arvo and Bonnie, hoping they go for it.

"What if they try to escape? They're not going to want to fight for us," Bonnie points out, tilting her head. This makes some baby hairs fall into her face. 

"Threaten their lives or just put them out there. If they're running around, they will get shot at or they'll get hunted for instead," the asian man adds, moving his hands as he speaks.

The two other men nod their heads, looking pleased. Arvo looks back and forth at everyone. He just nods his head and looks to Bonnie.

"Put everyone but those kids out there, even the ones in the second house."

"Why not the kids—"

"You know those kids are useful, Bonnie. Clementine is immune," Bennett points out and she raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd know about that," she snaps at him. "Trying to replace Maria—"

"You, shut your mouth!" Bennett snaps, pointing a finger at her. 

"He's right," Arvo states and looks to her, his eyes telling her to keep quiet. "I want to see what the doctors can do with her and with them."

"Fine, then we use the other prisoners," Bonnie says and lets out a sigh.

 

Walking Clementine to the doctors, he tells her to inform Ruby of the situation. She now stays with the doctors, sleeping when she doesn't have a job to do. 

He leaves her the minute the doctors see her to go get the other kids. He searches for the next one, a kid with hair past his ears and kind of messed up teeth. 

Then, he'll have to find Omar and Louis. Luckily, he knows what those kids look like. He would like to find Lilly, but he knows she's in rough shape, and she wouldn't trust him. 

He arrives at another house, white and faded. This lawn was sort of taken care of, most of the weeds taken out, but that was basically it. Leaves and tree branches cover the yard. He opens up the door, all of the houses being open during the day, unless not being used. He sees his old friend, Nathan. He gives the guy a wave as he walks into one of the bedrooms, guessing until he finds the boy.

In the second bedroom, he sees the boy marking down supplies on a clipboard. There's some food in this room, different cans, and some fruit. The floorboards creek and the boy jumps.

"It's okay," he says gently and the boy just stares at him. 

 

Clementine works with the kids again, but right now she can't focus. Violet is rocking Irina back and forth, giggling with the child. She hopes her girlfriend doesn't get too attached. AJ was ripped away from her, and that basically was her child. At the same time, she's happy for Vi, trusting and loving yet another person. 

She looks over to AJ, and can't help but worry. She could lose him again in a night. All of her friendships, her family in a night. Her chest aches.

His eyes meet hers and all of a sudden, she's reminded of the ranch. How she killed innocent people, people who protected AJ just like her, for her own emotional needs. She stands in place, clenching her fists. She's reminded of her conversation with Bennett, how she might leave innocent people to die in this mess. How she said she won't even try to help them. 

"Clem, are you okay?" Tenn asks her and AJ immediately is at her side. He grips one of her hands tightly and looks up to her.

"Clem?" He calls to her and she gives him that smile, the one he always sees through.

"Sorry, I'm good," she says quietly, her mouth dry. 

Violet then stops her cooing and walks over to her girlfriend. She puts down the child, who frowns at that. Violet puts a hand on Clem's shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"Are you feeling sick?" she checks and then places a hand on the teen's forehead. 

"No," she lies. She feels so sick, her stomach is churning with guilt and her heart is picking up the pace. "I was just lost in thought."

Tenn then decides to give her some space, so he backs away. He calls Irina over to him and they go play with some toys in the corner of the guest room. 

"Can you tell me what you were thinking about?" Violet asks, keeping her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"The ranch?" AJ offers and Clem flinches at that.

"No, I'm just worrying like I always do, about the plan," she replies, giving them both an assuring smile which she quickly loses. 

"It'll be okay. AJ has Bailey's shiv, and she's not suspicious. I have a knife in my boot, and you'll get a weapon soon," the blonde assures, trying to sound as calm as possible. 

"Yeah, I can worry all I want, but it won't do anything. Let's just enjoy this little bit of peace," Clem suggests. 

 

"We should see if she has a tolerance for it or if she's actually immune," David says and Ruby's stomach turns.

"And how would you prove that?" Ruby asks, though she knows the answer. 

"You know how," he replies and she shakes her head.

"You could still find a cure without risking her life," she argues and he shakes his head.

"We have a greater chance of finding one if we know she's immune, or closer to it than we think. You also have to start thinking of the group, Ruby. The group is more important than the individual," he states, folding his hands and meeting her eyes.

"I don't think we need a cure," Ruby interjects. 

"And why is that?" David raises his eyebrows.

"Because it's easy to get past walkers, if you cover yourself and stay calm, you can make it. The walkers are dumb. It's the people you have to worry about," she justifies, a quote she heard from Clem herself. 

"You have a point, but it can't hurt. We won't have to worry about it. We won't have to worry about our loved ones eating us when they die."

"Just because we're immune to it, doesn't mean a herd of walkers won't stop from eating us alive. We just won't turn form the bite, but when we die from that, we'll still turn," she continues.

"I don't think you understand, but with a cure, it could be possible to stop people from turning at all," he states and then shoos her away. "Now go tend to Charlotte."

 

Last up is James. Bennett breathes out a sigh, wondering if he should get James a weapon or not. The group has tons of shivs and knives, but he's afraid they'll notice the decrease. Even if it's just a few. Plus, guns would be so much more usual in this situation. He also thinks about getting himself an axe, one of his preferred weapons. No one fucks with a guy with an axe, especially if they have a knife on them. It also takes down walkers pretty well. 

He arrives at the house where Clementine and majority of everyone stays. James is back from the supply run, probably eating right now. He unlocks the lock on the door, and walks into the room. 

James sits there, eating a can of beans while staring off. His hair covers majority of his face. His hands shakily deliver the food to his lips.

"Hey." James jumps and stares him down before calming down.

"Hello," he responds, nodding to Bennett.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving any day now. Just try to find your friends when there's chaos and be careful. I'll try to supply you with a weapon, but no promises," Bennett replies and James nods his head.

"I appreciate it," he states emotionlessly, but tries to give the man a small smile. 

"You're welcome. I have to go," he says and shuts the door and locks it. 

He's lucky he hasn't as much to do lately, but he's worried about Bonnie's suspicions. She's been pointing out his often interactions with Clementine, but he defends himself. He's just escorting her, place to place. Bonnie hasn't been doing much of that, so he's taken the job several times. 

She enters the house and shoots him a glare. 

"What are you doing here, Ben?" She asks, a hand on her hip.

"I'm just worrying. I've been pacing and checking up on the uh, prisoners," he replies and she raises an eyebrow.

"Having a good time with Clementine?" She pushes and his face scrunches up.

"Stop implying that I'm into a teenager."

"How can I not? You seem to like these prisoners more than your own people, especially Clementine. And your other girlfriend here knows her too," Bonnie defends herself, jabbing a finger in his direction. 

"This group is falling apart right now, Bonnie. Please stop with this shit," Bennett snaps, clenching a fist. 

"Yeah, it is. We're all worried and stressed. And after our losses, none of us has healed. So you better not fuck around with this prisoners, put them over our people, or I'll—"

"You'll what? Kill me? Kill one of your own? No wonder this group is falling apart," he raises his voice and she lets out a small growl.

"Just get out. It's my turn to watch these people, so leave. You're distracting me," she shouts and points to the door.

 

During his shift, Bennett walks into Clem's room to update the teenagers on the plan. He informs her of the plan, the prisoner's defender role, their lives being on the line to defend the place. He also mentions Bonnie's suspicions. 

"Good. More chaos," Violet states, her legs swinging back and forth as she sits on the bed. 

"Are they okay for a fight?" Clementine asks, crossing her arms.

"They're probably using guns and as long as they're at a distance, they should be good," he points out and she nods.

"We can help them defend and maybe they can escape with us."

"If they're willing," he says and then looks to the door. "Alright. I'm going to go. I don't want Bonnie looking into this anymore."

"Yeah, go." Clementine waves him off and then looks to Violet.

The lock clicks as Clementine sits on the bed. Her shoulders are hunched and her head aches. So much could go wrong. She has everything to lose right now. 

 

Clementine roughly kisses Violet, her heart racing. Her stress seems to melt away with every touch, hot skin against hot skin. Violet's fingers are fire against her skin. The kiss continues to get messier, rougher, Violet's nails seem to dig deeper and deeper into her back. Tongues meet and Clem sucks on Violet's for a moment, earning a moan. She smirks a little at that, her stomach tingling and her body aching from the sound. They pull away, a string of saliva left. Their faces are flushed and their clothes stick to them, sweat beads on their foreheads.

Clementine smiles to her, catching her breath. Violet rests her head in the crook of Clem's neck, listening to her pulse before latching on there. Clem's fingers grip the thin sheet on the bed as her other hand pulls up Violet's shirt. 

Violet then reaches her collarbones and starts to sprinkle kisses there, her heart racing. She's so nervous, worried that she'll mess up, hurt Clem. Her eyes are half lidded, but they look up from time to time, trying to see if Clem is enjoying this.

"You're so beautiful," Violet compliments and immediately, Clem's face is in her hands. "Clem?"

"Sorry, I just—feel so gross."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so—"

"No, not because of you. It's me, all me. I've done so much wrong and again, I feel like I've made that decision. I said I wouldn't help those prisoners and I feel guilty. I don't know what they could've done, but they look innocent, as innocent as you could be in this world. They probably were kidnapped, just like us. I want to help them. They're on the front lines now, so I could help defend, but I just want to leave. Maybe helping them, it'll make up for those all innocent people I've killed. I don't know..."

"I get it. Trying to help those people could interfere with everything, slow us down. I want to help them, but I don't want to lose anyone. Besides, if they're armed, they could be fine," Violet points out, her fingers touching Clem's face, her jawline, her neck, just exploring. 

"They're still fighting in a fight they shouldn't be involved in," Clementine says and Violet sighs.

"Let's just act, do what we feel is best. They might be a last cause, or they could get on their own. Or they could help us later on, join us if we help them. Let's not stress too much and focus on our people, okay?" Violet holds onto Clem's hands and meets her gaze.

"Okay," Clem gives in and squeezes Violet's hands.

"Do you want to do uh, anything? Like what we were doing before?" Violet asks, making herself hold Clem's gaze. Her face is flushed, though hard to see in the little bit of moonlight. 

"I want to, but I'm afraid I'll go all the way. But I don't want to rush and I don't want this awful feeling in my stomach. I want it to be perfect, like our first kiss on the bell tower," Clem says and Violet smiles at that.

"Yeah, totally worth the wait. You better fucking live for that, Clem."

"Hell yeah, I will." 

She then lays down and looks for Violet to do the same.


	33. Chapter 33

"You fucking sickos!" Clementine screeches, pointing a finger at David.

"It's for the good of the group," Arvo snaps at her and she meets his blue eyes. "Maybe not today, but someday, I will give the order and you'll get bit."

"We're just waiting to see if that seems to continue to heal. Otherwise, this is pointless," David explains, trying to remain calm. 

"Fuck you! Fuck your group! Me and my people, we're not apart of it!" Clem screams, her voice cracking. "And you suggested experimenting on my friends, you fucking sickos! I'll never listen to you!"

"That's not what I want to hear," Arvo growls and raises his gun. "Come with me."

"Fuck y—"

"Clementine," David whispers, giving her a warning. 

Seeing the gun pointed at her, looking the at the barrel, she knows she'll have to listen. She puts her hands up and he guides her out of the room. She feels the anger bubble up on her stomach and chest. Her heart picks up its pace. Instead of shaking with fear, she's shivering with anger. She can't stop picturing Violet or AJ in her head, tortured, bleeding, hurt. She can see a bruised Violet in her head and immediately, she can't handle it. If they touch her son, she will lose it. 

He's leading her back to his house, she realizes. They pass by the prisoners' houses and her stomach lurches. She tries to focus on her breathing, similar to what she advises AJ to do when he's angry. She's marched into that same room she was in just days ago. She watches his every move, the way his eyebrow twitches. The way his lips keep rubbing against each other and how his blue eyes seem to avoid hers. She watches for an opening, seeing if she can grab that damn gun. There's no such luck when he's behind her, tying her hands together. He then takes another rope and restrains her tightly to the chair. 

"Stop resisting," he growls as he places the gun on the scratched floor. "You'll only get more people killed. My people killed."

"Fuck you," she snaps, holding his gaze.

"How many people have you gotten killed? How many more will die because of you?" He asks, pacing around the room.

He swipes his hair away and breathes out a sigh. He pulls out a knife and she forces herself to keep glaring, though fear builds up. The hairs on her arms stick up. 

"People don't need to keep dying. If you just give in, they will live!" He raises his voice. "But you keep being selfish!" He raises his arm and steps closer and closer.

Time seems to slow as he gets closer to her. He meets her eyes and looks to her neck, wanting to stick his knife right there. He instead, places his knife there. He doesn't stick it in, but holds it close. She feels the cold on her neck.

"Tell me how many people you've killed! How many have died for you!" 

She remains silent. She can't say it. She doesn't know the number. All she knows is that many have died.

"How many?" He repeats, his voice lower and gruff. "How many?"

She flinches and shuts her eyes. He presses it harder and she furrows her eyebrows. Her face scrunches up.

"How many?" He repeats one last time. His breath is warm as it hits her face. "Fuck you, Clementine." He moves his hand away from her, but she continues to shut her eyes. "Acting out deserves punishment."

He raises his hand. The room is silent. The only sound is their breathing. Hers is quickened from the stress. His is loud and ragged. She lets out a scream when a burning sensation fills her thigh. She opens her eyes, seeing the knife in her thigh. She can't hold back tears as they gather in her eyes. 

"How many? I know there's a lot. So goddamn many," he snarls, disgusting painted on his features. "My sister, my whole group, that man who fell through the ice, the one that beat me."

"So many! I don't know!" Clementine gives in as he twists the knife, making her whine. He watches her face contorts and notices the sweat begin to become apparent on her forehead.

Images of the people in the basement appear in her head, the man without an ear, the woman tied to the bed. Jesus. Clementine is becoming one of them.

"If you continue to resist, let your people resist, they will die. You will die," he snarls, the sound making her ears ache. "I will kill all of you."

"What happened to not wanting people to die?" She snaps, her voice weak and her breathing ragged. 

"My people. I will sacrifice all of you if that's what it takes," he states, holding her chin in his hand. He makes her face him, hold his hardened gaze. 

He doesn't care about anyone but his group. Those prisoners, those injured people, they're nothing to him. 

"I won't let my people die!" She continues to resist. He shakes his head at that, his lips curving into a smirk. 

"Really? By resisting, you're just making more trouble. You're making it worse for them, worse for everyone," he says, letting go of her. "I should chop off your hand. I should make sure you'll have a harder time resisting." He touches her shoulder and then releases his grip. "Maybe your tongue. So you can't talk back."

"Just stop, Arvo," she begs. She can't be useless, how she was when she was younger She can't. She's a mother, almost a leader of a group. Without being able to perform these jobs, she's nothing but a liability. 

"That got you?" He notices, nodding his head. "It would get me too." He lets out a small laugh. "I remember when I first met you and couldn't walk well. I was so weak. I couldn't run away. I let myself get stolen from and then my group got murdered, by yours."

"I was weak too; it got people killed," she agrees, her voice quieter. 

He shoots her a glare and then loses said look. He sighs and looks her up and down. She winces, the pain seeming to worsen. 

"Don't do anything else and you won't have anything to worry about," he says, deadpanned and walks over to her chair. "If you try anything, don't expect me to show you any mercy, Clementine."

 

Her eyes flutter open and she's in that room again. Her arms are now tied to the arms of the chair. Her face aches and so does her leg, though it's bandaged. She lets out a groan, shaking her head. 

"Fuck."

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she hears the door open. Arvo appears, shooting her a glare. She doesn't bother saying a word, giving him a look, doing anything. 

He doesn't say anything either. He walks over and pulls up her sleeve, making her jump. He looks at the bite, rubbing his fingers against the scabbing. 

"This is all your good for," he states, meeting her eyes. Ice gazes into honey. 

"Being immune?" She questions.

"Yes, this is all your good for," he repeats himself and shakes his head. "All you seem to do is get people killed, captured, anything of that sort," he states, as if he knows her.

"Shut up! You don't know me," she snarls, trying to ignore those words, though she feels them. She's thought the same thing for the longest time. 

"I don't have to," he replies back. "I've seen enough to know. When you robbed me, it led to my group being killed, because you all were selfish. That man that fell through the ice died because all of you. Your people died because you led them, told them to resist, Clementine."

"You didn't have to kidnap us! It's your fault! And you killed Minnie when she was unarmed! That's on your hands!" She begins yelling, trying to disprove him. Hearing all of those thoughts she's had come out as words, it's a slap to the face. 

"It's your fault it came to this! If you all surrendered, things would be better!" He raises his voice in response and then spits on the floor. "Enough of this!" 

He slaps her, wanting for her to shut up, for this resistance to end. She winces, the sound echoing throughout the room. 

"Just surrender to me," he says quietly. "Surrender or I'll do this to your girl or your kid. Then, it'll all be your fault."

"Fine," she quickly gives in, voice cracking. 

It's a lie, but she can't risk not giving in. If any of them get hurt because of her resistance, it'll no doubt be her fault. It could halt their plan of escaping. She can't do that. 

He smirks in response and nods his head. 

His words echo through her head. She can't help but continue to blame herself for those deaths. Maybe if she tried harder, or found some other way, Luke wouldn't have died. So many have died. So many of them her fault.

 

"Clem!" Violet screeches at the sight of her.

The girl's face is paler and she limps into the room. She's shaken, clearly. Violet wraps arm arm around her and leads her to the bed. She kisses her cheek, unsure of what to say. What to ask. "Are you okay" doesn't suffice.

"I'm fine," Clementine insists and Violet rolls her eyes.

"No, you're not," Violet comments and glances to where her thigh is bandaged. "Fuck."

"We're getting out of here. I won't let this happen to you," Clementine states confidently, holding Violet's gaze.

"Are you sure? You can't really wa—"

"I'll be fine. I won't let him do anything more to me," Clementine whispers, fatigue consuming her. Violet sighs.

"Hopefully, you'll keep that promise," she says, voice raspier.

"Hold me," Clem asks, though it seems more like an instruction.

Violet wraps her arms around her, holding her close. Clem squeezes Violet's shirt, like it's the only thing tethering her to this world.

 

She wakes up in Lee's arms and just seeing him brings tears to her eyes. She lets out small sobs, shaking her head. Her hat rubs against his chest. He rubs her back assuringly, letting out a small sigh. 

They're in that police station again, except Lee looks healthier. Both of his arms are still there and he isn't handcuffed. They still remain on the floor, her in his arms.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lee," she lets out small sobs, choking on her words. 

"Don't blame yourself, honey," he says, his voice gentle and assuring.

"How can I n-not?" She sniffles, meeting his eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for that man's actions. If he never missed with you, you wouldn't have gotten separated from you," he assures. He pushes her hair behind her ear and musters up a smile.

"Arvo's right," Clementine mutters, shaking her head.

"Don't give in to him, Clem. You did what you could, made mistakes like any other person. Don't let him get to you," Lee advises as she wipes her eyes.

"I'm going to get my group killed, more people killed," she says, her voice quivering.

"No, honey. Don't say that. Your people will die if they stay with Arvo. So you can't give up, ever," he tells her as she pulls away, meeting his eyes. 

"I'm so afraid, Lee. That he'll be right about me and I'll get my friends killed. I'll lose AJ and Violet and Louis—I can't..."

"Don't let that fucker be right," Kenny's voice reaches her eyes. The minute she meets a hardened brown eye and an eyepatch, tears continue to cascade down her cheeks. 

"You try. We can't have her giving up," Lee tells Kenny, giving him a smile.

"That's not happening," Kenny states, shaking his head.

Clem's face scrunches up, cheeks becoming even more flushed. She holds him tightly, sobbing even more.

"I'm so sorry, Kenny," she sobs into his shirt. 

"Don't worry, darlin'. I don't blame you for anything," he assures, rubbing her back. "I'm not upset with you or anythin', but I will be if you let our boy stay there with that fucker."

"I'm so afraid, Lee, Kenny. He said he would kill them if I acted out. If I fail, our lives..."

"Your life is always on the line, hon. You've never given up though, so why give up now?" Kenny quirks an eyebrow. 

"Don't give up, sweetie," Christa's voice reaches her ears and she looks up, meeting those brown eyes. 

"Yeah," Omid agrees, walking up next to her. He places his hand on her back and she gives him a small smile. 

Her body is thin, no longer pregnant. He doesn't have the gunshot wound in his chest. 

"Don't give up, for us," Lee says and she nods her head.

"I can't...I can't let them down or you guys," Clem says and they all smile.

"Now, go, sweetie. We'll be waiting for you to catch us up on the situation when it's all over," Christa says.

"Go get our boy back," Kenny says, patting her shoulder. 

"And keep that hair short." Lee points to her hair and she laughs.

"I'll cut it soon," she assures with a smile.


	34. Chapter 34

(One week later)

It's Bennett night shift. He lets out all the prisoners in Clem's group, including Lilly. Lianne is sleeping, having a hard day of work ahead of her, and she's already aware of the plans. Everyone but Tenn, AJ and Ruby are there.

Louis and Violet hug each other immediately on sight. He rubs her back and she just lets out a huge sigh.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers into her ear and she doesn't say anything. 

"You okay?" Clem checks on Omar. He gives her a quick hug and nods his head.

"Did they do anything to you?" Clem asks James and he shakes his head.

"Did Arvo...?" He looks at her bruises and she nods her head.

"Fuck." He clenches his fist.

Louis then taps Clem on her shoulder and they hug. He holds her tightly and protectively.

"Are you okay?" She asks him, looking up to him with a smile.

"Yeah, what did they do to you?" He looks to her cheek and clenches his jaw.

"Nothing good," she replies with a shrug. "I'm fine. Don't worry, Lou." 

Willy then walks over to her and she gives him a smile. "I wish I could've made a bomb for this."

"That would be helpful," she replies. 

"Alright, are you guys ready to go over the plan?" Bennett asks, uncrossing his arms.

"Where's Lianne?" Louis asks and Clem tilts her head, not knowing the name.

"Yeah, she knows Clem, right?" Violet asks and Clem shakes her head.

"I don't know a Lianne," she points out and looks to Bennett confusedly.

"Don't worry about it. Lianne's resting. She knows the plan and everything," he assures and moves his hands, motioning for them lower their voices. 

Clem is then standing by Louis and Violet. Her arms are crossed and her jaw is clenched.

"I wish we would escape tonight. I'm worried for Clementine," Bennett mentions and Clem looks down.

"Yeah, and they're trying to make her have a baby," Violet growls, shaking her head.

James looks horrified and Lilly's face scrunches up. Lilly brushes the hair from her face and looks to Clem, who doesn't look fazed.

"No, not just that. Do you know, Clem?" He glances to her and she nods.

"They're trying to get me bit again," Clem mentions and Violet's eyes widen.

"You knew that?" Vi looks to her and Louis covers his mouth. 

"Fuck," Omar swears, his lip trembling. 

"Arvo just has to give the go ahead," Bennett mentions and then sighs. "Now, let's discuss the plan. We know the basics, just attack and find one another. Now, we have to figure out an exit. The fences are high and we can't all hop over them, especially the kids. But there's two gates on either side of the neighborhood, so just go to whichever gate isn't being attacked, or the one that has less people attacking."

"Do we just follow the road?" Louis asks, tapping his foot nervously, crossing and uncrossing his arms.

"Yeah, the road leads to both gates. We're close to the first one, so if that one is clear, we'll be lucky, but I doubt it."

"What about the others?" Clem asks, getting images of the basement back in her head.

"After we grab the kids, we can try to get the prisoners out of here. It's really on them, if they can or if they want to," Bennett explains and rubs the back of his neck.

"So, do you think we're going to survive this with knives?" Violet asks before pursing her lips.

"I don't know, but I'll try to get you guys guns. Or an axe, if anyone wants it."

"I'll take the axe," Clem volunteers and Louis raises his hand.

"I don't know how to use a gun, so if I get one, I'll trade you that axe," Louis says and she nods.

"Sounds good, Lou." 

"You don't know how to use guns?" Bennett questions and Lilly also shakes her head.

"I do," James says, raising his hand.

Clem and Lilly also raise their hands. 

"AJ also knows. He's a good shot," Clem says and Bennett nods. 

"Alright, at least some of us know," Bennett says, before chewing on his thumb's nail. 

"How are we getting to the kids?" Clem asks, uncrossing her arms.

"I'll let Clem and Violet out of their rooms. Violet, I'll give you the weapons I get and you let everyone else out. Clem, you come with Lianne and I, and we'll get the kids. Everyone else, meet up with us."

"Sounds good," Omar says and everyone else nods.

"What if we come across Arvo?" Louis asks.

"Oh, he's dead," Violet states, clenching a fist.

"I don't know if I would spare him or Bonnie. I just don't think they're good people anymore," Clem states as Violet rubs her back.

"Were they ever?" Violet asks and Clem shrugs.

"They were. Bonnie helped my group at one point, though she did betray us in the beginning. Arvo, I never really got to know him, but he wasn't that terrible of a person. Until he shot me." Clem rubs the spot in her shoulder where he shot her. 

"After this shit, no matter the past, I don't think they deserve mercy," Lilly says.

"I don't think Arvo's like Kenny, or Lilly. I don't think he will redeem himself," Clem says before pushing strands of hair from her face. "Whatever. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Clementine says and Bennett nods.

"I better get you guys back in your rooms," Bennett says and they all scatter to their rooms. 

 

The sun is setting, falling behind the trees. Twigs and leaves crunch under Arvo's boot. The night is getting cooler, wind smacking his face and making his nose numb. 

"Bonnie, have you seen Tanya? Arvo asks, his weaponless hand tapping on the side of his hip.

"No, she went out on a run—"

"Why would you let a pregnant woman on a run?" He snaps and Bonnie flinches.

"Hey, I wasn't the one calling the shots there. She wanted to, so she went."

"Who did she go with?" He asks and Bonnie takes a second to recall the memory.

"Jason," she replies and Arvo sighs.

Jason's a strong guy, taller than Arvo too, but it's still dangerous to bring a pregnant woman on a run.

"She hasn't returned?" He asks and she shrugs.

"I've been with the prisoners for the past hour," she replies.

He then marches out of the room, desperately and angrily searching for his girlfriend. He can't lose her and his child. He can't lose again. Why is it always him?

He's reminded of his sister's blank face, a bullet hole in her forehead, blood running down the pale skin. 

He sees a figure and thinks it's her. He runs to the figure and sees it hunched, holding its arm. He sprints, dropping his weapon and almost slips in mud. They're in a front yard. He grabs her shoulders and she looks up terrified, the look she always gives him. She then forces a smile and shows him her arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and he stills, before grabbing the arm and squeezing it.

The bite. She's bitten. Fuck. 

"F-Fuck," he says and tears up, looking up to her eyes and then to the bite. "No. No. No. We can cut it off. We can get a cure. There's a cure."

"No, this is it."

"But the baby, the baby! How could you do that, you bitch!" He snaps, screaming at her. His throat burns as tears run down his face. "We're going to the doctors," he insists and takes her in his arms.

She just stills and lets out a small laugh. She's so tired. She shuts her eyes and rests. She puts her hand on her stomach, apologizing to her unborn child, but she's grateful. She has no idea how that child would turn out with Arvo as the father. 

He runs, his vision blurry from the anger and the tears. He wants to break something. Someone. Fuck this world. He ends up kicking the door open.

"Help!" He shouts and a few seconds later, David is by his side.

The weight is taken from his arms and he's not taking anything in. No sounds, no sights. He wipes his tears and follows a few seconds behind everything. His whole body is shaking. He notices the redhead girl shaking and usually, he'd snap, but right now, he doesn't. He just makes eye contact with her and then stares at the wall.

"Arvo, I don't think there's much we can do. It's an hour or so old. Cutting the arm off might not do anything," David states, looking to Tanya with sympathy.

"Make a cure," his voice cracks and David sighs. "Get the girl."

"We don't know if we can make a cure from the girl or anything. She just has some resistance to it, at least—"

"Then, get her bit again! Get her bit again!" He insists, screaming and making Ruby jump.

Ruby covers her mouth. Clementine...

 

Violet's warm arms are around her, her face against Clementine's neck. Her eyelashes tickle a little, but Clem is used to it by now. They smile softly, bathing in each other's warmth in the cool night. This could be one of their last nights together, especially with Clementine's situation. Violet knows Clementine will fight, but so many people have fought, and they've died. She tries to get rid of the thoughts in her head, but they remain, making her stomach churn. 

Clementine stares at her hat on the nightstand, discolored and stained with blood, no longer on top of her girlfriend's head. She mindlessly taps her thin fingers against her thighs. 

"Can you hum to me?" Clementine asks, ceasing her tapping. Violet shifts a little, but keeps her arms around the girl.

"Yeah, of course," she replies with a shy smile. 

She rests her head on Clementine's shoulder and looks up the girl. Violet's green eyes seem to glow in the dark, the light color contrasting with the dark of everything.

Before she begins to hum, they can hear the front door open. Violet doesn't move, she just stares at the door. She moves her hand and grabs onto Clementine's cold one. Her heart begins to race, Clementine can feel the quickening thumping against her back. Her own heart follows as she hears the lock click open.

The door opens and immediately, Violet jumps up and is front of her. She won't let them fuck up their plan, touch her girlfriend. One of the guards cocks his gun and points it at her.

"Just give up," Bonnie says and the hairs on Clementine's arm raise.

Do they know about the plan? Are they going to kill her? Is she going to...get raped?

"Vi, please," Clem says and Violet shakes her head.

"Clem, I-I can't lose you," her voice cracks and her look softens the minute she looks at Clementine. 

"If she's strong enough, she'll make it," Bonnie states and grabs Clementine, making the girl glare at her. "Hey, it wasn't my order."

"Bonnie, what's happening?" Clem questions, giving in as the ropes are tied around her hands. 

"We're going to see if you're really immune," Bonnie states and Violet shrieks.

"Why? What if you kill her, you sickos?" She screams at them, making the other guard point his gun at her.

"Quiet," he growls out and she bites her lip.

Bonnie avoids their eyes, shaking her head. "It's for the good of the group. I wouldn't do this, unless it was important."

"Fucking sickos." Frustrated tears run down Violet's cheeks and she struggles to not just lash out.

"Vi, I'll be fine," she assures as she's dragged out.

Violet hangs her head, covering her face with her hands. She then kicks the wall, grunting and then wiping away the tears. Everything aches, her chest, her heart, her foot. 

She tries to keep a level head. She sits on the bed and holds the hat in her hands, twirling it around and studying the blood. Her bottom lip trembles and she sniffles. She focuses on the hat, not hurting herself. Clem wouldn't want that. If she dies, Violet needs to be well, to take the leader role and get her friends out. Get Clementine's kid and Irina out of here. She can't even imagine that tough kid crying, hearing that Clementine is no longer here. 

Please live, Clem, Violet thinks, silently begging.

 

Clementine enters the house where she's gotten all her check-ups. At hearing the door open, Ruby immediately is in her sight. Ruby gives her a sympathetic look. Clementine gives her a small smile, trying to assure her that she'll be okay. 

"You're going to the basement," Bonnie states, weakly, as if she's lost her nerve. 

Clementine quirks an eyebrow and remains quiet. Ruby follows, grateful to witness this, to be by her friend's side. She avoids Bonnie's eyes as she follows them down. Ruby gulps as the floorboards creak underneath them. The basement has wood floors, all scratched up. The grey walls are scratched and stained, but they look better than the prisoners' basement. 

Clementine is lead to a small wooden chair, sitting alone in the basement. Most of the furniture is pushed up in a corner, by a small window. Since the sun is almost set, barely any light is being let through. The only light is from a candle on a wooden table against the wall. 

Bonnie ties her to the chair with another bit of rope, her hands are wrapped in front of her in a piece of rope. 

"So, how are doing this, doc?" Bonnie asks, looking back at Ruby.

Her fair skin is paler and she takes a second to respond, deep in thought.

"Um, she'll get bit on her ankle or foot, farthest away from the heart and brain," Ruby states, nodding her head a little. She crosses her arms and can't seem to the muster the strength to look Clem in the eyes.

"Alright," Bonnie replies, putting down her gun. She takes off Clem's boot. Clem resists the urge to kick the woman in the face. Instead, she settles for glaring at the woman. Bonnie meets her eyes. "You're strong. You'll make it, Clem. Even if Arvo wants your dead, we'll prevent that. You're not useful to anyone dead."

"You can control Arvo, maybe, but you can't control a walker bite," Clem replies and Bonnie shakes her head.

"If you get sick, we can cut it off. Remember Reggie?" Bonnie replies, grabbing her gun. 

"But that's an arm. If I can't walk, I'm screwed," she snaps, rocking the chair a little.

"By doing this, by being immune, you can save a lot of people, Clem," Bonnie says and walks away, not wanting to say another word.

The steps creak and the door shuts, leaving a pacing Ruby and a tied up Clementine.

"Did Bennett get you a weapon?" Clementine questions, stress becoming clear in her features now. There's fear in her eyes, which she didn't let Bonnie see.

"No, no. Shit." Ruby stops her pacing and glances to Clementine guiltily. "I'm so sorry, Clem. Fuck." Ruby walks out and reaches out to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I told them that they shouldn't do this, argued against it, but it wasn't good enough."

"Hey, don't blame yourself," Clem assures her with a silky voice, trying to mask her fear with calmness. "Even if you convinced them, Arvo still gave the order."

"I wish I had a weapon. I'm so—"

"It's okay; don't apologize. I wish I had one too, that I made some kinda shiv or something. Even if I did, they have guns, so it wouldn't matter," Clementine justifies, looking into Ruby's eyes. 

"Do you think you'll make it?" Ruby asks, checking her for a fever. The girl is fever-less, Ruby finds. 

"Maybe."

"How much water have you drank? How much food?" Ruby continues to ask.

"Enough. I'm a little thirsty, but I'm full. Shitbirds still gave me dinner, though they're trying to kill me." Clementine forces a laugh.

"I won't let them kill you." She gives Clem a smile, her eyes tearing. This girl helped her group through so much; she has to make that up to her. She can't let AJ be motherless. "If you get sick, if you're not completely immune, I'll treat you. I'll make sure you get out of here. I promise, Clem."

"I know you will," Clementine replies, nodding her head slightly.

"Assholes," Ruby mutters and then walks around the basement, searching for something. A piece of wood to use, just in case. 

The floorboard creaks and Clementine immediately tenses. Ruby quickly jogs back to Clem empty handed, standing to the side of the chair. She taps her foot nervously, glancing to the uncovered leg, the one that would be bitten in a minute.

A walker's growls and an angry person's grunts reach their ears. The growls become louder and louder, the person hissing angrily when the walker resisted. Ruby rests a hand on Clem's shoulder, offering Clem her support. The walker then appears, turning around the corner. Its neck has a rope tied around it with the end in a man's hands. It growls even louder at the sight of Clementine and Ruby. Ruby chews her lip nervously. Sweat begins to pool on Clementine's forehead. She can't help but feel this is it. She trusts Ruby and she doesn't want to give up, but she feels this is the end. 

Bonnie arrives behind the man with the walker, holding a gun. He kicks the walker's legs, making sure it can no longer walk. It crumples to the floor and growls, arm reaching out as it desperately pulls at the restraints. The man allows the monster to crawl over to her, leading it closer and closer. 

"Ruby, move," Clementine states and Ruby pauses before complying. She steps back a few steps and forces herself to watch.

Bonnie does the same, watching the being nice closer and closer. She chews her lip absentmindedly. She lowers the  
small gun and takes a knife out of her back pocket, walking closer and closer, ready to kill the walker. 

Clem shuts her eyes, ready for the inevitable, not wanting to see the thing's hideous, decomposing face. The disgusting smell of rotting flesh fills her nose once again and her stomach churns. 

The man uses his free hand to push the walker's head down and its teeth sink into flesh, making Clem yelp. She shakes it off, resisting as it continues to chew, holding on and clenching its jaw for dear life. 

Bonnie then springs into action as the man pulls the thing away. Clem lets out small groans and her whole face scrunching. She hears the crunching and grunting, the walker's growling ceasing. She opens her eyes and then looks down at the bite, her lip trembling.

"Fuck you," she groans out and immediately, Ruby is by her side again. 

"How's it feel?" The man asks and she shoots him a glare.

"Fucking bad," she snaps and he just shrugs. "What do you think?"

"Hey, I wouldn't know," he says calmly.

"Just go take the walker away," Bonnie states, pointing to the stairs.

"You're going to be okay," Ruby assures her, and Clem just nods.

"Fuck, it hurts," she says, holding back whimpers. It stings and tingles. It's much worse than the first bite. "It's so much worse than the first bite."

Bonnie stands in place, looking down. Her mouth is suddenly dry at the sight. The sound of gunshots breaks her out of her thoughts. 

 

"Ricardo," Bonnie addresses him, shutting the door behind her. "Make sure the girls don't escape. We need Clementine and the medic."

"Got it," he replies, nodding his head.

He fixes the grey beanie on his head and lets out a sigh. The screaming and the gunshots makes his heart race. The gun in his hand doesn't give him much of a sense of security. 

He stands in front of the basement door, ready for anything.

 

Ruby unites the rope which surrounds Clementine and the chair. She then quickly unties the restraints on Clem's hands with her own shaky ones. Clementine rubs her wrists and then puts on her sock, which makes her hiss, and then the boot. 

"Are you able to walk?" Ruby asks, holding out a hand as Clementine stands.

"Yeah, it's fine," she hisses, shaking her head. "We have to get out of here and find the others."

"D'ya think it's the raiders?" Ruby asks as they slowly walk up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Probably, so we have to get to everyone," Clementine replies.

They reach the door, sharing a glance before Clementine peers through the space between the door and the floor. There's a shadow and she sees boots. She notices the door is open a crack, unlocked. She grabs the door, trying to keep it as still as possible. She then uses her whole body to propel the door open and knock the guy to the floor. His gun falls and Clementine makes a run for the weapon, tripping on the guy. Ruby sits on the man's legs as he grunts.

"Fuck you!" He lets out, alerting David upstairs. 

"Keep quiet," Ruby states as the guy squirms beneath her.

Clementine holds the gun in her hands, standing up and getting ready to leave. 

"Don't kill me," he quietly begs.

"We'll spare you. Just don't come after us," she says and then points the gun to the stairs, where David arrives. 

"Ricardo," he sputters and squints to Clementine.

"Don't came after us and I won't pull the trigger," Clementine threatens as David puts his hands up. 

"Fine," David lets out. 

"Ruby, up. Let's go," Clementine states and jogs to the door. 

 

Bennett quickly gathers two pistols, putting them in a bag with some other supplies. There's a few knives of different kinds in there, along with some food and a stainless steel bottle filled with water.

He runs to the shed behind his house and grabs an axe. Prepared to get Lianne and everyone out, he heads out into the mess. 

He sees two of the houses on fire, luckily it wasn't the kids' or the prisoners' houses. He takes the gun from his back pocket and gets it ready. He sees Bonnie in the distance, noticing her distinct, red hair. She walks out of the doctors' house. 

He sprints to the prisoner's house and is surprised when it's empty. No raiders or guards. He runs for Clementine and Violet's room. He unlocks the lock and opens the door, revealing a stressed out Violet. She wears Clementine's hat and is nervously pacing, knife in hand.

"Oh, fuck," she gasps and looks to him. 

"Get your friends out of your rooms and I'll get uh, Lianne," he says, giving her the axe and walking away. 

He walks up the stairs, almost tripping from going so fast. He opens the door with shaky hands, revealing the woman. Her hair is pulled back and she looks ready, a knife in her hand.

He hands her his gun and motions for her to follow. She grabs the backpack he gave her and follows him down the stairs.

He takes off his own and quickly distributes weapons. He gives the gun to Lilly, James opting for a knife. He takes one of the guns for himself as Louis is handed the axe. 

"I know you hate this stuff, but please don't hesitate," Violet says, looking him in the eyes.

"I know, I can't just not right anymore," he replies.

"Where's Clementine?" Lilly asks as Lianne's eyes widen.

"Yeah, where?" Lianne asks.

"She got taken. Arvo gave the order for them to see if she's immune," Violet states, anger flowing through her voice.

"Then we have to split up," Bennett states, looking outside nervously. "Okay, everyone, just know we're not getting out the front gates. Follow the road and get to the back gate."

"Who's going where?" Louis asks, looking back and forth.

"I can go to get Tenn and AJ," Willy offers, holding up his hand. 

"I'll go with them," James adds.

"I'll go to get Clem," Omar adds and then looks to the other two.

"Me too," Lilly says, looking determined.

"Yeah, I'm getting Clem. I promised AJ and myself I would protect her," Violet states.

"Yeah, let's go," Louis says and they begin their walks.

 

"Should we go to the prisoners' place or the kids'?" Ruby asks, as they keep close to the houses. 

Clementine keeps the gun ready, ready to shoot another raider. Her first kill today lies on the ground around twenty feet from the two girls. 

"We have to make sure everyone is out. I know Bailey and Bennett would make sure the kids are safe," Clementine says and they pick up the pace. 

There's a gunshot and the two dive behind a bush. One of the men that Clem has seen around Bonnie is pointing a gun at them. Clementine then peeks up above the bush and pushes the trigger the moment she sees him. He falls to the ground. She sighs and stands up, motioning for Ruby to follow. 

"There's going to be a herd," she states and Ruby shakes her head.

"This shit never ends," Ruby responds. 

They continue to jog, stopping to the side of houses, hanging in the shadows when necessary. Then, they see a group of three in front of them.

"Fuck," Clem mutters, aiming the gun at them, hoping she won't have to take three guys on.

As the people get closer, Clem's eyes widen and she stands up. 

"Clem!" Violet calls out and runs into the girl's arms. "Oh my god. I was so worried. I can't lose you."

"I told you I'd be fine," Clem replies, pecking Violet on the cheek.

"Did you get bit...?" 

The question ends the whispering between the whole group. Ruby lets go of Louis and hangs her head.

"We have to get out of here, so I can watch you and take care of anything if I need to," Ruby says and Louis squints.

"But we'd need medical supplies," Louis points out. 

"I'm pretty sure Bennett has some and the kids' house has a whole closet of them, just in case," Violet states and smirks. "I grabbed a bunch of bandages and stuff throughout my time in the kids' place for him."

"We can get more if we're stopping there," Ruby says.

"Yeah, now let's go," Clem motions for them to follow.

"How do you feel?" Violet worries. "Where's the bite?"

"On my foot and ankle. I feel myself getting a bit weaker but I'll last," Clem assures.

"Can you run?" Ruby asks and Clem nods.

They sprint to the house. Clementine tries to ignore the pain, the stinging and aching. She can feel her foot becoming tingly. This is different from her first experience. It made her a bit sick and she had a fever, but she wasn't getting this numb. She's worried she may lose all feeling in her foot.

 

Lianne looks at the kid, Clementine's kid. He doesn't look like her, his skin tone to the tightness of his curls is different. He can't be hers...

"Hey, let's go," Bennett states as Bailey stares at him.

"Please don't get the kids hurt," Bailey says and walks away.

"We won't," Lianne assures.

Then, Arvo enters the house. How did he know...?

 

They arrive at the house. The door is open, so they get in, revealing an angry Arvo. The kids aren't in sight, but they head creaking upstairs. Lianne, AJ, Tenn, Willy, James and Bennett holding Irina, are being held at gunpoint. Arvo then turns around, shooting a glare to the group. 

"Clementine," he growls and she shoots him a glare, pointing the gun at him.

He turns around, pointing his gun at her, his hands shaking. 

"Lower the gun. You're outnumbered," Clementine states, trying to keep as calm.

"Fuck you," he growls. "Everyone in my life dies. Why the fuck are you still alive? Why do you get to live? Why do you get to have a kid?  A girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry, Arvo," she apologizes, giving him a look of pity. "But I've lost so much too. Everyone in this room has."

Bennett quietly puts the shaking Irina down, who hugs Tenn tightly. He steps closer to Arvo as he focuses on Clementine. The floor creaks and Arvo turns around and shoots him. He shoots the man a glare as he crumples to the floor. Irina screeches and sobs. Arvo then quivers before shooting again, aiming for the chest. Bennett grabs his chest, sputtering as his brown eyes dart around the room. 

Clementine then shoots Arvo in the stomach, wanting him to suffer after killing Irina's father. Tenn takes Irina in his arms and makes sure she can't see her dying father. Arvo falls to the ground. He shakily points his gun and she lunges, grabbing it. He uses all of his energy, trying to point the gun down at her. Lianne shoots Bennett in the head, shaking her own. She then shoots Arvo in the leg. Clem's eyes widen, the gun now in her hand. She aims it at him, standing up. She wants to make him suffer. Screw him. Taking them, stabbing her, killing Bennett.

"Mike wouldn't want you doing this shit," she states, shaking her head. She hopes the words sting.

"Why do you get to live?" He sobs, holding his stomach as tears begin to fall. She sees the broken man in him, how he let himself go. 

She ignores the question and sighs. "You're going to see your sister." She shoots him in the head and shakes her own. Another piece of her past gone. Another person she's seen fall. Another person she's seen die, another she's murdered.

His words echo through her head, "How many?"

Violet then walks over to Clem, putting a hand on her shoulder. She helps Clem up, a hand on her back. AJ runs over.

"Clem! Violet!" He says and tries to hug the two of them.

"Hey, kiddo," Clementine says and chuckles. They then let go of one other and Clem addresses the group, "Okay, everyone. Let's take some of their medical supplies."

"Why not all?" AJ asks and Clem shakes her head.

"There's still kids here," she states. "I've done enough."

She then looks over to the woman, who shuts Bennett's open eyes. Lianne stands up and makes eye contact with Clementine.

"Christa...?" Clementine whispers and her eyes widen.


	35. Chapter 35

"Christa?" Violet repeats, looking to Lianne confusedly.

"You've grown so much, Clem," Christa says with a softened expression. 

"Fuck," Clem whispers, holding back tears. "Okay, can we talk later?"

"Of course," Christa says, nodding her head. 

"Christa, grab Bennett's bag. He has supplies in there," Clementine says and the woman complies.

"You okay?" Violet asks softly, glancing to Christa and then back to Clementine.

"I'm fine," she says and avoids Violet's eyes. 

Louis and Omar come back with some supplies in hand. They put them in Bennett and Christa's bags. Violet gives her knife to Willy and holds Irina in her arms. She comforts the girl, humming to her as they prepare to leave. Willy hands her back her knife and she holds the child with one arm. 

"It's okay, baby," she assures gently as the girl sobs.

"Daddy," Irina whimpers and Violet's chest aches. 

"I'm sorry," AJ says, looking up to Irina, who doesn't respond. He then looks to Clem, who grunts out. "Clem, are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We need to go," Clem response and then walks to the door. "Got everything we need?"

"We have enough," Louis replies. 

They then all walk out of the house. A voice then reaches their ears, making them stop. 

"Put the weapons down," Bonnie orders and points her gun at them.

Clementine refuses to, standing to the front of the group. She ignores the pain in her leg and musters up a glare.

"You put your weapon down, Bonnie. You're outnumbered!" Clementine orders, her amber eyes piercing Bonnie's. 

"No, I am not!" Bonnie says as a man walks up next to her. "I got a whole group! We'll get you in the end!"

She thinks she can see Ricardo also join her, holding another weapon.

There's chaos surrounding them. Gunshots still break through the air and the flames continue to burn the houses. 

"AJ, Tenn, Christa, take Irina and go," Clementine orders and they all protest, except Irina and Tenn.

"But, Clem—"

"AJ, no!" She protests. "I've worked so hard to keep you alive and I won't let these fuckers take that away. Christa, please get them away."

"Alright," Christa answers and ushers the kids away. She then stops and holds her arms out for Violet. "I'll keep my gun. You got a weapon?"

"Yeah," Violet answers and hesitantly hands Irina over. 

"Don't you move!" Bonnie screams at them. 

"Don't you move," Clementine states calmly, keeping her fun trained on Bonnie.

"Arvo will come with others and you'll be a screwed," Bonnie states matter-of-factly. 

"He's dead," Clementine states and Bonnie's face contorts, strands of hair in her face.

"Fuck you, Clementine," Bonnie states, shaking her head. 

Bonnie pulls the trigger and Clem falls, dodging the bullet. It grazes her arm. She shoots Bonnie from the ground. It was quick and her aim was terrible in this moment, wasting her last bullet. Lilly also shoots as everyone else runs in different directions. Louis and Omar run in zig zags, getting farther and farther. They can't do much with an axe. Violet hides behind a tree in a front yard a few feet away. Ruby, Willy and James follow Omar and Louis, hiding behind trees when gunshots sound.

Lilly almost gets shot but hides behind another tree. She shoots Ricardo, hitting him in the head. He falls to the ground and Bonnie screams. 

Clementine jumps onto the woman. Bonnie falls back and reaches for the gun, but Clementine grabs her hands. She pines them above the woman's head. Clementine keeps her hands steady and maintains eye contact with her. She uses her foot to kick at the gun and get it close to her. 

"If you let me leave, I'll spare you," Clementine states and Bonnie shakes her head. 

"City mouse, we need your people. We need you. I can't," she says with softened eyes. "We're going to lose everything and our people will die without the help."

"Not my problem," Clementine growls. 

"Let's just put this all behind us and—"

"Not happening," Clementine snaps, her voice rough and anger filling it. "You're just as unstable as Arvo. I can't stay here. I won't let my friends and family stay here."

"You never fucking cared about us, did you? Put Kenny over us. Let Luke die because of Kenny—" Clementine lets go of Bonnie's hand and grabs the gun. 

The woman moves and knocks Clem off of her. Clem struggles to stand and right then, Lilly then shoots Bonnie in the face. Clem watches the woman still, color leaving her face. She catches the body, gun clanging to the ground. Another part of her past gone. Damn, it hurts. Clementine pushes the body off her and grabs the gun. She can't look. She doesn't know what to think. Bonnie didn't seem like a bad person, just incredibly broken, like Arvo. Except he was a bad person, ordering for women to be raped and for her to be bitten. Maybe Bonnie was a bad person too. Clem doesn't know anymore. She's a murderer herself.

Violet rushes to Clem's side, immediately engulfing her in a hug and then they walk. Clementine nods to Lilly, unable to let out a word. 

"Can you run?" Lilly asks and Violet turns to her.

"Yeah," she whispers and picks up the pace.

 

"I can't leave Clem," AJ states, looking to Tenn as Christa huffs.

"You might have to, to keep her and yourself safe," Christa response, struggling to keep calm. Irina continues to sob in her arms, squirming from time to time.

"No, we can wait for her," AJ insists, stomping his foot.

"We can't wait, kid. With a crying three year old and a herd coming, that's not an option," Christa states, rubbing the child's back.

"Clem would want you safe, and we don't have to go far," Tenn points out, trying to convince the child. 

"We could cover ourself in walker guts," AJ adds, set on not going far. Besides, he doesn't know this woman. 

"They would find us, Irina's crying," Christa argues, becoming annoyed with this child's resistance.

"AJ, please. We won't go far," Tenn begs, fidgeting with his hands nervously. 

Christa doesn't bother objecting to that. She'd prefer to get some distance, but finding a place to stop in general would be best. She lets out a frustrated sigh, watching the child think. His face scrunches up and he keeps looking back, expecting Clementine to be right there. He hangs his head and leads the way.

"Thank you," Christa says tiredly, walking behind him.

"We're not going far, right?" AJ checks and glances back to her.

"Not unless we have to, like if the herd chases us out," she states assuringly, trying to be calm and gentle. This child will not respond to anger unless it's Clementine's, she assumes. 

"...Okay," he gives in, his face becoming blank. Suddenly, the stubborn child is silent. 

Christa feels as if she's lying to the child. It's clear to her that this group won't hold up. Clementine would die or this child she's raised would. She looks to Tenn, shaking her head a little. This kid hesitates to even hold a weapon, how would he survive? How could the group do that? Let that behavior continue? He could get Irina, Clementine or AJ killed. 

"Are you sure you don't want a weapon?" She asks him, raising her eyebrows.

"If I don't have to, I won't have one," he replies, not meeting her eyes.

She sighs, holding Irina with one arm, and she grabs a knife with another. She takes it from her back pocket and holds it out to him. He sighs and takes it, shoving it into his pocket.

"Have you killed a walker before?" Christa asks, looking ahead.

"A few," he replies, fidgeting once again, his body seeming to close in on itself.

"Good, you have experience," she replies, glancing down to Irina, who has fallen asleep. 

"How do you know Clem?" He changes the topic and she breathes in, knowing she'd have to explain herself.

"Yeah, who are you?" AJ questions, turning back.

"Do you know Lee is?" Christa asks and AJ nods. Tenn shakes his head, looking back up to her. "Well, he took care of Clementine from the beginning and once he died, I took care of her for two years."

"Oh, wow," Tenn replies, his eyes widening. 

"So, then why are you leaving her?" AJ questions, becoming angrier again. "I'm never supposed to leave her behind, never go alone, so why am I know?"

"Because it's not safe and I want to protect her, and all of you," she replies, becoming frustrated. "I almost died protecting Clementine, do you know that? So many people died for her. I won't let the same thing to happen to her for you."

He furrows his eyebrows at that, his body tensing. He stops and glares at her. "So, we're leaving her?"

"I never said that," she tries to argue.

"It sounded like it," Tenn mutters, which earns him a glare from her.

"I'm not leaving her," AJ raises his voice and stomps his foot.

"I never said we were," she tries to convince him. Walker groans then fill the air, a few appearing in her side view. "Now, we have to go."

 

Clementine runs through the walkers, avoiding using her gun. She stuns one, kicking him in the knee. It falls to the ground and groans out for her. Violet slams a knife into another's head, before pushing it away. They push through more and more, more and more guts and blood coating their clothes. 

"Guys!" Louis calls out, getting a grunt from Omar.

"Keep it down," Omar growls out.

Clementine huffs, breathing heavily as she walks over to them. Ruby, Omar, Louis and James are all together. A few stragglers surround them, but majority of them are drawn to the noise.

"Everyone okay?" James checks, glancing to Clementine with more concern than the others.

"We're fine," she answers, mustering up a smirk. "Now, have to go." 

Violet grunts, stabbing another in the head. Lilly kicks another, stunning it and kicking its head in. Louis swings his axe, breathing out afterward. James sighs, stabbing another as they push through the last of the herd.

"Do you...know where the kids are?" Clementine struggles to speak, fatigue taking over.

"We saw them in the distance. They probably found a house or somewhere nearby," James replies and her face contorts with worry.

"We'll find them," Louis tries to assure.

"Yeah, we will," Violet states seriously, giving her a smile. 

Gunshots continue to sound in the distance, though there's fewer and fewer. Clementine pushes herself, though she's starting to lose all feeling in her foot. She begins to wonder if this bite will be the end of her. She decides she wants to say goodbye to her kid, thank everyone around her. She pushes through the burning in her chest and the numbness of her foot. 

After ten minutes, they come across a neighborhood. It's smaller than the last one, and so are the houses. There's no gates either. They dash into the first house they see, desperately needing a break. 

"I'll go make a torch outside," James decides, walking into the darkened house.

"I'm come with you," Louis volunteers and James smiles a little. 

Clementine hears shuffling, so she stops. She hears whispers and looks to everyone, looking for confirmation. Violet's eyes are widened and she's in a fighting stance. Lilly gets ready to shoot, nodding to Clementine. 

"Who's there?" Clementine voices loudly, wondering if it's people or walkers. She hopes it's her people, her AJ. 

"Clem!" AJ shouts and she hears Christa's protests. 

AJ appears in the living room, a smile on his face. Clementine smiles and takes a step forward. Christa grabs his hand and he protests, raising his voice at her.

"Get off!" He shouts. 

Christa points a gun at her, making Clementine's face fall. Clementine holds her hands up. 

"Why are you doing this?" Clementine questions.

"I don't want you to die or these kids to die," Christa starts, her voice steady. 

"You're taking him from me?" Clementine asks, squinting at the woman.

"Clem, so many people sacrificed themselves for you, from Lee to Omid, to Kenny. Kenny died for Ben, but he died on his own, so Lee could get to you—"

"Stop, I know so many people died for me, but I don't think that you understand that AJ is the reason I live today. If I died for him, it'd be worth it, but that won't be for a while."

"How can you be so sure? You have an ex-raider and child who avoids holding a weapon. This group is weak and will get those children and yourself killed. I won't let that happen. I'll take care of them and you can watch that group. You'll have a better chance of living as a group without the kids," Christa tries to convince her.

"You're insane," Violet states, standing in front of Clem, holding her knife menacingly.

"Vi—"

"No, Clem, she's trying to kidnap AJ, Tenn and Irina!"

"I know, but don't egg her on," Clem whispers, becoming worried for Violet, her being in the line of fire. 

"Please, stop this, Christa!" Violet says, trying to take a gentler approach. "We can all be a group together and you can help protect these kids."

"Yeah, if you're worried about them, you can join us," Ruby offers, putting her hands up.

"Christa, please. I've lost so much; I can't lose him too," Clementine begs.

"Clem, please. Just give in. These kids would be better off with me," Christa says, her hand beginning to shake.

"You took care of me for two years, I took care of AJ his whole life!" Clementine argues, her voice cracking. "He asked me to his mother and I accepted! You can't take my son away from me!" 

Violet's face softens and all she wants to do is hold her girlfriend close. She wants to help her raise AJ, prove this bitch wrong.

"It almost killed me to take care of y—"

"How would taking care of more kids not kill you?" Clem questions, dropping her hands and moving them around angrily.

"Because it's safer than a dysfunctional group," she justifies and Clem scoffs.

"You don't know even know us, Christa! I don't even know you anymore! The Christa I knew wasn't a kidnapper! The Christa I knew would've given in! These kids have a better chance at life with us and you know it!" Clementine begins to yell, tears threatening to fall. 

"I could just shoot her," Lilly mutters and Clem shakes her head at that.

"Lilly, I can't risk it," Clem replies, her eyes unable to meet Christa's. She raises her voice again, "Christa, just give the group a chance!"

"Fuck!" Christa swears as AJ continues to resist. "I will shoot her if you don't stop," she threatens him and he stills. He clenches his jaw and grunts. 

"You're a fucking shithead!" He yells at her and she tries not to roll her eyes.

"Stop. Resisting."

"Christa, stop!" Clementine yells. "Please don't make me tell Lilly to shoot you. Please stop this! I just want a peaceful life for AJ! For Irina and Tenn, too! If you give up, we can have that! 

"Christa, please think of what it'd be like for your daughter, Lianne, to be taken away from you after you raised her her whole life. Imagine how that would feel. Remember how it felt when you lost her," Clementine tries to convince her, her voice cracking and shaking. Her voice is weak, but strong at the same time, she fights through the weakness.

Clementine almost falls, her leg shaking. Violet turns around helps her, wrapping Clem's arm around her shoulder.

"Stop this! We need to check on Clementine!" Violet shouts and Christa hesitates. She then lowers her gun. 

The child grunts and pushes her away roughly. She lets go of him as they set Clementine down on a chair. Ruby walks over and grunts.

"Shit, someone go get James and Louis. We need that torch," Ruby replies and then looks up to Clementine. "How's your head?"

"It's fine. I don't feel lightheaded, just tired," Clementine replies.

"I'll watch her," Lilly says and points her gun to Christa, who looks over to Clementine worriedly. 

"Where are the baby and Tenn?" Willy asks, glaring at the broken woman.

"Back there," she whispers and he runs into the kitchen behind the living room. 

"You're gonna to be okay," Violet assures Clementine, though most of it is her trying to convince herself that her girlfriend will be okay.

Omar comes back inside with James and Louis, who look nervous. They glance back at the woman, who sits on the stairs, staring at the ground shamefully. James walks over with their torch in hand, a large stick with cloth over it. 

"Yeah, stand there," Ruby tells him as she slips off the boot. 

The bites are agitated and Violet gasps at the sight. She grips her girlfriend's hand assuringly as Clementine hisses, cool air hitting the sensitive skin. AJ stares at the bleeding area worriedly, notching there's a purplish tint to the skin.

"Cut it off," Clementine growls. "It worked for a guy I knew back when I was eleven."

"It didn't work for Lee," Christa points out, her voice weak.

"You, shut your mouth," Violet snaps at the woman, her green eyes full of rage. 

"Please, it's numb. My arm was tingly and it ached, but it wasn't numb," Clementine points out and Ruby sighs.

"Are you sure? Cutting off your leg..."

"It could be a death sentence, but so is this bite," Clementine justifies and Violet holds her breath. 

Everything seems to slow down as Ruby nods, agreeing with this. Violet wants to protest, to cry out, to fall apart right there, but she remains still. AJ's face contorts and he rests his face in his hands, sniffling. His body quivers, small sobs leaving him.

"You can't..." He whimpers and Clementine frowns.

"Can you guys prepare for it? I want to say my goodbyes, just in case," Clementine asks, motioning for AJ to come over to her. 

He looks up and complies. He wraps his arms around her, letting out small sobs. The tough child is breaking down.

"Okay, Clem," Ruby agrees and motions for Louis to come to her. She then also motions for James to come over.

"I love you, kiddo," Clementine says, rubbing his back with her free hand.

"I love you too," he replies, meeting her eyes. She sniffles and smiles. She taps his nose. "Clem, don't be silly..."

"There's always time to be silly," she replies back with a smile before losing it. "I'm sorry if I don't make it, kiddo."

Violet's hand quivers and Clementine wants to address her, but she's focused on AJ. Instead, she squeezes back the clammy hand in hers. 

"You can't leave me, Clem. You're all I have," he argues, his voice shaking. His lip trembles and she pouts at that. She hates seeing her little goofball upset and she doesn't want her last time seeing him, him crying.

"That's not true. You have all these friends." She motions to everyone in the room. "Vi will take care of you."

Violet sniffles, wiping away tears. "Yeah, I will, kid. I promise."

"B-But you're my mom," he argues. "You said you'd n-never leave me."

"I won't, I'll be in your heart, kiddo. Now, I have a job for you, are you up for it?" He nods his head eagerly. "I want you to grow big and strong, make new friends, watch everyone else here grow up. I want you to grow taller than I ever was. Can you do that for me, goofball?"

He doesn't comment on the nickname, he just nods his head. She kisses his forehead, rubbing his back. She holds out a hand and he holds it. She then turns to Violet, who is holding back sobs. Tears have already fallen on her flushed cheeks, barely visible in this light. Strands of blonde hair cover her face, sticking to her damp cheeks.

Clementine lets go of AJ, but he continues to hug her. Clementine then holds her arm out and Violet wraps them both in a hug. Clementine cups Violet's cheek with her hand and kisses her, soft lips against soft lips. She tastes Violet's tears and pulls away, giving her girlfriend a smile.

"Thank you for everything. For holding me all those nights, for the night up on the bell tower, for making me feel a kind of love I've never felt before," Clementine says softly, her voice sweet and raspy. Violet admires those beautiful amber eyes, scared this'll be the last time she'll see them. "Please look after AJ. He likes you a lot, too."

"I-I love you," Violet says and kisses Clem's cheek, letting out a small sob. "I-I'll watch him, I promise. He's going to grow up and big—big and strong, I promise."

"I love you back," Clementine replies, a few tears dashing down her cheek. "Vi, I don't know what Christa has become, it's been around seven years, okay? I want you take care of AJ and Irina, and for everyone else to help."

"Of course."

"Okay, now I'm going to get up and thank everyone."

"Make it quick, Clem. We need to get that leg off as soon as possible," Ruby says and shakes her head. "I wish we had more time," she adds.

Clementine walks over to Lilly, who raises her eyebrows. She's surprised she's getting a goodbye. 

"You're tough, from the beginning of all of this, you've been tough. So if I die, I want you to help push this group through the tough times," Clementine says simply, looking into Lilly's eyes.

"Okay, Clem," Lilly replies and sighs. "You're a good kid. Lee would be proud."

She then looks over to Christa, who meets her eyes. It's strange, seeing Christa sniffling. Christa then shakes her head, unable to look at Clementine, the little girl she raised, dying. She can't believe it. She can't stand it. She can't take this aching on her chest and the way she cries, and how she can't stop it.

"Thank you for taking care of me for those two years and I'll never forget the things you taught me," Clementine says simply. 

"I could've done better," Christa admits, her voice becoming hoarse.

"Maybe, but you did your best. I survived, didn't I?" Clem replies and musters up a smile. 

She then walks over to Willy and Tenn. She gives them both a smile. They both smile back. It looks like Willy might be tearing up a little.

"Thank you for being good kids, good friends for AJ. If I don't make it, please make sure he has fun and sees the good in life," Clem says and they both nod their heads.

Next is Louis, Omar, Ruby and James. They're currently getting the bandages ready, all whispering. First to stand up and greet her is Omar. He gives her a smile.

"You're a great cook. Thank you for all those meals," she says and he chuckles.

"Anytime. I'll make whatever meal you want when we get back," he offers and she nods her head.

Louis then engulfs her in a hug, his sniffles filling her ear. She smiles and then her lips fall into a frown. She hugs back and then pulls away.

"Thank you for making me laugh, Lou. Thanks for making everyone happy, even if you sometimes annoyed everyone," she says with a chuckle. She wipes away a tear. 

Louis is at a loss for words, so he hugs her again. "Thank you. I bet you'll make it. You're strong," he says and she nods.

"Maybe," she replies, avoiding making any promises she can't keep. 

"You're a great leader," he says, nodding his head and she smiles. "Without you, if we got kidnapped by Arvo, we would've died, and we also wouldn't have gotten our friends back from that boat."

"It was nice meeting you. I hope you make it," James says awkwardly and shakes her hand.

"Please, stay in our group. They'll all welcome you, even if I'm not around. Even our new recruit will accept you, eventually," she says, unsure if James will leave if things go wrong.

He hesitates before nodding his head, giving her one last smile. 

Last is Ruby who gives her a big, tight hug.

"Oh, sug, I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault, now a kid is going to be motherless and Violet is going to lose another girl—"

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't want this or try to make it happen or anything, so don't blame yourself. Rube, thank you for patching us up when we needed it and being there for us. You've done a lot for this group," Clementine says and Ruby pulls her into a tight hug once again.

"So have you, hon. Don't underestimate yourself." Ruby sniffles. "You'll make it through this. I'll do my best to make sure you pull through. 

"I know you will."

"Are you ready?" Ruby asks, gesturing to the floor.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Clem huffs and sits down. "And, guys, please...don't let me turn." 

Violet pauses and nods her head. "I'll do it."

"I could," James offers hesitantly, raising his hand.

"I could," Lilly offers. "I've known her the longest.

"And who the hell are you? I raised her for two years, I should be the one..." Christa argues.

"I don't care who does it," Clementine argues. "Just get to it," she mutters, looking to Ruby. 

"Vi, AJ, you two get over here and hold her hands. She's going to be in a ton of pain and she should have you two by her side," Ruby says and Clem sighs, shaking her head. 

The two oblige and immediately are at her side. Before Violet gives Clem her hand, she hands the girl her precious hat back. She kisses her forehead and Clem chuckles. They then grab hands, her glancing back to AJ, who continues to sniffle.

"So, who's cutting it off?" Clem asks, squeezing the two's hands. 

"Louis," Ruby replies and James then volunteers.

"I've done so much worse, I can handle this. I don't know if Louis will able to—"

"I could," Lilly also volunteers.

"No, I'll do it. I gotta step up and do this," Louis says stubbornly and Ruby nods.

"If that's what you want," Ruby says and then sighs. "Get ready to use that torch, James."

Louis gets ready, swinging the axe up and counting down.

"Three," he starts. She takes a deep breath in.

"Two," Ruby says. Clem shuts her eyes. 

"One," Louis finishes and slams the axe down.

There's a blood curdling scream, Clem squeezing the two's hands tightly. "Fu-uck!" She tears up from the pain, moaning and hunching over a little.

Louis then swings down again, the disgusting and gut wrenching sounds of her screams and her leg being cut fill the air. Her eyes flutter and all of a sudden, she's out, making Violet worry. 

"Ruby, she's out," Violet says shakily. 

Another cut into her leg, blood splattering. Louis holds back sobs, not wanting look at what's done. But he does, one last time, and finishes the job. Omar immediately grabs the axe from Louis, who turns away from the sight. He covers his mouth and shuts his eyes. 

"Omar, heat up the axe," Ruby instructs and Omar obliges.

James holds out the flame and they let the axe heat up for a bit. Ruby then takes the axe herself and presses it up against the area. The smell of burning flesh and blood fill the room, making Louis empty his stomach. AJ has to hold his breath, shutting his eyes tightly. Irina sobs into Tenn, hating the sound. It makes her little ears ache. 

Him and Violet have to hold Clem's hand, there being no strength in her hand at all. Violet struggles, trying to hold back the last meal she's eaten. She studies her girlfriend's pale face, sniffling and almost throwing up at the smell filling her nose. She wants that those eyes to open, to see amber, to see her smile. Instead, her girlfriend's face is contorted, less tight than before, but still, it expresses her pain enough. AJ leans into her shoulder, crying even more. She can't leave him. She can't. She's all he has. She told him he had all these people around him and he does, but they're not her. 

Ruby wraps up the wound tightly, breathing heavily. Her hands shake afterward, coated in blood. Her clothes are also splattered in blood. She shuts her eyes, struggling to breathe.

"Now, we have to wait," she says shakily and Violet nods, unable to speak a word.

"What do we about her?" Willy asks as Tenn rocks the child back and forth. She's awoken now, sobbing into his shirt from the screams.

"Keep her quiet," Ruby says and shakes her head. "I would take her if I didn't have all this blood on me."

"We should kick Christa out," Violet adds, not letting go of her girlfriend's hand. "If Clem dies because we didn't get to the bite fast enough, it's her fault. She held us up for a few minutes and if Clem doesn't make it, she'd be the first to turn on us."

Christa doesn't even defend herself, earning a grunt from Lilly. The woman's eyes are trained on the ground and she sits completely still.

"Got anything to say?" Lilly asks, looking down on the woman.

"I wanted to keep Clem safe. So many people have died trying to protect her and she'll die, trying to protect that child," Christa justifies, her voice strong, pushing through the nervousness.

"I told her the same thing, but she has a whole group supporting her. What do you have? Just yourself? As if that'd last," Lilly retorts, her spit hitting the woman, who doesn't even flinch.

"A group could slow you down," Christa points out.

"Or help you," Violet argues back.

"You kids don't even know how to shoot guns, Bennett told me. Tell how how the hell you'd help Clementine, AJ and Irina," Christa snaps, pointing a finger in the direction.

"We wouldn't try to kidnap her kid, at least," Louis replies, wiping his mouth though there's nothing left to wipe. 

"I didn't do it to hurt Clementine. I did it for her and their safety," she justifies, her voice lowering. 

"Well, don't so it again, or I will have your ass," Lilly growls, pointing to the gun to her forehead. "You heat me?"

"I-I hear you," Christa gives in and shuts her eyes. 

"Good," Lilly replies and lowers her gun, backing away. "We should kill you after what you did, so be grateful."

"Thank you," Christa whispers hesitantly. 

"I hate to do this, but I think you guys shouldn't stay by Clem. She could get you easily like this," Ruby points out, though it pains her to say it.

Violet is resting her head on Clem's shoulder. She shakes her head at that. "She has a heartbeat. I feel it."

"Still, if you fall asleep, her heart could stop and she'd..."

"Okay, when I want to go to sleep, I'll move," Violet says and Ruby agrees to that. 

James holds Louis nervously, afraid he'll do something wrong. The larger boy just sobs into his shoulder, muttering things to himself. 

"Marlon..." he mutters at one point and James frowns. He wonders what Louis has lost, since there's a lot unknown to him. Maybe Marlon was like James's Charlie. 

"Hey, Lou, don't go blamin' yourself or anythin'," Ruby says, standing up and walking over to him.

"I wish I could've done something," he whimpers and wipes his eyes. 

"You did, you cut off the leg. You helped save her life," Ruby replies and James nods his head, placing his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"You did good," James assures. "It's okay," he whispers, doing his best to console the young man. 

"T-thanks." Louis pulls away, shaking his head. "I shouldn't cry. She's not dead yet."

"And she won't be," Violet insists, giving him a small smile, one that doesn't meet her eyes. "AJ, why don't you get some rest?" Violet looks to the boy, who shakes his head. "Clem wants you well rested, so we can leave once she wakes up, right? So, let's go to bed."

"Vi, help me left her onto the couch," Ruby says. 

AJ and Violet help lift the girl onto the couch. She's incredibly light, so it's easy. They place her down gently. Violet kisses the girl's forehead and AJ goes back to holding her hand. 

"AJ, would you like to sleep on the floor or in the armchair?" Violet asks and she shakes his head. "AJ, please. Clem wouldn't you staying up all night crying. You need to sleep to grow big and strong. So sleep, and do your job," she tries to convince him, her voice low, but soft. 

"Okay," he gives in and lets go of her hand. "I'll sleep on the floor." He lies on the ground, frowning. "Violet?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" She replies.

"Can you sleep next to me?" He asks shyly, meeting her eyes.

"Of course, little man," she replies with a genuine smile. She lies down next to him, turning on her side, to look at him. The hard floor makes her arm and shoulder ache, but she doesn't care.

"You guys rest. I'll be up monitoring Clem. If anything happens, I'll wake you up," Ruby says, giving them a smile. 

"Thanks, Rube," Violet says and shuts her heavy eyes. 

"I'll go out and watch outside, make sure no walkers get in," Louis says and lifts the axe.

"I'll go out with you," James says, not wanting to leave the teen alone.

 

Violet wakes up to the sound of AJ fidgeting with his gun. She jumps up, eyes shutting at the light from the torch. She pushes a blanket off of her and looks at it questioningly, not having it before. 

"You okay?" Violet asks gently and the child remains silent, just shaking his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" His lip trembles and his eyes glimmer in the poor lighting. 

"What if she doesn't make it? She can't leave me. She said she wouldn't, Violet," he raises his voice a little and drops the gun to the floor. 

Violet wraps her arms around the boy, rubbing his back. She doesn't know what to say. She can't promise him that Clementine will awaken. She doesn't know and she doesn't want to make empty promises. She feels guilty lying to the guy and he would most likely see it through it at this point. 

She finally decides to speak up, making a promise she can keep, "If she doesn't make it, I'll be here."

He sniffles and hugs her back. His body shivers a little. She takes the blanket with one hand and places it on top of him. She then wraps that arm around him again.

"I'll be there for you too," he promises back with a shaky voice. "I love you, Vi. You're there for me like Clem, but you're not Clem." He looks up at her, trying to smile, though it seems like an impossible task. 

Her eyes widen at this and she smiles back, heart warming from the words. "Love you too, little man. I'll do my best to be there for you, okay? I'm no Clem, but I'll try to be just as good as her."

"Yeah, you're like my other mom, I guess. But I already have another Clem, before Clem. Can I have three moms? I wanted Clem to be my second and she said yes, so can you be my third?" The child asks and Violet's eyes widen.

"Um, sure," she accepts nervously. She loves Clem and she loves AJ too, but it's a lot to accept. She also thinks Clem should have a say in this. 

Violet believes she has no right to call herself his third mother, when one birthed him and one has raised him all this time. She can't compare. 

She doesn't mind taking the job, getting closer to the kid and solidifying both AJ's relationship with her and the severity of her and Clem's. 

"Wanna go back to bed, buddy?" she asks him and hesitantly nods his head. "I'll stay by your side again, okay?" 

"Okay," he says and lies back down. He stares at the floor for a minute, his eyes flickering over to the gun before he shuts them. 

Violet lies down next to him and then looks over at Ruby, who yawns. The young woman gives her a smile and a small wave.

"How is she?" Violet asks quietly. 

"Alive, a bit of a fever, but alive," she replies.

"I can watch her," Violet offers. "Check her heart and if anything happens, I'll wake you."

"Nah, you got the kid. Omar is on watch right now. Maybe I can get Lou to switch out with me before we leave," Ruby says, waving her hand. 

"You sure?" Violet checks and Ruby nods.

Then, Ruby giggles and points to James and Louis, sleeping up against the armchair together. They're both on the floor, backs pressed to it. James is leaning into Louis, who snores quietly.

"Look at the lovebirds," she teases and Violet lets out a small laugh.

"Are they...?"

"I don't know, but they've taken a liking to one another. I think Lou seems to like him a lot," Ruby says with a wink.

"Now, I can tease him back if he ever tries to tease me about Clem," Violet jokes and Ruby laughs. 

"Be nice," she replies and leans up against the bottom of the couch.

Violet then sits up and looks back. Willy and Tenn are sharing a blanket with part of Irina's face poking out. Her eyes are shut and her nose and above are the only parts visible. is Willy snoring a bit too loud. It's not enough to wake up the fatigued boy up though. Violet smiles and then lies back down.

"Thanks, Rube. Where's Lilly?" Violet asks.

"Sleeping on the other side of the couch. She gave Omar her gun," Ruby replies before letting out another yawn.

"If you need to switch out, just tell me."

"I'm fine, but some coffee would be a blessing."

"I wish we had some. Goodnight, Rube."

"G'night, Vi."

 

Violet wakes up and finds herself quickly at Clem's side. She grips the girl's hand and notices the girl seems paler. There's a water bottle at her side, with around three-fourths left. Violet runs her fingers through her curls absentmindedly, as everyone else to gets up around her. 

"We should leave," Lilly suggests, cracking her neck.

"What about Clem?" Violet asks, stopping her brushing of Clem's hair.

"I could carry her," Lilly offers and Violet hesitates before shaking her head.

"I'll do it," Violet says, looking back to her girlfriend.

"There's a herd nearby, so we should get somewhere safe, with walls," Lilly says, moving her hand as she speaks. Her other hand holds a gun. She pauses before speaking again, "If you get tired, I'll carry her."

"Um, thank you," Violet replies awkwardly.

"We should go back to the school. I don't think anyone will come back for us, and if they do—" Louis suggests.

"We give them hell," Willy replies with a cocky, toothy smile.

"What do we about Irina?" Tenn asks, picking up the child and holding her close. 

"We keep her quiet and run if needed," Violet replies.

"What about...her?" Louis points at Christa.

"She comes with us. It's what Clem would want, unless she betrays us again. Then, it's fair game," Violet says, shooting a glare at the woman. 

"We better get going soon, the more daylight, the better," Lilly says.

"Then, let's get everyone fed now...or decide who gets to eat. I don't know how much food we have," Violet suggests and everyone nods.

"Should I wake up Ruby?" Louis asks, walking over to the sleeping girl.

"No, she's been up all night. Let her rest," Violet says, giving a small smile to the girl.

Irina whimpers in Tenn's arms, making AJ wake up. He groans and rubs his eyes. 

"Violet!" The girl calls for her, finally saying her name right. 

"Um, she wants you," Tenn says, so Violet opens up her arms and takes the girl in.

"Hey, cutie. You okay?" The girl frowns and looks to Clem nervously. "It's okay," Violet assures and shushes the girl. Violet hopes she doesn't still smell like blood and burning flesh, but maybe they all do, they're just numb to the scent.

Lilly goes and starts to pull out the food that they've acquired. James holds the gun nervously, staring at Christa awkwardly. She looks to the back of the couch, longing to check on the girl she had raised.

"Aw, mama Vi is at it," Louis teases and Violet shoots him a playful glare. "Hey, it's not an insult. You're good with them." They both glance over to AJ, who shares a can of peaches with Tenn. 

"Hopefully," Violet replies and glances back to Clem. 

"Don't worry. We'll all be there for the kids," Louis assures and Violet smiles.

"Yeah, thanks," she says, rubbing the girl's back. 

"Go grab some food for you and for Irina," Violet says, moving her head a little to where everyone is.

Louis gets some food for Irina, the last can of peaches and holds up an apple for James.

"I'm fine," James assures, waving him off.

Louis nods, kind of concerned for the man, but shrugs it off. He walks over with a can and a knife. He opens it up in a minute and then displays the can, shaking it a little. The girl giggles and breathes in the delicious, sweet scent of the peaches. She uses her hands and eats out of the can. Violet has to take the can and help her eat, making sure she slows down. The girl whimpers at that, but doesn't resist. 

Ruby ends up waking up, letting out a yawn, and confusedly looking around the room. Violet gives her a smile, giggling when the little girl burps. Ruby smiles at that and stretches, her back cracking. She stands up and walks over to Clem. Violet's back is pressed to the sofa, so she moves over, moving the small child in the process. 

"Yeah, she's got a fever," Ruby says and frowns. "Are we leaving today?" Ruby asks, looking back at the group. 

Lilly is now eating the apple, starved. She looks back the others.

"Back to the school," Violet replies and Ruby nods.

"That's kinda far and Clem's not good to travel, Vi."

"I'll carry her," Violet states and Ruby sighs, placing her hands on her hips.

"What if we need to run?" Ruby asks, raising her eyebrows. 

"I'll manage," Violet assures.

"I'll switch with her," Louis assures. Ruby gives them a frown. "C'mon, Rube. We need to leave. Get some walls around us. Clem won't make it out here like this."

"Fine, but we'll be making stops and I'll be watching her like a hawk," Ruby says, pointing her finger at them, turning from side to side.

Violet looks back at Clem, the girl's face no longer scrunched. She looks peaceful, but something's off. Obviously. Violet chews her bottom lip and silently wishes for Clem to be okay. 

Please fight. Violet begs silently. Please make it. She looks to Irina and then to AJ. "I can't do this alone," she mumbles. 

END OF ACT 3


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates. i hope this chapter was decent. i don't know why, but i've been doing terribly mentally and it was hard for me to write and for most days, it's hard just to get out of bed. it takes a lot just to write a few hundred words now. i hope things change and i see the book through. thank you for your patience and i hope you enjoy this chapter and any future ones.

"I'm so sorry, Minnie. We had our fights and our disagreements, but I’ve always loved you. When we were friends and then when we were girlfriend’s, I loved you and I loved figuring out what being in a relationship was like. I don’t think we were meant to be, but we made so many memories, so many great times to look back on, even if they sting. You changed for the bad, because of the Delta, but I know you would've changed again, for the good. For me, for Tenn, for your sake. I hope you find peace," Violet says, shaking her head.

"Aasim. God. You didn't deserve that. I'll miss your comments and you always reading or writing. We'll find another person to write Omar's recipes down and we'll remember our mistakes, not forget things like you always worried about. I hope you can see your family again," Violet says, finishing up the funeral.

Tenn places his drawings on the graves before standing up. He fidgets nervously, done with his say. Ruby cries into Louis's shoulder, who is also tearing up. Violet holds the sleeping Irina, who has refused to leave her side since they got back to the school. AJ stands off with Tenn, having already said a little bit about the people they've lost. He had no comment on Minerva. 

"AJ, come with me. I'm bringing Irina into our room," Violet says and the child follows.

Ruby then lets go of Louis and walks away, the time for mourning over. She continues to mourn for Aasim, though she can't stare at the grave. He should be here, by her side. 

Louis continues to look longingly to the grave, shaking his head. He then glances to Minerva's grave, hoping it's peaceful where they are. Maybe Aasim could help her heal in the afterlife, if there is one. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," James says and Louis hugs the man, pressing their bodies together.

James flushes and hugs him back. James rubs his back assuringly as he feels Louis's body continue to shake with sobs. 

 

Violet's stayed with AJ and Irina this past night. Clementine still remains asleep, healing from the trauma. The child remains silent as they walk through the familiar hallways. AJ reads the swears on the wall, broadening his vocabulary. He remains silent though, unsure of what to say. They open the door slowly, revealing an asleep Clementine, a blank expression across her beautiful face. Violet gently puts down the sleeping child in AJ's bed. The child takes a second to let go of her shirt, but she releases her grip. 

"Let's go back outside," Violet suggests, looking back to AJ who watches the girl like a hawk. 

"Uh, yeah," he replies and leads the way out of the door. Violet glances back to the girl and her hat on the table. 

She shuts the door behind herself and it clicks. She wants to go down into the basement and see Christa, blame her for all of this. She knows it's not all her fault, but she caused issues, left Clementine worried up until her last waking moments. She's furious that someone doubted Clementine's parenting skills; she hasn't met a person who raised a kid in this as long as Clementine. That woman isn't even a parent, how the hell could she criticize Clem? 

"I miss her," AJ mutters as he pushes the school doors open.

"I do too, buddy, but she's still with us. Don't forget that."

"I'm not, but I want to talk to her, you know?" He looks up to her and she nods.

"I know," she replies softly and shakes her head. "It'll take some time, but she'll be up at 'em like she always is."

"Yeah, she's super tough," AJ adds with a proud smile.

"The toughest," Violet agrees.

"What are we gonna do with Christa?" AJ asks, stopping in place. 

"What do you mean, kiddo?" She raises an eyebrow.

"She tried to take me and she might've hurt Clem. Why is she with us?" He questions, crossing his arms and giving a stern look to Violet.

"Because...Clem knew her a while ago and Clem should decide what we do. Maybe she'll be like Lilly," she explains before pausing. "I don't like her either, but Clem should decide. Besides, she's our leader."

"Yeah, that makes sense." He nods and shrugs.

"I'll go check on Lilly and Christa for you, okay? Make sure they're not up to anything," Violet says and walks away. 

She walks down the steps. The basement is lit by two candles, so it's not to bright. Luckily, the doors to the basement are open, so it's not too dark. 

"I just...I've learned not to trust groups. I've never liked them. Back when I was with Clementine, it was just us for a while and we lasted. I protected her and almost died for her...I didn't want her to end up dead or for that kid to die. I got separated from Clem and thought she died. What if that happened to Clem and that kid actually died?" Christa rants, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, Lee died for her. He was too kind—"

"How do you know Lee?" Christa questions as Violet makes her way into view, listening in to their conversation.

"I was one of the first people Clem met when this all started. Her and Lee came into his parents' convenience store with Kenny and his family, and our group stayed there, before we had to leave. We were together for a few months until I shot this woman in their group. Lee was merciful and I took advantage of that, took their RV, and was separated from them. Until now," Lilly explains and Violet watches her. "I protected Clementine on a few occasions and still, to this day, I honestly can't not do that."

"I protected her for two years—"

"And you just threatened her and tried to steal her kid. Look, I did some bad shit, but I'm trying to make up for it. I-I still care for her, even after all these years. You're going to have to make up for this, too. And if you try that shit again, I won't hesitate to shoot you," Lilly threatens and Christa nods her head before looking over to Violet. 

"And what do you want?" Christa asks calmly.

"To check on you both," Violet responds with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

"Still don't trust me?" Lilly asks and shrugs. "Don't blame you."

"I trust you more than her," Violet says and gestures to Christa. "You good down here? Someone else can watch her or we can lock her down here."

"I'm fine, but I wouldn't mind getting out," Lilly replies, glancing back to Christa. 

"Then, let's go," Violet says and gestures in front of her. Lilly walks away and Violet keeps back. "I will personally kill you if you come near Clementine, AJ, Tenn or Irina after that shit you pulled."

 

The sound of crying wakes Clementine up. She jumps up and lets out a groan. Her leg burns and aches. She grabs her thigh and hisses. The crying doesn't stop and Clementine turns to her left, seeing a child, curled up in blankets. 

"Dada!" the girl sobs, calling for her father. 

Clementine goes to stand up, pushing herself up and then realizes what she's lost. She frowns, looking at Irina. 

"Irina, honey?" Clementine calls out to her, trying to send gentle, not make her pain obvious. 

The girl looks up, her eyes reddened and puffy. Her chapped lips are pulled into a frown. Her chubby cheeks are shiny from tears and the look on her face tugs at Clem's heart.

"Come here. It's okay, honey," Clementine says, holding out her arms and the girl immediately listens.

She gets down from the bed and hesitantly walks over to Clementine. Clementine pulls the girl up and sits her on her lap. She kisses the girl's forehead and gives her a smile.

"You're not alone," she assures as the girl doesn't say anything. The girl's body shivers, so Clementine pulls the girl into her chest. She slowly rubs her back and hums a lullaby she's always sang to AJ.

The girl quiets down after a minute and just sits in silence, enjoying the warmth and comfort Clementine provides. Clementine smiles at the silence, holding back a hiss as the pain in her leg continues to disturb her. 

"Gone," the girl whispers, staring off. 

"Yeah, he's gone," Clementine says and the girl's lip wobble, but she doesn't cry. She just pouts, making Clementine cup her cheek. "It's okay. Cry if you need to," she assures gently, her voice smooth and slightly higher pitched. 

"Can you...hug?" the girl asks, her big blue eyes, teary. 

Clementine doesn't say a word; she wraps her arms around the girl in about a second. Irina grips Clementine's shirt tightly, sniffling and blinking away tears. 

The door opens and the girl jumps, cowering into Clementine. She doesn't turn around. Clementine sees Lilly and her eyes widen. 

"Don't be scared," Clementine assures the little girl and then looks up to Lilly, looking for her to explain herself.

Lilly doesn't. "How's your leg?"

"Um, it hurts, but it's fine," Clementine says, lying through her teeth. 

"'Fine'? Yeah, sure. You got your goddamn leg cut off," Lilly points out, pointing to the bandaged leg. 

Clementine shrugs. "I lived. I shouldn't have lived, but I did."

"Don't say that," Lilly raises her voice, shaking her head. Irina whimpers at the sound and Clementine shushes her. "Lee died for you, Kenny died for you...so many died, so you could live."

"I know, but what use to people am I now? I can't walk, can't stand. I'll slow you down. One of you had to carry me; what if you died because you were slowed down by me?" Clementine lets out and then hangs her head, resting her chin on the child's head.

"Clementine, you can't think like that. You have to push through, like you always do. Like all of us have," Lilly says, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's just...as a kid, my innocence and my weakness, it got people killed. Now, I'm weak, wasting supplies, and I can't help but feel that you should've left me back there," Clementine admits and she immediately purses her lips. 

She shouldn't have said that, and not to Lilly. She should say this to Violet, confide in her girlfriend, but she also doesn't want to worry her. Now, being injured like this, Violet and Lilly will have to take over. She can't burden her girlfriend more.

"You're not wasting supplies. You can watch the kids and do planning. I trust you as a leader, if you defeated my people," Lilly says, mustering up a smile, it reaching her eyes. Clem smiles back and wipes away a tear. "I never thought I'd be trusting Lee's little girl to order me around, but here I am."

"You and Violet should be leaders, something like that. I can't lead you guys, tell you to do shit I can't do. I can't even get out of bed," Clem says, shaking her head. 

"I won't mind helping you, but these kids aren't going to follow me. And I don't know much about your girl," Lilly says with a shrug. "Just take the role, Clementine. It'll be easier on your conscious to know you're doing something. Plus, it'll please your group. They expect you to be leader."

Clementine bites her lip, moving it back forth before stopping. "I should've died..."

"Clementine," Lilly says, her brown eyes scrunched. 

"I got bit again. Somehow, I healed the first bite." Clem lifts her arm, revealing her bite, barely there. "But now I know I'm not immune, so you can't get a cure from me. I won't even able to defend or run away from this place if I need to. I'll just slow Violet or AJ down." She sniffles, shaking her head, hating how her emotions are getting to her. Lilly lets her speak, nodding her head a little as the young woman speaks. "So many I loved died for me. Now, I'll just be killing more of them." 

She covers her face with her hands, shaking her head. Irina looks up to her, furrowing her little eyebrows, a little crease in between her eyes. 

"No, you're still capable. You can teach the kids to shoot a gun, you can shoot a gun yourself, Clementine," Lilly reminds her and hesitantly rests a hand on Clementine's shoulder.

"'s okay," Irina tries to assure the girl, not wanting her to cry and Clem's heart melts. 

Clem gives her a smile and kisses her forehead. Violet walks in on this tender moment. Lilly is bent over, hand on Clem's shoulder. Irina is sitting on Clementine's lap, completely focused on her new guardian. 

"Clem?" Violet asks worriedly as Lilly pulls away, a blank look on her face.

"Vi," Clem says, wiping away her tears. 

"Violet!" Irina cheers, turning around and smiling. 

"Hey, baby. Hey, Clem," Violet says and jogs over to the two. She presses her lips to Clem's forehead. "Why are you crying?" She asks and Clem shakes her head.

"I'm just—my leg," Clementine justifies and Violet nods. She presses her hand to Clem's forehead.

"You're warm, but better than before." She takes Clem's arm and looks at it, studying the bite for a second. "It healed pretty well this past day." She smiles at Clem. Clementine notices how light Violet's eyes are, what a beautiful shade of green they are. She notices there's a few freckles on her girlfriend's cheeks. "You're doing better."

"Ousside," Irina interrupts and points to the door.

"I'll take you out in a bit, hon," Violet replies and the girl pouts.

"Um, I can take her," Lilly offers and Violet hesitates. She also wants to ask why Lilly was in here with Clem in the first place, still not trusting her completely. 

"Yeah, can you come back though?" Clementine asks and Lilly nods.

The girl hesitantly holds Lilly's hand, but once the woman leads her to the door, the hesitance is gone. The door clicks shut and Violet turns back to Clem.

"What for?" Violet asks and Clementine shrugs.

"It's just assuring seeing her, knowing someone from my past is alive and on my side," Clementine replies simply and Violet shrugs.

"Am I not enough?" Violet jokes, cupping her girlfriend's cheek.

"You are," Clem assures and pecks Violet's lips. 

"How are you doing? Mentally? Being like this...it has to be a lot." Violet sits on the bed, right on the end. She's nervous to touch or be near the wound. 

Clementine hesitates and then lies, "Fine. Not the best, but I'm good. I'm alive."

"Yeah, thank god."

"Vi, sit next to me," Clementine says, patting the spot next to her. 

"You go to the wall. I don't want you falling off," Violet says as Clem moves over. "It's a small bed."

Guilt fills her heart and makes her chest ache. Her mind races and she nervously parts her lips to speak, to admit the cruel thoughts in her head. Instead, she presses her lips together and presses them to Violet's cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of AJ and Irina," Clem says and Violet smiles at that. Violet then kisses her girlfriend on the lips.

"Mhmm. I had to. I care for them," Violet says and Clem smiles, going for Violet's hand. 

"I love you," Clem shyly lets out the words. Words don't mean a lot in this world, with promises being broken constantly and people stabbing one another in the back. 

"I-I love you too." Violet almost tears up and then kisses Clem again, keeping her eyes tightly shut.  "I love you so much."

Those thoughts fill her head again. What if Violet dies because of her? She shakes a little at the thought and she almost tears up. She feels so disgusting, telling Violet she loves her when she might leave her. At least Violet will know that she loves her in the end. 

"Don't leave me," Violet whispers and Clementine shakes at that, holding Violet close.

She can't speak. The words don't leave her lips. Tears leave her eyes instead. She shuts her eyes, as if that'll help stop the flow of tears. Violet kisses her cheek in response, trying to calm her and trying to stop her own tears from falling.

"Vi...what if I cut off my leg for nothing? What if I was wrong?" She sobs, her voice shaking. "What if I'm not immune? What does that mean? We'll all turn? That there's no ho—"

"There's hope. Don't say that," Violet says, voice cracking. 

"Sorry," Clem replies quietly and Violet lets out a sigh.

"AJ asked if I could be one of his moms," Violet mentions, trying to change the subject. This one makes her lips turn into a small smile. 

"Oh, I'm sorry—"

"No, I accepted. If that's okay with you," Violet quickly adds the last part, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. 

"Of course, Vi. That makes me really happy. Shit. You're amazing," Clem says and Violet laughs at that. She covers her mouth with the back of her hand, as if that'd hide the sound. 

Instead of replying, Violet just kisses Clem's cheek, always finding that actions speak louder than words. She then kisses Clem's nose, making her giggle. Violet gives her girl a soft smile. Clementine also laughs, her eyes shutting and her thoughts being pushed away, like waves pushing a person out into the ocean. 

There's a knock at the door. "Can I come in or are you guys...? I don't want to walk in on anything."

"We're good," Clem replies as Violet covers her face with her hands. "Hey, Vi. Can you go watch the kids?"

"But, Clem, you just woke up," Violet says and Lilly enters the room.

"Please. I worry," Clem replies and Violet pouts, rolling her eyes. She nods her head and stands up, revealing her bad posture once again. 

"I'll be back soon with Ruby," Violet says and walks out the door, quickly glancing to Lilly before shutting it. 

"So, you're not doing well? Putting on a face for your girlfriend so she doesn't worry?" Lilly questions, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine with her. I can just forget, you know? But just because I can forget about my missing limb for a few minutes doesn't mean the issue is gone," Clem replies, staring at her thigh, shaking her head a little.

"For what it's worth, I think you made the right decision. Cutting it off, I mean. Not lying to your girl."

"But what if I was fine? What if I'm immune? I think Arvo was right and when he said I was good for was being the cure to this...whatever the fuck kinda disease this is. Making people eat each other."

"What if you didn't? And you aren't immune? You wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be able to see your girl, see the kids," Lilly justifies her position. 

"I know. I would love to see them everybody, but I'm so scared, Lilly. I don't want to get you guys killed, slow you down, waste supplies. And I feel awful thinking these things and not telling Violet, but it's true. Maybe I'll be a good leader for now, but you and Vi can always work together and be twice as better."

"Clem, they'd never listen to me. You better not be thinking about trying anything," Lilly says sternly and sits at the foot of Clem's bed. "I won't let you die. Lee wouldn't want that." 

And those words make Clementine's heart break. He wouldn't. He would be so proud if he could see her, even with a leg and a half. She places her face in her hands, feeling her chest ache and the heat go to her cheeks. 

"Violet wouldn't want that. Louis, AJ, Irina. I wouldn't want that. The list goes on, Clementine," Lilly says, fidgeting with her sleeve. 

"Fuck."

"I know," Lilly says, staring off, looking at the pictures and decoratives around the room. 

"I don't want to give up. I don't. I can't, but I feel like it's right. I'm so tired, Lilly, and I feel like I'm a danger to the group. I don't want to kill anyone else, Lilly." Her voice is muffled by her hands and shaky. Lilly can barely understand the girl, who continues to try and hold back tears. She fails.

Lilly can't make any promises. She wants this group to last. She really does, even if there's no adults and no one who truly understands her (except for Clementine). She frowns, looking back to Clementine. If she can, she will protect this girl. Maybe this'll make up for killing Carley. It took her a while, but the guilt set in. It still remains, especially after the kindness Lee granted her. And how she repaid him with stealing the RV. 

"I'll do my best to help you; protect you and this group," Lilly says and Clementine looks up, amber eyes surrounded by red. 

"Thank you, Lilly," she says, her face scrunched up and flushed.

 

"Uncle Louis to the rescue," Louis says, picking up the girl who squeals. 

James also chuckles, covering his mouth his hand, shyly. Seeing a kid this small is wonderful. He hopes somehow he can prevent her from seeing what AJ has seen. 

"You're good with kids," James compliments and Louis smiles.

"Violet said it's because I'm basically a kid," Louis replies as the girl giggles in his arms. 

"Hmm. Kinda," James says, teasing the young man.

"You too, huh? Whatever. I'm still a kid inside and proud," he says, pumping his free fist in the air.

The little girl mimics, her small curls bouncing when she does. James smiles at the sight, laughing at the both of them. He's really getting used to this group, especially Louis, who keeps pushing him out of his shell. He tells him to eat dinner seated next to him, with the group and everything. 

He can't help but notice the young man's freckles, his long eyelashes, his lips which seem so soft, his laugh. He's so different from Charlie, but at the same time, he's like how Charlie used to be. Charlie was cheerful like this, cracking jokes. Charlie also enjoyed music, but he was more into metal and he played the guitar. 

James seems to realize he might be developing feelings. He guesses he has a thing for musical boys. He wonders if Louis could ever feel a thing for him, being his opposite. Was he flirting with him? Or were those jokes?

 

"Clem would love it," Violet says, her chin in her hand. 

Willy and AJ have been planning to make Clem a new leg. There's different ways to do this, so they're trying to find the best ways. 

"Let's make it a surprise, just in case it doesn't work out," Willy suggests, raising his finger up.

"We should tell her," AJ objects and then shrugs. "But I think it could be a nice surprise," AJ says with a grin.

"Let's make it a surprise," Violet agrees and holds up her hand for the two boys to high five. 

They all high five and laugh. It's nice to lighten the spirits. AJ has been worrying about Clem less, focusing on this new project. Violet gives him a smile, a hopeful shimmer in her leaf colored eyes.

She's reminded of the amputee student that was here. She can't recall a name, so she taps her fingers against the wooden table, her nails clicking against it. The name doesn't come to mind, but she can picture a face. Tan skin, freckles cheeks, eyes like Clem's, maybe a bit darker. He was taller than her and they were friends at first. He was one of the first to go when it all began. The thought leaves a sour taste in her mouth and she tries to not picture Clem in that situation. Luckily, the fact he was an amputee had nothing to do with his bitter end, which leaves Violet a little less hurt. His situation was different though, losing an arm, not a leg. 

"Sam," Willy says and Violet's eyes widen. 

Sam. 

"This world was too much for him," Violet mutters to herself. 

"Who?" AJ asks, tilting his head.

"He lost a limb like Clem, his name was Sam. He gave up...after this started," Violet quickly explains and AJ nods in understanding.

"Well, Clem won't," the child insists.

 

"Dontcha lie to me," Ruby says, placing the old bandages on the floor. She sits on her knees, looking up to Clem. "You're not okay, physically or mentally. I see though your lies, Clem."

"Rube," Clem says. 

"Tell me what you're thinking. Are you thinkin' of givin' up?" Ruby places her hand on her hip.

"No," Clem insists, letting out the word in a hiss. "But I can't walk, Ruby. I can't go out of these walls. I'm screwed."

"We'll protect you, Clem—"

"No, you won't. You won't always be able to. I'm not about to let you guys die for me or anything crazy like that," Clem says, shaking her head. 

"You risked your life for us, AJ's life for us. We'll do the same."

"It's not worth it this time. I'll only put you in danger, again and again. I'll waste your supplies..." Clem rants and pulls her one leg to her chest. "God. Why am I thinking like this? I would've never given up. Now look at me." Clem almost laughs at how she is now, nothing compared to how she was. 

"Clem, you're just at a low point in your life."

"Another one," Clem says, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, there'll be tons. But you have to push through, just as you always have. Look at me, I lost Aasim and so many more, but I'm still pushing through. For all of you."

"But you're basically a doctor. What am I?"

"A leader, our leader, a girlfriend, a mother," Ruby lists, matter-of-factly. 

"Well, yeah, but I can't be any of those anymore. Not as good as I used to be," Clem replies glumly. 

Ruby just stares at her, her blank face and eyes which avoid hers. Ruby sighs, seeing that she's made no progress. Maybe she's right, she'll struggle with the loss of her limb and everything will be harder. So, Ruby doesn't make any promises. She stands up, takes her supplies, and shakes her head. 

"You'll be fine," Ruby assures, saying the words sternly. "Stop beating yourself up. You're here, surviving, and you'll do your best. That's all that matters."

"Just promise me something."

"Okay, shoot."

"If things go to shit, don't make me a priority. That's not me giving up, it's just for the sake of everyone else," Clementine states and Ruby pauses, licking her lips.

"You won't be my first priority. That'll be the kiddos," Ruby says. "You'll be fine. This is our home. We won't go down without a fight, if that's what you're worried about."

Clem just nods and meets Ruby's eyes. Ruby gives her a smile, one that meets her eyes, warm and assuring. 

The door shuts, clicking. Ruby's footsteps fade out and Clem shuts her eyes. She sees Luke's face, for whatever reason. His face then contorts and she sees his face, right when he was drowning. Her eyes open and she stares off, gripping her pillow. She's terrified to close her eyes. Even after all these years, the memory still haunts her. 

Clem strips herself of her jacket and yanks up her sleeve. She shivers a little, the cold air touching her skin. Her fingers lightly touch the scarred area, where the bite sits. She bites her lip angrily, swiping the area twice with her pointer and middle finger. It aches a little at the touch and she flinches.

Why did I live through this one? Why am I alive? Would I have made it through the last bite? Am I not immune? What good am I? How would AJ be with me gone? 

These thoughts pass through her brain as her breathing picks up, her chest rising and falling at a faster pace.

God, she doesn't want to give up, but she feels like it. She feels like it's right. Like it's time. 

 

Clementine has been in bed for days, only getting up to use the bathroom. She's assisted by Violet and she gets visits from her kids, Louis, Willy, Violet, Ruby, James, even Lilly continues to see her. 

Since Lilly has been visiting the teen, she's noticed the bags under her eyes, the slow and quiet way the teen behaves. The teen doesn't say it, but it's clear she can't sleep or is refusing to. Lilly also sits in Clem's room, the two of them alone, and the girl just talks. She lies on her back, eyes on the ceiling, her hands on her stomach, and she speaks. She talks about her past, her guilt, her weakness and she connects it to now. She feels the same way; she's in the same headspace. 

That's why Lilly decides to talk to the concerned Violet. Violet has been comforting her girlfriend, of course, but she's behind. She doesn't know everything. She gives and receives love. She makes Clementine laugh and smile. Clementine is too afraid to admit to how she's feeling, concern her already concerned and stressed girlfriend further. 

Lilly decides to bring this news to the group's current leader herself. Clementine won't kill herself in a way through taking pills, but Lilly's sure she will by accident, through lack of rest, pushing herself to hard, to not eating in fear of wasting supplies. 

Violet sits at the table with Willy and AJ, watching as they construct Clem's leg. It's a wood peg leg, just for her. Her lips are curled and her eyes watch them, gentle and soft. Her green eyes are bright in the light, looking like a jade.

"Can I talk to you? It's important," Lilly begins, looking solemn and Violet lets out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Violet asks and Lilly motions for the teen to stand.

Lilly walks over near the graveyard. Violet glances to the graves and then she meets Lilly's eyes. She quirks an eyebrow and waits for Lilly to speak.

"Has Clem mentioned her suicidal thoughts to you?" Lilly asks and Violet pauses. "I'm guessing not," Lilly replies with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" Violet raises her voice a little, glancing back to AJ.

"Clem isn't doing so well and she's beating herself up. I think you should know, even if she doesn't tell you," Lilly says, moving her hands as she speaks. There's a softness in her eyes, something new to Violet. 

"I know she isn't doing well. She's really thinking like that...?" Violet's voice cracks and her fists clench. She covers her face with her hands, letting out a sigh. She then looks up to Lilly, shaking her head. "What about AJ? What about you guys? What about me? What the fuck!"

"Convince her," Lilly says. "She's worth it."

"Fuck," Violet says. "She thinks she's not worth it? That she should die?"

"She feels so useless after losing her leg. I think we should find jobs for her, talk it out, you know?" Lilly suggests and Violet nods. "I've dealt with you a few soldiers like this."

"And what did you do? I know it makes more than just some words to heal this kind of thing." 

"Some of them died," Lilly begins and Violet huffs, shaking her head.

"Not an option."

"I know it's not, but it's a possibility. The others, well we tried our best. We gave them more work, to keep them busy and made them focus on their families, tell us why they were fighting. We had little therapy sessions, discussing the things that made them happy, the people they fight for," Lilly explains as Violet leads her into the school. They stop on the steps, looking to the doors and then back at each other.

"We have to remind her that her dying would hurt all of us, that she's an important part of this group," Violet states, fidgeting with her sleeve. She can't believe she might lose Clem, after all of that. It's a terrible feeling; it feels like there's a brick on her chest and her appetite is gone. 

"Exactly," Lilly agrees and then places a hand on Violet's shoulder. The young woman flinches, meeting the woman's eyes. "It's going to take some time and this may never go away, so don't beat yourself up about it."

"O-Okay. Thank you, Lilly," Violet says and Lilly shrugs. "I didn't expect you to care so much..."

"I wish I didn't, but I do," Lilly admits, maintaining eye contact. "I guess it's a good thing. I'll make sure this group turns out better than my last."

"Yeah," Violet agrees. "No kidnapping kids—"

"Shut up," Lilly snaps as Violet smirks. "Go to your girl, asshole." The brunette turns around and walks off as Violet covers her mouth with her hand. 

Oh, she loves how she gets a reaction from Lilly.

As she walks further down the hallway, she uncovers her mouth and loses her smirk. Her heart picks up the pace, as it always does at the thought or mention of Clementine, but now, her heart is nervously beating, her stomach not fluttering.

She knocks on the door, the knock is light and nervous. She hesitantly reaches to the doorknob after hearing a tired Clementine respond, "Come in."

"Hey," Violet greets her, immediately smiling at the beautiful girl. "You okay?" She notices the girl looks pained, her eyebrows furrowed and her face flushed.

"I was just remembering things," she says quietly with a shrug and Violet frowns.

"What kinda things?" She walks over to her and sits at the edge of the bed.

"Just...memories, people," Clementine admits, fidgeting with her new blankets. "They're gone now. Some of them because of me, Vi." She refuses to meet her eyes.

"They didn't all die because of you. Knowing you, you probably blame yourself, when you're perfectly innocent," Violet tries to defend her. 

"Well, I sure as hell didn't help them," Clementine replies, staring at her hands, which stop the fidgeting with the blankets. 

"Clem, please be honest with me," Violet begins and Clementine meets her eyes. Violet notices the bags even more. "Are you thinking about giving up?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Clementine admits and shrugs. "And I feel like it. And it is an option." Violet is silent, completely still. As if any movement from her could make Clem snap, break into a million pieces like glass. "But I couldn't do that. I have too many people that died for me to do that. I have you, I have AJ, and now I have Irina. I can't take myself out."

"So you won't...?" Violet begins and Clem shakes her head. Violet lets out a sigh, feeling some tension leave, but her stomach is still all twisted up. 

"But, Vi, you have to promise me something." Clem gives her a stern look.

"Okay, tell me what."

"You can't put me first."

"What do you mean, Clem?" Violet tilts her head a little in confusion.

"You can't put me over the kids or any other group members. If things go to shit, as they always do, I will be the last one to be saved. I can't even walk, Vi. I'm hopeless if we need to run," Clem justifies, her voice wavering a little. Yet she keeps her hardened stare, meets those green eyes she loves so much. Green eyes she doesn't want to see fill with tears at those words. 

"Okay, okay," Violet gives in, wiping away the tears frustratedly. "But this is our home, Clem. We will fight and things will be okay. So relax, and enjoy finally having a home."

Clementine sighs. "I'll try." She reaches out for Violet's hand and squeezes it. She smiles. "You make it a bit easier."

"I hope so," Violet responds with a smile.

"Sorry for thinking like this, for kind of wanting to give up," Clementine says as her thumb rubs the back of Violet's hand.

"Yeah, it hurts and it hurt that you never told me, Clem," Violet says and Clem shuts her eyes for a few seconds. 

"I'm sorry. I trust you, I just didn't want to worry you."

"You can always tell me things, don't worry about that," Violet assures, her voice soft like silk. She then leans over and kisses Clem's forehead, making the girl smile. 

"Same to you," Clem agrees. 

"Good, because Christa is still an issue, Clem," Violet points out and Clem sighs. 

"Has she agreed to join the group?"

"'Anything to get me out of that basement,' she said. So, I think that's a yes," Violet replies and Clem nods.

"I want to fix things with her, but I wonder if I should just let her go. But what if she comes back for AJ and Irina or something? I don't know," Clementine says.

"I don't know. She and Lilly have been talking a lot, though they hate each other," Violet points out. "Maybe she will join permanently and get her shit together, not steal kids."

"I wonder if maybe she could've did a better job with AJ—"

"I don't think so," Violet interrupts, shaking her head.

"Hey, you forget she raised me for two years, Vi," Clementine argues and Violet shrugs.

"But raising a ten year old is different from raising a baby—"

"Actually, I was eleven," Clementine replies and Violet rolls her eyes. Clementine chuckles.

"Shut up, asshole," she replies softly, getting a laugh from Clem. 

"Don't be mean, dork," Clementine replies, looking up at Vi lovingly and the girl has to turn away, scoffing. 

Clementine, this girl. Violet spits out a bunch of swears in her mind. 

"I just wonder, but it's too late now," Clem finishes. "I'm not letting AJ out into that world for a while, he needs a home. That's what he's getting."

"Good, he likes it here," Violet sighs and Clem smiles. "And he's making you a surprise," Violet adds.

"A surprise?" Clem raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, so enjoy your home and live, Clem. Or else you're not getting your surprise."

"Damn, you bet I will," Clem replies with a smile. 

"So get some sleep and I'll bring you dinner in a few," Violet says, motioning to her pillow.

"But I'm not tired—"

"Who are you, AJ? Just go to sleep."

"But I'm really not tired, Vi."

"Those bags, they say differently."

"Fine," Clem gives in and lies down. "But you're sleeping next to me. If I have a nightmare, wake me up." Clem pats the spot next to her.

"Okay, I'll be right here," Violet gives in and lies down next to her.

"I'm sorry," Clementine whispers, her voice raspy and Violet glances over to her.

Violet wraps an arm around her, laying her head on Clementine's chest. She can faintly her heartbeat, a calming sound.

"You're already going through Minnie's death, Aasim's..." Clem lists the names as she plays with Violet's bangs. 

"I am, but that doesn't make your struggles any less important, Clem," Violet points out, staring off. 

"Still, I should've asked more about it. Do you uh, want to talk about it?" Clem asks and Violet breathes out a sigh.

"Not much to say," Violet says and closes her eyes. "It just really sucks. I thought I could help Minnie, at least somewhat. And now she's gone. And Aasim shouldn't have died."

"No, they shouldn't have," Clementine agrees and stops her fidgeting. 

"Go to sleep, love," Violet instructs, looking up to those eyes she loves so much.

"'Love'?" Clem questions and Violet shrugs. She chuckles shyly and looks away.

"I thought it was cute," Violet says softly and Clem smiles.

"It is," Clem agrees and chuckles. 

"Go to sleep," Violet repeats and shuts her eyes. 

"'Kay."

 

*** here's some Louis and James, skip if you'd like**

 

"Can I show you something?" Louis asks shyly, hand behind his neck. 

"Sure," James replies, cheerfully following his new friend. 

Louis opens up his room, revealing a surprisingly clean room. Except for the clothes scattered around here and there. His bookshelf has a few books, consisting of coloring books and books relating music. 

Louis opens one of his drawers, revealing a notebook. He sighs, holding it in his hand before opening it up. It's a journal entry, with no date. 

"I uh, have no idea what day it is," Louis admits with a chuckle. "I just, wanted to connect with Aasim. I wanted to see what it was like to think about everything and write things down." 

"I don't think it's a bad idea," James comments, glancing to the page before Louis closes it up. 

"We has our arguments, but I got along with him. He was one of my closer friends, not as close as Marlon, but still," Louis says, tossing the book onto the bed. "Sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to talk to someone. It's nice writing things down and everything, but it's lonely."

"No, it's fine. I don't have anything to do right now anyway," James assures, waving his hand.

"Nothing to do? Do you want to learn to play the piano? I've always wanted to teach someone. AJ was a little bit interested, but he's more into drawing with Tenn," Louis offers and James pauses, his mouth opening.

"Sure, but I've never been good with that stuff."

"I can make you good," Louis assures, pointing to his chest with his thumb and chuckling. 

"Okay." James chuckles.

 

Clem wakes up, shaking and with heart racing. Her movement wakes up Violet who immediately is looking her girlfriend up and down.

“Are you okay?” She asks, climbing off of Clem, who nods. 

“Just a nightmare,” Clem huffs, looking away. She looks over to her hat and tries to focus on her breathing. 

“Do you need water? Food?” 

“AJ,” the girl replies and Violet nods, standing up and walking out of the room.

Clementine covers her face with her clammy hands. Her hands quiver and her face scrunches up. Her eyelashes brush her palms and her chest rises and falls quickly. She bites her lip and removes her hands from her face. 

Another dream about AJ dying, except this time it’s during the shootout, back when he was first born. She didn’t get to him before one of the Russians shot him. Then, of course someone else from her past had to make an appearance, making her feel even more guilty. This time, Christa grabbed her and told her how everyone around her always dies.

“Omid died because of you and now that kid did,” she had said to Clem, making the girl burst into tears. 

The door opens, revealing a worried AJ. He runs over to her, looking her over. She holds out a hand and he grabs it, looking up into her eyes.

“Another bad dream?” He asks her and she nods.

“But I’m okay,” she assures.

“Your trauma,” he says and she nods. 

“Where’s Vi?” She whispers and AJ points to the window.

“She’s getting dinner for you,” he answers and she smiles. “How’s your leg?”

“Hurts a little,” she replies with a shrug.

“Do you think you can start using the crutches?” AJ says and then points to the crutches, propped up on the wall. 

“I’ll try,” she promises. 

She hopes she can get out of bed tomorrow. She’s been so tired and everything feels so hopeless. She goes from terrified from a nightmare to happy around AJ, Violet, Irina and Louis, to guilty, to wanting to talk to Christa. There’s so much she wants to do, but she feels confined to this bed, for many reasons. 

“It’s okay. If you fall, I’ll catch you and so will Violet and Louis,” he says with a smile. 

“I know you will, kiddo,” she says, her smile meeting her eyes. “How’s Christa?”

“They’re going to let her out of the basement. They want you to talk to her, but you haven’t been getting out of bed, so they said they might just let her in anyway.”

“Yeah, I’d like to talk to her. How does letting her in make you feel, kiddo? You look upset.”

“I don’t want her taking me again. And she was saying all this bad stuff about that you wasn’t true,” AJ says, letting go of her hand. He starts to walk around, letting out his feelings. 

“Well, maybe she’ll apologize. And I won’t let her take you, no matter what. So don’t worry about that,” she assures and he nods.

“I know,” he says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Violet then opens the door a bit wider, holding a bowl in one hand. Irina is following next to her, looking hopeful and curious. 

“Hey, Irina. Go sit on the other bed, ‘kay? Clem isn’t feeling good,” Violet says and the little girl pouts, wanting the attention. 

“Thanks,” Clem says as Violet hands her the bowl full of beans. 

“Are you hungry?” Violet asks and Clem nods.

“Yeah, actually,” she replies and begins to eat.

“Clem said she’ll start to use the crutches tomorrow,” AJ says and Violet nods, giving a smile to the two of them. 

“You ready?” Violet asks and Clem forces a smile. She doesn’t know if she’ll be super happy to start walking again or if she’ll just be really frustrated.

“I’d also like to talk to Christa,” Clem says and Violet hesitantly nods. 

“Tomorrow?” 

“The sooner the better. She’s been in the basement for like a week, Vi,” Clem points out. 

“Yeah,” Violet replies and shrugs. “But it’s justified. She tried to take the kids.”

“True, but locking her up in the basement for a week doesn’t exactly solve our problem.”

“I guess not,” Violet gives in.

“So, I’ll have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you will, but everyone in this group is going to make sure you don’t push yourself. Lilly and I can have that discussion with Lilly.”

“You guys talk to her already,” AJ points out.

“Which is why I should talk to her. Besides, you guys, even Lilly, are set with me being leader, so I have to do this.”

“Okay, okay,” Violet says, holding her hands up. “Let’s just enjoy our night together before tomorrow. It’s going to be a big day, you on your feet again.”

“Yeah,” AJ agrees excitedly. “Did I tell you Louis fixed up a swing? I want you to push me on it.”

“A swing? That’s great, kiddo,” Clem replies with a smile. Irina claps her hands excitedly at the words. 

“Yeah, Violet and Louis have pushed me on a bunch of times.”

“Then, tomorrow’s my turn,” Clem says with a smile. 

Violet smiles at Clem’s hopefulness, but she worries that Clem is making this task seem to easy. Clem hasn’t been getting the best of sleep and she’s been in bed for around a week now, walking around and learning to walk with crutches will be tough. She taps her fingers nervously on her arm and hopes for the best.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be smut in this chapter. there’s a little warning before the section. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Violet watches as Clementine walks around, using her crutches. She's proud of the girl for getting out of bed these past couple days, though the girl has been pushing herself, making up for the time she's lost in bed. 

Clementine has taken the role of leader solving the issue with Christa which was a long talk in the basement, first. Then, she looked over the lookout shifts, writing them down in Louis's notebook as she went. She also helped out Ruby with organizing supplies and preparing the greenhouse, jobs she was happy to take. 

Throughout this time, Lilly and Christa had arguments. For whatever reason, they butted heads. Maybe it was the fact they both were the leader type and hardheaded. All Violet knew was that it annoyed the shit out of Clementine, who broke up the arguments when nearby. 

Christa has also been getting annoyed, with not limited her work is. She's unable to go outside due to the kids not trusting her with a weapon, including Clementine.

Christa had asked for one and Clementine responded with, "Yeah, so you can steal the kids again? I'm good."

"Or stab me in the throat?" Lilly had added making the woman roll her eyes. 

Violet has been getting along with Lilly lately, which is strange to her. She doesn't like the fact that at times, she doesn't mind her lookout shift with the woman. They just can't bring up the topic of Minerva, Lilly going silent and Violet breaking out of her shell, letting out all her anger. The topic came up once and Ruby ended up taking the shift for Violet instead.

Now, Violet watches as Christa once again talks to Clem. Clem's face is scrunched up a little, her eyebrows facing downward and her left hand's fingers drumming against the table. 

Christa has been thinking this whole time, the cold nights in her new room and the cold nights in the basement. Throughout her whole life, groups have not been been her cup of tea. The biggest group she had voluntary been in was back with Lee. Now, this group is much larger and they dislike and distrust her. 

"I'm sorry, Clem," Christa begins and Clem doesn't respond, biting her lip instead. She's wanted to apologize, for her failures as the girl's guardian to what she pulled around two weeks ago. 

"I really think you're doing a good job with this group and I'm grateful that you're giving me this chance to join you all. I really am and I'm happy to see my little girl has grown up. I just—I think I should leave the group. I don't think I'm made for a group. I never was."

Clementine just nods her head in understanding. She suddenly feels like Arvo, keeping Christa here against her will. 

"I've been on my own all this time, Clementine. Maybe I'll come back and make it up to you all, but right now, I don't feel ready for it. I've tried to get used to it and I like waking up inside these walls and I've tried getting along with...Lilly, but this just isn't for me."

Clementine pauses. She can't meet Christa's eyes. She was hopeful when Christa spoke with her, when she said she would try to make it up to her. She hates that it aches to hear these words. She nods her head.

"You can go. But if you want to join us again, we're open to it, at least I am. But if you come back to try something like taking AJ or hurting Lilly or Violet or somebody, don't expect mercy from any of us," Clementine says, her voice steady and her amber eyes piercing Christa's coffee ones.

Seeing the look on Clementine's face, Violet walks over. Her eyebrows furrow and she turns to Christa, who nods her head.

"What's going on?" Violet asks and Clem sighs.

"We're letting Christa go," Clem says and Violet looks at both of them in confusion.

"But we kept her here for a week and what if she comes back to attack us?"

"We can handle one person, Vi," Clem says. "I don't want to have to handle her, but if we have to, we'll have to." 

"I don't ask for much. All I ask for is a weapon, not even food," Christa says, standing up.

"We'll give you both," Clementine says and Violet sighs. 

"Are you sure, Clem?" Violet checks and Clem nods. 

"Can you get the food and get her a knife?" Clem asks and Violet nods. 

"Christa," Clem says and Christa nods, meeting the girl's eyes. "Thank you."

Christa purses her lips and nods before speaking, "Thank you, Clem."

"I didn't mean to keep you here like Arvo did or force you to join us," Clem begins and then pauses, her tongue swiping across her teeth. "I guess I was afraid of fighting you or letting you go. You'd be another part of my past gone."

Christa shrugs. "I don't blame you. You were also trying to protect your people. Don't stress about it. You're doing what you think is best, as a leader."

Lilly walks out of the school, looking unhappy. She makes her way over to the two and immediately, Christa is on edge, ready for a fight.

"You're just letting her go?" Lilly questions, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's what's best," Clem states, meeting Lilly's eyes. "I rather let her go now, then fight with her about this later."

"Alright. It's your call," Lilly says, glancing over to Christa. "You have a better chance here then out here, but it's your decision."

"It's none of your business," Christa comments, placing a hand on her hip and shooting a glare to Lilly.

Lilly then looks back to Clem, her expression softening. "Come see me if you need to talk."

"Thank you," Clem says, giving her a smile. 

Violet then comes out of the school, carrying a string bag and a knife. She hands Christa the bag and keeps the knife.

"I'll escort her out," Violet says, waving Clem off. 

"I'll follow," Clem says and Violet walks over, placing the knife on the table. She helps Clem with her crutches and then grabs the knife again.

"Open the gates!" Violet shouts and Ruby listens. 

It takes a few seconds until Christa is standing outside, her hand outstretched for the knife. Violet hesitates before handing it over. Christa then looks back at Clem with a smile, tears gathering in her eyes. She swears under her breath and wishes her emotions don't get to her, but she doesn't bother wiping the tears. 

"You're a good parent. Don't doubt yourself, as a parent or as a leader. You're better than I ever was. You're the toughest girl I know, continue to be like that. I know you'll continue to kick the world's ass," Christa says, letting a few tears escape and tumble down her cheek. Her dark eyes glimmer from the tears and she feels heat rise to her cheeks. 

"I hope I see you again, as an ally," Clem says as Violet rubs her back assuringly. Clem tears up a little too and chuckles a little. 

"Bye, Clem," Christa says softly and Clem nods.

"Bye," she says. 

She despises goodbyes, but it's worse to not say goodbye. There's so much left unsaid, but at least they can separate on decent terms. Christa then turns the other way and then the gate is closed. Clementine grips her crutches tightly as Violet hovers near her. 

"I'm here for you," Violet assures and Clem nods. 

"I'm fine," Clem states, wiping away a few tears from her left eye. "I'm going to see if Louis and Omar can go out to hunt for today."

Violet frowns, knowing Clem has something to say about the situation. She keeps quiet, knowing Clem doesn't like talking about these things, sometimes they just come out when she can't keep them in anymore. Violet lets Clementine go on her own and decides to find Willy and AJ. 

She opens up the doors to the school and walks through the hallways, passing the many doors. She finds Willy's room and knocks on the door, hoping the finds the two boys busy working and not Willy alone, doing his thing. 

"Come in," Willy shouts back, so Violet obliges. 

The room is covered in pieces of wood, some from the Howe's run they made a week ago. Clementine hadn't approved of it at first, but Violet and Louis, knowing Willy's surprise insisted and made up a bunch of other possible reasons. Clem gave in. The room is also covered in papers, different scribbles and drawings having to do with the peg leg. There's also some tools scattered around Willy. AJ sits on his knees, excitedly waiting for instructions from Willy. 

"Are you sure it's the right size?" AJ asks and Willy nods.

"I measured her legs twice while she was resting, and if it's not, we can always fix it," he replies with a toothy grin. 

"Damn," Violet comments, looking at the wooden peg leg. "You guys did a good job."

"It's not done yet. I need to smooth it out," Willy says and Violet nods.

"Still, it's so sick that you made this, guys!" she exclaims and AJ smiles. "When do you think it'll be ready?" 

"Maybe tomorrow?" Willy says, scratching the back of his head. 

"She'll be so happy," Violet informs them with a smile and the two giggle.

"Good," the two boys say almost in unison. 

"So she can go outside the walls now?" AJ asks and Violet shrugs.

"It depends. She may not be able to run again and we may not want to take the risk," Violet says and AJ nods his head. 

"Yeah," AJ replies with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry, little man. I know you want to go on runs with her, but her safety is more important."

"I know. It just really fucking sucks," he replies and Willy raises his eyebrows at the swears. 

"Well, at least she'll be able to walk around," Willy tries to lighten the mood and Violet smiles at that.

"It's okay," Violet assures and AJ shrugs.

Violet walks over and bends down. She places a hand on his shoulder. She gives him a smile and his shoulder's loosen. His face stops scrunching and he manages to give her a bit of a smile back.

"Yeah, she's alive," he finally agrees.

"Yeah, I'm grateful for that," Violet adds.

"Me too," Willy comments. 

"Well, I'm going to go see if I should go fishing," Violet says and stands up.

AJ then grabs her hand and she looks to him with raised eyebrows. 

"What's up, little man?" 

"I was wondering if I could get my own room. It's getting cramped with Irina and you in it and everyone else has their own room," he starts and Violet nods in understanding. 

When she lived in her trailer, she also wished for privacy and for things to not be so cramped. She was grateful for her own room when she finally got one at her grandma's house. It was small, but it was hers. 

"I also want to finish up the leg soon and I can't leave the room without Clem knowing," he adds, looking sternly up to Violet. 

"I'd love that for you, kiddo, but you have to put it past Clem. I wonder how she's going to feel, you growing up so fast."

"I've already been a grownup," the boy comments matter-of-factly. 

"Shush. Don't say that. You'll break Clem's heart," Violet says and ruffles his hair. 

"I'll go ask Clem myself," he says, standing up. "And maybe I can stay with Irina."

"I don't know about that one, but maybe," Violet adds.

"I'll be back soon, Willy," AJ says and dashes out the door.

"See ya," Willy says his goodbye and gets back to work.

Violet walks at a faster pace, trying to keep up with the child, but being too tired to put too much energy into it. She turns the corner and hears a grunt from AJ, him running into Clem. She almost loses her balance, but doesn't and laughs it off.

"Where are you going, kiddo?" She asks as he steps back.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead," Clem says and looks to the side, seeing Violet join the scene. 

"Can I get my own room? And maybe stay with Irina? I can watch her, Clem."

Clem looks down sadly, pausing. She seems to think it over for a minute before nodding. "Of course you can. Shit. You're growing up so fast."

"I know," he replies with a huge smile. 

"It's going to be so lonely without you two," Clem says with a sad smile, it meets her eyes, but her eyes seem teary. 

"Irina's staying too?" AJ asks and she nods.

"If she wants," Clem says and he lets out a huge giggle. 

He wraps his arms around her, smiling. "Thank you. I love you, Clem."

"Love you too, goofball," she says and this time, he doesn't say anything about the nickname.

"I'm going to grab my stuff," he informs her and runs off, with a bounce in his step.

Violet and Clem both chuckle at him, smiling at each other. Violet walks over to Clem with a smirk.

"If you don't want to be lonely, I can move in your room," Violet offers and Clem's eyes widen. "Um, sorry. I uh—"

She then smiles, leaning over and kissing Violet on the cheek. Violet giggles and kisses Clem on the lips.

"You sure?" Clem checks and Violet nods. "Sounds good."

 

 

“You don’t have to be hesitant. Come sleep next to me, Vi,” Clem says assuringly. 

Violet blushes at those words and the soft look on Clementine’s face. Clementine is now dressed in one of her old sweatshirts, a pretty lilac color which suits her. Violet is also dressed in a new outfit, or an older one, but a different outfit at least. She wears a different pair of jeans and an Ericson’s letterman jacket with a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath. Violet doesn’t like the outfit, but she does like the never ending sea of compliments she receives from Clementine. 

“You good?” Clementine checks and Violet nods, resting her head on Clem’s chest. “Vi, you don’t have to worry about me or hesitate or anything like that. I’m not glass; part of my leg’s just gone.”

“It’s not that. It’s uh, Minnie,” Violet admits and Clem hums. 

“I’m sorry about Arvo killing her unarmed like that. So disgusting,” Clementine mutters and Violet sighs.

“I’m mourning her, but it’s not that either. It’s just...I hesitate and worry that I’m not good enough, or I’m doing something wrong. Minnie never liked the romantic stuff unless it was making out or fucking around somewhere. Not actually fucking—“

“I get it,” Clem interrupts and Violet lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“She just didn’t like the slow stuff, holding each other close. We only did that if someone died or something went wrong. We were opposites, Minerva more outgoing and talented and me, just being the quiet and shy person I am. She criticized me for it and said no to many things. We stargazed once and she kinda liked it, but she liked exploring and stuff, not that. So, we never did it again,” Violet struggles to explain. 

She tears up a little at the memories, feeling her heart ache the same way it did when she asked Minerva to stargaze again and the girl said no.

“She also wanted to have sex one time, so I um, gave in. And then she kinda freaked out and we got so distant. Then, right after that, the raiders took her from me and I was just a complete mess,” Violet explains as Clementine plays with her hair. 

“I’m sorry about that. Don’t worry about not being good enough. You’re perfect for me, Vi and you’ve taken such good care of me since I’ve lost my leg. You make it a million times easier going through this,” Clementine says, her voice cheery and bright. 

Violet smiles, feeling her heart flutter and her face heart up a little more. 

“I want to make it up to you,” Clem says as Violet meets her eyes. “I don’t really know how.”

“You don’t have to. I know you’d do the same. Plus, you’re leader. You do so much, Clem.”

“I wish I could go stargazing with you again or take care of you.” Clementine cups Violet’s cheek and smiles. 

“You take care of me and someday, we’ll get you back up there. I’ll build stairs or something,” Violet emphasizes the something, referencing the almost finished peg leg. 

Clem hums, smiling. “I can’t wait until that day.”

“I’ll make sure it’s soon, love,” Violet assures, her voice husky and Clementine swoons. She feels the butterflies in her stomach and her lips curve into a smile. 

 

**SMUT AHEAD**

 

“Kiss me,” Clem says and Violet obliges, tilting her head and immediately getting rid of the space between them. 

Violet tastes sweet, like the fruits they ate for dinner. Same with Clementine, with a bit of mint from the toothpaste they found. The flavor faded, but Violet swears she can still taste it. Clem’s hands are soft and now clean, since they all washed themselves up today, along with their clothes. Their tongues swipe one another’s and Violet lets out a small groan. Clementine smiles into the kiss and they pull away, dilated amber eyes and dilated emerald eyes meeting.

“I want you,” Clementine whispers and Violet’s eyes widen. “I want to take care of you.”

Violet pauses, her eyes darting to the floor as she hovers over her girlfriend. She then smiles and kisses Clementine. She pulls away and licks her lips.

“Do you know anything about sex?” Violet asks and Clementine pouts.

“I never had a formal health class, but yeah. Well, I know that if a woman has sex with a man, they could have a kid and to use protection and all that, but nothing about girls and girls.”

“Yeah, we don’t have to worry about pregnancy and all that,” Violet replies, letting out a small chuckle.

“Thank god,” Clementine says and Violet laughs.

“Have you even masturbated?” Violet asks and Clementine flushes, balling up Violet’s grey shirt in her fist. 

“Like once, a while ago,” Clem admits and Violet laughs, making Clementine unclench her fist, letting go of the fabric. She lightly punches Violet’s shoulder and looks away. “Shut up, asshole. Have you?”

“Mhmm,” Violet hums and chuckles. 

“Stop laughing. I’ve been raising a kid for almost seven years,” Clementine raises her voice 

“So you masturbated seven years ago? Damn, I’m going to have to teach you a lot.”

“Shut up, no. I was like, fourteen or so and I didn’t have AJ with me. I was miserable and then I did it,” Clementine admits, flushing. 

“Oh, okay. So, you have some idea of what you’re doing.”

“Not really,” Clem admits and Violet smiles.

“Don’t worry. I’m still a virgin, but I have an idea of what to do,” Violet explains and Clem nods. “Are you sure? Are you sure want it to be me—“ Clem cuts Violet off with a kiss. 

“Is the door locked?” Clem asks and Violet’s eyes widen. 

“Um, let me go check,” Violet quickly gets up and locks the door. 

Violet then sits on the bed and pulls off her jacket, leaving everything else on. Clementine admires Violet’s arms, seeing some shape and muscle. She licks her lips at the sight. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? Don’t feel like you have to or anything. If you want to take things slower, I’m happy to do that,” Clementine says, making sure Violet is okay. She doesn’t want to push Violet around, like Minnie did.

“I want this,” Violet promises, placing her hand on her chest. 

Clem smiles and motions for Violet to come over to her. Violet climbs on top of her and their lips collide once again. The kisses are rougher and more greedy. Both of them want each other so bad, for skin to be against skin, to have each other in another way. Clementine hums into the kiss, her fingers traveling up Violet’s shirt. She rubs the warm and soft skin, feeling some muscle on her stomach. She feels Violet breathe, her stomach moving slightly as she breathes. Clementine starts lifting her girlfriend’s shirt and Violet pulls away. She pulls the shirt off, leaving her in her black sports bra. 

Clementine opens up her eyes, seeing that pale skin again. Now, it’s different. They’re not bathing, no one else is around. She somehow wants Violet even more. She needs her. Violet stiffens under Clementine’s stare and flushes even more. Clementine rubs the skin and smiles up at her. 

“You’re beautiful, Vi,” she says as her eyes notice the freckles on Violet’s chest. How had she not noticed before? 

She draws constellations with her finger, moving from freckle to freckle. Violet chuckles and furrows her eyebrows.

“This is kinda like stargazing; I’m making constellations,” she says and Violet bursts out laughing.

“Stop being so cute. You’re killing me,” Violet groans, covering her face with her palm. 

“I want my shirt off,” Clementine says instead and Violet’s eyes widen. 

She uncovers her face and straddles Clem. She helps her pull her shirt off and smiles down at her. Clementine has a bit more fat than Violet, it being harder to see her ribs, but it’s still easy to see how toned her stomach is. Clem has a few freckles, but not as many as Violet. Still, Violet thinks she’s absolutely breathtaking, in her dark grey sports bra. Violet leans down and kisses Clementine’s stomach and then up to her chest, meeting the fabric of her bra. She hears Clementine’s heavy breathing and the sound of Clementine playing with her hair. 

“You’re so...so, pretty, so beautiful,” Violet says, huffing and Clementine smiles down at her with dilated eyes. 

Violet then kisses the girl’s neck, giving it a flick of her tongue. She tastes the bit of salt and feels the thumping of Clem’s heart. She kisses her neck again and then nips her, making the girl moan. Clem’s hand goes up to her mouth and she shuts her eyes.

“Fuck,” the brunette mutters. 

Violet then moves back to Clementine’s lips, the two meeting each other’s mouths messily. Clementine then tries to take off her bra and Violet assists her, before following suit. They admire each other’s bodies. Even when washing themselves today, they still stayed in their bras and underwear. They both admire each other for a moment before Clementine sits up and starts kissing Violet’s chest. They breathe in each other’s scents, mixed with the smell of sweat. Clementine sucks and Violet groans, lightly scratching the young woman’s back in response. 

They kiss once again, chests heaving and now they both decide it’s time for the pants to come off. They’re both so pent up and needy. They both want more. Ache for it. 

Violet decides to take the lead and slip off her pants and underwear first. Clementine pulls her pants down and Violet finishes the job, tossing everything onto the floor. 

Violet begins to kiss Clem’s stomach and move down. The teen whimpers at the touch, every kiss sending electric sparks all over. Violet then reaches her heat and licks her lips.

“Please,” Clem begs, her voice high pitched and needy. Just the sound of her voice like this makes Violet want her even more. 

She kisses her heat and swipes her tongue, a semi-sweet taste meeting her taste buds, it’s a flavor she’s never had before. Clem moans, shuddering at the touch and Violet groans at the sound, so in love with this girl. God, she’s so glad Clementine is her first. That she’s Clementine’s first. That they can experience this together. Her nerves seem to melt away when Clementine responds to every swipe of her tongue. Clementine is responding, it’s okay. She’s good enough, it’s okay. 

“Mo-More,” Clementine chants and Violet pauses, making her girl whine. 

“Do you want me inside you?” She asks, looking up and the girl nods. 

“Yes, and kiss me again. Please, Vi,” Clem begs and immediately Vi is planting her lips on Clem’s again.

Her finger slowly slides in and she tightens around her. It’s wet and warm, her juices coating her finger. Clementine moans in Violet’s mouth, assuring the nervous girl it’s okay. That she’s doing good. Violet swallows the sound and enters another finger before slowly pulling the girl. In and out. In and out. Clementine responds, moving her hips with Violet’s fingers. Clementine wraps her arms around Violet’s neck and scrunches her face up. It feels amazing. It’s so much better than whatever she did to herself all those years ago. 

Clem pulls away and moans,” More.” 

Violet, of course, listens to her and adds another finger. She keeps pumping, moving in and out, earning moans from her other half. Her arm aches, but she continues, wanting more and more moans, more praise. 

Violet pulls away from Clem’s mouth and kisses her neck. She moves down and takes a nipple in her mouth, pausing her pumping for a second, giving her arm a rest. She sucks and the girl wraps her legs around her tighter. 

“Vi, Vi,” Clem sings her praise as Violet starts pumping again. 

“I’m so glad you’re alive. I love you so much,” Violet whispers as Clementine reaches her climax.

Her walls tighten and she whimpers, becoming the loudest she’s ever been. Violet pauses and gives her girlfriend a moment. She studies the girl’s face; her eyes are squeezed shut, her mouth is open, letting out heavy breathes, and sweat beads cover her forehead. Baby hairs also stick to her forehead, curling up and remaining there.

“I love you,” Clementine lets out as she regains her composure. 

Violet smiles and pulls her fingers out. She licks them clean, enjoying this new taste. Clem watches with a smile, biting her lip. She loosens her legs and kisses Violet’s lips, tasting herself. 

“I want to give back,” Clementine says and Violet smirks.

“You sure? You look tired,” Violet asks and Clem nods.

“I am, but it’s worth it,” Clem says and they flip over. 

Violet’s head hits the warm pillow and her hands travel up to play with Clem’s curls. They kiss once again before Clementine moves down. 

She kisses Violet’s bud, making Violet’s hips rise, and she lets out a small groan. Clem smiles at that and licks it before sticking a finger in, trying to mimic what Violet had just done. She moves in slowly and gently, Violet’s walls tightening and expanding because of her. Feeling how wet Violet is, she decides to stick another finger in and quicken her pace. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Violet pants, making Clementine smile. Clementine feels a surge of confidence and that small doubt in herself melts away. 

Violet grips Clem’s curls like a lifeline and shoves the girl into her heat. She pants, enjoying the feeling of Clem’s warm tongue and her smooth, thin fingers moving in and out inside her. A third finger is then added and Violet melts. She pants and moans, quick and loud, that knot inside her unravels. Violet lets out a loud moan and Clem slows down before stopping. She licks Violet one last time as her fingers slide out. The brunette sticks them in her mouth before taking them out with a pop. 

“You’re amazing,” Violet breathes and Clementine laughs.

“So are you,” Clementine says and lies down on top of her. 

“Do you think we woke anybody up?” Violet huffs and Clementine purses her lips.

“Whatever. It was worth it,” she replies and Violet smiles.

“It was,” Violet agrees, rubbing Clementine’s back. “We should put our clothes back on. It’s kinda cold.”

“Shush. Just let me enjoy this, Vi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the smut was okay and the pacing was good for this chapter. I've never written smut before, so I hope it's good. I'm also thinking of doing my own modern au for these two and the rest of the gang. If that happens, this'll still be my main story and the chapters will be short for the other. Thank you for the support and the patience with this story! See you in the next one!


	38. update

sorry i haven't updated in so long. i haven't been too inspired and i feel super insecure about the writing on this story. there may be another chapter soon. i have around 1800 words already. after lots of procrastination and thinking, i’ve decided i will go through the past chapters of this story and revise. nothing big should change, but i will inform you guys if so. 

thank you all so much for the support and the comments. i appreciate it and i hope i can go back to updating soon. i just need to get inspired and refreshed with the story. i hope to see you all soon!


	39. Chapter 39

Clementine wakes up chilly, her lack of clothing clear the moment she wakes up. She looks over at Violet, who sleeps beside her. She sighs, feeling a bit guilty before shaking Violet lightly. The nights are getting cooler and she's not taking the chance of her girl getting sick. Violet jumps up with wide eyes before calming down at the sight of Clem.

"You okay?" She asks groggily, reaching for Clem's hand.

"Yeah, I'm just making sure we get dressed. I'm not letting you get sick, Vi," Clementine says and Violet smiles.

"Yeah, shit. It's cold," she responds and lets go of Clementine's hand.

She then stands up and fumbles through the pieces of clothing. She tosses Clementine her clothing first before starting to slip hers on. She shivers a little, the cool clothing making her feel colder. Clementine gets her shirt on before sighing.

"I need help with my pants," she says shyly and immediately, Violet is there for her, helping her stand. She helps her pull them up all the way before she sits down and gets back under the sheets. Violet leaves her vest on the floor and climbs back into the bed. 

"Do you need anything?" Violet asks softly and Clem shakes her head. They lock eyes.

"Thank you," Clem says and reaches for Violet's hand. "Tonight...it was amazing."

"Hey, it wasn't all me. You were amazing, too," Violet says, followed by a shy chuckle. She looks down for a second and tucks a strand of blonde behind her ear. Her hair is starting to get long. “Now, let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"Me too," Clem agrees and shuts her eyes.

It takes a few moments, but she quickly drifts into sleep. Feeling Violet's warmth against her clothing, seeping to her skin is incredibly calming. 

 

 

Her eyes peel open as she lets out a quiet yawn. Even though Clementine is sure she's slept in, she still wants to sleep. She covers her mouth with her hand, muffling her yawn. Violet's quiet snores fill her ears and she smiles, looking down at her girlfriend. 

I'm so lucky, she thinks to herself. 

She wants to get out of bed, but doing so would wake Violet. She instead sits up and sits for a moment, taking in the space around her. She grounds herself, taking in the details of her and Violet's room. Her and Violet's room. No longer her and AJ's room. It's strange to think she has a room. Every single time she thinks about these facts, she feels like she's dreaming. It's all too good to be true. She almost feels as though she doesn't deserve it. After all she's been through, it's pleasant and refreshing, but at the same time, she's done so much wrong. The sound of gunshots echo through her mind, seeing people's expression's fall and eyes shut for the last time. She shivers at the memories. Those ideas stick in her brain and make her stomach churn. 

"Did I sleep in late?" Violet's voice breaks her out of her trance. 

"I honestly don't know," Clem replies with a smile, her expression soft and cheery. "It's light out."

"Let's get up then," Violet says, climbing out of bed with a small groan erupting from her throat. 

She grabs Clem's crutches and hands them to her. She wonders if this will be her last time handing Clementine her crutches. Maybe Willy and AJ's invention will pull through. She holds back a smile at the thought as Clem gets steady. They then walk out together, bodies close to one another. 

"I think you have a lookout shift, last time I checked," Clem points out and Violet's eyes widen. 

"I think so too. Me and Willy," Violet says as she decides she can use this as a chance to check on the surprise. 

"I'll let you go then," Clem says, stopping and giving her girl a smile. "I'm going to check on Irina and AJ."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? To help you?" Violet asks. The surprise can wait if Clem needs assistance.

"I'm fine, Vi," she assures before leaning over and planting a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. 

"Okay," Violet says and walks down the hallway. 

 

 

Willy sighs, eyes burning. He stayed up most of the night, working on the leg and getting everything prepared. AJ came in for a bit, but when his eyes started falling, Willy had insisted on him going to bed and checking on Irina. He looks it over as he mentally wishes for coffee, or maybe some water. There's a knock at his door and he almost jumps.

"Come in," he says groggily.

The door creaks open and reveals Violet. She looks refreshed and cheerful. Her face falls when she sees Willy, clearly sleep deprived.

"Are you alright?" She asks him and walks over. She presses her hand to his forehead, checking for a fever. "Are you sick or anything? Should I get Ruby?"

"I just wanted to get the foot done as soon as possible. See, it looks about ready, right?" he says and lifts it up for Violet.

"I appreciate it and so will Clem, but you shouldn't overwork yourself. You have a lookout shift and you were supposed to go scavenging today," Violet reminds, shaking her head.

"Oh, sorry. Am I late?" he stands up and Violet grabs his arm.

"Doesn't matter. It'll just be me and maybe AJ if he wants. You sleep or at least take a break," Violet says and he sighs.

"Okay," he replies, all of a sudden feeling useless. He was working on something important, but he still feels like he isn't contributing enough. 

Mitch would've gotten this done faster and he probably wouldn't have stayed up late like this. 

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Thank you," she says, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"It should be ready by the afternoon. I just wanna look it over and everything once more," he says and she nods.

"Take as long as you need. I'll grab you some food after my shift," she says and walks out of the room, leaving Willy to himself.

His eyes and head ache. He bunches his hair in his fingers and sighs. He pushes his creation under his bed and climbs in, sleep calling to him. He shuts his eyes and sleep quickly overtakes him. 

 

 

Violet sits with Willy as he shoves his food down. His eyes light up as the fresh taste of fruit meets his tastebuds. Violet smiles and lies back on the bed. She tilts her head and watches him eat, before her eyes dart to the shadow under the bed. Her lips curve into a smile. Clem. She'll be so happy. Life is getting better. The school—this little community—is coming together. 

"Is it done?" she asks hopefully, her usually low voice slightly higher pitched.

"Mhmm." He nods his head with excitement. 

"I'll carry it for you," she says and walks over, taking the leg out of the bed. 

It's a little heavy, meaning Clem would need time to adjust, but at least it's something. She'd be making progress.

"C'mon," she says excitedly and Willy smiles.

It's nice seeing Violet so excited. He hasn't seen that in the longest time. He hops off his bed and follows Violet. As they go to exit the doors of the building, Louis and AJ appear, done with their daily piano lessons. 

"It's time?" AJ asks and Violet nods.

"That's amazing," Louis comments as he walks over. He looks it over and nods. "Clem'll love it, guys."

"She's carving weapons out there, right?" Violet asks, hoping Clem is out there.

"Yeah, she said she would be," AJ replies and pushes the doors open. 

"Here," Violet says and hands it to Willy. "AJ and I will get her and you give it to her. You did a great job, Willy." 

Once he takes it in his hands, she ruffles his hair. He rolls his eyes, but she doesn't see. She's already down the stairs. Willy stands on the steps, his nerves starting to get to him. What if it's wrong? He knows he can fix it, but it'll still be super disappointing. He also hopes for a lack of another sleepless night. 

Clem makes her way over, Violet and AJ on either side of her. She covers her mouth at the sight and pauses. Violet giggles, motioning for her to continue walking. 

"What the...?" she mutters, her eyebrows furrowing. 

"I made this for you. It should work as a peg leg," Willy says with a shy smile.

"You made this?" Clementine points to it and he nods. 

"AJ helped too," he adds with a chuckle.

You spent all night working on this? You look so tired..." she says, her expression softening. 

"It's fine. It was fun to work on. I uh, learned a lot," he replies. "Now, let's get it set up."

Violet helps Clementine, moving her crutches to the side. Her and Clementine make eye contact. Clem flashes her a smile. Willy and AJ stand by her leg and what's left of her other leg. AJ holds the leg while Willy straps it on. He makes it tight and looks up to her.

"Too tight? Too loose?" She shakes her head and he smiles. 

"Here." Violet stands up and offers her hand.

Louis grabs her crutches and smiles. He gives the boys a thumbs up with his free hand. Willy takes a deep breath, waiting to hear that something is wrong. Instead, he hears a loud laugh.

"It's perfect," she says and looks back to Willy.

"Maybe a bit too long, but it should do the job," Violet comments with a smile.

"I'll make it shorter. I'll measure your leg again," Willy assures and Clem shakes her head.

"It's good right now," she says. "You and AJ, get over here." 

Both the boys comply and she buries them in her arms. Violet supports her, just in case. She doesn't need them falling over on her. They pull away and the two boys share a high five.

Hell yeah!" Willy cheers. "Um, Clem. Practice and get used to it. You might need the crutches for a while."

"Okay. Thank you. Make sure you take a long nap. You have no work today to make up for your sleepless night," she says and looks to Violet.

"Let's start practicing," Violet says.

Clementine smiles and they begin. Violet is giddy, watching Clementine get the hang of it. Her face is contorted; her eyebrows are downward and her lips are pursed. Violet almost laughs at her girlfriend's expression. 

"I never thought it would feel weird to walk," Clementine admits, breaking the silence. She stops a few steps in and lets out a sigh. 

"Yeah, but at least you can again."

"I know. I'm very grateful to Willy and AJ. I'm shocked that this is...possible," she says with a smile. "It's so weird. My leg's heavy again, there's more weight there." 

"It'll take some getting used to, but I know you can do it," Violet replies before kissing her girlfriend's forehead. 

"I will. I want to go out and get supplies again. I like working in here, but at the same time, I like being able to make sure you guys come home safe. I like to be able to see what you guys are going through. I don't want to send you guys out into a situation I couldn't handle myself," Clementine replies as she begins to walk again, using one of her crutches for support. 

"Yeah, I get it, but I don't know if you should ever go out there again. We don't know if you'll ever be able to run again," Violet says and Clementine chews her lip at those words.

"Well, we'll see. If I can at least walk fast, I should be able to go out," Clementine replies and Violet nods. 

She doesn't want to get into an argument about this. She really doesn't want Clementine to go out there again, unless they really have to leave the school. Otherwise, she'll do her best to make sure Clementine doesn't get too far past the gate. 

"Vi," Clem says and Violet turns her head to her girlfriend. "You can leave and go do some work, hang out with Lou."

"Why would I want to do that if you're here?" Violet replies, raising an eyebrow. 

"You've been worrying about me ever since I was bitten...Again. I want you to enjoy life. I don't want you to have to worry about me. I can practice alone. You don't have to worry," Clementine assures, moving her hand to cup Violet's cheek.

"Hey, I love spending time with you, Clem. I want to be here for you and I love doing so," she replies softly and kisses her girlfriend's forehead. 

She keeps her lips there for a second before planting them on Clementine's own lips. The kiss is gentle and slow. They're both reminded of the night before. They smile into the kiss before pulling away. 

"Besides, I don't want to spend time with Lou right now. I think he's starting to fall for James," Violet says and chuckles. "And they've been spending a lot of time together."

"Really?" Clementine's eyes widen. 

"Something's going on. I'm pretty sure there is anyway." Violet shrugs. 

"That's great. People are happy. This place is really coming together," Clementine replies with a smile. 

"Yeah, it's perfect."

"Hopefully it stays like this for a while."

 

 

Clem holds Irina, who comfortably rests in her arms. They sit in front of the school building, on the stairs. Violet is out clearing the area of walkers with AJ accompanying her. She nervously taps her foot. Irina hums some time Clementine finds vaguely familiar. Lilly sits next to the both of them, resting up against the railing.

"Are you doing better?" Lilly asks, starting up the conversation. 

"Yeah, much better," Clem says, moving what's left of her leg, making the peg leg move along with it. 

Irina stares down at it curiously, her eyes widening. She giggles at it. Clem's surprised Irina hasn't made much commentary on it.

"That's good," Lilly says, drumming her fingers against the railing. "Will you be going outside anytime soon?"

"I hope so, but Vi...I can tell she doesn't want that."

"I'd be careful, but I don't think it's that's big a deal. Just get some practice walking and go out there with someone," Lilly advises and Clem nods. "I think you should go outside and check everything out yourself, as leader."

"As one of the leaders," Clementine corrects. "Violet, you, and me are leaders. We all do most of the decision making around here."

"I guess," Lilly agrees. "Clem, you really should go out there. I was out there earlier, scavenging with that Whisperer boy and we heard gunshots."

"Why wasn't I told any of this sooner?" Clem looks up from her child with widened eyes. 

"I didn't see you. I had work, Clementine. I'm surprised that James boy didn't mention it," she replies with a shrug. "We could be fine. There's a war going on though, I'd be prepared for anything."

"I know," Clem replies, beginning to rub Irina's back. "I was also thinking of getting more of the school into use. A lot of it closed off, if you haven't noticed. There'd be more space to hide and if we ever need to keep anyone in here, we have more room to do so."

"We're keeping in people during a war?" Lilly squints at the teenager.

"I don't trust people, but we may have to join up with someone or a group. If there's another raiders situation, I don't know how we'd hold up," Clem replies honestly and Lilly nods.

"This war..." Lilly mutters to herself and Clem looks down. 

"I really should go outside. See if there's anything going on," Clem says before chewing on her bottom lip. "But you and Violet are also leaders to this group, so I could send one of you out if there's an issue. I really would prefer it to be me who goes outside though."

"Well, if you decide to, don't go alone. You can't walk well and you still have one bite on you." 

Clem lifts her arm at the mention of the bite. 

"That bother you?" Lilly asks and Clem shakes her head.

"Sometimes I get a bit sick, but as long as I eat and take care of myself, there's never an issue."

"Hopefully, this disease will disappear one day."

"Maybe. I thought it could, but after that second bite...I don't know. I thought I could be immune, but I guess I'm not," Clementine says, her voice low and quiet. It's almost as if she's ashamed. 

"I'm sure someone is out there. And maybe someday we can go back to the world being somewhat like it was," Lilly replies, glancing to the small child and then out into the courtyard. "There's no use in dreaming about it though. We should focus on the war and should fortify this place even more, just in case."

"It's pretty strong, but I think more traps and places to fight from could be useful. If we expand the school, we have more places to fight and hide," Clem begins and Lilly nods her head.

"You guys should also have people above. There's a bunch of high places to fight from here," Lilly mentions. 

"If we can get more weapons, that'd also be very useful," Clementine adds.

"Let's try to keep this place as secure as possible, especially if there's people around," Lilly finishes the conversation. "I don't think there's anything to fix up around here, but I can look around."

"Okay, thank you. I'll be waiting here for Violet and AJ," Clementine says and Lilly nods, walking away. 

"Can I go see Lou?" Irina asks, her big blue eyes expressing her excitement. 

Clementine kisses her forehead before giving the young girl permission. The girl giggles and walks inside the school. 

Clementine stands up, using the railing for balance before walking out towards the gate. She climbs up slowly and nervously before meeting up with Ruby.

"You climbed up here?" Ruby asks with raised eyebrows. 

"Yeah," Clementine replies with a smile before looking out into the distance. 

She sees Violet's and AJ's figures in the distance and sighs in relief. She doesn't have to worry about them getting attacked anymore. 

"You and Lilly looked like you were talkin' about somethin' important," Ruby points out, not looking at Clementine.

"Yeah, we want to fortify this place and I also mentioned expanding the school. I'd like us all to talk about this at dinner."

"Why are you guys bringin' this up all of a sudden?" Ruby turns to Clementine with a raised eyebrow.

"As you know, there's a war going on. We aren't involved, but we have no idea if we ever will be. What if someone like the raiders ends up finding us? Lilly heard gunshots a few miles away from here, so I'm not letting my guard down right now," Clementine explains as Ruby nods her head. She furrows her eyebrows when she hears about the gunshots. 

"Everythin's going well. Everyone is so happy these days. We can't lose what we've taken so long to get. I'll help, if there's anythin' I can do," Ruby agrees and Clementine smiles at the offer.

"Thank you. I'm hoping nothing happens, but we should stay safe anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that it was at least decent. sorry for the wait.


End file.
